Bets & Love
by jEaNs 'N' tEe GiRl
Summary: PRNS Rangers were never needed...what are their lives like? How are they different without being ninjas? What games do they play? Please R&R...uploaded 2 new chaps. 1219
1. So It Begins

I don't own anything:

What if the Ninja Rangers were never needed…how would their lives cross path? Characters are different do to the change in story line.

Taking Bets:

It was just another typical day of school. Shane, Dustin, and Tori sat in the back of Mrs. Applebaum's class quietly chatting while Mrs. Applebaum lectured on the importance of not being late to class. Just as Mrs. Applebaum was getting into her speech a second time around a two boys walked into the classroom. One was tall, light skinned, blonde, and blue eyed and looked like he could be a basketball player. The other was shorter, darker skinned, black hair and brown eyed.

They handed Mrs. Applebaum a slip of paper and she pointed to two seats towards the back. Tori grinned, _a new challenge._ She thought to herself devilishly. Tori glanced over at a group of guys and they grinned back.

"Class we have two new students. Welcome Hunter and Blake Bradley." Mrs. Applebaum announced pointing to the two new students. Tori signaled something to a student across from her and she took the hint and turned back to the front.

"What's the bet?" Dustin asked Tori quietly. Dustin was taller, had curly dark brown hair and gorgeous brown eyes. He had a Brazilian tan to his skin and had a pension for yellow.

Tori shrugged. "First things first which one?" She asked.

"Short guy." Shane whispered to her looking at the two brothers who seemed to be ignoring Mrs. Applebaum all together.

"Ok so $25 bucks says I can play him like a fine tune fiddle and that he wont feel it necessary to lye." Tori bet with Shane and Dustin.

Dustin smirked. "I'll take that bet. Are we opening the pool to the entire cafeteria?"

Tori nodded. "Let's, I can cover the entire first lunch if I'm wrong."

"You know maybe we should stop scaring the new kids." Shane suggested. Tori and Dustin looked at him and all three broke out in peals of laughter.

"Ms. Hanson, Mr. Brooks, and Mr. Clarke is there something you find funny about my lecture." Mrs. Applebaum asked sternly.

They shook their heads. "No Mrs. Applebaum." They chorused.

"Than please save your laughter till lunch." Tori, Dustin, and Shane nodded in response and remained in bored silence the rest of the class.

At lunch Dustin and Shane made their way around the tables placing bets with students while Tori sat with the girl from class and looked over a copy of a student file. "I'm gonna have to frump up to get this guys attention. He's a hot shot but he wont turn away a willing sex participant." Tori remarked reading the file.

"How you gonna get him to notice you?" The girl asked.

"Lacey if I revealed my secrets I wouldn't be the best." Tori said. Lacey nodded her head.

"Right." She said acceptingly.

Tori rolled her eyes. "Look you're a junior I'm a senior I'll leave my games legacy in your hands. Deal?" She stuck out her hand. Lacey grinned and shook her hand nodding.

The Next Day:

Tori came into class and her naturally blonde tresses were trapped under a believable brown wig and her stunning blue eyes were hidden behind green contacts and fact glasses. She wore baggy loose jeans, and an oversized school sweatshirt. She took up a seat next to Blake. "Hi I'm Tori!" She said knowing full well he wouldn't know her first name from the first day.

"Blake." He said shortly.

Tori smiled to herself. "You new?"

"Yeah."

Tori looked at Eric and mouthed 'Let the games begin.' Eric had befriended the Bradley brothers the day before and pulled out his cell to text Blake. Tori noticed Blake check and reply to the text. After a while the class broke into groups and Tori was just about to get up and move when Blake caught her attention. "Wanna help me?" He asked.

"Sure." Tori said sitting back down. "What do you need help with?"

"Well actually I've never really been all that good with math. I could use help on all of it." He said with a small smile and a look back at his brother who was working with Eric and occasionally glancing at Tori and Blake.

Tori giggled in a strange way. "It sounds more like you need a tutor not my help."

"Do you do that?"

"Tutor?"

"Yeah."

"Actually yeah I do. When I'm not in school productions or a student assistant." Tori wanted to beat herself in the head putting this act on but knew the end result would be worth it.

Blake smirked at her. "Maybe you could offer your services? At least until I understand this stuff." Blake asked with a sincere smile. _The bet has been placed_. Tori told herself.

She nodded. "Sure. When would you like to do it?" She asked knowing that the question could be taken a couple different ways.

"After school my place?" Blake asked.

Tori bit her lip to add effect. "You're parents wont mind you bringing home a strange girl."

"Nah they aren't even in town. They left to finish packing up or old place till the week end." He said nonchalantly.

"Perfect I guess." Tori said kindly. As Blake looked down to his textbook Tori looked back at her two friends and nodded casually and grinned.

The TEXT MESSAGE:

-Dude I bet u can't tap that? Eric (nodded in Tori's direction)

-How much? Blake

-$50 says u cant by the end of the week. Eric

-Ur on. Blake

-Bro Wut's up? Hunter

-$50 bet can't get with that, by the end of the week. Blake (motioned to Tori slightly)

-I'm In. Hunter

Studying:

"So we've been working on the same thing the last three days." Tori said. "Are you sure you don't want a different tutor?" Tori asked looking at Blake sitting on his bed.

Blake shrugged. "I guess it's just hard for me to concentrate when there's a beautiful girl around."

Tori wanted to laugh cause she felt like she looked anything but beautiful in that get up, but she refrained herself. _How corny? Must say that's a first_. "Umm…anyways maybe I should go. It's getting late." Tori got up to head for the door of his room.

Blake gently grabbed her wrist. "Or you could stay and we could _study_ some more." He emphasized with a hint of mischievousness in his voice. "Maybe I just need a little…_motivation._"

_Oh he's good._ Tori thought to herself amused knowing what he was trying to do. "Exactly what kind of _motivation_ do you need?" Tori asked sitting back down. Blake leaned in and kissed her out right. Tori saw his eyes close and decided not to fight it.

Soon things seem to escalate. _Oh I am so making bank on this._ Tori thought to herself as Blake lowered her down on his bed and began fondling her body and his lips trailed kisses over the exposed skin, though there wasn't much of it, it being hidden under a oversized sweatshirt.

Blake started stripping off her clothes as well as his own. _Oh I am so going to make bank on this._ Blake thought. Once they were both naked and under the covers of his bed they danced rapidly as Blake thrust into her repetitively getting harder and faster. Tori cried out after a while.

_I better make this sound convincing_. Tori thought. And she did, Tori faked her climax and soon felt Blake release and collapsed on top of her. "What good did that do?" Tori asked randomly unsure of how to end this particular session.

"None but thanks anyway." Blake said. Tori recovered after a few minutes and began dressing. _He really knows how to make a girl feel wanted._ Tori thought sarcastically to herself. "See you in school?" Blake asked putting on his boxers and kissing her cheek before she headed for the door.

"Sure. School." Tori said leaving his room and heading out of the house. On the way to her sisters blue Volkswagen hippie van she smiled to herself. He hadn't been so bad, but she still faked everything.

The Truth:

The next day at lunch Tori went over and sat next to Blake. "Hi!" She said brightly. She heard his brother muffle snickers.

"Look Tori just cause of yesterday doesn't mean we're…like together or anything." He said straight-faced to her.

Tori frowned and tried desperately not to smirk like she felt her lips tempted to do. "So…it's ok to make love and fool around behind closed doors but in public there's no us?" Tori asked faking bitterness.

Blake shrugged slightly. "Well…yeah."

Tori stood for the bench seat. "Annie up guys…" She shouted. Half the cafeteria groaned and she saw Shane and Dustin rise from their seats and head to the tables of teens holding up bills. Tori turned to Blake. "I got you this." She handed him a little spiral journal. "Read the first page." Blake looked at her oddly and then at Hunter who just shrugged.

He opened it and read the first page. All it said was: 'How easy is it for a girl to fake pleasure?' After reading it to himself silently he was thoroughly confused. "What?" He asked out loud aimlessly.

"Oh…God…Oh…oh…Blake…Ohh…" She moaned faking bliss. "And then Bam!" She yelled as she smacked the table hard. "It's over!" She said softer. Blake looked at her funny. Tori smirked and took off the glasses and the wig and removed the green contacts on her eyes. She leaned into his ear as she noticed Hunter was speechless.

"Let me clue you in little boy! I own this school. You made what a hundred bucks, I made about…on you alone five hundred dollars. You're just a little pawn. I deserve an Academy award for the act I put on for you." Tori whispered in his ear with a tantalizingly tickling breath. She kissed his cheek. "Later lover." She mocked. Tori stripped off her frumpy sweatshirt to reveal a cropped button up jean halter vest that bared all of her abdomen and covered her chest. As she turned to walk away she ripped off her sweat pants to reveal tight low-rise boot cut jeans with holes in the knees and dark brown steel toed boots (meant for girls). (A/N: Think Jessica Simpson- "Dukes" Daisy distracting cops scene)

Blake sat there staring at her departing figure. She had a tattoo on her lower back. Water symbol if he remembered correctly from his Japanese textbooks. She looked amazing; nothing like the girl he had spent the last few days with. Tori flipped her hair quickly and it took Blake's breath away when she moved every inch of her was spectacular.

"Dude…" Hunter gasped staring intently at Tori as well.

Tori walked up to Shane and Dustin and they handed her the wad of cash. "Thank you." She said pleased with herself. She walked back over to the table where Eric was sitting with Hunter and Blake. "Here." She handed Eric a hundred in twenty's.

Eric grinned and accepted the cash. "Party my place Friday night."

Tori shrugged and smiled. "I wouldn't miss it for the world. Thanks friend."

Hunter and Blake were both dumbfounded and speechless. Tori headed towards the exit stopping short to switch key sets with her younger sister. As Tori exited the cafeteria Blake finally regained some ability. "What the hell just happened?" He asked shocked.

"You got played." Hunter told him. Blake got up and ran after Tori.

The Chat:

"Tori wait up!" Blake shouted at Tori who was exiting the double doors to the student parking lot.

Tori turned around and grinned. "What happened to 'in public there is no us'? Didn't think you'd want to be seen with me." Tori said a bit sarcastically.

"You played me." Blake stated looking at her intently and still a little flummoxed.

Tori smirked and nodded. "And you didn't try to play me for a little cash?"

"That's different you planned it I…was suckered into a bet." Blake said a bit sourly.

Tori rolled her eyes. "I didn't plan anything…I made an observation and acted and you fell for it hook, line, and sinker. You didn't have to take Eric's bet."

"Eric was helping you!" He exclaimed.

"So it's ok for a guy to make a little wager about sleeping with a girl, but when a girl does, it was planned and we somehow forced you into it. You're making it sound like you had to say yes to the bet. Had you not I would've dropped the act and left you alone…granted I would've been out five hundred dollars, but I still would've backed off." Tori said.

Blake sighed. "Can I at least know what the bet was on?" He asked. "I think I deserve that much."

Tori smirked and nodded. "I bet my friends twenty five bucks each that I could get you to sleep with me and then admit we weren't an us in public…me I'm old faithful for the truth, them they go with guys first gut instinct to lye…you let the men of this school down." Tori informed him. "Don't worry the others had a solution to get away from the humiliation it's called…transfer."

"Others?" Blake asked looking at her a little amused.

Tori grinned wickedly. "New students only. They've been so embarrassed in the past they just up and transfer…principal still doesn't understand why. But you don't seem like the type to shy away easy."

Blake grinned. "That's cause I'm not."

"Good we'll be seeing more of each other then. Hope you can stand it." Tori mocked as she headed out of the double doors and to the parking lot. Blake continued after her still.

"Wait!"

Tori turned around again this time a little annoyed. "What?"

"Are you really a tutor?" He just had to know if she was lying about everything.

Tori shook her head. "Nope!" She said smiling.

"I'll admit you're good!" Blake shouted.

Tori bit her lip unintentionally. "Funny I found myself thinking the same about you yesterday." Tori waved teasingly. "Bye!"

Blake grinned and turned to walk away. As he was heading back into the building he heard speakers booming as saw a glimpse of a metallic blue mustang leaving the parking lot. _She's absolutely fascinating._ Blake thought.


	2. Truth, Analysis, & Friends

A Week After:

Blake ran along the beach early morning in hopes of clearing the fog from his head. _She's absolutely amazing._ He thought. _But dude you played each other._ His other side told himself. _You never know maybe things will change._ He argued back.

As he continued to jog along the cool foggy beach he noticed a petite blonde running up ahead of him. _No way_. He thought. He ran a little faster to catch up. He got close enough that he could see the small tattoo on her lower back when her shirt rose and fell with the curve of the way her body moved when she ran.

She didn't seem to notice him, nor care that she might be followed. Tori wore headphones in her ear and an MP3 player on her hip. Blake watched the sway of her body as she continued to jog along the sandy beach. When she finally came to a stop she walked up to a small beach cottage and onto the stairs turning around to look at the water she finally seemed to notice him.

"Fancy the cold weather?" She remarked sarcastically.

Blake shook his head. "No better place to run in silence then along the beach."

"You work out?" She stretched as they talked. He was still on the beach though, not being presumptuous and just walking onto her property.

Blake huffed lightly. "Like it's a surprise."

"Could have fooled me." Tori remarked with a devious smirk.

Blake pointed at her with a sly grin. "That was low."

"Hey you weren't doing me any favors." Tori retorted. Tori removed her headphones and set the player down in a chair next to her. "So, why are you still here?"

Blake put a hand over his heart and feigned an ache. "Ouch. Actually I was just out for a light jog and saw you running. Coincidence that I stopped next to your place."

"Right…" She drawled. "I'll believe that when pigs fly."

"Fine don't believe me."

"Look like you said just cause we slept together doesn't mean we're together. Or that we're friends." Tori said.

"But you said I was good." He said with a scheming grin.

Tori rolled her eyes and stepped down the stares to the sand to face Blake. "You miss understood. I said 'I found myself thinking the same about you' as in your techniques. I've never heard anyone say _motivation_ before." She said sardonically. "And I've done the tutor bit a couple times."

"What made you so bitter?" Blake asked out of the blue.

"Bitter?" Tori asked.

"Yeah, bitter? Why do you do this? Is it fun or is there some hidden meaning behind it for you? Or do you just get your kicks sleeping around?" Blake asked with a harshness Tori wasn't certain went with his nature.

Tori refrained greatly from punching him right in the face. He had no business saying those things to her, then again he was stronger then the others for staying. Tori had to give him credit for that. "There's no hidden meaning. And I don't just sleep around." She said with a hint of denial in her voice.

"Then why can't you look me in the eye and say that?" Blake asked noticing her eyes diverted to the ocean when she spoke.

Tori looked and him and gave a frustrated sigh. "What does it matter, why I do it? I just do."

"Tori…" Blake paused seeing a faint tear role down Tori's cheek. Tori must have felt it because she quickly wiped it away.

"Look I do it because guys deserve to know what it feels like to be used." Tori said controlling her tears.

Blake wanted to say something to that, but couldn't bring himself to say it. "What about the guys with girlfriends? "

Tori shrugged. "I don't do that. It hurts the girl in the relationship, not specifically the guy. That's my whole purpose, hurting guys. I'm good at it." She said pointedly. She crossed her arms over her chest. "Look I have to get ready for school, feel free to stand her, but when I let my dog out be for warned she's not gentle." Tori quickly went up the stairs into her little cottage. Tori let her dog out the back door just in time to see Blake head off down the beach.

Tori inwardly swore to herself when she realized he had already crossed the invisible barriers that were set to keep Rox in the perimeter of her property.

School:

Mr. Kline was walking into the classroom carrying a dissecting pan and a scalpel. "Class today I will pair with you a partner and we will begin our dissection portion of the class." Mr. Kline went down the list of students. "Finally Ms. Hanson and Mr. Blake Bradley." Tori looked up from her sketching and sat in stunned silence.

"Mr. Kline I can't work with him." Tori protested.

"Why not?" Mr. Kline asked. Tori scrapped her brain clean for any kind of excuse. She had already used the 'I'm contagious' excuse twice that month and that she was feeling ill. "Well?"

Tori shook her head. "Never mind." She said taking a deep breath and looking across the room at the successful smirk appearing on Blake's face. _ I don't need this. Not today._ Tori thought to herself as she turned back to the front.

Mr. Kline instructed his students to get into their pairs and retrieve a dissecting tray from the front. Tori refused to do anything so Blake did. Mr. Kline demonstrated what needed to be done and then began to wander around the room looking over students' shoulders to make sure they were doing it properly.

"So you gonna help or what?" Blake asked.

Tori shook her head. "Nope!" She said casually.

"Ok…so do you wanna talk about what's bothering you? Is it me and the fact that you can't escape me now and what we did?" Blake asked.

Tori turned a frustrated eye on him. "Not now!" She demanded in low snarl.

"Ms. Hanson I trust everything is going well? You and Mr. Bradley aren't having any problems, right?" Mr. Kline asked looking at their dissecting tray.

Tori put on a fact smile. "No Mr. Kline everything is a bed of roses. Peachy keen." She said sarcastically.

Mr. Kline smiled off her sarcasm and walked away to look over Shane and Dustin's tray and then coming next to Eric and Hunter.

"Tori what is the matter with you? We can't even talk?" Blake asked.

Tori took a couple of calming breaths before speaking. "I'm not in the mood for this bullshit ok. So please just dissect the god damn frog and leave me alone." She groaned unhappily and returned to her sketching.

Blake began to say something else but before he had a chance Tori grabbed her stuff and just walked out of class. "That's it!" She yelled.

Mr. Kline looked up. "Ms. Hanson where do you think you're going?" He went after her.

Dustin came over and gave Blake the evil eye. "What the hell did you say to her?"

Blake looked at him completely baffled. "I didn't say anything." Shane came over next.

"Dude, Dustin did you look at a calendar today?" Shane asked. Dustin shook his head. "It's that day again."

Dustin nodded. "Leave her be. And you…" He turned to Blake. "Don't talk to her, touch her, go anywhere near her. You got it?" He said pointing a finger aggressively towards him. Blake nodded, but didn't intend to stick to that. He went to the front and grabbed the bathroom pass and headed off in search of Tori. He found her talking with Mr. Kline at the end of the hallway by the double doors leading to the student parking lot.

The Talk And Reasons:

"Mr. Kline?" Blake called as he walked over. Tori looked up at him and groaned.

"Oh great!" She muttered.

"Mr. Kline I'll talk to Tori." He said handing him the scalpel. Mr. Kline nodded and took off bound for his class.

"No you wont. I'm leaving." Tori growled and started for the parking lot.

"Why do you loath my existence?"

"This has nothing to do with you." Tori said angrily.

"I'm trying to be your friend. I figured after what we mutually did maybe we could find something in common." Blake offered.

Tori turned back towards him. "Look I have the friends I need. They stay and they don't leave me. Ok that's all I need so just leave me alone!" She yelled. Blake ran after the now running Tori. He caught up to her as she was reaching her metallic blue mustang. He quickly reached for the passenger door when she unlocked it. He climbed in as she did. "Did I say you could get in my car?" She asked angrily.

"No, but I figure this is the only way you're going to talk to me. If I force myself into your little bubble." Blake said.

"Get out!" Tori ordered irritably.

"No!"

"Get out!" Tori yelled. Blake looked at her and shook his head. As he turned his head slightly he saw something, a photo on the dash, he carefully reached for it. Tori's eye's seemed to water and droop, but she made no effort to take the picture away from him.

"This your boyfriend?" Blake asked looking over at Tori's sad face. She shook her head and remained silent. Blake didn't say anything he wanted her to say something

Tori sighed sullenly. "He was, but he's not anymore." She said softly.

Blake looked at the picture careful. It was a photo booth snap shot. Tori and whoever the guy was were smiling brightly with bunny ears behind their heads and silly faces. Suddenly it all became clear. "He's the reason."

"Reason for what?" Tori gasped wiping her tears away.

"He's the reason you do what you do. Isn't he?"

Tori looked away and started her car. "If you don't want detention I suggest you get out." She said. Blake didn't make any effort to exit the car but he did buckle up. Tori shrugged. "Your choice." She backed out of her parking spot and just left the campus without a word to the front office.

"You didn't answer my question. Is he the reason?" Blake asked. Tori still didn't say anything. For a while Blake thought she was going to just break down and lose it. "Was this a con?" He asked holding up the picture.

That got Tori's attention she huffed hotly and turned an eye on him, while still looking at the road ahead of her. "If it was it was the longest con in history. His names Nathan we dated for two years and then one day he just up and disappeared. Parents said he ran away. No note, no call, and then a year ago I finally got a letter." Tori shed a few tears. "It was a dear john letter. Don't take this the wrong way…I do love you, but I met someone else and she's smart and funny and everything I'm looking for…there will always be a place for you in my heart…love you always Nate." When she spoke of the letter it obviously disgusted her.

"You loved him?" Blake said.

Tori shrugged absent-mindedly. "I thought I did. I thought he did, but I was wrong, so I'm wrong about a lot of things."

"So it's payback?"

"At some point in a man's life he always hurts someone. Whether it be a girl or a close friend it's always someone, so I do what I do as sort of a payback I guess you could say."

"But you do it for money." Blake said.

Tori shook her head. "I don't keep the money…I put into different charities. St. Jude's Children's Hospital, Breast Cancer foundation…and so on. I don't benefit from it."

"I never hurt anyone." He said. "So why'd you pick me?"

"At some point in your measly little life you're gonna hurt someone and when you do, quite possibly you'll remember how it felt to be used and discarded of like a tissue. And besides had I actually been that Tori you probably would've hurt me, had I not been doing what I was doing."

"So Shane and Dustin go along with this?"

"Shane and Dustin are always with me, not matter what. I could say let's crush the male population and they would say sure. Besides they don't know the real reason I do it, if they did they'd feel sorry for me and tell me not to do it anymore. As long as they believe I do it for fun, it's all good."

"But you don't. You're right guys shouldn't do what it is they do, but your little lessons aren't gonna change anything, it's not like you can change the entire male population in the world."

Tori sniffled. "Yeah well I can sure as hell try. Why does any of this matter to you anyway? It's my body I do what I want with it."

"It matters because for the first time in my life I felt what I was like to be used and I didn't like it. And it sucks, but you've proven that not only can guys do it, but girls can too. So those guys that you've tricked are just gonna turn it right back on you and use that as their excuse."

"It's not an excuse."

"No it's a way to satisfy yourself and walk away no attachments. You're exactly that guy that you're paying back. It's a vicious cycle and it's just gonna come back to bite you in the ass." Blake said frustrated.

Tori gave a disgusted sigh. "Don't analyze me. Don't pretend like you know me or truly understand why I do this. You know shit all about me."

"I wanna know you."

Tori snorted back peals of laughter. "Yeah now that I'm blonde, blue eyed and babalicious."

"Ok so I find you more attractive now, but that doesn't mean that we can't find common ground. No one's ever beat me at my game, and it totally fascinates me that you did. That's a start right?"

"Blake I don't know how to get this through your head…It was just sex!" Tori practically screamed. "And after you made me feel like a dirty towel that you could just discard."

Blake sighed. "Look I'll admit I'm a sleaze ball if you'll just give me one chance to make it up to you." Blake proposed. "You fascinate me."

Tori shook her head idly. "Can't you just accept that it was just sex!" Tori said quietly.

"No cause it was the best sex I've ever had." Blake admitted. Tori chuckled loathingly.

Tori liked her gums with a disgusted grunted. "Oh you're good…I almost fell for that, 'I wanna get to know you' bullshit."

"It's not bullshit." Blake claimed.

"What's the bet up too?" Tori asked angrily.

Blake shook his head. "There is no bet."

"There has to be, cause there is no way this isn't payback for what I did to you." Tori said. "So how much?"

"Tori there is no bet. You're just looking for an excuse to say no." Blake said looking at her intently.

Tori glanced over at Blake quickly and saw sincerity in his eyes. "You swear there's no bet?"

"I swear on my brother life there's no bet." Blake told her.

Tori sighed. "Fine. If it'll get you to leave me alone."

Blake smiled. "Wanna go to dinner with me tonight?"

"Not tonight. I have to stay home and wallow in self-pity." Tori said sarcastically.

"Because?"

"It's two years to this day that Nate left without a word." Tori explained.

"So celebrate, don't wallow. Celebrate that, that jackass is gone." Blake said grinning at her.

Tori bit her lip. "I loved that jackass." She said as tears started to rain down her cheeks. Tori wasn't sure why but she'd only ever admitted that to Nathan and Blake. No one else needed to know.

Blake closed his eyes feeling her pain. He too had felt the pain she was feeling long ago. His girlfriend in the tenth grade had dumped him like a brick in shallow waters. He thought they would be together for ever. Ever since then it was meaningless bets and sleeping with random girls. Tori and Blake we're a pair somewhat.

Tori pulled her car off at the beach parking and got out of the car. Rain started to come down but she didn't care, she just wanted to stand near the ocean. It was so calming for her, so relaxing. Blake got out of the car and watched as Tori walked close to the waters edge and just stood there. He heard the thunder rumble overhead and suddenly felt at peace. He loved thunderstorms, sometimes when they would roll into his old town Blake would find himself out at this clearing just laying on the ground watching the flashes of lightning and listening to the thunder boom overhead.

After ten minutes of standing in the rain Tori returned to the car. "Need a lift home?" Tori asked.

Blake looked at his watch. "Uh if I show up without Hunter my parents are gonna flip."

"Right you skipped school. They are gonna find out eventually." Tori said her and Blake got back in the car and shut the door. Tori looked at Blake and felt bad. "You can come hang at my place till school lets out. Leave Hunter a text I'll pick him up."

"No it's ok. I'm afraid if I spend too much time with you, your gonna cancel." Blake said.

Tori shook her head. "No I wont. If I say I'm going to do something I do it. I don't back out."

"Well in that case…sure, but wont your parents care that you're home in the middle of the day?"

Tori chuckled. "I don't live with my parents anymore. My dad and mom got sort of frustrated with me and got me my own place. It was a 'we trust you this much' attempt on their behalf."

"So we'd be there all alone?" He asked looking her over, but Tori didn't notice.

Tori gave a grunt of disgust. "Trust me nothing will happen. Been there done that." Tori remarked.

"Ok that hurt." Blake said refraining from chuckling at her. "Are sarcastic comment you're way of putting up walls?"

"I'm good at hurting guys remember. The only ones I can the sarcasm for are Eric, Dustin, and Shane."

"So I don't rank high enough for you to can the sarcasm?"

"Not yet." Tori remarked…


	3. Something More

Tori's Place:

"Home sweet home." Tori said walking in the door of her small beach house. It may have been small but looking at the inside the words roomy and comfortable came to mind. Tori didn't seem to have too much furniture, but then again why should she? She lived alone.

Blake walked in and shut the door behind him. "Do you have a bathroom and can attempt to get dry in?" He asked. Tori nodded down the hallway.

"To the right."

"Thanks." Blake headed to the bathroom while Tori grabbed some clothes from the dryer and went to her room to change out of the damp clothes that she was wearing.

_Maybe standing in the rain wasn't such a smart thing to do Tori._ She told herself and she quickly changed and looked herself over in her full-length mirror. She brushed out her dampened hair and then used a tissue to wipe away the remnants of mascara under her eyes. Tori took one last look in the mirror. _At least you don't look like a drowned rat anymore._ She told herself before heading out to the living room.

Blake had returned from the bathroom and didn't see Tori so he just took a seat at her kitchen table. He was easily seen being that there were no walls between, the kitchen, dinning room, and living room. He looked over and saw another picture sitting on Tori's computer desk of her and Nathan. He sighed to himself.

"Better?" Tori asked coming down the short hallway from her room.

Blake smiled and nodded. "Yeah but I don't want to get your couch wet so I'll just sit here."

Tori rolled her eyes. "I'm not worried about my couch getting wet. I'm a surfer I come in from the beach and sit on it all the time." Tori said.

"You surf?" Blake asked intrigued.

"Yeah well like I said you don't know me. Well the real me anyway." Tori said with a gentle smile.

"I want to." Blake said. Tori took up a seat on her couch and looked over at Blake.

"Yeah I surf and no I don't do school performances and I'm not a student assistant." Tori told him.

Blake nodded and pursed his lips. "Well if we're coming clean then I lied."

Tori looked at him oddly and made a face waiting for his reply. "About…" She persuading him to speak.

"I lied when I said I never hurt anyone and that I can't do math. Actually I'm pretty good at math." He said.

Tori grinned and nodded. "I'll give you the credit you deserve, when you explain whom you hurt."

"Lots of people, mostly girls." He admitted sheepishly.

"Hypocrite." Tori said flatly. "So what was her name?" Tori asked.

"Who?" Blake asked feigning confusion.

Tori smirked at him seeing the faked looks on his face. "The girl that made you bitter."

"There isn't…"

"I can see it in your eyes. Your lying so don't deny it." Tori said. "Besides I shared my E true Hollywood story. You want me to trust you, so you have to trust me."

Blake sighed and looked away a pained expression on his face. "Jessica."

"Aw so the truth comes out. Let me guess she left you after a couple years of dating?" Tori asked gently.

Blake scratched at the back of his head. "Jessica and I were friends for six years then we dated and then her parents decided to move. We tried the long distance thing, but a friend of hers told me that she wasn't interested in me anymore." He said sadly. "At first I didn't believe it, but then she sent me photos that proved otherwise. She said she couldn't stand the fact that Jessica was doing what she was doing while still having a boyfriend who cared about her."

Tori felt something almost like a connection with Blake. Maybe he did analyze her right. "So that triggered the bets with Hunter?"

"At first Hunter was just trying to cheer me up, then it sort of turned into a game." Blake answered truthfully.

Tori bit her lip. "See there's where we're different."

"What do you mean?"

"Your bets were all about sex, mine weren't" Tori told him. Blake looked a little unsure of what she was saying so Tori decided to specify. "There have been four to fall for it, including you and not all of them were about sex."

"What else is there?"

"Enough. Sometimes it was a measly little bet about a guys virginity, or what I could get a guy to do no questions asked." Tori explained.

Blake looked at her incredulously. "Tell me again how you picked me. I mean Hunter was new too."

Tori chuckled. "I didn't pick you, Shane did."

"Why?"

"Didn't bother to ask." Tori told him.

"So out of the four how many did you sleep with?"

"Uh…one." Tori said looking intently at him.

Blake grinned at that. "Why me?"

Tori shook her head. "I dunno the bet was to play you like a fine tune fiddle, once I saw your file…"

"Wait you saw my file?" He asked interrupting her.

Tori nodded. "Yeah! And Eric told me you were the kind of guy to make bets about getting a girl, so I just put everything together."

"I didn't tell Eric that."

"You don't need to. Eric knows guys like him. There are signs apparently although he wont tell me what they are." Tori said.

They both sat in silence for a minute. "Can I ask a personal question?"

Tori rolled her eyes. "Sure I guess."

"How many guys have you been with?"

Tori looked down and started fidgeting with her nails. "Uh…three. Nate, you and some other guy."

"Some other guy?" Blake asked.

"Yeah let's leave that alone, cause there was alcohol involved I don't remember much of that night. And what I do I would rather forget."

"Ok…" Blake drawled.

"We're you serious?" Asked Tori randomly.

Blake looked baffled. "About what?"

Tori smirked at him. "About it being the best sex you've ever had."

Blake scratched the back of his head nervously and then got up and went to sit on the couch with Tori. "Yeah actually." Tori started laughing. "What's so funny?" Blake asked.

Tori calmed herself. "I meant it when I said I faked everything."

"No way! You were totally into it." Blake stated smugly.

Tori shook her head. "Sorry to burst your bubble pretty boy but no I wasn't. I faked every minute of it."

"There is no possible way you faked that." Blake said dubiously. "I've never had any complaints."

Tori shrugged with a devious smirk. "Maybe they were just afraid you'd do it again." Tori said being playfully evil because she could.

"Ok now that hurt." Blake said grinning broadly at her.

"Sorry." Tori said. "Like I told you I don't just can the sarcasm for anyone." She said faking sweetness.

Blake smirked. "So you never answered my question."

"Which one?" Tori asked.

"Wanna go out tonight?"

Tori's face dropped. "Uh…no not tonight."

"Come on! It'll be a lot more fun then sitting in your room and listening to depressing music, and wallowing in self-pity and eating bar after bar of Hershey's milk chocolate." Blake said coaxingly.

Tori looked at him perplexed. "Who said I do that?"

"I have a mother you know. When she's sad that's what she does." Blake told her.

Tori rolled her eyes sarcastically. "Not me I go out surfing and then come in and watch some sort of movie where things get cut up or blown up."

"Your not normal are you?" Blake asked jokingly.

"Far from it." Tori informed him with a slightly flirtatious smile.

Blake smiled sincerely. "Ok so I can't surf, but I can do a movie."

Tori bit her lip and looked at him with questioning eyes in thought. "Fine a movie." She said.

"Theater or here?"

"Rent something Nathan's dad owns the theater and I really don't want to see that saddened face he gives me every time he sees me." Tori said softly.

Blake wanted to cheer her up, but wasn't sure he was the right person for that. "So after we pick Hunter up, we'll drop him off at my place and then come back here for a scary movie marathon."

Tori nodded a blank expression on her face. "Sure."

Dropping Hunter off:

"Bro, you want to date her after what she did?" Hunter asked Blake as he ransacked his DVD cabinet in his room.

Blake grabbed a couple movies. "Look Hunter there's stuff you don't know."

"Dude she played you like a violin. And according to Eric she's done it before." Hunter said.

Blake sighed aggressively. "Hunter you don't understand, just leave it ok?"

Hunter frowned at his brother. "Dude you mutually used each other and now your gonna start dating her. Are you stupid?"

"No Hunter I don't know if we're gonna date, but you know I wouldn't mind it." Blake said somewhat frustrated with his brother. "We talked today and we actually can find common ground."

"Common ground? Like what? That you both use people?" Hunter asked, angrily throwing his arms about.

Blake rolled his eyes. "Hunter just leave it ok? You don't know anything about Tori."

Hunter shook his head with an angry disgusted smile. "No I do know her. She'll be just like Jessica and she'll break your heart and I'll be left to pick up the pieces and put you back together."

"Like last time!" Blake yelled. "Hunter do you know how many people we've hurt with our innocent little bets? Have you ever thought about it from their point of view? Tori made me see that, what it was like. I don't like it! And Tori isn't anything like Jessica, she knows that same pain I do." He said a little calmer.

Hunter rolled his eyes. "Whatever when she breaks your heart I'm not picking you back up."

"Fine!" Blake yelled shoving passed Hunter out his door and slamming the door behind him. He headed off down the stairs and out the front door to Tori's car. "Sometimes I want to slam Hunter's head through a wall!" Blake said angrily as he buckled up.

Tori looked at him. "You ok?"

Blake took and deep breath to relax. "Yeah! Let's just go."

"You sure? You look pretty mad." Tori said. "We can do this another time."

Blake looked over and gave her a small smile. "Yeah let's go! I'm fine or at least I will be." He said.

Tori looked at him oddly before backing out of his driveway and heading off down the street.

The "Date":

"So what exactly are you putting in my DVD player?" Tori asked as Blake popped in one of the movies he had retrieved.

"You'll just have to wait and see." He said closing the player and hitting the play button. Tori watched as he walked over and sat next to her on the couch.

The movie started to play and Tori rolled her eyes. "Wrong turn?" She asked flatly. "This isn't even scary."

"Yeah but I like it. I mean it even freaked me out when that girl got an axe to the face and her body fell from the tree." Blake said.

Tori sighed. "Ok, but be for warned…" Tori paused. "Oh crap." She had remembered that she left Rox outside that morning, being a little preoccupied in her thoughts. She got up and ran over to the door that opened to the beach. Tori opened the door and in came a very wet black and gold rotweiler. "Rox I'm sorry." Tori said as the dog passed her and headed straight for her dog food bowl in the kitchen.

"You left your dog outside." Blake said teasingly.

Tori shrugged. "She lived. Besides it's not like it's the first time I've done it."

After eating up the remnants of her bowl Rox came back over to Tori who was now on the couch. "Why'd you name your dog Rox?" Blake asked curiously.

"The full name is Roxy. And I don't really know why." Tori told him petting the top of her dog's head. Rox let out a bark that seemed to rattle the small house. "She doesn't like you."

Blake looked at her incredulously. "How do you know?"

"She only barks at people she doesn't like. She doesn't like you." Tori said with a satisfied smirk.

"She'll get use to me." He said as a confident grin spread across his face.

"So sure you'll be coming back?" Tori asked.

Blake nodded. "Yep!"

Tori smirked. "I might just have to knock you down a few more pegs."

"Try you're hardest you're not getting rid of me." He informed her playfully. Tori patted the couch and Rox jumped up to sit between her and Blake.

"We'll see about that." Tori remarked. Blake shifted slightly and Rox growled.

"Ok could Kujo like go somewhere else?" Blake asked see that in all honesty the dog didn't like him.

Tori shook her head with a wry grin. "Nah she's perfectly happy right there. I suggest you don't piss her off."

After that Tori and Blake watch three movies all horror. Wrong Turn was only the beginning the two that followed it were Freddy V.S. Jason, and The old Texas Chainsaw Massacre. Tori had pretty much fallen asleep towards the end of the third movie. When the movie ended she woke up though. "Damn it's over already?" Tori asked sardonically.

Blake turned to her and nodded. "Yeah that was the end."

"Sorry fell asleep." Tori told him.

"How could you fall asleep it was so loud?"

"I got bored." Tori said. "You need to get a better taste in movies."

Blake frowned at her playfully. "I like my taste in movies thank you very much." Rox growled at him which made Tori chuckle.

"Don't talk back or my dog will attack." Tori said playfully.

"Ha, ha." Blake said dryly with amusement.

Tori chuckled a little more before getting up from the couch. "Maybe you should go." Tori suggested. "I mean your parents must have you on curfew." Rox jumped off the couch to stand with Tori.

Blake shook his head. "No they don't give me and Hunter curfews anymore now that we're eighteen and nineteen."

"How is it that Hunter is still in school then?"

"He was held back a grade in elementary school." Blake told her. Tori refrained from laughing knowing that the boys had been adopted later in life not as young toddlers. She had learned that much in the time prier to hers and Blake's rendezvous in his room.

"Right well maybe you should go anyway." Tori said walking over to the door. She held the handle and watched him to get up and walk over movies in hand.

"How am I supposed to get home?" Blake asked grinning at her. Tori could've slapped herself silly. She had driven him. Was that his plan? Let her drive and then when she was too tired to take him home she'd just invite him to sleepover? _Yeah right._ Tori thought to herself.

Tori smiled. "Walk." She suggested plainly.

"But it's like ten minutes driving. Do you know how long it'll take me to walk?" Blake asked her.

Tori shrugged. "Not my problem." She told him trying to hide the smirk on her face. Blake decided to see if he could get a goodnight kiss before she shoved him out into the cold and leaned in. Tori pulled away. "What are you doing?" She asked. Rox growled witnessing the event.

"Uh…Goodnight kiss." Blake said like it was nothing.

Tori shook her head. "No, no kissing."

Blake straightened up and looked at her. "Tori it's just a kiss."

"Not yet, I'm not ready for that. Kissing always leads to something more. I'm just not ready for that yet." Tori explained softly.

Blake nodded. "Ok. Well then I guess I'll be seeing you at school tomorrow."

Tori gave a weak smiled and nodded her head slightly. "Look there's a shortcut to your street just through that park we passed. It'll take at least twenty minutes off your walking time. Besides the walk will do you good." She said jokingly.

"Thanks." Blake replied sarcastically.

"No problem." Tori replied as he walked out he door and left her house. _What am I doing?_ Tori asked herself watching him walk away. _This is wrong on so many levels_.


	4. Kisses & Feelings

A few weeks later:

Things had been going well with Tori and Blake. Dustin had even found that he and the Bradley brothers had something in common. Motocross. Hunter still didn't like the idea of Blake and Tori being an item, even though they claimed they weren't together, but he had dealt with it. Shane and Dustin just went along with whatever Tori said not wanting to get on her bad side. Hunter had somewhat starting hanging out with Shane and Dustin in the midst of all the hub-ub.

Tori and Blake went out on casual friendly dates here and there getting to know each other better. Blake was perfectly content just being around Tori and she obviously began to feel the same way around him after the first week or so.

Slowly Tori came around to the fact that Blake was actually a decent guy. In all honesty Tori had begun to realize that her and Blake had both done what they did out of pain, fear and sheer stupidity. It didn't mean Tori wanted to quit sometimes it was a rush to see what she could make guys do, but then again she wouldn't be in high school forever.

The duo never kissed Tori fearing that it would lead them down a path they or better she wasn't ready to take. Blake was just understanding in giving her the space she needed. As the days and weeks passed they slowly fell into a comfortable routine like relationship.

"So we on for dinner at Burger Joe's tonight?" Blake asked Tori as they worked on a lab assignment in Mr. Kline's class.

Tori looked over smiled and nodded. "Yeah."

"Well I was thinking after maybe we could get a tub of ice cream and just watch some good movies over at your place." Blake suggested.

"Are you like my gal pal or something?" Tori asked jokingly.

"No!" Blake exclaimed.

Tori patted his shoulder slightly. "Calm down there killer I was just kidding. Yes ice cream and movies sound fun." She said with a sweet smile.

Across the room Shane, Dustin and Hunter were talking. "Tori's really happy. I haven't seen her smile like that since Nate was around." Dustin commented seeing his friend smile sweetly at Blake.

"I know what you mean." Shane said.

"What are you dude's talking about?" Hunter asked being thoroughly confused. Nobody had offered up any explanations on Tori to Hunter.

Shane and Dustin both kind of sighed. "Well Tori had this boyfriend named Nate and two years ago he just ups and leaves. Not a word, no call, no note and this was after dating Tori for two years. Well about a year ago he sent her a dear john letter saying that he found someone else, but he still loved Tori and yadda, yadda…Tori was crushed." Dustin informed him.

Hunter felt awful. The whole reason he disliked Tori was because he thought she was just like Jessica, but in truth she was the one who got hurt. "Right after that is when she started the whole bet thing." Shane said. "We thought it was keeping her happy, you know just to have a little fun. But we started to wonder if she was doing it more along the lines of revenge for her pain than anything."

"Did she sleep with all of them?" Hunter asked.

"There have only been four and no. Just Blake, because Eric told her he could get him to make an easy bet on their sleeping together." Dustin said.

Hunter nodded. "Do I even want to know what she did to the others?"

Shane shook his head. "Probably not."

"Well I guess I owe Blake an apology." Hunter sighed.

"Dude why?" Dustin asked.

"We got into a fight a couple weeks ago and I said some things I probably shouldn't have. And seeing how happy he is now I feel kind of bad." Hunter explained.

Shane patted his shoulder. "Be glad you get along with your brother. Mine is insufferable."

"And be glad you don't have a younger sister who's like going through that phase were it's all boys all the time. I don't think I can take hearing about another popular boy at the dinner table." Dustin joked with them making all three crack up into hysterics.

"What's going on over there?" Tori asked hearing the guys over in the corner roaring with laughter.

Blake smirked and turned his head back to hers. "With them who knows." He said. "So I had another thought."

"You seem to have a lot of those lately. "Tori said teasingly.

Blake just grinned. "Well I was thinking about that dance coming up in two weeks and I thought maybe…"

"Are you asking me to a school dance?" Tori asked incredulously.

Blake scratched at the back of his head nervously. "Uh yeah." He said shyly.

Tori smiled. "Well finish asking me." She coaxed.

"Will you go to the dance with me?" Blake asked a little less nervous.

Tori nodded. "Sure." She answered kindly with a gentle smile.

"Cool." Blake replied.

Movie Night:

"I can't believe you didn't think that was cool." Tori proclaimed.

Blake shrugged sitting with his arm slung around her shoulder on the couch. "Eh it just didn't have to same allure that the original double o sevens had."

Tori giggled faintly. "You're just mad cause Pierce Brosnan is cuter then you are."

Blake gaped at her. "No way is he cuter then me."

"You feel threatened." Tori mocked.

"Do not." Blake argued back playfully.

"Too."

"Not."

"Do too." Tori teased.

"Ok that's it!" Blake exclaimed as his fingers began an assault on her ribs. Tori cried out in peals of laughter.

"Stop!" She managed to get out before continuing laughing as they fell onto the floor next to Rox. Rox jumped up and growled at Blake who was straddling Tori to the floor tickling her. Blake paused and looked up at the dog.

Tori looked up at the dog and then at Blake and grinned. "Get up or she'll bite." She said smugly. Rox let out a snarled bark.

Blake smirked at Tori and stood helping her up in the process. "Damn dog."

"Hey!" Tori protested. "That _damn dog _lives here. You're a guest." She said looking him over with a teasing grin.

Blake smirked at her even wider. "Are you checking me out?" He asked dubiously.

Tori shook her head. "Nope just checking to make sure you have all your body parts." She said denying his allegation. _Well part of its true_. Tori told herself.

"Uh huh sure. I'll believe that when pigs fly." Blake said mocking Tori's statement back to the day he had run into her on the beach.

Tori rolled her eyes sarcastically. "Whatever. I think it's time for you to go now." She said this as she pushed him towards the door.

"Aw but Tori it's still earlier we can watch another movie. "Blake said with an impish gin.

Tori chuckled. "Why don't you ever want to go home?" Tori asked. He had done this since that first time she made him walk home.

"A. I've had enough exercise the last few weeks to last me a lifetime. And B. I'm avoiding Hunter." Blake said.

Tori looked at him oddly. "Why are you avoiding Hunter?"

"Because he's a jerk." Blake said a little aggravated

Tori took him by the wrist and walked him back over to the couch. They sat down and Tori turned to Blake and looked him directly in the eye. "Does this have to do with me?" Blake nodded. "Did you guys get in a fight about the fact that we might date?"

Blake nodded again. "He's just a big jerk who doesn't know what the hell he is talking about."

"Blake you can't fight with your brother about a girl. Girls they come and go but your brother is always around when you need him." Tori said.

Blake sighed. "But he doesn't like you he thinks your gonna be just like Jessica and break my heart."

Tori shook her head perturbed by this whole thing. "Look technically we aren't even dating, but I'll talk to Hunter and clear some things up with him." Tori suggested.

"No my brother's a stubborn jackass it wont matter what you say, he'll still think the same way that he does and no ones gonna change his mind." Blake said.

Tori chuckled. "You're a stubborn jackass too. Look go home and talk to Hunter. Make him see that I'm not the wicked witch that he thinks I am."

Blake grinned at her for a second before mustering all his courage and leaning in quickly to capture Tori's lips in a kiss. Tori pulled back and looked at Blake for a second before returning to his lips hungrily. Blake wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer as her hands went through his short black hair. _This is so wrong._ Tori thought to herself. _ Then why does it feel so right?_ Her other side argued.

A light sweep of Blake's tongue on her bottom lip made Tori moan letting his tongue slip in to gentle meet hers. As they continued to kiss Tori felt Blake lead her to lie down on the couch. She didn't hesitate to let him do that, but stopped when she felt his hand run up her bare back. Tori pulled away. "Blake don't." She said a bit warily.

Blake took a second to catch his breath and figure out why she had said that. Then it hit him where is hand was. "Sorry habit I guess." He joked it away.

Tori smirked. "I bet." Tori felt Blake move his hands from her back and then felt him cup her face. She smiled softly as he leaned in and took her lips in his once again. His tongue quickly found its way into her mouth meeting no resistance and Tori let out a soft series of moans when she felt his velvet tongue dance with hers. Blake parted from her lips and kissed down to her neck as Tori's hands found their way to the back of his head and tenderly scratched.

Sensations Tori had never felt before, in another's arms, seemed to chorus through her. _I can't be falling for him._ Tori thought silently as Blake continued to caress the silky flesh of her neck. _I'm still in love with Nate. How can I be falling for Blake?_ And then it hit Tori like a ton of bricks, Nate had left her and she had fallen for him. Did that mean Blake would leave too. Tori didn't want him to she had never felt this good. Not even with Nate. Did she love Blake or was she mistaking affection and warmth for love. Tori was all sorts of confused. _This feels so good and so right_. Tori admitted to herself.

After a while Blake brought his lips back to Tori's and kissed her passionately. Tori was to lost in the feel of Blake's luscious lips upon hers to think anymore and felt as if she might explode with sheer joy right then. Tori hadn't allowed herself to get caught up in Blake back when she was playing him, but _now_ it was different. _Now_ really mattered because _now_ he could hurt her. Tori didn't want to be hurt again and that's why she kept Blake at arms length. That's why she had done everything she could to keep Blake out, build up walls, and kept their relationship plutonic. But _now_ all of that was out the window, she was falling and falling fast.

Blake felt like his world was turning around. All he had known for the last two and a half years was casual bets and sex with different girls every once and a while, but Tori was different. _I can't believe how fast I've fallen for her. And it all started because she used me well we used each other._ He told himself. Tori was something special obviously to make him feel the way he was, on cloud nine. A generous surge of desire rose up in his gut. Blake wanted to know Tori, feel her, taste her; he hadn't wanted any of that in so long. Granted after what they had already done, he had already done all that. But not really, not technically, Blake hadn't fallen for that Tori he had fallen and was still falling for the actually real Tori. The Tori who had fears like his own of loving someone and that someone not returning your love. She was different. Tori could make him feel right again. _Here and now feels so good_. Blake thought to himself.

They slowly broke away from each other's lips in a silent stupor. Tori lay beneath him stunned and just gazing at him and Blake had a satisfied smile on his face. "Wow…" Blake breathed.

Tori giggled faintly. "Yeah that comes to mind." She whispered.

"Tori I…" Blake was cut off when the phone rang. Tori attempted to reach up and over the couch for it on it's table stand but failed miserably. Blake grinned and grabbed the phone and handed it to her.

Tori smirked at him and answered the phone. "Hello?" She said brightly and Blake bent down to her neck again. "Speaking." She said softer. Tori push Blake up to stop him and he saw the look of panic on her face. "Is she alright?" Tori's went wide. "Yeah I'll be in immediately. Thank you." Tori hung up. "Blake move." Tori said abruptly.

Blake got off of her and she quickly rose and ran to her room. When she came back out she had her mini blue jansport back pack and her car keys. "Is everything ok?" Blake asked. Tori seemed kind of dazed.

Tori looked at him. "No, no, my sister was in a car ac...accident." She stammered tears in her eyes. "I know we don't get along but I didn't want…"

"Tor it's ok…come on I'll drive you. You don't look so well." Blake said gently. Tori willingly handed him her keys and they walked out of the house leaving Rox alone and locking the door.


	5. Accidents & Relationships

Hospital:

Tori rushed into the hospital Blake close behind and she went straight up to the information desk. "Hi how may I help you?" The receptionist asked.

"Car accident twenty minutes ago, girl blonde, blue eye rushed in by ambulance." Tori said.

The receptionist nodded. "Are you Victoria?"

Tori nodded. "It's Tori." She said calmly. She hated her full name. Tori felt Blake take her hand and squeeze tenderly to reassure her.

"Let me get the doctor." The receptionist went into the E.R. in search of the doctor. A few moments later she came out with a young lady at least thirty years old, brown, hair and hazel eyes. She wore glasses and carried and clipboard. It was apparent by her white coat that she was the doctor.

"Victoria?" She asked coming closer.

Tori closed her eyes for a split second and calmed herself. "It's Tori. Victoria is my mother."

"My apologies. Your parents have yet to return any of our phone calls." The doctor informed her.

Tori shook her head randomly. "They probably wont. They're in the Bahamas on vacation and the only way to reach them is at the hotel, which they are never in."

"Oh…" The doctor said. "By the way I'm Doctor Gordon."

"Yeah whatever where's my sister." Tori said cutting the chitchat.

"Tori your sister sustained a severe concussion on her forehead from hitting the dash, a few fractured ribs from the seat belt, and her arm is broken in two places." Doctor Gordon informed her.

Tori felt tears beginning to well up in her eyes. "Does hitting the dash mean she was the passenger?" Tori asked logically.

Doctor Gordon nodded. "The paramedics said they removed her from the passenger side so I believe so."

"Then who was driving?" Tori asked. The doctor looked over to the small waiting room and their sat a young man about seventeen who looked like he had been dragged through hell and back.

"Minor cuts and scraps, but nothing damaging." The doctor said. "Both he and your sister were under the highly intoxicated."

Tori looked at the doctor in disbelief. "Excuse me?" She asked.

"Alcohol, your sister's alcohol level was a bit over the limit, but that doesn't even compare to the young man. He's waiting to be questioned by the police." Doctor Gordon said.

"He wont be waiting when I'm through with him." Tori said angrily. She started in his direction yanking her hand free from Blake's. "Hey!" She yelled. The kid immediately looked up and stood quickly. "What the hell is wrong with you?" She yelled getting a little closer.

"Excuse me?" He asked. "Who are you?"

"You stupid…" Tori felt Blake grab her arm and she just yanked it away again. "…little shit not only did you risk your life, you risked my sisters life! How fucking stupid do you have to be…"

"Your Whitney's sister?" He asked shocked.

Tori felt Blake trying to reach for her again but just jogged out of his attempts. "Tori!" Blake yelled. Tori ignored him.

"And who the fuck would that make you?" Tori asked aggressively. The kid gradually backed away from her in fear. Tori saw it in his eyes and grinned inwardly. Two surly men suddenly restrained tori. She looked to either side and saw a cop's uniform. "Oh great…you can stop me from kicking his ass, but you can't stop that little fuck from driving drunk and almost getting my sister killed!" Tori yelled trying to scramble free from the cops.

"Tori calm down and they'll let you go." She heard Blake say.

Tori was furious. "I don't want to calm down I want to beat his ass!" She said angrily.

The cops stopped and helped Blake get a gentle but firm hold on Tori before releasing her. "Come on Tor the doctor told me what room Whitney's in." He whispered in her ear trying to get her to listen to reason. Tori stopped struggling and started to sink to the floor. Blake sank with her, knowing there was know way he could hold up a jellyfish Tori. "Tori it'll be ok. The doctor said Whitney's gonna be fine." He said softly as she cried onto his shoulder.

Tori felt him stroke her hair and she lifted her head from his shoulder and whipped her eyes. "I'm sorry." She whispered not looking at him.

Blake gave a weak smile and lifted her chin so that she would be forced to look at him. "It's ok."

"No it's not. Whitney's my responsibility when my parents are away, but I told her she could stay at the house instead of with me. I should've made her stay with me then I would've known where she was." Tori said as more tears threatened to fall. " I just didn't want to fight with her." She whispered hoarsely.

Blake looked attentively at Tori and gave her a soft kiss. "Cheer up! She'll be ok. She's not dead, she's just a little banged up."

Tori bit her lip where Blake had kissed her and then nodded. "Ok!"

"Ok come on!" Blake helped Tori to her feet and he lead her up to the third floor of the hospital.

Whitney's Room:

When Tori went into Whitney's room Blake stayed outside at the door. Tori's heart practically stopped beating seeing her sister. They weren't the best of friends, but they like all sisters had their moments. Right at this moment Tori wished she could take back any and every bad thing she had ever said to her younger sibling. But that wasn't going to happen so she settle for sitting next to her in silence. "Tor?" Whitney gasped.

Tori stood and looked intently at her sister's eyes that were opening slowly. "Hey! It's ok you'll be ok." Tori said seeing the anguish and hurt in Whitney's blue eyes that mirrored hers.

"I'm…sorry!" She forced out hoarsely.

Tori shook her head. "Don't be. I'm sorry I didn't do what I was supposed to and keep an eye on you."

"Tor it wasn't Nick's fault, it was mine." Whitney said painfully. Tori looked her over and Whitney caught the look and nodded. "I grabbed the steering wheel to get us back on the right side of the road, but it was too late."

Tori's eyes started to water and she took gentle hold of her sister's hand. "It's not your fault Whit. You were trying to save the two of you. Not get you killed."

"I know but I shouldn't have let Nick drive. I should've stopped him." Whitney began to cry coughing and sniffling non-stop.

Tori shook her head. "Don't blame yourself, he's the idiot not you."

"Is Nick ok?" Tori grunted at that.

She nodded. "For now."

"Tor don't. I don't want you to hurt him, I'm sure he's already beating himself up. Is he here?" Tori nodded. "It's why he didn't bail. He cares about me and what happens to me."

Tori took and released a deep breath. "Ok. If you say so, but he does one more wrong thing and I can't be blamed for my actions." Tori laughed through her tears.

Whitney laughed and brought her good hand up to her throat to rub the soreness away. "I'll give you that much. So what did the doctor say?" Whitney asked weakly.

"She said that you're a little banged up, but you'll be fine no permanent damage. Take it easy on the ribs though so that means no surfing for a while." Tori said. There was a knock at the door. "Come in!" Tori called.

Blake came into the room and walked right over to Tori. "Doctor says that she can be released in a few days, but you and I have to go cause visiting hours are over." Tori sighed and nodded.

"Tor do you have a boyfriend?" Whitney asked in disbelief. Tori chuckled.

"See ya later Whit!" Tori said taking Blake's hand as they headed for the door.

"Aw come on Tor! I want details." Whitney whined softly.

"Goodnight!" Tori said teasingly as she turned, waved, and the walked out of the room with Blake.

Moonlight:

Tori was driving being more capable then she had been before. "So I'll drop you off and…"

"Am I your boyfriend?" Blake asked suddenly.

Tori looked over at him quickly and then back to the road. "I dunno." She said softly. "I mean the last time I had one of those it didn't turn out so well."

"Tor, I'm not him. I'm not gonna just up and leave you." Blake said in an affirming tone.

"Well forgive me if I don't have the up most faith in dating." Tori remarked sarcastically.

Blake sighed. "There you go with the sarcasm again."

"Sorry." Tori said quietly.

"Can't we at least try dating…no labels?" Blake asked.

Tori pulled off at the beach like she had done the one day a couple weeks ago. Except this time it wasn't raining. The night sky was littered with stars and the moon shone brightly in the sky down on the glistening water.

"Why are we at the beach at ten o'clock at night?" Blake asked.

Tori looked over as she shut of the engine and removed her keys for the ignition. "I need to think." She said as she opened the car door and exited the car. Blake got out of the car and followed her.

"Tori you live on the beach." Blake said. "Why not just go home?"

Tori stopped just in front of the waving waters. "Because this spot isn't tainted, it's open. No houses, no noise, no distractions, it's just quiet."

Blake stood beside her in silence for a while, just listening to the crashing sea. "So what are you thinking about?"

Tori looked at him and rolled her eyes with a smirk. "This…you and me." She told him.

"Come up with anything?" Blake asked.

Tori smiled. "Not yet, but give it a few more minutes."

"Like how long, cause I need to be getting home…" Blake teased.

Tori shifted her gaze from him to the sea and then back to him. "If you don't want to be here you know how to get home. Start walking." She said with a devious grin.

Another ten minutes passed and Tori was just staring out at the wondrous sea. Blake hadn't left which just made Tori chuckled inwardly. "Anything?" Blake asked mockingly.

Tori turned to him with a serious expression on her face. "I have a lot to think about."She said softly. "Do you know how many nights I cried myself to sleep, or went out and got mind numbingly drunk so I could forget the pain? And for a while I just believed that I wasn't good enough. Maybe had I been smarter, or prettier, or more than what I was maybe he would've stayed. I don't want to go through any of that again."

"Tori I'm not gonna do that to you. Been there, done that, it sucks, but you can't live life keeping people away or building up walls." Blake said taking a gentle hold of her shoulders.

Tori looked at him her features calm, but her eyes screamed insecurity. "Why do you like me? I mean I used you."

"We used each other first off and secondly I like you because you absolutely captivate me. I mean you've kept my attention longer than any girl in the last two and a half years. That must mean something. And when I kissed you tonight it just felt right. Throughout my relationship with Jessica never once did I feel with her what I felt with you in one night."

"Blake…" Tori started quietly.

"No I'm not finished. I'm genuinely sorry that Nathan did what he did to you. But god knows not all guys are like that. The truth of the matter is had Jessica stayed and chosen to be with me I would've ended up married to her someday, but she didn't care enough. Until you find the right person there is always gonna be one person in a relationship who doesn't care enough, but not all guys are Nathan."

Tori had started to cry half way through the second part of Blake's little speech. Not cause she was sad, but because everything he had sad was true. But Tori was so afraid to let down the protective barriers around her that she didn't know what to do. Tori felt like if she let down her barriers she would lose the control she had strived two long years to grasp.

"Say something, anything…please?" Blake asked gently.

Tori took a deep breath and released. "Tonight it felt right being with you. It did. But when I'm playing games I'm in control of what happens, I know the general outcome. A relationship is the complete opposite. There's no control and you don't know the outcome."

"But you'll never know the outcome at all if you don't give it a shot." Blake proclaimed. Tori took in the enormity of the decision she had finally come to and smiled softly.

"Alright…fine. You want me I'm yours, but you break me I'll break you. Got it?" She said sarcastically.

Blake grinned and pulled her close for a sweet, tender kiss. "You wont regret this I promise." He said resting his forehead against hers.

"Now we just have to make Hunter like me." Tori joked. The both chuckled softly.

Blake gave a slight nod. "He'll eventually come around."

"I hope so because his stubborn jackass of a brother wouldn't take no for an answer. And I am not getting caught in the crossfire." She teased.

Blake laughed faintly not wanting to disturb the quiet of the beach. Tori pulled away from him slightly and looked deep into his brown eyes, maybe Blake was the guy to give her back the faith she had lost when Nathan left. She leaned in and kissed him zealously parting his lips with her tongue and meeting his tenderly.

A few short minutes later Tori pulled back giving them both space for much, much needed oxygen and smiled sweetly at Blake. Blake returned the subtle smile with one of his own. "Come on let's go." He said softly.

Blake's hands dropped from Tori's shoulder and the one on her left gently took hold of hers and they laced their fingers together as they walked of heading for the car.


	6. Brothers, Girlfriends, & Friends

Blake and Hunter:

"So I'll see you tomorrow?" Blake asked as he and Tori sat in her mustang outside his house.

Tori smiled and bit her lip. "Yeah you'll see me tomorrow. It's a school day right?"

"Ha, ha." Blake said dryly leaning over to giver her a quick peck on the lips and then three more. Tori laughed.

"It's late I need to go home." Tori said looking at Blake with tired eyes.

"You good to drive?" He asked concern evident in his gorgeous brown eyes.

Tori nodded. "Yeah I'll blast whatever's in my cd player." Tori said somewhat jokingly.

Blake smirked. "Be careful." He said kissing her lips one last time before exiting the car. Tori watched him walk up to his house and go in. She pulled out and headed for home.

"Bro, you're really late." Hunter said coming down the stairs. "Mom is having a cow."

"We'll name it Blake and she wont have to worry so much." Blake said sarcastically.

"Blake?" Came a female voice from the den area.

"Yeah mom!" He called.

A tall slender, brown eyed, curly honey blonde woman came out of the den at a light jogging speed. "Honey I tried your cell phone, Tori's place and you were no where to be found."

Blake rolled his eyes. "My cell phone's dead and me and Tori went to the hospital because her sister was in an accident."

"Is she ok?"

"Yeah she'll be fine. Tori was pretty upset though so we went to the beach after." Blake explained.

His mother smiled and nodded. "When do we get to meet Tori?"

Blake shrugged. "Dunno. Whenever I'm ready for her to meet my wacko family." He teased. His mother gave him a playful frown. "Mom I don't know whenever I'm ready for her to meet you."

"And when will that be?" Hunter asked from half way up the staircase.

Blake shrugged again. "Like I said I don't know." He said in a little harsher tone than intended.

"Blake is something bothering you?" His mother asked hearing the tone in his voice when he spoke to Hunter.

Blake looked at his mom. "Nothing I can't talk to Hunter about."

"Don't hurt each other. That's all I ask." She said and then went back into the small den room.

"Bro?" Hunter asked.

Blake looked up at him a serious face in place. "We need to talk."

"Yeah we do." Hunter said. They both headed upstairs and into Blake's room since it was the first door. "Blake I want…"

"Let me…" Blake interrupted. "Tori and I are dating and I would really appreciate it if you stopped treating her like the scum of the earth. "

Hunter rubbed his eyes. "Bro…"

"Look I really like her. And if you can't find it in your heart to forgive what she did, even though you and I have done the same thing many a time, at least be nice to her. Respectful, she doesn't need your bullshit and neither do I." Blake said irritated.

"Bro…are you finished?" Hunter asked. Blake crossed his arms over his chest and nodded. "I was gonna say I'm sorry for judging her. I'll even apologize to her if you want. Look Shane and Dustin sort of gave me some insight to her today in class, and I realized she wasn't the enemy she was the victim."

Blake rolled his eyes. "Like I said she's nothing like Jessica. I feel something for I never felt for Jessica."

"Do you love her or something?" Hunter asked.

Blake shrugged. "I dunno. I mean I thought I loved Jessica, but if what I'm feeling for Tori is love, then I never did love Jessica. Not truly at least."

"Dude I really am sorry."

Blake looked up and gave Hunter a sincere smile. "It's ok. But maybe you could talk to Tori and tell her you don't hate her."

"I can do that." Hunter said with a small grin.

The Next Day At School:

"Guess who?" Tori heard as two hands went over her eyes.

"Umm…Fabio…oh no…Pierce Brosnan." Tori said jokingly.

"Ha, ha very funny." Tori turned and saw Blake standing there pouting playfully.

She grinned. "I was only kidding." Tori said sweetly. Blake's pout turned into an infectious brilliantly white smile.

"Hi."

Tori leaned in and gave him a soft kiss. "Hi to you too." She said playfully and then turned back to her locker to shove another book in from her beg.

"How are you?" Blake asked.

Tori rolled her eyes. "Small talk the important part of any relationship." She said in a fake announcers voice. She turned to Blake and chuckled. "I'm fine since you saw me last, which was only…" She looked at her watch. "Eight and a half hours ago." She finished closing her locker and starting to head off. Blake wrapped his arm around her shoulder. "What do you think you're doing?" She asked playfully.

Blake leaned over and kissed her cheek. "I have a girlfriend and I want to show her off to the world." He said audaciously.

Tori giggled. "I'm not some sort of trophy."

"Who says?" Blake asked jokingly.

Tori looked at him incredulously and poked him hard in the side. "Take that back." She told him laughing lightly.

"Alright I take it back. You're not a trophy." Blake chuckled.

"Thank you." Tori said satisfied. "How quickly men learn to obey." She mocked.

Blake was about to retort when someone stood in their way. "Hey bro! Hey Tori!" Tori looked up at Hunter and gave a weak smile. Where as Blake punch him jokingly in the shoulder.

"Hey bro." Blake said.

Hunter looked at Tori who had suddenly found the floor very entertaining. "Uh Tor Can I talk with you?" He asked.

Tori looked up at him with an odd expression on her face. "Uh sure." She said hesitantly.

Blake gave her a quick kiss. "That should hold me over till you get to class." He joked. Tori rolled her eyes and he headed off.

"So…" Tori said casually.

Hunter and her started down the hallway in the opposite direction of Blake. "I wanted to say I'm sorry for being a jerk to you."

"No it's ok you don't have to like me…I mean you don't under…"

"But the thing is I do. Shane and Dustin gave me the quick cap on you. And I have no right to judge what you did because me and Blake have done it so many times that I've lost count." Hunter said.

"Shane and Dustin don't know the real reason I did it." Tori said.

Hunter nodded. "Actually they started suspecting something."

"Oh." Tori said.

"Anyways I want you to know I don't hate you or anything."

"Thanks." Tori said. " I guess we should get to class. " She added as they heard they bell ring.

In Mrs. Applebaum's Class:

"Ms. Hanson you want to tell me the answer to number forty-five and stop flirting with your boyfriend?" Mrs. Applebaum chided.

Tori looked up at Mrs. Applebaum. "Umm…not really." She said without missing a beat.

"See me after class Ms. Hanson." Mrs. Applebaum instructed angrily.

Tori saluted. "You got it!" Dustin, Shane and Hunter snickered. Tori looked over and saw Blake shaking his head trying to hide the small smile on his face. Tori then looked down at their joined hands and something in her heart made her smile. _I haven't been this way since…_ She trailed off from her thought. _But it's different._

"Mr. Bradley can you tare your eyes away from Mrs. Hanson long enough to answer number forty-five?" Mrs. Applebaum requested.

"I don't need to tare my eyes away from _Ms. Hanson _to answer that." He said not looking away from Tori's beautiful glowing face. "The answer's 25."

"I'm sorry that was the answer to number forty-six, see me after class Mr. Bradley." Mrs. Applebaum said shaking her head at the blatant smarting off.

Blake nodded his head not turning it from Tori. Tori turned her face to his and smiled. "Stop staring at me." She whispered.

" I can't." Blake whispered back.

Tori rolled her eyes and turned her head back to the front. Blake pretty much stared at Tori all the way through the class. It wasn't so much that he couldn't tare his gaze away from Tori; it was more like he didn't want to. He was afraid she'd disappear and everything that had happened between them would end up being a dream.

At the end of class Tori and Blake stand behind. "Ms. Hanson and Mr. Bradley I am not a stranger to young love, but please keep the flirting and staring to non class time." Tori and Blake both looked at her and nodded.

Mrs. Applebaum excused them and they started out the door. As they walked to their next class Tori held tight to Blake's hand and had her other arm reached across her chest holding his upper arm, a tactic to pull herself closer without releasing his hand. She leaned close to his ear. "I am not a stranger to young love…" She said mockingly in an impersonation of Mrs. Applebaum. Blake laughed.

"I can't believe I answered wrong." Blake said.

Tori chuckled. "You were looking out the corner of your eye weren't you?" Tori asked looking at him with a smirk on her face.

Blake smiled broader. "Maybe." He said softly.

"You know you could've answered correctly if you had just stopped staring at me." Tori told him playfully.

Blake shook his head. "But you're so pretty." He said teasingly. Tori ducked her head and blushed a light pink.

"You spaz." She joked.

Lunch:

"So you two are like a couple now?" Dustin asked.

Tori rolled her eyes. "No I just kiss him for fun D."

"Friends with benefits wouldn't be the first time." Shane joked with Tori. She threw a carrot at him.

"Shut up! And stop reminding me. We were like thirteen." Tori said blushing slightly.

Blake looked at her amused. "You kissed Shane?" He asked.

Tori bit her lip nervously and nodded and when she looked away from Blake she saw a new kid sitting all by himself at a lunch table. Kind of nerdy and he definitely had the raggedy curly hair thing going. "Look new kid." She said trying desperately to change the subject.

"Oh no…none of that?" Blake said putting his arm around her waist and pulling her closer.

Tori giggled. "I wasn't gonna, but how much you wanna bet he's a virgin?" Tori asked looking at each of the guys.

Dustin shrugged. "Sure I'll take that bet. You never know nerds are appealing to some girls."

Tori grinned. "$20 bucks says he's a virgin."

"Just how do you plan to get him to tell you that?" Blake asked. "I mean guys are really private about that stuff."

Hunter nodded. "Yeah one girl asked Blake and he knocked a lunch tray over in her lap."

"That was six years ago drop it." Blake glared at him.

Tori looked at Blake and smirked. "A girl asked you if you were a virgin when you were twelve?"

Blake grinned right back at her. "You kissed Shane when you were thirteen?"

"Match set tie." Tori said with a wicked grin. Blake gave her a soft kiss.

"So how do you plan to get him to spill?" Blake asked again.

Tori pulled a sucker out of her bag. "If I told you that I'd have to kill you."

Hunter and Shane laughed Dustin thought she was serious and shuddered and Blake just smirked at her. "Fine I'm in $20 bucks." Blake said.

"Me too." Hunter chimed.

"Hell why not?" Shane said. Tori got up from her seat and stuck the sucker in her mouth. She unbuttoned her shirt at the bottom a little to reveal her belly button and tied the excess fabric into a not, making it a cropped top. When she turned you could see her tattoo. "It's not fair that girls can do that." Shane remarked watching Tori walk away.

"Tell me about it." The other three chorused. They all watched intently as Tori walked over to the new kid.

"Hi!" Tori said pulling her sucker from her mouth with one hand and sticking the other out to the kid. "I'm Tori!"

"Justin." The kid said shaking her hand.

"Can I join you?" Tori asked cutely. Justin motioned for her to take a seat across from him. "So you're new?" She asked sucking on her sucker seductively.

Justin seemed to come out of a stupor. "Uh yeah! Just started today actually!"

"What do you do?"

"I'm mostly into computers. You?"

"I'm a cherry popper!" Tori said refraining herself for breaking out in peals of laughter.

"What's that?" Justin asked looking completely confused.

"I sleep with virgins." Tori explained. "You a virgin?" She asked.

Justin gaped at her. "Wh…what?" He stuttered.

"Are you a virgin? And be honest." Tori said smiling flirtatiously at him.

Justin nodded. "Yeah!" He squeaked out.

Tori stood. "Maybe I'll see you around sometime then." She said as she walked away back to her friends, leaving Justin in a trance.

Tori got back to her table and sat next to Blake. "Virgin! Pay up." She said holding out her hand.

"How do we know you're telling the truth?" Hunter asked.

Tori grinned. "Do you know what a cherry popper is?" She asked out right.

All the guys sort of stared at her. "Um…Yeah. Only vir…Ohh…." Hunter said.

"Yeah I told him I was one, and he didn't know I couldn't be one." Tori said. All of them groaned and handed over twenty dollar bills. "Thank you." She said satisfied.

"So what are you gonna do with eighty bucks?" Blake asked.

"Well I was in the hospital this morning with my sister and I walked passed the children's ward and I thought 'man they could use some new toys.' So I'm gonna by some toys and give them to the hospital." Tori said brightly.

Dustin smiled. "At least our money is being used to help people."

"You know if you guys would just start donating I wouldn't have to always sucker you into bets and take your money." Tori said mockingly. They all just grumbled under their breath and continued eating. Tori turned to Blake. "You wanna help me shop?"

Blake shook his head. "Not really, but if you want me too."

"No you don't have too." Tori said. "Well it'll also give me time to get a dress for that dance."

"Let me guess it'll be blue?" Blake asked teasingly. Tori smirked at him.

"Just because almost everything I own is blue doesn't mean everything has to be blue I just happen to like the color blue."

"Hey I like blue it looks nice on you." Blake said sweetly.

"Ok I'm gonna stop you two right now." Shane said. "If you guys start calling each other pet names I don't know you anymore."

Tori grinned at him and then took Blake's face in her hands. "I so had my heart set on calling him Blakey bear from now on." She said sickly sweet. Blake wiggled out of her hands.

"Please don't." He said.

Tori rolled her eyes. "Don't worry."

"Ok well so long as we're clear. No pet names. Nicknames are ok, but nothing weird." Shane informed them jokingly.

"Whatever!" Tori and Blake chorused brushing away Shane and his silly statement.


	7. The Dance & Surprises

Couple Weeks Later:

"Whit will you just leave it already?" Tori shouted from in the kitchen.

"You have a boyfriend and he's taking you to a dance. No I wont leave it!" Whitney said playfully. "I'm your sister please give me the details. Come on please!"

Tori sighed and walked into her living room. "Fine but only if you'll leave me alone after this?"

"Deal." Whitney agreed. She sat on the couch her arm propped on the armrest of the couch. Tori sat down on the opposite side of the couch and turned drawing her legs to her chest to rest her chin on.

"Yes I have a boyfriend and yes he's taking me to a dance. What else is there to know?"

"Isn't he number four?" Whitney asked.

Tori winced with a sheepish smile. "Yeah look let's not talk about that."

"Tori I'm your sister, why can't you talk to me about that. I mean before Nate left and before you moved out we could talk about anything. And then you change."

"Changed?" Tori asked.

Whitney nodded. "You weren't my sweet, happy go lucky, surfer, I'm a bad ass underneath it all sister. You turned into some scheming mean person I didn't even know." Whitney said a little sadly.

Tori thought about it and realized that in the last two years she had pulled away from Whitney. She didn't really know why. "I'm sorry! I guess…actually I don't know why I did it. Part of it was because I was hurt, but I don't know why I pulled away from you."

"Tori I'm starting to see that light in you again. The one that was there before Nate, through Nate and then flickered out when he left. It's this aura or vibe you put off. You're strong and confident again." Whitney explained. "Tori I know what Nate did hurt you but up until two years ago I looked up to you. You were my inspiration and I'm just now starting to see that again. Whatever this Blake guy did to you, it's working you have been more your old self in the last few weeks then you have been the last two years."

Tori felt a few tears role from her eyes. "I know I changed and I'm sorry. I just didn't want to hurt any more. Deep down I was still that Tori, but on the outside I wanted to appear as though I was someone else, a lot stronger then I ever was. So I built walls and kept people away. I should never have let you see me that way. I'm the older sibling I'm suppose to set examples and look what happen my baby sister was drinking with a guy and got in a car accident." Tori said frustration for her stupidness in her voice.

Whitney reached over and enveloped Tori in her arms. "You're still my sister and no matter how many times we argue with each other it's never your fault that I do the things I do. I drank that night because I was mad. I found my best friend hitting on my boyfriend and I didn't know what to do about it so I took a few shots here and there and then Nick told me everything and I felt so stupid and upset that I lashed out at him which caused him to drink more and then we left as if nothing had happened." Whitney said remembering that night like it was yesterday. "He started to doze at the wheel and when I noticed we were over the line it was to late. So Tori none of the things that happened to me were your fault."

"But you should've been here with me." Tori insisted hugging her sister tight.

Whitney chuckled. "Tori you didn't want to argue with me and I can't blame you for that. You gave me what I wanted and I stupidly accepted it because I wanted my way. I'm going to change from now on I'm not going to want everything my way. I'm going to listen to the people around me the people that care about me. And I want you to stay with Blake as long as you can cause he's doing wonders for you."

Tori laughed lightly. "The crash really changed your perspective on the world."

"It made me realize that the people I care about are going to care about what happens to me. When you were in that hospital room I was so happy. Just knowing you were there made me feel ten times better." Whitney said shedding a few tears of her own. "I love you sis and I hope you know how much you mean to me."

"Probably about as much if not more then you mean to me. I love you Whit and I always will. You know what I'll make you a deal, no more games or innocent little bets about people and their personal lives. I'm done, finished, astala over!" Tori proclaimed.

Whitney giggled and pointed towards the front door. "I think you need to tell that to him."

Tori turned and saw Blake. "Breaking and entering is illegal. "Tori joked.

Blake shrugged. "I guess it's a good thing I used the spare key than." He teased back holding up the key. Tori stood and took it from him giving him a swift kiss on the lips.

"I'm going to my…sorry Tori's room! I'll be listening to my MP3 player." Whitney said standing from the couch and heading down the hallway.

"So no more cons, tricks, or games?" Blake asked wrapping his arms around Tori's waist.

Tori nodded. "Whit made me realize I was never that person until I was hurt and then I lost what was so special about me. My uniqueness." Tori said sweetly as she wrapped her arms around Blake's neck. "You're giving me the strength to be the old Tori."

Blake smiled. "Well I'm he happiest when I'm with you."

Tori grinned. "Are we cheesy or what?" She asked jokingly.

"I dunno about that but I do know we are gonna be the happiest couple at that dance."

Tori let go of Blake and took off for her room. "Whit get out of that dress!" Tori exclaimed. Blake chuckled as he heard Whitney scream in playful terror as he was certain Tori was chasing her around the room.

"Oh come on Tor what's the point of having an older sister if you can't try her clothes on!" Blake heard Whitney say. A few minutes later Tori came out with a frustrated look on her face.

"Wanna help me bury the body?" She joked.

Blake rolled his eyes. "I claim ignorance if the cops dig her up."

"Agreed." Tori said playfully. Rox came over and sat down beside Blake. "Aw…She likes you now." Tori said smiling and petting her dog.

Blake bent down to Rox's level and she licked his face. Blake quickly stood and wiped his face. "Ok that's gross. " He said.

Tori laughed. "You'll get use to it."

"So I'm gonna head out, but I'll be back around eight thirty to pick you up?" He asked to confirm their plans.

"Blake if I remember correctly you don't have a vehicle." Tori said.

"You'll see." He kissed her once and then headed towards the door. "Bye Blue!"

"Bye Thunderboy!" (A/N: The nickname is dedicated to a friend of mine who loves thunderstorms. I know it's been used in other stories but I just thought it was fitting A) and B) I think it's pretty common. I dunno he's special to me so…) Tori had started calling him that when he told her that he liked thunderstorms. He called her Blue because she seemed raptured by the color and he thought she looked stunning in blue. "Whit if I come back there and that dress isn't in the bag hanging on my door, I am not gonna be held responsible for what happens to you!" She yelled down the hallway. Tori heard scrambling and a plastic bag and grinned to herself.

The Dance:

"Hello?" Tori asked answering her home phone as she hurriedly zipped up her dress. "Oh hi mom!" Tori said. "Yeah she's fine! Thanks for calling two weeks after the accident." "Yes mom I know!" "I know she's your baby girl and you would never have waited so long, but you just couldn't be reached." "Yeah hold on!" "Whitney!" Tori called. Whitney came into Tori's room.

"Yeah!" Tori handed her the phone.

"Mom." She said lacking enthusiasm. The smile on Whitney's face faded and Tori felt bad. It wasn't that they didn't love their parents cause god knows they did, but they were just never there and when there were it was just a phone call or a gift of some sort that benefited them in some way or another.

Tori strapped on her sandals and heard the doorbell ring. Blake had given back the key and Tori had put in her pants pocket and forgot to put it back. "Whit get the door!" Tori instructed as she finished the last little details. Some sparkles on her upper bare torso and arms.

Her dress was a pale shade of blue. It was a corset top that flowed down into a long silk skirt that pool at the floor. The corset top was covered in bed design of a darker shade of blue. Tori's sandals were simple strappy silver flats. "Tori its Blake!" Whitney called.

_No duh, Sherlock_. Tori remarked sarcastically to herself. Tori looked in her full-length mirror to make sure she had everything. She turned slightly and saw the laces up the back of the dress and that her hair hung in loose curls just past her shoulder blades. She faced forward one last time. She had the silver dolphin clips in her hair and her make-up was light. _All set_. Tori told herself. Tori lifted the skirt a little and headed out of her room and down to the living room.

"Oh my god!" Whitney gasped, being that she saw Tori first because Blake's back was to her. "You look…" She could finish, but Blake did.

"Amazing." He said softly as he turned around to face her. _God she takes my breath away._ Blake thought happily. Tori ducked her head away trying to hide the pale red shade her cheeks were turning.

When she felt the blush leave her skin she looked up and tucked so curls behind her ears. "Thanks." She said lightly with a soft smile. Blake was dressed nicely as well a full suit and he even wore a pale blue tie to match her dress.

Blake had called Whitney when he knew Tori wouldn't be home and asked what color her dress was. Whitney had quickly obliged and told him what to look for. " I got you this." Blake said lifted a corsage out of a small box. There was a single white rose tipped in blue with some baby's breath. Tori smiled.

"Aw…" Whitney gushed before Tori could say anything. "He got you a corsage." She said dreamily.

Tori giggled. "My sister the drama queen." She teased her sister. "Why aren't you going anyway? " Tori asked Whitney while Blake placed the simple but sweet corsage on her left wrist.

"My ribs, I can barely walk and talk at the same time because if I breath to deep I hit a rib, dancing would just kill me." Whitney said. "When you were chasing me, it took a while to catch my breath because I had to take shallow breaths."

Tori wince and felt a guilty. "Sorry."

"It's ok…take me surfing when I'm better and you can make it up to me."

"You got it."

"Maybe we can take Blake too." Whitney said somewhat jokingly, but mostly serious.

Blake turned to her and pulled Tori forward by her waist so she stood by his side. "I don't surf."

"Doesn't mean you can't learn." Whitney said.

Tori grinned at Whitney. "Actually that isn't a bad idea." Tori said giving Blake a pitiful toothy grin and batting her eyelashes playfully.

Blake rolled his eyes. "If you learn to ride a dirt bike?" He said bargaining.

Tori nodded. "Fine you're on." She said with a contagious smile.

"Ready?" Blake asked offering her his arm. Tori linked arms with him and they headed towards the door.

"Whit don't stay up super late. And don't wait for us to come back and then watch us kiss good night."

" I only did that one time Tor!"

"Creepy!" Tori said teasingly.

"Goodbye!" Whitney insisted. Tori and Blake chuckled and walked out the door. What Tori saw made her gasp.

"Blake!" She exclaimed.

Blake walked her over to the stretch limo. "I wanted this night to be fun for us, so here is your surprise." Blake said. The driver opened the door for them and they climbed in.

"Blake you didn't have to do all this." Tori said snuggling close to him as the driver got in and they head off for the party hall at some hotel.

Blake chuckled faintly. "There's a catch."

Tori looked up and smiled at him. "What's that?" She asked.

"I got my mom and dad to agree to this if I promised to bring you over for dinner tomorrow night." Blake said sheepishly.

Tori rolled her eyes. "And that worries you because?"

Blake looked at her. "You mean you don't mind?"

"Nope. I would invite you to have dinner with my family, but my parents don't do that. We've never used the dining room table, and I'm pretty sure my mother's word for cooking is 'Becky does that place deliver?' And the maids name is Bethany." Tori explained sarcastically.

Blake chuckled a bit. "Wow."

"That's my mom. We haven't really been on good terms for a while." Tori said a bit sadly.

"Why not?" Blake asked curiously.

Tori shrugged. "My parents got sick of me acting up after Nathan left so my dad bought the house and basically told me that if I wanted to ruin my life I could do it there. That he wasn't gonna watch me throw my life away."

"Is there more to that?"

"Yeah I had a sponsorship deal on the line with a top surfing company. They wanted me to surf nationally and model their clothes for magazines. I blew it, but at the time I didn't care."

Blake kissed her temple. "It'll come around again. I've seen you surf a few times and even though I have no clue what I am talking about I know you're good."

Tori laughed at that. "Thanks." Said Tori sincerely. Tori leaned in and kissed him softly allowing her lips to linger on his. Blake deepened the kiss and after a while they were so caught up in each other's lips and tongues they didn't even noticed the car stop. Tori brought her hand up naturally to Blake's cheek. Blake moaned into the kiss feeling her soft skin on his cheek. He pulled her waist closer, letting the silky feel of her dress run under his hands.

The door to the limo opened prying Tori and Blake apart. They looked at the driver and bit back laughter as they exited the car. Once they were far enough away and the driver had returned to the front seat they started laughing. "You see what happens when we're together?" Tori joked.

"What we get caught making out by the limo driver?" Blake asked sardonically.

"No, well yeah, but I meant we just get lost sort of and forget about anything else." Tori said with a satisfied smile.

Blake grinned at her as they walk into the lobby of the hotel. "That's not a bad thing." He leaned in and whispered in her ear. Tori shivered when she felt his breath tickle her ear.

"Bro! Tori!" They looked away from each other and up at their friends. They walked over and stood with them waiting to go in.

"Tori you look nice." Dustin said brightly.

Tori smirked. "You don't look half bad yourself dirtboy." She said. Tori then turned to look at Hunter and Shane. "And you guys decided on black with white pin strip zuit suits?" Tori asked not believing her eyes.

"What?" Shane asked. "It's stylish."

Tori bit back her retort smiled and nodded. "Right ok. Well shall we?" She asked turning her attention back to Blake who was just dying to laugh at his two friends.

He pursed his lips, and nodded. Tori took his hand and he led her in to the party hall. Tori immediately pulled Blake out onto the dance floor. They dance for what felt like hours. Taking the occasional break to catch their breath. They were reprimanded twice for P.D.A. once when Blake's hands slipped a little lower then the waist and once when they started making out during a slow song.

But they didn't care they were having fun together. After the last song played Tori and Blake left the party hall and went in search of their friends. They found them talking with a group of young ladies. "Hey guys!" Tori said. They turned around and smiled.

"Tori, Blake these three lovely ladies are Marah, Kapri, and…"

"Peyton?" Tori asked seeing the last girl that Hunter was pointing to.

"Tori?" the girl asked. Tori released Blake and hugged Peyton.

"What are you doing here?" Tori asked releasing her.

Peyton was a petite blonde a little taller then Tori. Her eyes were green and she was where a beautiful white strapless simple dress. "My parents brought me home from the all girls school. Said they missed having a kid in the house."

"Uh Tori?" Shane asked.

Tori turned to him. "You can't tell me you don't remember little Peyton! Nathan's sister!"

Shane slapped himself in the forehead. "Holy crap! You grew up!" He said somewhat checking her out.

Tori slapped him upside the head. "Stop that!" She ordered. Blake came up behind and put his arms around her waist. "Oh Peyton this is my boyfriend Blake."

"Nice to meet you." Peyton said a little down-heartedly.

Tori knew why too. "So does this mean your gonna go to public school?"

Peyton nodded and got a sweet grin on her face. "I'm so excited. I got enrolled yesterday and heard about that dance. Thought I would check it out."

"Isn't that the dress I gave you? For that ceremony thing?"

"Oh my cotillion? Yeah! I can give it back if you want." Tori shook her head.

"No keep it. I never really liked white on me." Tori said.

Peyton smiled. "You're gonna have to wear a wedding dress someday."

Tori smirked. "And it will be a pale blue."

"Someone's not so innocent anymore." Peyton teased. "That's why you don't like white."

Tori bit her lip before thinking of a good retort. "And that is exactly why I better be seeing you wear white till your twenty five little girl." She quipped playfully.

"Ok this is all fascinating, but the hotel isn't gonna let us stay here all night unless we get a room." Dustin said. Blake leaned close to Tori's ear and laid a feather light kiss right underneath her ear. Tori sighed softly.

"That's not such a bad idea." Blake whispered so only Tori could hear. She turned her head and looked at him rolling her eyes. Blake chuckled softly. "Just kidding." He said softly.

Tori turned her head and gave him a tender kiss. "No you weren't." She said mockingly. "Why don't we go to Burger Joe's?" Tori asked out loud.

"Are you kidding I haven't had Burger Joe's in two years." Peyton said excitedly. Hunter offered her his arm, while Shane offered his to Kapri and Dustin his to Marah. The girls accepted.

"Well then let's go." Blake said seeing everyone was paired up. Everyone left the hotel. Tori and Blake separated from their friends and headed to the limo. Once they were seated inside Blake rolled the partition up.

"Um…what are you doing?" Tori asked.

"There's a forty-five minute drive ahead of us and I intend to spend every minute of it with my girl, privately." Blake said with a mischievous grin. Tori smirked at him.

"Blake, Peyton doesn't know about the letter Nathan sent and I would prefer she didn't. She wanted to kill him after what he did; I don't want to make it worse. At least not knowing someday they can put it behind them." Tori said sadly.

Blake nodded. "Although if she asks about you Shane and Dustin might say something."

"Do you have your cell on you?" Tori asked. Blake pulled it from his back pocket and Tori quickly text messaged Dustin and Shane to keep quiet about the letter and then gave Blake his phone back.

"Now can I spend every minute of the drive with my girlfriend?" Blake asked jokingly. Tori smiled and nodded.

Blake leaned in and grabbed her lips in a searing kiss that slowly escalate into more. Tori fell back onto the spacious seat pulling Blake down on top of her. After fifteen minutes of soft lip smacking and severe tonsil hockey Blake trailed kisses down to the week spot on Tori's neck. Tori let out a delighted groan when his lips brushed against the sensitive skin. "Tor?" He mumbled against her smooth flesh.

Tori swallowed hard. "Yeah?" She whispered.

"Thanks for being my date tonight?" Blake said pulling away from her neck to look into her sea blue eyes.

Tori smiled softly. "Thanks for asking me. I had a lot more fun with you then I've had in a long time." Tori replied warmth and caring in her eyes. Blake leaned down and kissed her feverishly and that is how they remained until reaching Burger Joe's.

Burger Joes' seemed to be a riveting experience for some and a horrifying experience for others. Mainly Peyton when her and Tori began to swap embarrassing stories about one another. But Tori always brushed off a story with an even better counter to Peyton's. The guys found it rather amusing and the other girls at the table just grinned at shook their heads at the competitive duo.

Tori and Blake's night ended later on Tori's doorstep with a long kiss goodnight and the promise of seeing each other the next day.


	8. Meet The Parents

Next Day (Saturday)

Meet The Parents:

"Ok so don't say anything even remotely related to sex and don't…"

"Blake would you calm down please. It'll be fine. I'm not stupid I know what parents do and don't like to hear." Tori said frustrated as Blake walked with her to his front door. He had run out to her car to greet her and give her some do's and don'ts.

Blake took a deep breath as they reached the door. "Ready?" He asked worriedly.

Tori just grinned at him. "You look like you're going to pass out."

"Well I kind of feel like it." He muttered.

"Hey Tor!" Hunter called getting out of his truck and running up the stairs of the front porch. "Bro, you ok you look like you're gonna pass out."

Tori giggled. "According to him he just might." She joked.

"Stop teasing me. I haven't ever had the whole bring a girl home to mom and dad thing. It's starting to freak me out a little." Blake said irritably. Tori took a step back and Hunter stood next to Tori. It was their stand-back-he's-gonna-blow joke.

Hunter chuckled faintly and slapped his brother on the shoulder. "Dude, calm down. It'll be fine what could Tori possibly say that would upset mom and dad."

Blake took another deep breath. "You're right." He said exhaling. "Everything is going to fine." Then he looked intently at Tori. "I did say no reference to sex right?"

Tori rolled her eyes. "Blake chill out."

"Look bro, Tori even dressed sweetly…see a skirt mom is gonna love her." Hunter said. Tori looked at him and just started laughing. "Did I say something funny?" Hunter asked.

Tori calm herself but every once and a while let out a faint chuckle. "Um…sort of I was gonna wear jeans, but I found I don't own any the aren't low-rise and I needed to hide my tattoo. The skirt is my sisters."

"All that aside you look nice." Hunter said.

Tori smiled. "Thanks I didn't even get that from Blake.

"I didn't notice I am to busy hyperventilating." Blake said taking in a couple deep breaths and releasing just as many.

"Ok if we don't go in soon, A) Someone will call the cops thinking we're loitering, or option B) I'm gonna go cause I'm freakin cold standing here." Tori affirmed jokingly.

Hunter opened the door. "Bro, breath." Tori walked in followed by Blake being pushed in by Hunter.

"Mom! Dad!" Hunter called out to the seemingly empty house.

"Coming!" They called from upstairs. Blake still looked like he was going to pass out so Tori took his hand and intertwined their fingers gently. Blake looked over and gave her a small smile when she squeezed his hand affectionately.

Tori looked away when his parents came barreling down the stairs. When they reached the three Hunter sauntered off towards the kitchen leaving Blake and Tori to his parents. "Mom, Dad this Tori! Tori these are my parents Linda and Jake." They each shook her hand.

"Nice to meet you." Tori said sweetly.

"Well it's very nice to meet you as well." Linda said kindly.

Tori smiled. "So what kept you? We heard the car pull up…nice car by the way." Jake asked.

"I needed to check on my sister." Tori said glancing at Blake and then back to his parents. "And thank you. It was a sweet sixteen. My father got it as an apology for not being there."

Linda and Jake smiled and nodded even though Tori was certain they wanted to remark. "So would you like something to drink? We have ice tea, lemonade, soda, water…"

"Ice tea would be great thanks." Tori said brightly. Jake and Linda headed into the kitchen. "Ok if I smile like this all through dinner…" Tori trailed off stretching her jaw a little.

Blake smiled and kissed her cheek. "Thanks for doing this."

Tori shrugged with a coy smirk. "You'll just owe me one in the future."

"Anything that you want." Blake said.

Tori grinned deviously. "Anything?" She said impishly.

Blake rolled his eyes. " Come on!" He said still holding her hand and pulling her to the kitchen.

After the initial introductions Blake, Tori, Jake, and Linda sat in the living room chatting about any and everything. It was mostly Jake and Linda asking Tori about herself and Tori occasionally hearing an embarrassing story about Blake the made him groan in horror and blush slightly.

"So you two I don't think we asked how you met?" Linda asked. Tori was taking a sip of her tea when that was said and choked a little, trying to refrain from laughing. "You ok?" Linda asked worriedly.

Tori wiped her lips off on her hand, smiled, and nodded. "Yeah I'm good." Tori said hoarsely. She set her tea down on the coffee table and through an innocent look at Blake. _It's not like we can tell them the truth._ Tori thought silently.

"We met in class and Mr. Kline partnered us together a couple times." Blake said giving them something simple rather than the truth.

Linda and Jake nodded. Linda heard the timer on the oven and ran to the kitchen. "So Tori what do you do for fun?" Jake asked.

Tori smiled. "I surf actually."

"Wow that must be exciting!"

Tori nodded slightly. "Yep!"

"Have you ever considered doing it professionally?"

Tori looked down. "Uh yeah actually." She said softly.

"Dinner!" Linda called from the kitchen. Hunter came down the stairs as Jake was disappearing into the kitchen.

"How's it going down here you lovebirds?" Hunter teased them. Tori stood from the couch and Blake put an arm around her waist.

"Stop torturing us. Oh and I've been meaning to tell you, you hurt Peyton I'll break limbs! Got it!" Tori said playfully but dead serious.

Hunter had asked Peyton out and she had said yes. Tori knew Peyton wouldn't do anything stupid and she knew Hunter wouldn't in fear of being pummeled by Tori. Peyton was still seventeen but would turn eighteen in a month and a half.

"You got it!" Hunter said cringing.

Blake laughed at them and they all three entered the dinning room area to sit and eat. Dinner started off surprisingly well, they ate meatloaf and all the fixings. "So Tori do you have family dinners now that you live on your own?" Linda asked.

Tori shook her head. "My parents aren't really…the type." She said.

"Why's that?" Jake asked.

"My mom thinks cooking is when you ask the maid to have something delivered. Plus they spend most of their spare time at banquets and stuff, so we never really did that kind of thing growing up." Tori explained.

Linda and Jake both seemed to quiet a bit until dessert. "Who wants pie?" Linda said bringing in what looked like apple pie, but Tori wasn't certain. Hunter just grinned at his mother as did Blake and she served them a Jake up. "Tori you want some pie?" Linda asked hovering next to her.

Tori shook her head. "I don't actually eat pie." She admitted somewhat shyly.

"You don't eat pie?" Hunter asked looking up from his plate. Tori pursed her lips and shook her head.

"No." She said quietly.

"Why not?" Hunter asked.

"Hunter leave her alone if she doesn't want pie, she doesn't want pie." Blake insisted glaring across the table at Hunter. _She's already got mom and dad asking question Hunter doesn't need to help._ Blake thought silently to himself.

"No it's ok. I haven't been able to eat pie since my grandmother died when I was little." Tori said. After that everything went silent nobody said anything as the Bradley's ate their dessert. Just as they were excusing themselves from the table Tori's cell phone rang to the song of "Where is the love" (B.E.P). Tori bit back laughter and answered her phone. "Hello?" "Whit only you could lock yourself out of a house." "Yeah I'll be there shortly." "No it's fine really." "Bye." Tori closed her phone and turned to everyone. "Whitney locked herself out I have to be getting home."

"Ok well it was nice to meet you Tori." Linda said as they all headed in a pack for the door.

"Don't be a stranger." Jake added. Tori smiled and nodded. She thanked them for a wonderful evening and then Blake walked her to her car.

"So I'll see you Monday?" Blake asked.

Tori grinned at him. "Maybe." She teased.

"You have to go to school." Blake said mockingly.

"I could play hooky for the day if I wanted to." Tori told him playfully. Blake wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close as her arms went around his neck.

"Can I play hooky with you?" He asked impishly.

Tori bit her lip in thought. "Maybe." She said.

"Is that a yes maybe, or a no maybe?"

"I dunno it's a maybe, maybe." Tori said deviously smirking at him. Blake gave her a tender kiss. "Still a maybe." Tori informed him playfully. Blake kissed her with more passion. "Getting warmer to a yes maybe." Tori whispered. Blake kissed her again more enthusiasm and power then he had before. When they broke away Tori smiled. "Yes maybe."

"I like that answer a little better." Blake said playfully.

Tori released him. "Whit's waiting I should go."

"I'll call you tomorrow night. Hunter and I are gonna head out early tomorrow and spend the day trail riding tomorrow." Blake said informatively.

Tori nodded. "Ok! Have fun and be careful, no stupid stunts." She insisted teasingly.

"You got it." Blake said sweetly giving her one last quick kiss and letting her go so that she could get in her car and leave.


	9. Old Love, New Revelations

Roughly A Month Later:

Playing Around:

Tori walked along the empty hallway to the girls' room. Her tapping shoes were the only sound in the echoing rectangular hallway that seemed to drown on for what felt like miles. Just as Tori walked into the girls bathroom and hand grabbed her and pulled her into a stall. Tori turned and saw a beaming Blake. "Hey Thunderboy!" She said sweetly. "You are aware this is the girls room?"

Blake nodded and smiled brightly. "Yeah but Mr. Reed's class is really boring so I figured hell why not go see my girl."

"How'd you know I was coming to the bathroom?" Tori asked.

"I text messaged Dustin and he said you left with the bathroom pass." Blake informed her.

Tori chuckled faintly. "A regular Sherlock Holmes." She teased. Blake just grinned and leaned in for a searing kiss that left both of them a little awestruck. "Wow…" Tori breathed out.

"Yeah that seems to get better every time we do it." Blake said somewhat jokingly.

Tori smiled and put her hand behind Blake's head pulling him to her for another deep tissue tongue massage. A few seconds passed and Tori pushed Blake up against the side of the stall rather roughly. Blake retaliated by forcing Tori back into the other wall, all the while their lips locked and their tongues dancing. Tori felt Blake's hands move all over her body as they continued to kiss hungrily, wanting more, so much more.

Blake and Tori hadn't taken their relationship to the next level, wanting to take things slow and not wanting to get hurt. So they settled for passionate make-out sessions anywhere and everywhere they could.

A soft moan escaped Tori's lips as Blake worked the secret spot on her neck and he groaned feeling her hands lightly scratching the back of his head. Tori didn't want to but it had been a few minutes and she knew they should stop. "Blake?" She whispered.

"Hmm…" He moaned from her neck.

Tori gulped she really didn't want him to stop. "We need to stop." She said softly. Blake pulled away and looked at her almost bewildered.

"Why?" He asked.

Tori gestured to their surroundings with a playfully smirk. "We're in school. And ten minutes has already passed since I left class."

Blake frowned for his teased soul. "Ok." He said quietly. "See you at lunch."

Tori nodded, but before Blake could pull away and make a quick easy exit from the girls' room Tori held him back by grabbing his upper arm. "I need to ask you something." She said gently.

"What?" Blake asked looking a little worried.

Tori smiled sweetly to reassure his panicked heart. "My parents are hosting some benefit thing or another and me and Whit have to go. I was hoping you'd come with me." Tori said almost pleading with her eyes.

Blake smiled and nodded. "Yeah I'll go with you."

"Great!" Tori said brightly. "Lunch."

"Lunch." Blake replied kissing her swiftly and then leaving the stall to leave the bathroom.

Lunch:

Tori, Blake, Hunter, Peyton, Shane, Dustin, Marah, and Kapri were all sitting at their regular lunch table enjoying each other's company. "So Marah you set a Christmas tree on fire?" Shane asked.

Marah nodded her head sheepishly. "It was a total accident. Mom and dad didn't really see it that way though. It was awful."

"It smelled bad too. " Kapri put in jokingly.

Everyone laughed. "So Tor, what's that banquet thing that your dad is hosting about?" Peyton asked.

Tori rolled her eyes. "I haven't got a clue but he needs some board members to see he's a 'family man'" She said with air quotes. "…So Whit and I have to go."

"At least you wont be alone." Blake said sweetly kissing her cheek and then resting his forehead on her temple.

Tori smiled contently to herself. "That's a definite plus." Tori said turning her head a kissing Blake tenderly. Blake sat up straight and went back to eating his burger. A few minutes passed and Blake stood solo. "Where're you going?" Tori asked.

Blake leaned down to her ear and gave it a soft kiss. "Bathroom." He whispered. "But I'll be right back." He said softly as he turned and headed off out of the lunchroom. Tori grinned to herself, she would never look at a girls' room the same way ever again. _Now it has more potential_. She joked to herself silently.

Tori felt like someone was behind her but it was a lunchroom someone is always behind you. "Peyton if you want to…" Tori trailed off when she saw Peyton look up and her eyes got wide and agitated.

"No leave!" She ordered pointing to the exiting doors of the cafeteria. Tori looked at her oddly.

"Ok what did I…" Tori started but stopped when Peyton shook her head.

"Not you Tori." Tori was completely confused. Soon Shane and Dustin were standing with Peyton on the opposing side of the table looking thoroughly pissed off.

Tori turned her head and looked up. "Oh…my…god." She muttered slowly.

"Hey Tori!"

_He came back._ Tori thought in stunned silence. _How dare he come back._ She added. "Nate! Leave right now!" Peyton ordered angrily.

"Nate as in…" Hunter trailed off as he stood up with Shane, Dustin, and Peyton. Tori just sat there staring unable to believe her eyes.

"Yeah…my shit head older brother." Peyton said glaring at Nathan.

"Nice to see you too little sis." Nathan said with a forced smile.

Peyton shook her head looking at him disgustedly. "Don't 'little sis' me you sorry sack of…"

Hunter grabbed her arm as it looked like she was going to lunge across the table at him. "Relax killer!"

"Relax!" Peyton yelled. " I am not gonna relax. Not after what he did. He deserves to have his ass kicked!" She said very angrily.

Tori finally managed to make herself moved and she picked up her beg and stood from the bench seat. "Tori I need to talk to you." Nathan said looking intently into her eyes. He gently took hold of her upper arm.

"Don't touch her." Dustin snarled. Shane and Dustin knew not to get physically involved because Tori could handle herself.

"Let go." Tori said calmly.

Nathan shook his head. "Not till you agree to talk to me."

Tori took a soothing breath. "Let go right now!" She said in a low growl.

"Tori please lis…" Nathan wasn't able to finish because Tori used her free hand to punch Nathan square in the eye. He released her arm in agony and Tori began to walk away. _I need to find Blake._ Tori thought.

Tori made it out of the cafeteria and half way down the seemingly deserted hallway before she heard the cafeteria doors open and voice she would just rather forget. "Tori please listen to me. I love you!" He shouted.

Stopping dead in her tracks Tori turned to him looking pissed off and about ready to beat the shit out of him. "If you loved me so god damn much then why'd you leave me?" Tori yelled angrily.

"I was afraid that I wouldn't get to experience life. That's all I wanted to do was experience life, see what I was missing when I was with you." Nathan said.

"Missing?" Tori asked aggressively. "You weren't missing shit!" She yelled!

"I was only eighteen and at the time I had bought an engagement ring. I wanted to purpose but then I realized that if I did that I would never get to see the world. I love you Tori I always have." Nathan said forcefully.

Tori shook her head. "No Nathan if you loved me so much, you would've stayed. You wouldn't have sent me that letter and I wouldn't have walked around hurt and angry for the last two years of my life." Tori yelled unshed tears in her eyes.

"Tori I didn't want to hurt you."

"Nathan you slept with other girls. You told me you found someone better then me! How was that not supposed to hurt me?"

"I just didn't want you to not know."

Tori started to cry angry tears. "You have no idea the hell I put myself through after you left. I lost my sponsorship offer, I drank, I became someone I don't even like. I cried myself to sleep night after night for the first few months and then it stopped. After I got your letter I cried myself to sleep wondering what was wrong with me that you couldn't stay and be with me. Was I not good enough for you? Pretty enough? Smart enough? Funny enough? Do you know what it feels like to feel like if you were something more the person you cared for most in the world wouldn't have left you?" She asked through her tears.

Nathan looked away. "I'm so sorry I never meant to put you through any of that. But I was eighteen I wanted to go places and be something. I never stopped loving you."

"I lost myself when you left. I became something that I hate, and I'm disgusted by it every day. I wouldn't let anyone in. I built up walls and became this evil vindictive bitch that just wasn't me. I put up a hard exterior so nobody could get through. But someone did." Tori said powerfully.

"Tori I…"

"What you thought you could just come back after two years and I'd be waiting for you? That I would fall into your arms like a pathetic fool and we'd runaway into the sunset?" She asked angrily.

Nathan shook his head. "I want to make these last two almost two and a half years up to you Tori. I'm ready to do that because I love you and I want to be with you." He said.

Tori laughed sarcastically. "Well guess what I don't love you and I don't want to be with you."

"Tori give me another chance please." Nathan begged stepping a little closer to her.

"No!" Tori said furiously. "I love Blake…" Tori said before covering her mouth. _Did I just say that?_ She asked herself. _Oh my god, it's true I do love Blake._ And then like a sudden crash at high velocity something hit Tori. "I never loved you. " She muttered.

"What?" Nathan asked.

Tori looked up at him and shook her head with a smile of epiphany. "I never loved you. I never felt for you what I feel with Blake. I mistook warmth and strong affection for love."

"Tori how can you say that? We were in love." Nathan said hurt.

Tori smiled in sheer shock of the revelation. "I loved the idea of you Nate. I loved being cared for and wanted. I thought I loved you, but I don't. Not like I love Blake at least."

"Who's Blake?"

"I am." Blake said. Tori turned around and Blake came out from around the corner. He walked over to Tori and smiled. "You love me?" He asked. Tori bit her lip smiled and nodded.

"I love you." She said softly. Blake smiled vividly.

"I love you too. "He said as he ran his fingers through her hair tenderly as the other hand went around her waist pulling her to him for a soft kiss. They forgot about Nathan and got lost in their kiss until someone cleared their throat. Tori and Blake pulled away from each other smiling.

"Tori I…" Nathan began.

Tori looked away from Blake's amazing brown eyes to Nathan and shook her head idly. "I don't want to hear it." She said coolly. "I'm done being hung up on something that wasn't real in my heart. I love Blake." She said.

Nathan looked at her a little stupefied. "But Tori we gave ourselves to each other."

"And I've given myself to Blake, what's your point?" Tori remarked sarcastically.

"I didn't just sleep around like you seem to believe." Nathan said.

"And neither did I. You know I can't really be made at you." Tori said.

"What?" Both Nathan and Blake asked at the same time.

Tori nodded. "Nathan if you hadn't have broken me, I wouldn't have found Blake. I'll never forgive you for what you did, but I will thank you." Tori said. Right then Tori heard a loud crash and turned and saw Rox running up the hallway.

"Rox! Get back here!" Whitney yelled. Rox ran up to Tori and sat politely.

"Whitney what do you think you're doing?" Tori asked.

"Dog appointment you were suppose to meet me out back and we were suppose to go, but you didn't now I have to go to the hospital and I can't take Rox." Whitney handed her a leash. "We need to work on her following skills."

"She only follows me. "Tori said sort of pleased.

Whitney looked up and saw Nathan. "Holy shit!" She exclaimed. "What did I miss?"

Tori laughed. "Go to the doctor get your cast off. I'll explain when I see you later."

Whitney smiled, nodded, and headed off. Nathan took a few steps towards Tori and just as Tori was about to tell him to back off Rox jumped up and stood protectively in front of Blake and Tori.

"Rox you don't remember me?" Nathan said kneeling in front of the very agitated rotweiler.

Tori smirked when Nathan reached out a hand and tried to pet her, but Rox snapped at him. "I'd be careful if I were you." Blake said. "Rox heal." He ordered. Rox sat down and became quiet.

Nathan stood and looked at Tori. "She was a present from me and now she's turned against me." He said.

Tori shook her head. "It's said that a dog mirrors their owner." She remarked.

"Fine I got the hint I'm going." Nathan said.

Just as he was turning to walk away, Tori felt a little sincerity in her heart. "Since I don't totally despise your family just you, I'm gonna tell you that Peyton doesn't know about the letter. It'll make things easier when you try to get her and your parents to forgive you."

Nathan turned back. "I don't think they'll ever forgive me for what I did."

"I'll never forgive you, but your parents will eventually forgive you." Tori said sincerely. Nathan nodded and walked away.

Tori turned her attention back to Blake. "You were so sure you'd be coming back."

"And like I said she got use to me." Blake grinned.

Tori bit her lip and smiled softly. "I love you."

Blake smiled. "I love you too."


	10. Being Together

Later that Day:

Tori's Place:

"Where's Whit?" Blake asked Tori's as they settled together on the couch.

Tori snuggled up to him and sighed happily. "My parents are back so she went home this morning."

"Today was sure eventful." Blake said somewhat jokingly. Tori moved her head from his shoulder and kissed his neck softly sending tingles up his spine.

Tori sat up a little and kissed his cheek and then he turned his head slightly and their lips met. "Yeah it was." She said softly as they broke away. Blake leaned in and kissed her again tenderly. "But I don't mind. "She added with a devilish grin.

"Me either." Blake grinned. Tori rested her head lightly on his shoulder and his arms went around her enveloping her into a loving embrace.

Tori sighed. "I think I'm gonna have to talk with Peyton."

"If she doesn't want to talk to him that's her choice."

"I know but without his family he hasn't got anything."

"Yeah but that was his choice I mean he could've had everything and he threw it all away because he felt like he was missing something." Blake said.

Tori bowed her head. "I can't believe he was going to purpose." Tori said.

"What would you have said?" Blake asked curiously.

Tori shrugged and lifted her head to look at Blake. "I don't know. I was sixteen at the time and I thought I loved him, maybe I would've said yes. But I'm glad now that things ended up the way they did because I got you. The stubborn jackass who wouldn't take no for an answer." Tori joked.

"That's me." Blake said proudly. His face sobered and he looked at Tori with an intense craving in his eye. Tori didn't realize until she felt his hand on her cheek that he was leaning in. "I love you Blue!"

Tori smiled as his lips touch hers ever so faintly. Tori leaned closer and caught Blake in an intense lip lock full of passion and desire. Tori felt herself getting all hot inside suddenly. _I love him. I really do. This isn't some puppy crush or a measly little I love you token. It's the real deal. _Tori thought. Butterflies danced in the pit of Tori's stomach and she felt her heart begin to race. _I've been so afraid that Blake was just going to leave that I didn't allow myself to feel more. But now that I know I have his love, I know how much I truly love him._

Blake felt a little different since he had finally confessed his hidden feelings. _Saying it was the first step, feeling _all_ of it comes next._ He thought to himself. And boy was he feeling it. His heart raced, he felt tingling sensations throughout his body, and most importantly he could feel his heart bursting with sheer joy that she returned his love. He began to feel hot and dizzy while kissing her, something he had never experienced before.

There was a fog that seemed to encompass them both at that moment and the rest of the world was drained away. Tori eased his jean jacket off his shoulders and threw it to the other side of the room. Blake parted her lips gently with his tongue and entered her mouth in search of her tongue. Tori felt his tongue invade her mouth and she cooperated without hesitation. Blake crawled over Tori as he settled her down on the couch.

Tori knew when she felt Blake's hands work on the buttons of her shirt where things were leading to and she didn't mind. She had only been with three guys, Nate whom had been her first, a guy at a party where she had been heavily drinking, and Blake whom she had used and she hadn't let herself get caught up in him. But now she could get caught up in the moment. Tori could let him make her feel amazing now and it was real and special, not just meaningless sex.

Blake was surprised when Tori didn't stop his hands from undoing her shirt. He couldn't help himself in this moment. He loved her and he wanted to be with her. Blake wanted to show her how much he cared about her, and make her feel as amazing as he did every minute he spent with her.

There lips disconnected for much needed oxygen and Blake looked down out Tori whom he was now straddling to the couch. Tori's shirt was open and it revealed to him her lacey blue bra and perfect curves. He looked into her eyes and saw the happiness behind them. As Tori stared into Blake's eyes she saw his desire and reached her hand up to his cheek and slowly lured his face down to hers. "I love you thunderboy." She whispered barely touching his lips. Blake kissed her zealously.

Tori arched her back not pulling away from his lips and quickly removed her shirt all the way and falling back to the couch. Blake pulled back from her lips for mere seconds to remove his navy colored t-shirt and throw it to the floor. Once both articles had been discarded of they returned to each other's lips hungrily. Blake gradually worked on her jeans and got them removed laying sensuous kisses on her abdomen and torso as he did so.

Blake assisted Tori in removing his jeans and they lay there on the couch completely comfortable with one another. Tori sat up long enough for Blake to unclasp her bra and remove it tossing it to the floor and then lay back down on the couch. Their underwear were discarded off and Blake gently lay his body down on top of Tori's. Tori inhaled deeply feeling his skin on hers, she hadn't noticed before but he was so smooth and he smelled amazing.

Feeling his hands roam her body made Tori writhe underneath him. Blake grinned and leaned down taking her lips in a yearning heated kiss. Shivers ran up Blake's back as Tori lightly traced his spine with her fingers barely skimming the surface of his skin. What she was doing to him made him want her even more and he was certain she knew it.

Tori grinned to herself when she felt something of Blake's brush against her. Not only did she feel that she felt his lips trail sensuous butterfly kisses down the center of her torso to her chest. She gasped when she felt his mouth playfully consume the flesh of her breasts. Tori let out a small groan then and Blake pulled away from her torso and smirked. Tori bit her lip out of habit and she felt Blake adjust himself to enter her. With one swift plunge Tori arched her back and moaned loudly. Blake put his arms around Tori and nuzzled his face to the crook of her neck massaging her secret spot with his lips, as he gently thrust into her.

Lightly caressing Blake's back as he repetitively pushed into her Tori lay there moving with him in perfect rhythm feeling the most incredible feeling she had ever felt. Loving warmth chorused through her vains as he continued with his efforts. After what felt like an all too short eternity Tori felt Blake's pace pick up and he began to thrust harder and faster. She felt herself coming to her final climax. When she felt his hand reach her chest and knead the tender flesh diligently something inside of her exploded and she felt a wave of heavenly bliss wash over her.

Blake heard Tori cry out in delight and found that to be his undoing. He released and leisurely came to a stop still holding her in his arms and his face to her neck. Tori sighed contently and Blake pulled away from her neck to look at her. She smiled and brought her hand up to the back of his neck pulling him to her for a pleasurable and hot kiss.

"That was incredible." Tori said breathlessly.

Blake grinned. "So you didn't fake anything this time?' He asked playfully. Tori gave her bottom lip a soft bite, looking as though she was trying to think of a response. Blake frowned at her mockingly. "Tori?"

Tori grinned cheerfully. "I didn't fake a thing. I loved every single second of it." She said happily. Those words drove away the little doubt Blake had and he kissed her sweetly. "I love you." She whispered to him.

"I love you too." Blake said sincerely.

"Maybe we should go to my room." Tori said.

Blake chuckled feebly. "I kind of like the couch." He said teasingly.

Tori smirked at him. "You would." She remarked sarcastically. Blake shifted and rolled so he and Tori were lying on their sides. He grabbed the throw from the back of the couch and covered them with it. "You're parents wont flip and come here if you don't come home tonight will they?" Tori asked.

Blake shook his head. "Nah we're here, if my mom calls, she wont freak unless she cant reach us."

"And if we are previously occupied when the phone rings. "Tori asked bluntly.

Blake grimaced. "That would be really awkward."

Tori giggled. "Yeah it would. Maybe you should call and tell them you're crashing on my couch tonight. Say I'm worried Nathan will show up."

Blake kissed her softly. "Smart and Beautiful that is a deadly combination. Blake grabbed her house phone. And dialed his house. "Hey Mom!" "Yeah I just wanted to let you know I'm gonna crash on Tori's couch tonight. She's a little freaked about Nathan being in town." "No Whit is back at her parents house." "Mom I don't need a babysitter, I'm eighteen years old, I'm mature and I know the consequences of my actions." "Ok fine alright breakfast. Fine bye." Blake hung up and dropped the phone gently to the floor next to the couch. "We have to go to my house for breakfast."

"Let me guess she preached about safe sex." Tori asked teasingly.

"Yeah it's absolutely horrifying when she does that." Blake said rolling his eyes. "If I have to hear 'my sweet innocent little boy' one more time I think I'm gonna put my own head through a wall."

Tori gently massaged his head with her fingers. "Don't do that I like your head." Tori said and then giggled at the unintentional sexual implication when she saw Blake grin devilishly. "You have the dirtiest mind."

"You said it, not me." Blake mocked playfully.

"I didn't mean it like that and you know it." She said.

Blake laughed and kissed her forehead. "I know what you meant. Thanks for the compliment."

Tori smiled. "Welcome." She said receiving a light kiss on the tip of her nose. "I think I'm just gonna close my eyes." Tori said with a soft yawn.

Blake gave a faint chuckled and tightened his grip on her. "Night Blue." He whispered kissing the top of her head softly.

Tori rested her head next to Blake's smiled at him one last time before closing her eyes and drifting off. _I'll be here when you wake up_. Blake thought to himself as he smiled seeing her beautiful peaceful face. He soon too drifted off into a light sleep.

The Next Morning:

Tori's eyes slowly opened and she looked around at her surroundings and yawned. She was in her room and her alarm clock read nine a.m. when she glanced over at it. Tori grimaced at that. It had been a wonderful night, but her and Blake had gotten very little sleep, making love several times that night. _Blake? Where is he?_ Tori thought. And then Tori remembered they were supposed to go to his house for breakfast. _Shit!_ She cursed to herself.

She climbed out of bed and scrambled over to her dresser wearing a sheet. Tori felt a hand on her shoulder and not knowing why jumped. When she turned around she took a deep breath. "Holy Shit!" Tori exclaimed. "Blake don't do that." Tori said when she realized it was Blake in his boxers.

Blake grinned and leaned in giving her a gentle kiss. "Sorry." He said softly. "Its about time you woke up." He said.

Tori grumbled. "You morning people make me sick. "She joked with him. Tori grabbed some clothes from her drawers and started for the bathroom, Blake following her the whole way.

"Mind if I take a shower with you?" Blake asked grabbing her waist.

Tori turned and grinned at him. "You know I would love for you too, but…"

"We have to be at my parents by ten." Blake said catching her drift. Tori nodded. "Fine."

Tori kissed him and closed the bathroom door. Blake went to the living room to watch some TV until he could take a quick shower. Rox jumped up on the couch and laid with him.

Breakfast

"So what did you two do last night?" Hunter asked grinning at his brother.

Tori looked at Blake and they both shrugged. "Not much. Watched TV, studied a little for mid-terms." Tori said. "You know boring stuff."

Hunter shook his head disbelievingly. But dropped it. "So who wants waffles?" Linda asked bringing a plate of waffles to the table.

Everyone dished up. Breakfast was silent but comfortable and afterward they all sat around the living room for a while chatting.

"Tori…" Linda started but paused when Tori's phone rang.

Tori looked at her apologetically. "Sorry my sister." She said answering her phone. "Hello?" "Yeah I know nine o'clock." "Can we talk about this later." "Yeah I'll call you. Bye." Tori put her phone back in her bag.

"What did Whit want?" Blake asked.

"To make sure I remembered that my dad is giving his speech at nine o'clock and I have to stand with him." Tori said.

"What's the benefit for?" Jake asked.

Tori gave a small smile. "Actually something good. I didn't realize till just now, a children's foundation for underprivileged kids."

"Well that's nice." Linda said.

"Hey I can stand with my family for nine minutes if it means it helps someone." Tori remarked a little sarcastically. "Although mingling with board members and stuffy rich people isn't my style."

"Me, Blake, and Peyton will be there to keep you sane." Hunter joked.

Tori smiled. "I really appreciate you guys coming."

"Aw no sweat Blue. "Blake said kissing her cheek. Tori turned her head and grinned at him.

"Thanks."

"So Tori what are your plans for after graduation?" Linda asked.

Tori pondered that for a moment. "I haven't got a clue to tell you the truth. I've been playing with the idea of majoring in psych in college, but I can't even straighten out my own brain I wouldn't want to screw anyone else up." Tori joked.

Linda and Jake chuckled. "I'm sure you kids can't wait for graduation." Jake commented.

Tori, Blake and Hunter all nodded. "Actually I've been meaning to run something by all of you." Tori said.

"What's that?" Blake asked sweetly as he put his arm around her shoulders.

"My dad said that for graduation he's gonna send me and some friends on an all expense paid vacation to the Bahamas. And I thought who better then my boyfriend, his brother and my three best friends to go with me." Tori said brightly.

"The Bahamas?" Hunter asked stunned. Tori nodded.

"This is if it's ok with them." Tori said pointing to Linda and Jake.

Linda and Jake looked over at each other silently and then back to the teens. "We'll think about it." Jake said.

"Two months is plenty of time to think." Blake remarked.

Tori smiled and nodded. "Plenty."


	11. The Banquet

Banquet:

"Tori calm down." Peyton said.

"I haven't seen my parents face to face in almost two years, please don't tell me to calm down." Tori said.

Blake patted her leg affectionately. "It'll be fine. Don't worry."

"Yeah because the last time my parents actually saw me they kicked me out." Tori said sarcastically.

"They were wrong. You didn't destroy your life, you pulled it back together so rub their noses in it." Blake remarked jokingly.

Tori looked over and smiled at him. "You're right. Besides I know Whitney's been keeping them up to date."

"Exactly so chill out." Hunter said. They pulled into the driveway and parked. All four got out of Tori's mustang and headed for the front door.

"Wow memory rewind." Peyton muttered.

"Well without the blue hair and fake piercings." Tori remarked jokingly.

"That was a priceless moment." Peyton laughed.

Hunter and Blake both looked at them funny. "We decided at the last banquet dinner that we'd be funny and dress up." Tori said with a devious smile. "We dress up in all torn up, black attire, with white face pant, heavy make-up, fake piercings, and fake blue wigs."

"Seeing the look on my parents faces was absolutely worth it." Peyton said. "Right after that they made up their minds to send me to private school."

Tori looked over. "Sorry about that."

"Nah don't be. It was totally worth it. Besides I did all that willingly." Peyton said.

Tori laughed as they reached the door. "Here it goes." She rang the doorbell and as they waited Blake's hand found hers and she instinctively laced their fingers together. Blake gave her hand a gentle squeeze and Tori returned the gesture just as gently.

The door opened to reveal a butler. "Ms. Victoria." He said in a low voice.

"Hey Jeeves." Peyton joked. Tori shoved her playfully.

"Hey Darren and it's Tori." Darren allowed them in and took their coats. Hunter walked away with Peyton to be introduced, Tori was certain to her parents.

Blake looked around the big house. "You grew up here?" He asked in disbelief. Tori looked at him and nodded.

"For better or worse this is my home." Tori said. Darren came up beside her.

"Ms. Victoria your father is waiting for you in the library." He said.

Tori rolled her eyes. "Let me guess he wants to lay down the rules for this shindig?"

Darren gave a slight smile and then his face sobered. "Can you blame him after the last banquet?"

Tori giggled. "It was only a joke."

"I know. Who is your friend?" Darren asked.

"Darren this is Blake, my boyfriend. Blake this is Darren our butler." Introduced Tori. Blake nodded and Darren and he returned the gesture. Darren led them upstairs and down a long hallway to a room. "Thanks Darren."

Darren nodded and walked away. Tori opened the closed door and walked in with Blake right next to her. Whitney rushed over from a seat across the room. "Thank god you're here dad has been giving me the third degree the last ten minutes." She said so only Tori and Blake could here.

"Victoria come in please." Tori heard her mother. Tori looked at Blake and gave a pleading look. He smiled and pushed her in the room. "You brought a friend with you?" Her mother asked seeing Blake next to Tori.

"Hi mom, dad and yeah I did. This is Blake my boyfriend, Blake these are my parents Victoria and Will." Tori said bring Blake over to a small leather love seat in the fire lit room.

"Boyfriend?" Victoria asked.

Tori bit her lip and nodded. "Yeah boyfriend."

"It's nice to meet you Blake." Will said kindly.

Blake smiled. "Likewise."

Whitney sat on the armrest next to Tori. "So what's new?" Tori said trying to start some sort of conversation.

"I don't need to tell you this, but please be respectful and kind to the guests." Will said.

Whitney and Tori both nodded. "What no don't sneeze on the suits, or spitting soda into the fountain?" Tori asked jokingly.

"Victoria…" Her mother began sternly.

"It's Tori. Remember I'm not you." Tori said a little bit harsher then intended.

"You are eighteen years old please act like it." Will said calmly.

Tori looked at her dad. "Fine. Nine o'clock is in a few minutes why aren't you downstairs mingling with the suits."

"The _board members_ aren't expecting me till my speech." Will informed her nicely.

"Ok then I guess me and Whit will go downstairs." Tori said standing with Blake and Whitney.

"Tori I'd like a word alone with you." Will said. Victoria left the room and Tori nodded to Blake to leave with Whitney.

"I'll be down in a minute." Tori said. Blake kissed her cheek and he and Whitney left the library bound for the party.

"Tori, Whitney has informed the that you are doing much better these days." Will said.

Tori nodded and sat back down. "I've been meaning to talk to you about that. I know I said some harsh things before I left, but I was just hurt and I'm really sorry."

"It's quite alright. We both said things we didn't mean. I should've been more understanding then I was. And I shouldn't have bought you a house and told you to move out."

"No dad that helped. I started to realize that I was on my own and nobody would be there to catch me if I fell. It helped thank you." Tori said sincerely.

Will gave a gentle smile. "I see you've moved on from Nathan."

Tori smiled brightly. "He's a great guy dad. He's not like Nathan, I really love Blake."

"You claimed to love Nathan too."

"It's different I realized that I never really loved Nathan I loved what he was to me and how he cared for me." Tori explained. "But I feel something different for Blake. I love him dad."

Will smiled. "I'm glad your life is getting better. I hope that means I will be seeing more of you around here."

Tori shrugged. "Maybe."

"Well I am true to my word. The Bahamas trip is yours after graduation." Her father said kindly.

Tori smiled. "Thanks."

"Well I guess we should get down there. I would like to talk with you and Blake later on." Will said.

Tori nodded with a sweet smile and they left the room.

Downstairs Whitney was trying to keep Blake occupied, but he was becoming more and more nervous that Tori hadn't come down yet. When he saw her descending the staircase his nerves disappeared he walked over and took her hand. "What's the matter?" Tori asked seeing a little nervousness in his eyes.

Blake shook his head and smiled. "Nothing now. I was just starting to wonder if there was a problem."

Tori smiled. "No my dad and I just needed to talk. It's fine. He likes you by the way."

Blake grinned awkwardly. "He hasn't even talked to me."

"No but he wants to. That is a good sign. Trust me. "Tori said with a sincere smile.

Blake nodded and put his arm around her waist and they walked into the dining hall. "Did I tell you that you look really pretty tonight?" Blake asked.

Tori looked over at him and shook her head idly. "No."

Blake smiled. "You look really pretty tonight." He said. Tori leaned over and gave him a soft kiss.

"Thank you." She said sweetly.

The banquet started off with a speech from Tori's father and after that the Hanson's mingled with their guest for over and hour. Slowly one by one the guest began to leave. After the last of the business guests had left Will made his way over to Tori and Blake.

"Thank you." Will said. "The board members have as good as signed the contract."

Tori smiled and gave her father a small hug. "That's great."

"Well I owe it all to you, Whit, and your friends. The board members really thought you were all insightful and respectful. " Will informed her.

Tori looked over at Blake. "See insightful, I think it means we're smart." She joked.

Blake rolled his eyes sarcastically. "I could've told you that." He teased. Tori laughed at him.

"So Blake what do your parents do?" Will asked.

Blake looked up at him and gave a normal smile. "My dad owns a riding school. He teaches kids to ride dirt bikes. And my mom is a chef at a little restaurant off the beach."

Will nodded slightly. "What restaurant?"

"L.A. North's." Blake answered.

"They have good food." Blake nodded. "So when did you two meet?"

Tori smiled at Blake. "School. He was new."

"How long have you been dating?"

"Almost two months." Blake said looking at Tori happily.

Willed smiled at the pair. "Well whatever you're doing for my daughter keep doing it. She's the happiest I've seen her in a long time."

"No problems there." Blake said jokingly.

"Tori I'm beat can we hit the road. "Peyton said walking over dragging Hunter.

Tori looked at her father and he nodded. "Yeah we can go. See you later dad." She gave him a quick hug and headed off with her friends and boyfriend.


	12. A Violation

Two Months Later:

Day After Graduation:

Things in the last two months were great. Tori and Blake were still together and still happy in love. Hunter and Peyton were officially a couple and the gang had graduated. Tori, Blake, Hunter, Shane, and Dustin were psyched about their trip to the Bahamas, all paid for by Tori's dad. Tori had also invited Peyton and she was going along as well.

"Wake up…" Tori heard softly in her ear. She smiled to herself, but didn't open her eyes. "Wake up Tor." Blake whispered. Tori sighed and knew he wouldn't stop until she was awake. Tori opened her eyes and rolled over to face Blake.

"You couldn't let me sleep in?" Tori asked playfully.

Blake grinned at her. "I've been awake the last half hour. You're supposed to keep me entertained."

Tori rolled her eyes. "And just how am I supposed to do that?" She asked with an impish smirk.

Blake grabbed her waist and pulled her on top of him. "I can think of one way." He said deviously.

"Blake, we've already done that five times in one night. Aren't you tired?" Tori asked smiling at him.

Blake shook his head. "Nope I've got an unlimited supply of energy." He said playfully.

Tori tried not to smile. "Well I don't, I'm tired. I want to sleep." She said as a small smile started to spread across her face. "But if I was to take a shower I might wake up." She said mischievously. Blake took her hint and rolled he and Tori off the bed in a sheet. He walked into, a laughing, Tori forcing her out of her room and across the hall to the bathroom.

Blake reached into the tub and turned the shower on full blast. Tori removed the sheet from their bodies and they both climbed in the shower. "Better?" Blake whispered in her ear as he held her close to him from behind. Tori felt the hot water splash down on her body and was instantly awakened.

"Much. Thanks." Tori said sweetly as she turned to face him. Blake leaned into her giving her a hungry kiss. When he pulled away Tori groaned, but kept her eyes closed initially getting her another kiss.

Tori opened her eyes smiling. She was going to say something but right at that moment Rox barked several times. Tori frowned. "She never does that."

"Don't worry she probably hears sirens or something." Blake said leaning down to her neck. Tori didn't stop him, but continued hearing Rox bark. She was in such heaven, but she wanted to make sure nothing was wrong.

"No Blake something's wrong she never does this." Tori insisted.

Blake pulled away from her neck, much to his displeasure. "Ok go check it out." Tori kissed him quickly.

"I'll be right back." She said as she grabbed a towel and climbed out of the shower. Tori went out to the living room. "Rox, what's wrong?" Rox sat at the door and continued to bark. Tori figured maybe someone was at the door so she opened it holding Rox back. She looked out at there stood Nathan. His eyes were blood shot and he looked as though he hadn't shaved in a week. "Nathan?" Tori asked.

"Tori I need you." He said with darkened eyes. Tori shook her head.

"Go away Nathan." Tori said sternly. Nathan took a step towards the door and Rox began to growl and loud.

Nathan paused. "Tori please just listen to me. I love you."

"Did you not get what I said last time? I don't love you Nathan. Now leave." Tori went to slam the door and Nathan stuck his foot in. Tori backed away and Nathan let himself in shutting the door behind him. Tori continued to back away, Rox in front of her growling protecting her owner. "Nathan stay away or I'll let her attack."

"Would you do that to me? Let your dog rip my throat out?" Nathan asked crossly.

Tori bit her lip nervously. "Yes if I thought I was in danger." She said quietly.

Nathan shook his head. "I don't want to hurt you. " He said as he stalked towards her slowly. "Tori I love you I would never hurt you."

"Have you been drinking?" Tori asked growing a little scared.

Nathan grinned. "Isn't being twenty one great. I had a birthday party and everything. Do you remember when you gave yourself to me on my eighteenth birthday?" He asked his eyes scaring Tori.

Tori just continued back away holding her towel on tightly. "Nathan that was a long time ago. I don't love you anymore."

"No you love Blake." Nathan said aggressively. He took another step closer to Tori and Rox barked furiously. "Are you sure he loves you?"

Tori nodded. "Yes he loves me. More then you ever did."

"That's not true!" Nathan yelled. "I loved you! I still love you!"

Tori trembled at the volume of his voice. "Nathan why can't you just leave me alone? It's over between us." Nathan reached for something in his pocket. Tori grew even more scared. "Rox!" She yelled. Rox leaped at Nathan clenching his arm in her teeth and pinning him to the floor. Tori took off down the hall into the bathroom and saw Blake climbing out of the shower. She slammed the door and locked it.

"Was that Nathan?" Blake asked wrapping a towel around his waist.

Tori looked at him scared and shaking she nodded. "I think he's been drinking." She said her lower lip trembling.

Tori heard a yip and was about to open the door and check on Rox but Blake stopped her. "No Rox'll be fine." He whispered. "Look I'm gonna run in to your room and call the cops, you stay here."

Tori shook her head. "No. I'll do it. He'll hurt you, he wont hurt me."

"Tori…"

"No Blake just stay here." Tori insisted. Tori opened the door slowly and looked down the hall, there was no sign of Rox or Nathan. She ran across to her room and over to the phone. As she picked up the phone she was grabbed from behind and restrained.

"What are you doing?" Nathan growled.

Tori closed her eyes and he forced her to drop the phone. "Nathan let go I can't breath." She gasped.

Nathan loosened his grip on her a little but didn't let go. Tori struggled a little as one of Nathan's hands traveled down her body under her towel to her inner thigh. "I know what you like?" He whispered.

Tori grimaced. "You don't want to hurt me then don't, let me go." Tori said calmly. _God please no_. Tori thought silently.

"I just want you back." He said in a low growl.

Tori shuddered and his hand started rubbing her inner thigh. "Nathan that wont happen."

"Can you honestly tell me, he knows what you like? How to please you?" Nathan snarled.

Tori struggled a little. "Yeah I do." Tori gulped hearing Blake's voice and he was angry.

Nathan turned towards Blake who had found some boxers and pants that he had left at Tori's. Tori looked at Blake and he saw fear in her eyes. Tori was thankful Blake showed up cause Nathan moved his hand; she really didn't want to be violated. "You know nothing about her." Nathan said angrily.

"No you don't know anything about her." Blake said. "Just let her go."

Nathan shook his head. "Are you nuts? I love her why would I let her go?"

"If you loved her so much you should never have left." Blake said calmly. "Nathan do you honestly think she could ever love you again after what you did? After what you are about to do if you don't let her go?" Blake asked. Nathan winced and his eyes seemed to water.

Nathan's grip tightened on Tori and he lifted her up a little her feet not touching the floor. Tori gasped for air. "Nathan…" She breathed.

"Let her go, please." Blake said seeing she could barely breath.

"I love her I don't want to let her go." He said sadly.

"Nathan…" Tori squeaked struggling a bit.

"You don't want to love someone who doesn't love you back do you?" Blake asked quickly.

Nathan shook his head. "No." he said softly.

"Then let her go." Blake said being cool and calm. Nathan's grip loosened and just as he released Tori cops barged into the room and charged over to Nathan taking him into custody.

Blake went to Tori. "Are you ok?" He asked worriedly. Tori looked at him and stood weakly holding the towel around her body.

"I'm fine I need to check on Rox." Tori said softly. Blake wrapped his arm around her to keep her safe and they walked out the room. Just as they reached the end of the hallway they saw Rox limping over. Tori breathed a sigh of relief. "How'd you call the cops?" Tori asked.

Blake kissed her temple and pulled her closer as Rox lay at their feet. "I snuck out of the bathroom when I heard Nathan creep into your room. I found some clothes in the living room and grabbed the phone."

Tori put her free arm around Blake. "Thanks for coming in when you did." Tori said swallowing hard at the thought of being completely violated.

"What's a boyfriend for if not to save you from drunk, crazy ex's." He said jokingly.

Tori giggled faintly. "I love you." She whispered.

Blake kissed the top of her head. "I love you too."

Tori and Blake watched as the police escorted Nathan to the squad car and drive away. One officer stayed behind to get a statement and then he to left. Tori went and got dressed and her and Blake drove Rox to the vet to have her leg looked at.


	13. After Effects

Later that Day:  
Tori's Place: 

Blake and Tori entered her little house, after getting Rox looked at to find, Dustin, Peyton, Hunter, Shane, Marah, and Kapri. Oh great. Tori thought silently. Tori saw the girls getting up and she handed Rox's leash to Blake. Blake took Rox over to her bed in the corner and she lay down.

The three girls enveloped Tori in a group hug. "The cops called my parents. I can't believe he did that. Are you ok?" Peyton said softly.

Tori pulled away and gave them a weak smile. "Yes I'm fine." She said insistently.

Marah and Kapri both gave her another hug. "We've been worried."

Tori rolled her eyes, but nobody saw. "I'm fine could you please let me go?" Tori asked coolly.

They did and Dustin and Shane came over next. "Tor…"

Tori stopped them by holding up her hands. "What part of 'I'm fine' isn't sitting well with you guys?"

"The part where we've been your best friends for almost our entire lives." Dustin said.

"I'm…fine…" Tori drawled slowly. The guys knew Tori very well and knew that honestly she probably wasn't as fine as she was letting on, but she could be near to impossible to get feelings out of. Shane and Dustin went back into the small living room.

_It's really crowded in here_. Tori thought. "I think I'm gonna go for a run." Tori said quietly to the group.

Blake walked back over from talking with Hunter away from the group. "Want me to go with you?" He asked sweetly.

Tori gave him a gentle smile and shook her head idly. "No I want to go alone."

"Tor…"

"I just want to go for a run alone. Is that to much to ask?" Tori said a little irritably.

Blake sighed and nodded. Ok I don't think she is as ok as she says, but I can't force her to confess. "No it's not. Go for your run. But don't get to far away."

Tori rolled her eyes sarcastically. "Yes mother." She muttered as she went to her room to change and get her MP3 Player._ I mean honestly is it too much to ask to be alone after something that terrifying?_ Tori thought. _Don't tell them you were terrified they'll never drop it._

A few minutes passed and Tori emerged from her room in blue knit shorts, a white tank, and running shoes. Her MP3 player was hooked to the rim of her shorts and she had her headphones already in. she walked to her side door entrance that lead to the beach and opened the door. Rox came over and started out with her. Tori pushed her back in the house and shut the door.

Tori felt bad for not letting Rox at least go with her, but that would totally defeat her purpose of being alone. She didn't want company and even a dog offered company. Tori started her trek down the beach away from her little house and her friends.

_I can't believe Nathan did that. Granted he was drunk, but still. I just feel so dirty and gross. For some reason him touching me totally grossed me out in more ways then I can even begin to comprehend._ Tori thought to herself. Her music was on low and it was all rock music because she wasn't in the mood for anything else. _I don't love him, maybe that's why. I love Blake. Blake. If Blake hadn't have been there_… Tori shuddered at that thought. _I don't even want to begin to imagine what Nathan could've done had Blake not been there. I'm strong yes, but Nathan had me restrained. I couldn't move my arms. I can't stop picturing it when I close my eyes. I don't like to admit that I'm the type of girl who can't take care of herself, but in that instance I couldn't. I was so scared of what he might do_… Tori ran over to a bunch of rocks and collapsed puking up any and everything in her stomach.

After Tori emptied the contents of her stomach she weakly stood and propped herself up on a rock. Tori closed her eyes to keep the tears from falling. _I don't want to relive or admit how scared and terrified I was in that moment. But I can't stop_. Tori dropped her head into her hands and her tears came. Arms went to scoop Tori up and she backed away. "Don't touch me." She said freaked out, pulling her face from her hands.

"Tori it's me." Tori wiped her eyes and saw Blake standing there looking very worried. Tori nodded and Blake picked her up in his arms and carried her back down the beach. He held her cradled in his arms, one arm behind the bend of her knees and the other behind her back. Tori's arms were loosely around his neck and she rested her head on his shoulder, her tears silently streaming down her face.

When they finally came back to her place they entered through the side door everyone was still there and when they saw Blake carrying Tori they started to speak, but Blake stopped them. "Look feel free to crash in the living room and help yourselves to the kitchen, but me and Tor are gonna go lay down." Blake said softly. They all got the hint and sat back down silently. Blake carried Tori into her room and laid her down gently on her bed. He took her MP3 player off her shorts and removed her headphones from her ears.

He gently set the device on the lamp stand next to her bed and crawled in next to her. Tori didn't say anything she just let her tears roll as her eyes slowly drifted shut into a light slumber, Blake holding her and making her feel safe.

**Tori opened the door slowly and looked down the hall, there was no sign of Rox or Nathan. She ran across to her room and over to the phone. As she picked up the phone she was grabbed from behind and restrained.**

**"What are you doing?" Nathan growled.**

**Tori closed her eyes and he forced her to drop the phone. "Nathan let go I can't breath." She gasped.**

**Nathan loosened his grip on her a little but didn't let go. Tori struggled a little as one of Nathan's hands traveled down her body under her towel to her inner thigh. "I know what you like?" He whispered.**

**Tori grimaced. "You don't want to hurt me then don't, let me go." Tori said calmly. _God please no._ Tori thought silently.**

**"I just want you back." He said in a low growl.**

**Tori shuddered and his hand started rubbing her inner thigh. "Nathan that wont happen."**

**"Can you honestly tell me, he knows what you like? How to please you?" Nathan snarled. Nathan's hand began to move into her and Tori wanted to scream, wanted to fight back but she couldn't.**

Tori sat straight up in bed covered in a heavy sweat. She heard Blake groan and saw his eyes slowly open. Before he could say anything though Tori quickly got out of bed and headed for the bathroom, shutting the door. _I feel so gross_. Tori thought to herself as tears ran down her cheeks colliding with beads of sweat. She ran over and turned the shower on quickly stripping down and climbing in. Tori quickly washed and then sank down to the bottom of the tub. She sat with her knees drawn to her chest and her head rested to her knees.

_It was just a dream_. She kept telling herself. Tori just sat there and let the hot water rain down on her body, unaware that the bathroom door had opened and closed. "Tori are you ok?"

Tori jumped as her head snapped up. She wiped her eyes. "Go away Blake." She said softly.

"Tor obviously you're not fine. Why can't you just talk to me?" Blake asked sullenly. _Normally we talk about everything, why can't she just talk to me?_ Blake asked himself silently. Tori shivered hearing the sadness in his voice. He was right she should be able to talk to him. Then why couldn't she? Maybe she was afraid of admitting she had been scared.

Tori sighed and pulled the shower curtain back a little. "Get in." She said quietly. Blake stripped down to his boxers and got into the shower and sat with Tori.

"What's the matter?" Blake asked cautiously. Tori looked at him and scooted close to him and he wrapped his arms protectively around her. Tori rested her head on his chest. _This is a start_. Blake thought.

Tori opened her mouth but the words wouldn't come out. She took a deep breath and mustered up what courage she had left and tried again. "I, I feel gross and violated. And I don't want to admit how terrified I was. Because admitting it means I'm not as strong as I thought I was." She said weakly. _I thought I hated Nathan the first time he came back, but now after this I just want five minutes alone with him to show him how mad I am._ Blake thought to himself.

Blake sighed softly. "Tori it's ok to admit you were scared."

"No it's not. I've never been scared like that in my entire life." Tori said softly. I_ never thought that could happen to me._ Tori told herself.

Blake stroked her wet hair and held her naked body close to his. "Tor everyone's allowed to be scared at some point. Admitting it doesn't make you weak or less then you are it makes you human." _He's right._ Tori thought to herself. _Sometimes I hate it when he's right, but right now I love that he's right._ "And I'm sorry he did what he did to you. I can't really say anything about that, because I don't know how that feels. But I will say maybe you shouldn't think about what he did do, just what he didn't get a chance to do."

"Thanks to you. " Tori said lifting her head and giving him a sweet look. "It's just I feel so dirty like there's bugs crawling on my skin. And when I close my eyes…" She trembled.

Blake hugged her tighter. _I just want this to go away. I want her to be happy again._ Blake thought to himself. "Tell me what to do to make you feel better." Blake said kissing the top of her head lightly.

Tori shook her head slightly. "I don't know. What I do know is that I don't want anyone but you to touch me like that." Blake grinned to himself and lifted Tori up setting her down so she was straddling his hips. "Blake?"

"Well I'm here, and you're here we could have a short go." He said. "You know, to lift your spirits." Tori smiled inwardly. _How does he do that? I could be feeling like crap and somehow he makes me smile. Short yeah right._

Tori gave him a sweet smile. "A) I don't know if I'm ready for that yet and B) nothing is ever short with you." She emphasized smirking at him.

Blake smiled. "You told me once that when we're together we forget about everything else. Well if it will help you forget, we could have just a little fun." He said devilishly. _He does have a point._

Tori giggled faintly. "You have a point, but I don't know." She said skeptically. "Plus our friends are in the living room." Blake pursed his lips in thought. Tori chuckled. "I love it when you get that look." She whispered. _He looks so cute when he thinks._

Blake grinned. "I was thinking we could be very quiet."

Tori smiled and leaned into his ear. "I've never been able to be quiet with you." She whispered kissing his ear. _She does have a point there._

Blake shrugged when she pulled away. "There's a first for everything." He said sarcastically. Tori traced a sensuous line down over Blake's pecks and abs reaching the rim of his boxers. _I love it when she does that. My skin tingles and I get all hot inside._

"Maybe a little fun…wouldn't hurt." Tori said impishly. _I want to feel ok again. Blake makes me feel great and amazing, it'll help._ She helped Blake remove his boxers and then set herself down on him. Blake took in a deep breath suddenly feeling her warmth around him. Tori grinned seductively as she leaned in and took his lips in a heated kiss as her hips started working slowly. Blake's hands went to her waist and helped lift her off completely and then drive back down. Tori felt Blake tense and he sat up a little and his arms went from her waist to holding her as they continued.

Tori smirked as she pulled away from his mouth and trailed her lips down to his neck. Blake groaned lowly and Tori pulled away to gaze at him. She put a finger to her mouth making a shushing gesture. Blake smiled and pulled her in for a zealous game of tonsil hockey. After several minutes their pace quickened as their hips fluently met and released. Satisfaction washing through both of them as the shower rained down heating their bodies.

They continued on at a labored pace for a long while, but it soon became very difficult for Tori to keep her pleasure filled cries in. Tori pulled away from Blake's lips and bit back a scream. Blake new she was trying hard not to make any noise, and it was making him even hotter for her. _This is driving her up the wall._ Blake thought silently with an inward grin. Tori closed her eyes when she found herself on the verge of her release and clamped her mouth shut tight. _Ok this is a little harder then I thought_. Tori told herself. Tori heard Blake chuckle softly and she opened her eyes to playfully glare at him. He grinned and lured her to him for another heated kiss. As he took her mouth in his to muffle her delighted cries Tori bit playfully at his bottom lip before slipping her tongue against his.

Just as she felt his velvety tongue greet hers Tori felt herself peak and moaned blissfully into hers and Blake's heated kiss. Feeling his explosion come just seconds after, and hearing him grunt, Tori pulled away from his lips for oxygen as they slowly came down from the heavens. "Ok I lied." Blake said quietly as his breathing normalized.

Tori looked at him, her face was flushed and she had happy tired eyes. "About?"

Blake pulled her close to him and kissed her sweetly. "_That_ was the best sex I've ever had." He said ecstatically, being sure to keep his voice down.

Tori rolled her eyes. "Out of all the times we've done it since the_ very_ first time, that was the best?" She asked jokingly. Blake nodded with a toothy grin.

"Yeah." He said softly. Tori just giggled at his unbelievableness and smiled.

"Ok." She said her breathing had finally steadied. "Maybe we should go back to bed."

"Why I like here just fine." Blake said jokingly.

Tori smirked at him ruefully. "Hate to burst your bubble thunderboy, but this is the only bathroom in my place and somebody is bound to need to use it." She said. "So unless you want one of our friends to find us in the shower, naked I suggest we go back to bed."

Blake gave her that sweet smile that turned her legs to jello. "Well you're gonna have to get off me if we want to go anywhere." He said teasingly.

Tori mocked glared at him but moved herself off of him anyway. Tori reached back and turned the shower off. Her and Blake both got out of the shower and quickly dried off and put their clothes on. Blake just put his jeans and shirt on being that his boxers were drenched. Tori laughed and handed him a towel to wrap them in, so they could sneak into her room.

They shut off the bathroom light and snuck across to Tori's room. "Feeling better?" Tori turned around in fright and saw Peyton and Hunter.

Tori threw her wet towel at Peyton. "Don't do that?" She insisted angrily.

Blake stood behind Tori. "Where are the other's?" He asked.

"Sleeping." Hunter informed him. "We woke up when the bathroom door shut the second time. You guys have been in their for like over an hour." He said with a smirk at his brother.

Blake grabbed Tori's arm keeping her from going after the two. "Tori had a nightmare and wasn't feeling well." Blake said calmly.

"She looks fine now." Peyton remarked with a knowing smirk.

"I don't even think we need more then one guess to know what you guys were doing in there." Hunter said jokingly.

Tori rolled her eyes. "You guys are despicable." She accused flatly.

"Aw were just messing with you. We're going back to sleep. Goodnight." Hunter said with a suggestive wink to Blake. Peyton and Hunter went back to the living room to go back to sleep.

Tori and Blake entered her room and Tori lay down on her bed. "Blake you have some clean boxers in my laundry basket over there." She pointed.

"Thanks." Blake gave her a soft kiss and then went and changed into the clean boxers and then lay with Tori. "Do you feel better?" Blake asked sweetly.

Tori smiled and rolled over to face him. "Yeah." She said softly. "I love you. Thanks for making me feel better."

Blake leaned forward and gave her a gentle passionate kiss. "I love you too. Go to sleep Blue." Tori snuggled into Blake's warm embrace and drifted off into a sound sleep in the arms of the man she loved.


	14. Spending Time together

One week later:  
Tori's Place: 

"Tor! You here?" Blake called as he let himself in. Tori had made him a copy of her house key and given it to him so he could come and go as he pleased. Rox came over and Blake gave her a quick pat.

"Bedroom!" She called. Blake walked back into her room and saw her packing a large black suitcase. He came up behind her and smacked her ass. Tori turned around a shocked grin on her face. "You so did not just do that?" She asked rhetorically.

Blake grinned and nodded. "Yes I did. What are you gonna do about it?" He asked seductively. Tori shook her head rolling her eyes.

"Absolutely nothing, I have to finish packing. I still need to go to the mall and get some new bikini's." Tori said. Blake got an excited look on his face.

"Can I go?" He asked.

Tori smirked at him. "Are you gonna try anything like the last time I took you clothes shopping with me?"

Blake frowned at her playfully. "We wouldn't have gotten caught, but you kept laughing."

Tori started laughing. "It tickled." She said with an 'I'm innocent' look. One time when they went to the mall together Tori had wanted to try on some jeans in Pac-Sun. Blake had other ideas he snuck into her dressing room when the employees weren't looking and he pinned her to the wall kissing down her almost completely bare chest. She had been trying on a shirt as well and was in the middle of changing. Blake thought it would be funny to blow a raspberry on her stomach, just below her belly button, and Tori screamed out in laughter.

"I thought that girl was gonna have a heart attack when she found us." Blake joked. The employee, who had run in to see what the problem was, opened the door to find Blake fondling Tori and Tori laughing uncontrollably. All would've been fine if the girl hadn't been a new hire and also only sixteen years old.

Tori chuckled. "I don't think she could've shut the door any faster." Tori commented. Blake laughed and nodded.

"Yeah, good times." He said thinking back. "Anyways I promise to keep my hands to myself when you try on your bikini's."

Tori grinned with a mischievous glint in her eye. "I'll make it fun for you and model the best ones. Deal?" Tori said holding out her hand. Blake took her hand and pulled her to him. Tori squealed in laughter as his arms wrapped around her and his hands traveled to her ass.

"Deal." He said huskily leaning in for a heated kiss. Tori pushed herself away from him.

"Come on Thunderboy." She said. Tori took his hand and they headed out.

The Ride:

"So how many rooms and stuff did your dad book?" Blake asked. The silence following getting in the car and driving away had been driving him up the wall.

Tori stole a quick glance at Blake and then looked immediately back to the road ahead of her. "Three rooms. One for me and Peyton, one for you and Hunter, and one for Shane and Dustin." Tori said.

Blake looked at her. "Do we actually have to stick to that?"

"That is the room set up for my father. In actuality it'll be me and you, Peyton and Hunter, and Shane and Dustin." Tori informed him with a sweet grin.

Blake laughed. "Sneaky."

"I know." Tori said proudly. "Me and Peyton have this great plan to sneak down to the pool late at night and go skinny dipping. " Tori said plainly.

Blake looked over at her and grinned. "Skinny dipping?" He asked.

Tori looked at him and smiled. "Skinny dipping." She said with a seductive sparkle in her eye.

"Oh I have to see that." Blake said.

"Maybe." Tori said casually. "We're gonna be there for two weeks, maybe you'll go skinny dipping with me." Tori said impishly. The rest of the car ride was filled with comfortable silence. Blake having no way of responding to her suggestion and Tori just happy she had made him speechless for a change.

The Mall:

Tori pulled into the mall parking lot and they headed in hand in hand. Tori found Pac-Sun and her and Blake went in and straight to the bathing suit section. While Tori was rummaging through the selection she looked up and caught the young girl employees eyes. Tori turned away quickly covering her mouth to muffle her giggles. Blake was right behind her and didn't see the girl just Tori laughing into his chest holding a hand over her mouth. "What?" He asked.

Tori gestured her head towards the girl and Blake too tried to muffles his laughs. "Can I help you?" Another employee asked, a guy employee.

They both turned to him and managed to calm their laughter, and shook their heads. "No we're fine." Blake said casually. The employee walked away.

Tori turned to Blake. "How about I buy the suits and model them at home?" She suggested with a grin.

"I think we're infamous in this store, so that would be a good idea." He said. Tori found a couple suits that she really liked and some board shorts and purchased them. After her and Blake left the store bound for the car but Tori found herself stopped when Blake saw something.

"What?" Tori asked. Blake stood there frozen. Tori followed his gaze to a pretty brunette with a few friends. "Blake?" Tori snapped her fingers in front of his face. "Blake?" She snapped again for good measure, finally knocking him out of his stare.

"What?" He asked like nothing happened.

"Why are you staring at that girl?" Tori asked.

Blake dropped his head and Tori instantly knew why. "Jessica?" She asked. Blake nodded his head avoiding her gaze. "Well are you gonna go say hi?" Tori remarked sarcastically. Blake looked up and glared at her. "Sorry." Tori said recoiling a little from his stare.

Blake sighed and pulled her back and wrapped his arm around her. "No I'm sorry. It's just I haven't seen her since the day she moved. It's just really weird." Blake said.

"Well you can wallow or you can celebrate that, that bitch is gone." Tori said mocking the words he had used when he had found out about Nathan. But changing the statement to fit the proper personality. Blake looked at Tori and smiled somewhat. "There's that smile I love so much." Tori said playfully running her fingers along his cheek sweetly.

"I love you." Blake said gazing into her eyes and smiling just seeing that his affections were returned, in her sea blue eyes.

Tori sighed contently. "I love you too. Come on let's go." Blake nodded and they headed out to the car and left.

Back At Tori's:

"Ok so this is the last one…" Tori said coming out of her room into the living room in a blue and navy bikini. The top had small light blue Hawaiian flowers patterned over the navy, as did the bottoms. The bottoms tied on either side, and the top tied around the neck and back.

Blake watched Tori spin around in front of him and couldn't help admire her body. She was perfectly curved from head to toe and she looked fit and healthy by her flat abdomen and slightly muscular thighs and arms. Tori was absolutely amazing. _God she's fine._ He thought to himself. "Well? Yes, no…" Tori questioned standing hands on her hips, in front of him.

"Like I said about the other two. I like it but I prefer you in nothing at all." He said in a seductively playful tone. Tori smirked and sat herself straddled in his lap.

"You gonna remove this one for me too?" She asked playfully grinning at him. Blake untied the top straps first and threw the top to the floor, all the while smiling suggestively at Tori. His hands then found the tie straps of her bottoms and undid those at the same time and then pulled the bottoms out from under her throwing them to the floor as well. "Thanks." Tori said seductively leaning in to his lips.

Blake grinned brightly. "You're welcome. " He whispered closing the distance between them with a heated kiss. Blake picked Tori up her legs tight around his waist and his arms tight around her and he carried her back to her room. Tori giggled.

"Blake I have to finish packing. We leave tomorrow." Tori said trying to protest.

Blake set her on her bed and leaned over to give her a kiss. "Just a little fun wont hurt." He whispered. Tori giggled and nodded.

Burger Joe's (A couple hours later):

Tori and Blake met up with their friends at Burger Joe's so they could discuss the traveling events for the next day. Marah and Kapri came to even though they weren't going, not because Tori didn't want them too, but more like they couldn't because of their parents.

"So what time do we meet at the airport?" Shane asked.

Tori looked at him. "We meet at the airport by the gate at nine a.m. and then from there we board. It's a straight through flight and no I am not expected to keep you entertained so bring something to do." Tori told them all.

"Uh question what are the rooming situations?" Hunter asked. Tori looked at him with his arm around Peyton.

"Me with Peyton, you with Blake, and Shane and Dustin." Everyone grumbled. And Tori started laughing. "Do you actually think I'm serious? Shane and Dustin yes you two are sharing a room, but it's me and Blake and Hunter and Peyton. And supposedly these suites have connecting bathrooms and such for family type things. But I don't know for sure." Tori explained.

Peyton giggled. "Like we'd want to go in to each others rooms." She remarked sarcastically.

"That is why those doors will remain locked at all times if they exist." Tori stated matter-o-factly.

"No problems here." Hunter commented. " I really don't need to walk in on my little bro and…"

"Ok stop right there." Blake said firmly with a smirk.

"I can't believe we can't go." Marah whined.

Tori sighed. "If I could sneak you out of the country I would, but you're underage and your parents said no. I'd get arrested."

"We know. " Kapri said. "It's ok our parents will just have to make it up to us next year." She said with a smile.

Tori laughed at the sisters. "Ok so don't forget your passports. Dustin I mean it, do NOT for get your passport." Tori said looking intently at him.

Dustin shrugged. "What I didn't know you needed a passport to go to Mexico." He said innocently.

"Dustin thought Mexico was part of the United States when my dad invited him along for a two week vacation." Tori told everyone when they looked completely baffled. Everyone instantly started laughing.

"What? It's a mistake anyone could make." Dustin claimed frowning at his friends.

Everyone calmed themselves. "Ok Dustin, if you say so." Shane remarked trying not to laugh anymore.

Tori handed out plane tickets. "This is so you know what gate. Don't lose them, no they cannot be turned in for another ticket if you miss the flight, you snooze you lose. Got it?" Everyone nodded their heads and accepted the tickets.

"Wait these say first class." Blake said looking at the ticket. Tori smiled and nodded.

"Yeah my dad got all of us in first class. Apparently the airlines messed up on one of his travels and they gave him all first class this trip." Tori explained gleefully.

"This is so sweet!" Dustin exclaimed.

Tori looked at her friends. "So, nine a.m. sharp?" They all nodded. "Alright I have to go home and start Whitney proofing my place, not to mention I need to finish _packing_." Tori emphasized playfully glaring at Blake. They got up and left their friends.

Back at Tori's:

"Ok how can I help?" Blake asked as he and Tori threw their coats on the couch and Tori started going over the things she needed to move around.

"Anything breakable put in that box…" She pointed. "I know no matter what Whitney is gonna have friends over and the last time that happened, they broke an antique vase of my grandmothers."

"Ok breakables in box, got it." Blake stopped. "What constitutes as breakable?" He asked a little confused.

Tori smiled. _He's such a guy sometimes. But he's my guy._ "Uh you know the little pooka turtles on my entertainment center and the shot glasses, those all constitute as breakable. I don't think there is much else besides pictures." Blake nodded and he opened the box and was about to put the trinkets in when he realized the box was already full. "I'm gonna go finish packing." She said starting down the hall.

"Tori have you looked in this box lately?" Tori turned back to him and walked over. Inside were all her old photos of her and Nathan back when they were dating. She grabbed the box went to her trashcan and dumped it out. Tori had put them in there when Blake first started coming around, but realizing she didn't actually love him she decided to just throw them out.

In the place of where all those pictures hung were pictures of her and Blake. Candid moments shared between the couple, a few posing shots, and even some group shots of her, Blake, Hunter and Peyton at the park on a double date a few weeks back. Her favorite sat on her table just next to the door. It was the first thing she saw when she came in and the last thing she saw when she left. It was a photo of Tori and Blake, they were on the beach Tori had knocked Blake over and he set up the shot to the side. Rox had come over at the last second and rested her head on Tori's. It was the funniest shot ever.

Tori walked back over to Blake and handed him the box. "Are you ok with that?" Blake asked.

Tori inhaled deeply and exhaled. "Yeah." She said happily. "I am. I should've done that months ago." Tori said brightly. Blake chuckled faintly.

He walked over and gave her a kiss on the cheek. "I'm glad your feeling better." He commented.

Tori smiled at him. "I'm only feeling better cause of you, ya know?"

"Hey you don't need me." Blake said playfully.

Tori wrapped her arms around his waist. "Need, probably not. Want, definitely do." She replied with a sweet smile. Blake kissed her and they separated to finish up what they were previously doing.

"So am I staying here tonight or going home?" Blake asked as he placed her little trinkets in the designated box.

Tori bit her lip out of habit and thought for a moment as she picked her new bathing suit up of the floor with a smirk. She walked back into her room and put it in her suitcase and then came back out. "Whitney's staying the night so you should probably go home." Tori said a little apologetically. "But until she gets her after her date you can stay and keep me company. We can watch a movie like we used to do before we found other things to do." She joked.

Blake laughed. "I think I can stand a movie. What do you have in mind?"

Tori pursed her lips in thought. "I dunno. Maybe we should go look around the movie rental place." Tori suggested.

Rox barked right at that moment, which took Blake and Tori by surprise. Tori turned to her dog, whom seemed to be sleeping. "Bad dream?" Blake suggested playfully.

Tori slapped his arm slightly. "Wake her up would you?" Blake looked at her like she was insane.

"You never wake a dreaming dog." He said.

Tori laughed at him and went over to Rox and gentle tapped her stomach with her foot. Rox instantly woke up. "Hey sunshine." Tori joked. Rox stood and she jumped up almost knocking Tori over. Tori stumbled back a bit but recovered. She pet Rox and then the dog went back to her bed and lay down. Tori turned back to Blake. "I guess it was just a bad dream."

Blake chuckled softly. "Dogs really are like their owners. All she needed was a little love and she went back to sleep." He said teasingly.

Tori smirked at him. "Don't make fun of me or my dog. Or you might find yourself without a _little love_ for a while." She threatened playfully.

Blake grinned and grabbed her waist setting the trinket box on her couch. "I don't take kindly to threats." Blake said playfully.

Tori rolled her eyes and pulled away from him. "Deal with it." She responded playfully as she grabbed her surfboard from next to her patio door and took it down to her room to put it in her closet. When she came back to the living room Blake was putting the box away on a shelf in her hall closet.

"So I think that's all of it besides pictures." Blake said collapsing on the couch. Tori sat with him and he wrapped his arm around her shoulder and pulled her close.

"Can you believe we're going to the Bahamas for two weeks?" Tori asked resting her head on his chest and lightly traced her finger along the pattern on his shirt.

Blake smiled. "Not really, but I'm sure it'll sink in the first night we're there." He said smoothly. Tori laughed at him. "What?"

"You are so sure of yourself." She joked.

"I was talking about the fact that we are gonna be on an amazing island and that we're staying in the coolest resort and I'm sharing a room with the most beautiful girl in the world." He said simply.

Tori tilted her head up and smiled as he looked down into her eyes. "Aw…what a load of bull…" Tori joked with him grabbing his side and making him laugh. Tori climbed over his lap and straddled him to the couch tickling and grabbing at his sides making him laugh uncontrollable.

"I was…serious." He said between peals of laughter. Tori paused for a moment.

"Are you sure that's what you meant?" She asked with a playful smirk. Blake took in deep gasps of air.

"Yes." He said softly dropping his head back onto the cushions for a second to regain some ability.

Tori looked at him pointedly. "No I think you meant…" Tori was cut off when Blake grabbed her waist and plopped her down on the couch pinning her down.

"I meant what I said." He said affirming with a smile.

Tori bit her lip and pondered his eyes for a moment. They were so sincere and honest. "Fine. I believe you." She said giving in.

"Good." Blake said sweetly. "Now let's go to the video store and rent something."

Tori nodded. "You need to get up so I can move." She said with a playful grin.

Blake kissed her once and got up and helped her up off of the couch. They left together bound for the movie rental place.


	15. Heading to Paradise

Heading to Paradise: 

Rules:

"Ok so you know the rules. If you must have friends over keep it at eight or nine, ok? Take Rox for her check up and keep an eye on her leg." Tori said as she readied herself to leave for the airport.

"Tor it'll be fine ok? Go and have fun." Whitney said smiling brightly at her sister.

Tori nodded. "Yeah. Please Whit do not allow your boyfriend to sleep with you in my bed."

Whitney rolled her eyes. "I was just gonna sleep on the couch cause after you and Blake had…"

"Stop!" Tori insisted putting up a hand. "I changed the bedding."

Whitney laughed. "In that case." She said.

Tori giggled at her sister. "I'm serious he can stay the night, but on the couch please."

"I don't think he will but since I have your permission." Whitney said.

Tori shook her head. "I'm not mom and dad. But just so you know Rox will get very agitated if he goes in that room. Ever since last week no guy besides Blake is allowed in there according to her. She almost attacked Hunter when he went to get my board for me the other day." Tori said with a soft smile at her dog.

"Ok I got it. No boyfriend in your room. Don't worry. Oh I have something for you…" Whitney went to her duffle and pulled out a small thin package. Tori took it from her. "Happy Birthday in advance."

Tori bit her lip nervously. "Whit you know I don't…"

"Tor, it's just a gift. I'm not saying celebrate. Ok?" Whitney said playfully insistent.

Tori gave in and opened the package. She lifted the lid on the box and smiled at first seeing a new digital, thin, camera. Tori lifted that out and then lifted out what was underneath. Tori gasped. "Whitney Anne Hanson!" Tori exclaimed holding up the blue lace baby doll with matching boy-shorts. "I can't believe you got me this." She said completely shocked. Hearing a knock at the door Tori shoved the items back in the box and closed the lid quickly. She put the camera in her backpack.

"What?" Whitney asked innocently. "I was in Victoria Secret and the name made me think of you." Whitney refrained from laughing as Tori answered the door.

"Hey Thunderboy." Tori said with a smile.

Blake looked over at Whitney. "Victoria Secret?" He asked.

"Yeah I got Tori's…"

"Nothing. It's nothing." Tori interrupted. She turned to her sister and glared.

Blake looked at Tori oddly as she turned back to him smiling sweetly. "What's in the box?" He asked.

Tori pulled the box behind her back. "Nothing." She said quickly.

"Tor, you ok? You're acting funny." Blake asked.

"Oh she's fine. Right Tori?" Whitney said smiling at her sister.

Tori nodded. "Whitney got me a gag gift and it shocked me is all." Tori said.

"It wasn't a gag." Whitney commented with an impish smirk in her sister's direction.

"Ok am I missing something?" Blake asked looking completely confused. They shook their heads. Tori unzipped her bag shoved the box in and zipped the bag shut again. "Ready to go then, my dad and Hunter are waiting in the truck?"

"Yeah let's go." Tori said. Rox came over and Tori knelt down and gave her a light kiss on her head. Rox whimpered softly and it just broke Tori's heart. She had never left Rox behind. Rox had been there every day after Nathan left; she was in truth Tori's best friend of all. "Be good for Whit." Tori whispered scratching behind her ears lovingly.

Blake grabbed Tori's beg and he headed out to the truck before Tori. Tori stood and turned to Whitney. "Be good. Don't surf without a buddy. And make sure Rox gets let out once or twice a day. Don't trash the place…"

"Tor I told you I've got it under control. Do me a favor."

"What?" Tori asked.

Whitney grinned. "Put both of my gifts to good use on your trip."

Tori laughed. "Bye Whitney. See you in two weeks."

Parents:

Tori left joining Jake, Blake and Hunter in the truck. Tori and Blake sat in the back; Blake sat in the middle close to Tori with his arm around her shoulder. Hunter sat in the front with Jake. "So will there be drinking on this vacation?" Jake asked while he drove.

Hunter and Blake chuckled lightly. "I might." Hunter said honestly. "Tori? Blake?" He asked turning to look at his brother in the center seat.

Blake glanced at Tori and she scrunched her nose and shook her head. "Maybe. But Tori probably wont though." Blake answered for them both.

"Smart girl." Jake commented with a light laugh. "But if you do happen to drink, don't accept drinks from strangers."

Tori chuckled faintly. "Don't worry I got the same speech from my dad. And no traveling solo or getting separated from your travel buddy." Tori said a little jokingly.

"Your father's a smart man." Jake said. The rest of the trip was relatively quiet except for the stereo playing oldies. When they pulled up to the drop off the three got out and grabbed their luggage. They said goodbye to Mr. Bradley and headed off to their gate to meet their friends. Shane, Dustin, and Peyton were there already waiting. Their flight was called a short time after and they loaded up and the flight took off.

Mile High:

After a couple hours of being in the air Tori began to get antsy just listening to her music. She needed something to do. Tori looked to her right and saw Blake was fast asleep. They were basically the only people in first class. Shane was watching the offered movie, Dustin was playing game boy, and, like Blake, Hunter and Peyton were sleeping soundly.

Tori got up from her seat and gently slipped passed Blake and headed for the bathroom. After being in there a few minutes just staring at herself in the mirror there was a knock at the door. "Occupied!" Tori said.

"Tor?"

Tori opened the door and saw Blake. "What?"

"You ok? You've been in here like five minutes. I woke up when you were leaving." Blake said.

"I'm fine just staring at myself in the mirror. I am bored out of my skull." She said jokingly with a smile. Blake looked around and then stepped into the small room shutting and locking the door behind him. "What are you doing?" Tori asked. Blake was so close to her she had to lean back against the small counter space.

Blake grinned. "You're bored, I'm bored maybe we could have a little fun." He said leaning further into her and resting his hands on the counter behind her.

Tori smirked. "What kid of fun?" She asked playfully.

Blake leaned into her ear. "The kind that requires no panties." He whispered huskily laying a soft kiss on her ear sending shivers through Tori's body.

Tori giggled as Blake's hands went under her skirt and slowly eased her panties down her legs. His fingers lightly traced up Tori's inner legs to her thighs and massaged for a minute as Blake gently spread her legs a little.

A few minutes of gentle rubbing went by and then Blake slipped one of his fingers into Tori's warm opening. "Oh my god. " Tori breathed softly, closing her eyes suddenly that. Blake smirked and leaned in capturing her lips in a heated kiss as he gently explored her center. Tori released heavenly delighted moans into his mouth as she began to feel all hot and tingly. Suddenly Tori pulled away gasping for air as his finger hit a sweet spot.

Tori's eyes jolted open. "Holy shit." She breathed out looking around at her surroundings. Blake was next to her asleep and their friends were just the way they were in her dream.

"Ms?" Tori looked up and saw a stewardess smiling at her. "We're about to land will you please put your tray up?" Tori nodded and did as asked and the stewardess went away. Tori's head fell back against the seat and she took in sweet breaths of oxygen. _What a dream._ Tori thought happily to herself.

Blake groaned and he slowly awoke. He stretched slightly and then looked over at Tori. She was all flush and her cheeks were red. "Tor, you ok?"

Tori looked over at him smiled, and nodded. "Yeah. Why?" She asked.

"You're all red and you look like you've been sweating. Are you hot?" He asked concerned.

Tori felt her cheeks they were warm and a little clammy. "It's nothing just a dream." She said casually._ An amazing dream._ Tori told herself.

"Must've been some dream." Blake commented as he rebuckled his seatbelt.

Tori turned and smiled a little at him. "You have no idea." She whispered. Blake looked at her oddly. Tori giggled seeing his confused, unsure expression. "Maybe someday I'll tell you about it." She said kissing his cheek lightly.

"Ok…" Blake said a little confused by her behavior. Tori looked out the window as they landed and smiled to herself as Blake took her hand in his.

Once off the plane they got their luggage from baggage claim and head to the resort.

Resort:

"These rooms rock dude!" Dustin exclaimed jumping on his bed. The others headed off to their rooms.

"I have to agree with Dustin." Blake said plopping down on one of the beds in his and Tori's room. They were Delux Ocean suits and they were really fancy rooms.

Tori set her suitcase down and went into the bathroom to lock the connecting door, but it wasn't there. The bathroom was amazing though. She then went to Shane and Dustin's room and knocked. Shane answered the door. "Mini bar key." She handed him the key that they front desk had given her. "Don't go bonkers." Shane saluted playfully and Tori went back to her room. "Blake?" She said looking around and not seeing him.

Tori squealed in laughter as Blake came up behind her and picked her up spinning her around and then they plopped down on the bed together. "Hi." Blake said smiling, rolling Tori to face him.

"Hi." Tori giggled. Blake gave her a tender kiss.

"So what now?" Blake asked as he lay with Tori.

"Well there's an all hours club. " Tori said.

Blake grinned. "I'll go ask the others." He got up and headed out of the room. Tori took the time to unpack a little. She admired the room as she unpacked unaware that she had thrown the gift Whitney had given her on the bed behind her. When Tori turned around from the dresser she saw Blake coming back in the room.

"So?" Tori asked.

"We're gonna meet downstairs in the lobby in an hour." He said brightly.

Tori nodded and went back to unpacking. "Ok."

Blake saw the box on the bed; the one Tori wouldn't tell him what was in._ I wonder what it is._ He thought silently. "So, Tor, what exactly did Whitney get you?" He asked picking up the box. Tori turned quickly and went over to grab the box from him but he held it out of reach.

"Blake give me the box." Tori said trying to reach for it again but Blake shifted it and she missed.

"Why? What's in it?" Blake asked.

Tori smirked. "Whitney's idea of a bad joke. Now give me the box." She instructed, but Blake didn't budge. "You don't give me that box right now you aren't having sex for two weeks." Tori threatened deviously.

Blake grinned. "I'd like to see you go two weeks without making love to me." He countered like what she had said wasn't even remotely possible.

Tori smiled. "Unlike men, girls have this little thing it's called self control." Tori said hands on her hips looking dead serious with a sweet tone.

Blake frowned. "Is it that bad?" Blake asked.

Tori nodded idly. "I love you, but I will take drastic measures if don't you hand it over." She said holding out her hand.

"I know your weak spots." Blake claimed grinning devilishly still not breaking.

"You seem to forget who actually has the control in this relationship." Tori said with a smug smile crossing her arms over her chest.

Blake grinned cockily. "Not you." He remarked.

Tori smiled coyly and let out a faint giggled. "Blake, honey, do you honestly think that you have control?" She asked sweetly. "If I didn't want what we do to happen, it wouldn't trust me."

"How do you figure?" Blake asked calmly.

Tori grinned and took a step closer to him. "It's the subtle little touches that makes you want me." She said softly with a seductive tone, looking him in the eye. She traced her finger along his chest, making his eyes close and he gulped. "A light kiss on the neck or…" Tori leaned into his ear. "A light whisper in your ear." She whispered with a tantalizing breath on his ear, blowing some hair faintly. "A giggle, a smile, a smell…you are hooked on me lock, stock, and barrel. You only think you're in control." She finished just above a whispered.

Blake sighed, Tori's seductive speech sent chills up his spine. "Tor it can't be that bad." He said quietly opening his eyes and seeing her standing before him.

Tori smiled. "You willing to risk two weeks of your love life, in the Bahamas I might add, to see?" She asked smugly. Blake's arms were growing tired and they began to sink down. Tori took the box from him. "Thanks." She whispered kissing his cheek. Tori put the box in her bag and put the small lock on the zippers. "Much better." Tori commented to herself.

"You have to sleep sometime." Blake commented jokingly as Tori turned back around to face him.

Tori smirked. "We're surrounded by water and sharks, you'd be just another missing tourist." She joked.

Blake frowned again. "Tor it really can't be that bad."

Tori bit her lip unintentionally. "I haven't totally decided yet. " She said with a small smile.

"Fine. Let me know when you do decide." Blake grumbled giving up and going to his suitcase for a change of clothes.

Tori change into tight low-rise boot-cut jeans a blue skintight halter and a cropped jean vest, with her black boots. Blake changed into dark blue jeans, a navy shirt and a nice jean jacket with black boots. "Ready?" Blake asked. Tori looked herself over, as did Blake with a grin, and she decided she was ready to go.

"Yeah." Tori took his hand and they left their hotel room. Blake put the hotel slide card in his wallet and they headed to the lobby to wait for their friends.


	16. Vacation P1

Club: 

"Come on Thunderboy dance with me." Tori pleaded pulling on his hand trying to get him up from his seat. The club was dimly lit by colorful lights and it was hot from all the bodies creating heat.

Blake winced playfully. "Tori we've been dancing for an hour and a half." He whined somewhat.

Tori smirked at him. "What happened to that unlimited supply of energy you told me about last week." She teased in his ear so he could hear her over the music.

"I lied." He complained.

Peyton stood. "I'll dance with you Tor. Let's see how many guys we can get numbers out of." She said jokingly. Tori shrugged and released Blake's hand and her and Peyton went out onto the dance floor.

Shane, Dustin, Hunter and Blake watched as Tori and Peyton danced rather close. They weren't the only ones paying attention to them, Blake and Hunter noticed two guys dance through the crowd to them and all of sudden they both jumped up and went over to their girlfriends. Tori was talking with one guy and Blake came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her cheek. Hunter did the same with Peyton.

The guys turned and walked away causing Tori and Peyton to laugh hysterically. Peyton and Tori bumped fists proudly and turned to their boyfriends separating into the crowd a little. "You see I have all the control." Tori whispered to Blake.

Blake pulled back and smirked at her a little. "You did that on purpose?" He asked.

Tori smirked, shrugged, and nodded proudly. Blake shook his head and pulled his girlfriend close and they dance for a little while longer. Tori made it worth his while when she kissed him passionately and ran her fingers through his hair gently, not caring about the people around them. The made-out for about twenty minutes and then headed back over to Shane and Dustin where they were sitting back at their table. "Ok. We should probably get going." Hunter said as they came over to the group.

Tori and Peyton whined. "No we wanna stay." They protested.

Blake grabbed Tori's arms and pulled them over his shoulders and around his neck from behind. "Come on Tor." He said. Tori jumped up and wrapped her legs around Blake's waist, piggyback style.

"I'm only leaving because I'm to tired to fight with you." She whispered playfully in his ear as they left the club. Peyton and Tori were carried piggy back down the street all the way to the resort. Shane and Dustin just fell behind the group and snickered at the Bradley brothers and the fact that they were 'whipped'.

Tori/Blake Room:

"Ok here's your stop." Blake said playfully as he dropped Tori on the bed and then walked away. Tori laughed falling back on the bed.

"I'm hungry." Tori said randomly out of the blue. "I'm gonna order room service."

Blake turned to her and laughed. "Are you on like a sugar high or something?"

Tori giggled and shook her head. "No. Something Peyton said when we were dancing just keeps popping back into my head."

"And what exactly is that?" Blake asked.

Tori shook her head laughing. "That is between two girls." She said. Blake looked at her oddly.

"Ok." He said. "So you really gonna order room service at this hour?" Blake asked changing the subject.

Tori hiccupped and started laughing again. "Yes." She said crawling on the bed over to the hotel phone sitting on a lamp stand between the two beds. "Actually…" Tori said collapsing on the bed, her head hitting the pillow. She rolled over on her back and closed her eyes. "Never mind I'm not hungry anymore."

Blake just chuckled lightly to himself and turned back to his suitcase. When Blake turned back around Tori's was fast asleep. _I don't know how she does that_. He thought to himself. Tori could be really hyper and then hit a plateau and just crash out. _I wonder if I should change her into pajamas_. He pondered. Tori hated sleeping in jeans.

Blake quickly stripped down to his boxers and t-shirt and walked over to Tori. He leaned down to her ear. "Tor I'm gonna take your jeans off." He whispered. Tori rolled on her side and gave an approving moan. Blake chuckled softly. He sat at the end of the bed and quickly untied and removed her boots as she rolled back on her back and tucked her arms under her head. He crawled over her and undid her belt buckle, button and zipper. He gently pulled Tori's jeans down. He had removed her jeans before, never like this.

Once her jeans were off he gently lifted her up and removed her jean vest. He decided just to leave her in her halter and panties and got her situated under the covers. Blake lay down with her and wrapped his arms around her tight and fell asleep.

Day 2:

"Blake…" Blake scrunched his nose feeling a light tickling. "Blake? Wake up Thunderboy." Tori whispered running her finger over the bridge of his nose lightly. Blake grumbled some incoherent nonsense. "What?"

"Go back to sleep." He muttered shoving his head into his pillow.

Tori giggled lightly. "Come on Thunderboy, wake up." Tori said teasingly into his ear. Tori heard muffled words and lifted Blake's face out of the pillow.

"…late and I'm tired." He finished. Tori looked at him and gave him a soft kiss.

"I didn't get any of that except the last part." Tori whispered close to his lips.

Blake still didn't open his eyes. "We went to bed late and I'm tired." He repeated groggily. Tori smiled.

"Blake it's almost ten thirty." Tori informed him playfully.

Blake's eyes opened slightly. "Tor, we're in the Bahamas we can sleep till forever. Go back to sleep. I'm begging you." He complained quietly.

"No can do. We have to meet the guys at noon for lunch." Tori said cheerfully.

"Fine let me sleep another half and hour." Blake said closing his eye and rolling over away from Tori.

Tori rolled her eyes. "Fine I'm going to go get naked and take a shower. _Alone_." She emphasized with a smirk. Tori got up out of bed and started for the bathroom. Tori turned the shower on and began to strip off her top and panties. Blake snuck up behind her and grabbed her sides playfully. Tori squeaked in shock. "Hey!" She protested swatting his arm playfully. "I thought you were gonna sleep a little longer?" Tori remarked with a smirk.

Blake grinned. "You convinced me it was time to get up."

"Pig." She accused flatly. "It takes me stripping down to my skivvies to get you out of bed."

Blake smirked at her. "Sometimes it takes you stripping down to your skivvies to get me in bed too." He said playfully.

Tori rolled her eyes. "Like I said…Pig." She joked.

"But you love this pig." He said smugly wrapping his arms around her nude body.

Tori smiled and kissed him tenderly. "Yes I do." She said sweetly. Blake released Tori and she climbed in the shower shortly followed by Blake and a series of giggles.

After Lunch:

"Ok so what now?" Shane asked as they left the hotel restaurant.

"Me and Peyton were thinking about hitting the waterslide for a little fun." Hunter commented.

Peyton nodded. "Let's all go it'll be fun and we can hit cove beach after."

Everyone agreed and headed to their rooms to get ready and then headed out. They met up at the "Leap of Faith" waterslide. The gang had a lot of fun on the waterslides and then headed to cove beach. For it being tourist season there sure wasn't many people there. It was quiet and calm and the water was crystal clear.

The day was wasted away as they lounged around bantering, and hanging about at cove beach. When it started to get late the gang started to head back, all except Tori. "You guys go ahead. I'm gonna stay and watch the sunset." Tori told them.

"Uh, Tor, what about no being alone?" Dustin said.

Tori shrugged. "I'll be fine."

Blake sat down next to her. "I'll stay." He said softly. The others nodded and headed off back to their rooms.

"You don't need to." Tori said looking over at him. Blake smiled.

"I want to. We haven't watched the sunset in a couple weeks." Blake said kissing her temple lightly. Tori shifted so she was sitting between his legs her back resting against his chest. His arms wrapped around her and Tori wrapped hers over his. As they sat and waited for the sun to set the silence was peaceful, but Blake got a little antsy. "So you wanna tell me about that dream you had?" Blake asked randomly trying to start conversation.

Tori giggled faintly. "I dunno I wouldn't want you to get jealous or anything." Tori remarked jokingly.

"Jealous?" Blake asked quickly. "Why would I be jealous? You weren't dreaming about Pierce Brosnan were you?"

Tori shook her head idly and then turned a little to face Blake. "No I was dreaming about you." She admitted.

"Well then what's there to be jealous of?" He asked with a playful smirk.

Tori grinned. "Well in my dream…no I wont tell you, you'll get jealous."

Blake chuckled. "I'm not gonna get jealous, just tell me." He insisted kissing her neck softly. Tori sighed contently and turned to him again.

"Well we were on the airplane and in the bathroom and let's just say you hit a sweet spot that I could feel right to my toes, _after_ the dream was over." Tori said a little seductively.

Blake chuckled softly and kissed her neck. "That good?" He asked. Tori turned in his arms and smiled at him. She nodded her head slightly. "Damn." He said softly. Tori giggled at him.

"Not jealous?"

"No not jealous, just means you think pretty highly of my capabilities." Blake said teasingly.

Tori giggled again and turned back around to face the water. Blake's arms went around her again and held her tight. "You know I absolutely love what you do to me and for me, right?" Tori asked sweetly.

Blake leaned forward and kissed her cheek tenderly. "Yeah I know. I love you." He whispered.

Tori smiled softly. "I love you too." She said just above a whisper. They remained in silence the rest of the time spent on the beach and watched the beautiful sunset before them. The sky went from a brilliantly dark orange to a deep blue/purple slowly but surely and Tori and Blake decided to head back to their room.

Day 4:

"I'm gonna head to the pool with Peyton." Tori said kissing Blake's cheek as she left the room.

"Hey Tor?" Blake called just before she got out of the room. Tori turned around. "Love you." He said from where he lay reading a magazine on the bed in their room.

Tori smiled and shook her head playfully. "Love you too. See ya later." She said leaving the room.

(Blake's POV) About an hour passed and Tori was still at the pool with Peyton. Blake didn't know why but he wanted to go down and see her, check on her really to make sure she was ok. He found his way to the pool and when he got there what he saw made him stop dead in his tracks. He was far enough away to see Tori and Peyton, but they didn't notice him.

Blake felt jealousy and anger rise up in his gut as he saw a pool boy rubbing Tori down with tanning lotion. His hands worked her stomach and then began to go down to her legs; the problem was Tori wasn't stopping him. Blake let his feelings get the best of him and he stormed away. _Tori wouldn't do that._ He told himself._ But why wasn't she stopping him?_

(Tori's POV) Tori was enjoying the sun relaxing with Peyton at the pool on some tanning chairs. "Rubdown for the pretty lady?" Tori heard. She brought her sunglasses down from her head and looked up at the gentlemen standing next to her. He was dark skinned, dark haired, and had dark brown eyes. _Blake_. Tori thought silently to herself as she pictured his eyes.

"No thank you." Tori said nicely.

"Are you sure?" He asked. Tori sighed. _He won't go away unless I say yes._ She thought.

"Uh fine, sure. My stomach." Tori said. The gentlemen knelt beside her chair and poured some lotion on her stomach and began to rub it in. Tori left her glasses on and closed her eyes. She smiled as the image of Blake popped into her head. Tori knew she really loved him when she couldn't stop thinking about him.

All was swell until the pool boy began to move down to her legs. Tori sat up quickly and stopped him. "Um excuse me what are you doing?" Tori asked.

"If you want to tan even you need to do your legs too." He said in an accent.

Tori shook her head. "I can get my own legs. Thank you." She stood and started over to the pool to dip her feet in.

"Um, I don't normally do this but would you like to have dinner with me?" The gentlemen asked coming up behind Tori.

Tori turned to him. "No thank you." She said nicely.

He gently took holding of her arm. "Just dinner?" He asked. Tori was getting frustrated.

"No." Tori said and then shoved him, and he fell back into the pool. Peyton looked up from her spot and started to chuckle. Tori grabbed her stuff. "I'm going to talk with the manager." She said and then walked off.

Making it Up to me:

(Normal POV) An hour later Tori walked through her hotel room door to find Blake pacing around. "Hey what's wrong?" Tori asked dropping her towel and bag on the floor by the dresser.

"Where've you been?" Blake asked calmly.

"The pool where I said I'd be. You're not…" Tori trailed off seeing Blake's face contort into an angered expression. "What?" Tori asked.

"I went to the pool and you weren't there. Neither was the pool boy I saw you with the first time I went down." He said angrily.

Tori shrank back a little at the tone in his voice. "I don't know what you think you saw…"

"I saw the pool boy lathering you up!" Blake yelled.

Tori took a deep breath to calm her jumping heart. "So what you think the pool boy and I went off for a quickie? Is that it?" She asked coolly. Blake didn't say anything he just continued to look at her with agitated eyes. "Do you know how stupid that sounds?" Tori asked. Blake still didn't say anything. _How to make him believe me? _Tori pondered and then stepped closer to him taking his left hand in both of hers. She untied her bathing suit bottoms and let them fall to the floor and then sucked his pointer finger into her mouth quickly. After, Tori lead his hand down to her sensitive area.

"What are you doing?" He finally asked.

Tori didn't say anything as she brought him right close to her warm opening. "You know what I feel like before and after, go ahead and check for yourself." Tori said with insistent eyes.

Blake sighed knowing if she was willing to do this then he was really wrong. "Tori I…"

Tori gently eased his finger into her. "No I want you to believe me. Besides…" She said with a slight smirk. "You know you want to." Blake didn't argue and he let his finger tenderly probe her center. "Keep in mind you and I were together this morning." Tori commented.

After a few minutes it was becoming increasingly difficult for Tori to hide the fact that this was turning her on. But she was just trying to prove a point for his sake. She began to feel all hot inside. "So?" She asked trying to steady her voice.

Blake looked at Tori and saw that she was trying her hardest to mask heavy breathing by keeping her mouth clamped tight and her eyes were closed lightly. He knew that this kind of touching was making her hot, but she wasn't doing it for that reason. Tori was doing this for him. Blake pulled out, much he noticed to Tori's displeasure when she bit back a moan. "I was wrong." He said softly. "I'm sorry."

Tori shivered slightly when he pulled out. She sighed and tried to hide the smile she so desperately didn't want him to see. "Can I explain?" She asked sweetly. Blake put his arms around her waist and pulled her, almost completely naked body, close to his.

"I saw him rubbing lotion on you, and you were smiling that smile." Blake said. "And then I saw him touch your legs and I just couldn't take it so I walked away."

Tori giggled faintly, trying not to hurt his feelings. "You misread everything." She said with a sweet smiled. Tori brought her hand up to his cheek and then gently slid it through his hair repeatedly. "I knew he wasn't going away so I told him he could rub some lotion on my stomach. I closed my eyes and the reason I was smiling 'that smile' was because I was thinking about you." Blake smiled at that and pulled her even closer, even though it didn't seem possible to be any closer to her. "All was fine then he started touching my legs. I told him no. If that's where you walked away you missed the best part. I got up to put my feet in the pool and he asked me to dinner. I said no, he got a little pushy so I shoved him and he fell into the pool. I've spent the last hour talking with management."

Blake groaned and dropped his head on her shoulder shamefully. "Oh god Tori I'm sorry." He grumbled. Tori laughed lightly and wrapped her arms tightly around his neck and back.

"It's ok. Don't worry about it." Tori said in his ear as she ruffled his hair a bit.

Blake lifted his head. "No it's not ok. I'm such an idiot." He said sheepishly. Tori gave him a soft kiss.

"Wanna make it up to me?" She asked with a devilish grin.

Blake smirked back at her. "I would love nothing more then to make it up to you." He said.

Tori bit her lip with a crooked grin. "I could really use a shower." Tori said huskily. Blake picked Tori up and carried her into the bathroom of their hotel room. He set her down and untied her bikini top and it fell to the floor. Tori ran her fingers down his covered chest. "You have far too much clothing on for this venture." She remarked impishly. Blake quickly removed his shirt and board shorts and they walked into the shower shutting the glass door behind them and turning on the instant hot water.

Tori giggled huskily as she rather roughly slammed Blake into the tile wall of the shower. Blake grabbed her lips in a hungry kiss as he swiftly shifted so Tori was back against the wall. Tori moaned blissfully as Blake's hands found her ass grabbing tightly and lifting her up as her legs wrapped around him, all the while their lips never leaving the other. As Blake's tongue entered Tori's mouth, Tori set herself down on Blake and adjusted slightly making him gasp and pull away a little. Seconds later he returned to her lips eagerly as he pulled out and thrust back into her over and over again.

As they continued on Blake's lips found their way to the secret sensitive spot on Tori's neck. Tori released a string of harmonious moans and heavenly groans as the immense undeniable pleasure chorused through her body.

Blake to was feeling the sensations run through the veins throughout his entire body. Tori whimpered enjoyable as she moaned Blake's name silently before crying out in ecstasy, as she felt herself reaching her peak. Those screams of pure desire and delight were Blake's undoing and he released and soon felt and heard Tori hit her climax.

Slowly Blake came to a rest. Tori was clutching tight to his back breathing erratically and heavy. "Ok…" She gasped swallowing hard. "That totally…made up…for it…" Tori said between breaths. Blake pulled away from her neck and grinned at her. "What?" Tori asked smiling.

Blake chuckled softly. "It's nothing. I just feel really stupid." Blake said. "I mean we've been together almost every night we've been here and I thought you were sneaking off to get some from the pool boy."

Tori leaned in and kissed him lovingly and then gave him a sweet smile. "I told you how stupid that sounded. Besides I've got all I can handle right here." She said playfully, poking his nose teasingly. Blake scrunched his nose and pulled away laughing lightly.

He looked back at her and smiled. "I love you."

"I love you too." Tori whispered kissing him softly.


	17. Vacation P2

Day 7: 

Tori/ Blake room:

Blake ran to the door when he heard a knock. When he opened the door there stood Peyton. "Secret meeting Tori's not invited." She said.

"What?" Blake asked looking rather confused.

Peyton grabbed his hand and dragged him out of the room and over to hers and Hunter's room. "Hey bro." Blake said going into his room. Tori wouldn't notice until she was out of the shower that he was gone.

"Ok someone mind telling me what's going on." Hunter asked.

"Tori's birthday." Peyton said.

Blake gave her a look. "What?" He asked.

"Her birthday is three days away." Peyton told them.

"Why didn't she tell me?" Blake asked looking a little hurt.

Peyton sighed and gave him a weak smile. "Her grandmother died on her birthday when she was seven. You know she doesn't eat pie, right?" Hunter and Blake nodded wondering what pie had to do with her birthday. "Tori and her grandmother did pie instead of cake for Tori's birthday, when her grandma died Tori stopped celebrating it."

"That's awful." Hunter commented feeling guilty that he had harassed her a little about not wanting pie.

Peyton nodded. "Well I thought since we were in the Bahamas that maybe this year we could change her mind." She said a little more brightly.

"Like what?" Blake asked. "You know Tori I don't want to piss her off."

"Afraid you wont get laid?" Hunter teased his brother.

Blake shook his head rolling his eyes. "I don't get_ laid_ anyway."

"Neither does your brother." Peyton remarked jokingly. Hunter's mouth fell open. "What? It's not getting _laid_ if…"

"Stop right there I do _not_ need to hear this conversation." Blake interrupted. Peyton looked at him a playful grin on her face.

"Anyways I was thinking maybe a dinner or something fun." Peyton suggested.

"What do Shane and Dustin say?" Hunter asked.

Peyton bit her lip and got a little nervous. "Uh, well they sort of said that I should mind my own business."

Hunter and Blake chuckled. "You never listen. Maybe you should this time. If Tori doesn't want to celebrate then lets not force it." Hunter said.

"Look how about this, if Tori doesn't catch on at least, let's take her to a nice restaurant for dinner." Peyton negotiated.

Blake and Hunter exchanged looks. "Ok but no singing waiters, no cakes, or pies. I really don't want to upset her while we're here. She's having fun let's just keep with that." Blake said. Peyton nodded in understanding. "We're jet skiing tomorrow don't forget. Hunter we still going out tonight?"

Hunter nodded. "Yeah. I can't seem to talk my girlfriend out of going swimming in the nude." He teased pulling Peyton back against his chest.

"What? It'll be fun. You guys really should come with us." Peyton said excitedly.

Blake and Hunter shook their heads. "Not at the same time." They both said together. Peyton laughed when they both started cracking up. Blake rolled his eyes after and started for the door.

"Later Bro." Blake said leaving his room.

Blake walked into his room to see Tori in the bathroom brushing her hair. "I don't know why you bothered to shower, you're going skinny dipping in a chlorinated pool."

Tori shrugged. "I wanted to get the sand out of my hair. Besides I only need to rinse after swimming." She proclaimed. "You and Hunter still going out tonight?"

"Yeah." Blake said walking in and wrapping his arms around her toweled body. "You know something I don't think we've ever talked about…"

"What?" Tori asked smiling back at him in the mirror.

"Birthdays?"_ Shit_. Tori mentally chastised herself.

Tori put her brush down and pulled out of his arms to go in the room and put some clothes on. "What makes you bring those up?"

"I was reading an article this afternoon about how well you know your boyfriend or girlfriend and birthdays was a thing you had to know." Blake lied convincingly. Tori looked through her drawer for something and didn't find it so she opened her bag. There was the box.

_Perfect_. Tori thought with a slight grin. Anyways she could get his mind off of birthdays. "So I've decided about that gag gift. You wanna know what's in the box?" Tori asked holding it up.

_Oh now she'll tell me_. Blake thought silently. "What made you change your mind?" Blake asked.

"Oh I've been thinking and I've decided it wasn't all that bad." Tori lied, she really didn't want to show him, but hey whatever could change the subject.

"Are you like trying to distract me?" Blake asked casually.

Tori shook her head and smiled softly. "No. Why?"

"Well I mean I bring up birthday's and all of a sudden you wanna show me what's in the box." Blake said normally.

Tori pondered quickly how to respond to that. "Um, well it was a gift for my birthday from my sister one year." She said trying to coming up with anything off the top of her head. "So it's not really changing the subject."

"Tori I just want to know when your birthday is." Blake said softly walking over to her.

Tori bit her lip and looked at him sadly. "I don't want to say cause I don't celebrate it. It's a horrible, horrendous day and I don't want to talk about it." Tori said moving passed him back to the bathroom to put her suit on.

Blake went to her and saw her drop her towel. He quickly got his composure and walked into the bathroom. "Tori I'm not gonna force you to celebrate, so will you tell me?"

Tori turned as she tied on her bikini bottoms and gave him a sad smile. "Three days." She told him truthfully. "I don't celebrate it so, don't bother doing anything special."

Blake gave her a weak smile and then helped her tie on her top. "Tor why don't you celebrate it?" He asked, even though he already knew he wanted Tori to tell him.

"The same reason I don't eat pie. It reminds me of the day my grandmother died." She said sadly turning back towards him when the strings were tied. "She died on my birthday. We used to make pie instead of cake." A tear ran down her cheek.

"Oh Tor…" Blake said wiping away her tear. "I'm sorry."

Tori looked at him and gave a frail smile. "Me too." Blake wrapped his arms around her tight and she snuggled against his chest, her arms wrapping around his middle.

"Can I at least get you a gift?" Blake asked somewhat jokingly. Tori nodded slightly against his chest.

"Yeah if you must." She muttered playfully.

Blake chuckled. "I must. And maybe we'll go to dinner. No celebrating just dinner."

Tori laughed lightly. "It'll be like celebrating if I leave this hotel at all that day."

"So you're just gonna shut yourself in?" Blake asked.

"I was gonna spend the day at the spa and then just come here and crash." Tori told him truthfully. "But if you wanna do dinner I guess I can fit that into my schedule.

Blake kissed the top of her head. "We don't have to." Tori suddenly remembered that her bag was open and the box was unattended.

"Shit." Tori muttered she quickly pulled away from Blake and ran into the room shutting her suitcase and sitting on it. Blake came out and saw Tori sitting on her suitcase.

"So I don't get to know what's in the box?" He asked with a grin. Tori bit her lip. _It really isn't that bad. I mean what's the worst that could happen? You actually wear it._ Tori thought silently.

"If you wanna know what's in the box I'll show you, or we could hold off and I'll show you on your birthday. When is that?" Tori asked with a slightly crooked smirk.

"Six months away I don't want to wait that long, just show me. " He said. _What could it possibly be that she would show me on my birthday?_ Blake thought.

Tori sighed in thought. "Fine." Tori said. She got up from her suitcase and opened it pulling the box out. She tossed the box to Blake. "Open." She said.

Blake looked at the box intently. "Nothings gonna like fly out and hit me right?"

"Would I do that to you?" Tori asked jokingly.

Blake grinned at her and lifted the lid on the box. He lifted the sexy lingerie out and gaped at it. "Now I know why Whitney was talking about Victoria secret."

"She thought we needed help in the bedroom." Tori commented mockingly, of course she knew that wasnt the reason. Blake frowned at her.

"She did not she was just being Whitney." Blake said playfully. He put the sexy lingerie on the bed and walked over to Tori. "I dunno we could have a lot of fun with that though." He said impishly leaning in and giving her a kiss.

Tori pieced together Whitney's gift. "That little devil." She mumbled to herself.

"What?" Blake asked confused by her words after their kiss.

"The other part of the gift was a digital camera." Tori said suddenly knowing why her little sister did that.

Blake laughed. "Ok I love how your sister thinks." He teased Tori.

Tori smirked at him. "What you actually think I'm gonna put that on and pose for you?" She asked playfully.

Blake smirked at her. "Maybe I can talk you into it before we leave." He said waggling his eyebrows suggestively.

Tori rolled her eyes sarcastically and smacked him upside the head. "No way." She said sternly.

"Aw come on Tor, it could be fun." Blake said chuckling. Tori headed for the door.

Tori turned back and grinned. "I dunno. I'll think about it." Tori said teasingly. She grabbed her towel and headed out of the room.

Later that night:

"Peyton did you mention my birthday to Blake?" Tori asked as they walked to their rooms from their little swim.

Peyton looked at Tori with a guilty smile. "I know you don't celebrate, but I just wanted to do a dinner or something." She said biting her lip.

Tori sighed. "Ok fine dinner, but no happy birthday singing, cake, or any of that." Tori said strictly. Peyton nodded.

"Just dinner?" She said smiling. "Ok see you tomorrow." Peyton went down to the next door and Tori opened hers. What she saw made her heart melt. Blake was asleep against the wall next to the bathroom. _Someone had too much to drink._ Tori thought with a smile. She left her room and went down and knocked on Shane and Dustin's door. "Tor, it's one a.m." Dustin said answering the door rubbing his eyes and yawning.

Tori nodded. "I know it's just that I need help, Blake's passed out on the floor."

Dustin chuckled a bit. "He did have a little too much to drink." He said jokingly.

"You went?" Tori asked as Dustin slipped his sweater on and grabbed his room key.

Dustin nodded. "I did. Shane chilled in the room and talked to Kapri." Tori nodded in understanding. Tori opened her hotel room door and Dustin instantly chuckled seeing Blake. "Dude." He muttered to himself shaking his head. Tori and Dustin each lifted Blake up under one of his arms and moved him to the bed.

"Thanks D." Tori said sweetly. Dustin nodded and started to head out when he saw the blue lingerie on the end of the bed. He picked it up and looked at Tori who was turned to look at Blake.

"Tor? What's this?" Dustin asked playfully. Tori looked up and gasped she went to Dustin quickly and snatched the baby doll top from him as he started laughing.

"Out." Tori said pointing to the door. Dustin left and Tori threw the lingerie in her drawer. Tori went back over to Blake and took off his boots and his jacket. She pulled his wallet from his pants and then quickly removed those as well. She got him situated under the covers and then went to her bag and change into a baggy shirt and some panties. Tori went to bed and lay down and quickly fell asleep.

Day 8:

Tori was instantly awake when she heard someone being sick in the bathroom. It was early morning and the sun was just barley up. "Blake." She whispered to herself getting up and going into the bathroom. He was hunched over the toilet. Tori chuckled inwardly and went to the hotel phone. "Hello? Kitchen?"

"Hi I'm gonna need waffles, eggs, and sausage for two. And strong decaf coffee." Tori said.

"Ok. Room 112 that will be there shortly." Tori hung up and went back in the bathroom. She sat with Blake and rubbed his back.

"You ok?" She asked gently.

Blake leaned back into Tori and she held him in her arms lovingly. "My head feels like it's been split in two." He said groggily.

"What did you drink?" Tori asked.

Blake groaned and lurched forward over the toilet vomiting. Tori scrunched her nose and grimaced slightly. She scooted behind him and rubbed his back tenderly. Blake flushed the toilet and fell back into her arms again. "Don't say drink." He muttered softly.

Tori chuckled sympathetically. "It's ok." Tori said peacefully caressing his back and arms calming the nerves in his body.

"I think beer, and shots of something." He said quietly. Tori shook her head and kissed the back of his head lightly.

"You broke the first rule." She whispered. "Never mix beer with hard alcohol."

Blake grumbled and groaned and Tori just held him close and whispered soothing words. After a while Tori heard a knock on the hotel room door and realized Blake had fallen asleep. She gently eased Blake down so he was resting on his arms and got up to answer the door. The waiter wheeled in the cart and left. Tori grabbed the coffee and some aspirin from her beg and went back to Blake. She set the cup and small pill bottle on the floor and resumed holding Blake in her arms soothingly.

A little while went by and Tori heard Blake moan painfully. "Blake?"

"My head." He groaned out. Tori smiled sadly and felt bad for him.

"Here." She handed him the cup and made sure he could hold it before letting go and then put two aspirin in his hand. "Take these."

Blake did and then set the cup away from him. "Ugh I hate coffee." He said hoarsely.

"I know you do, but it'll help." Tori said softly scratching his cranium with her fingernails. Blake took the cup and drank a little more before setting it aside. "Feel any better?"

Blake nodded and turned slightly to Tori to rest his head in the crook of Tori's neck. This made Tori smile from ear to ear. "A little." He whispered gently.

Tori gently caressed him while they sat there in silence. A long while later Blake sat up and looked at Tori. "Feeling better?" She asked running a hand over his cheek gently.

"A lot thanks." He said quietly. Tori smiled.

"Did you eat anything last night?" Blake shook his head. "You broke rule number two as well. Never drink on an empty stomach, there's nothing to absorb the alcohol."

"I wish you would've told me these rules like yesterday." Blake complained.

Tori bit her lip. "It wouldn't have matter, you've never really had a drink, and your suppose to go into it gradually. You however dove in face first, sweetie." Tori said teasingly.

Blake groaned and leaned his head back on her shoulder. "Don't make fun of me." He muttered. Tori laughed lightly.

"I do it because I care. " She said sweetly.

"How did you do it? Drink night after night?" Blake asked randomly.

Tori sighed. "For the first month I only drank casually. Here and there. I let my body adjust, and then I started working up to laying the alcohol on thick. After a few weeks I was drinking all night and going to school the next day without a hangover. I got so good at hiding it, drink strong decaf in the morning, perky by noon." Tori said a little sarcastically.

Blake pulled away and looked her in the eye. "I don't think I should drink anymore." He said jokingly.

Tori handed him a towel from next to the sink. "Nah, you'll be fine. And if not I'll be here to pick you up off the floor, literally." She teased.

"Ha, ha." Blake grumbled. Tori stood up and helped Blake too his feet.

"Hungry. And don't bother saying no I'm forcing food into you." Tori said with a small smile.

Blake knew there was no sense in arguing with her. "I could eat." He said with a weak smile.

"Good." Tori said sweetly.


	18. Vacation P3

Day 8 (cont'd):

Tori grumbled as the hotel phone rang and awoke her for the second time that morning. After eating a little food Tori got Blake back into bed. She gently cuddled him in her arms and he fell asleep quickly, soon followed by Tori herself.

"Hello?" She whispered hoarsely.

"Tor it's Peyton you guys awake?" Tori groaned. "I take that as a no. Um, well the thing is Hunter had a little to drink last night and he's not feeling so well today I was wondering if there was any way we could change days on the jet skiing?"

Tori paused for a moment and then looked down at Blake who was still sleeping comfortably, his head rested on her chest. "Let me call my dad and see what he can do."

"Ok call me back." Peyton and Tori ended the call and Tori quickly called her father. It took a few minutes since she was calling long distance.

"Will Hanson here talk to me."

"Hey dad." Tori said softly.

"Tori? Is everything alright?"

"Yeah every things fine. I was just wondering if you could rearrange the Jet Ski trip for later this week and cancel the dolphins all together." Tori asked.

Will chuckled. "I have you schedule for two days. Today and two days before you leave just incase something happened and you missed the first one."

"Really? Thanks." Tori said. "That is really great."

"Ok well don't forget two days before you leave, same time same place."

"Ok thanks dad. Love ya bye!"

"Bye!" Tori hung up and called Peyton back. She explained the situation to her and Peyton agreed. Peyton also agreed to call Shane and Dustin and tell them.

Tori hung up the phone half tempted to unplug it from the wall so she and Blake could just sleep the day away, but she knew Blake and she knew he would be waking soon no matter what she did.

So she decided to just close her eyes and wait for him to wake on his own. It didn't take long. After about forty-five minutes Blake began to stir and Tori felt him stretch slightly and yawn. "Morning Thunderboy." She whispered kissing the top of his head. "How do you feel?" She asked sweetly.

Blake tilted his head up and gave her a small smile. "Better, thanks to you."

Tori giggled faintly. "Hey you don't need me." She said remembering his words from the pervious week.

Blake's smile grew wider and his arms pulled her in tighter to his body. "Need, probably not. Want, definitely do." He said repeating her affectionate playful words. Tori smiled as Blake sat up slightly to give her a sweet but firm kiss on the lips.

Tori and Blake rested back just holding each other. "Jet skiing's been postponed, according to Peyton, Hunter isn't feeling well." Tori said a bit amused.

Blake chuckled softly. "Not surprised he had as much as I did maybe more."

Tori laughed lightly. "I think if you guys want to go out again while we're here me and Peyton will have to go."

"Why?" Blake asked chuckling.

"Keep you from mixing and going over your limit." Tori mocked ruffling his hair lovingly "So all that aside what do you want to do today?"

Blake looked up at her and grinned. "I'd be perfectly content just to lounge around in the room all day." He said with a playful smirk.

Tori grinned. "Fine. Does that mean I can go back to sleep?"

"Yeah if you want to. Or you could stay awake and we could watch a movie in bed." Blake said gesturing to the flat screen on the wall in front of them. Tori sighed and looked at him contently.

"Movie." She said. Blake nodded and Tori grabbed the remote from the lamp stand next to the bed and handed it to him. Blake found a movie amongst the many channels and he and Tori just relaxed together watching TV. And it seemed like in no time the day had gone by.

Day 10 (Tori's Birthday):

Two more days had come and gone and it was Tori's birthday much to her disliking. Tori had woken up naked and warm, alone in bed that morning. _Where's Blake?_ Tori thought to herself as she adjusted her eyes to the light and found a shirt of hers on the floor. Tori shimmied into her shirt and then realized the bathroom door was shut and she could hear water running.

Tori opened the door quietly and poked her head in. "Blake?"

"I'll be out shortly." He said poking his head out of the glass door. Tori smiled and nodded and left the bathroom. Just as she was walking away from the bathroom there was a knock at the hotel door.

"Just a second!" Tori yelled. She walked briskly to her suitcase and grabbed some short slipping them on quickly. Tori walked back to the door and answered. There stood a bellboy holding up a relatively good size package. He handed it off to Tori and Tori said thank you and he left.

Tori took the package into the room and set it down on the bed. Tori sat with it staring slightly at it unsure if she should open it. _Just open it._ She told herself. There was a card on top and Tori opened that first. 'To my beautiful daughter on her birthday love- Dad' Tori set the card down and tore the wrapping from the package. Under all the shiny light blue paper was a medium sized replica treasure chest. Tori looked at it oddly for a few moments and then heard the bathroom door open.

"Morning blue." Blake said walking over and giving her a kiss. He noticed the chest and sat beside her. "What's that?" He asked curiously.

Tori shrugged silently. "It's a birthday gift from my dad."

"Aren't you gonna open it?" Tori shrugged again. "Want me to open it and get you started?" He said teasingly.

Tori looked over at him and smiled. "No. It's just my dad has never giving me anything that's not attached to key's or inside a wallet."

"He's trying to be different since everything that happened." Blake commented. Tori nodded. "Open it or I will." Blake insisted playfully.

Tori giggled. "Ok I'm opening." She unlatched the hook and opened the lid. When she looked inside what she saw made her eyes water. "Oh my god." She said putting her hand over her mouth in shock. Inside were different things that Tori hadn't seen since her grandmother died. An old photo of Tori and her grandmother in a beautiful oak frame, a cook book, a ring box, an old silver beauty set, a little photo album marked 'My beautiful Tori' and some other small things.

Tears ran down Tori's cheek as she lifted out the oak picture frame and ran her fingers of the glass. "I never thought I would see this stuff again." She said crying happily now.

Blake put and arm around her shoulder and hugged her close. "Why's that?" He asked wiping away some of her tears with his thumb. Tori looked at him and smiled through her tears.

"My mom took everything in our house and put it away. I never found any of it. Pictures, grandmas jewelry, everything, because my mom was mad that she left it all to me and Whitney." Tori said.

Blake frowned at that. "Why would anyone do such a thing?"

"My mom always felt burdened by my grandmother. She lived with us and we took care of her. My dad loved her like she was his own mother. But when my grandma got sick she changed her will." Tori lifted the ring box out and opened it up. Inside was a beautiful white gold band about three quarters of an inch wide encrusted with Ruby's and Sapphires. "This ring is made of real sapphires and ruby's, and it's from the old Victorian era, worth god knows how much and my mom wanted it. My grandma left it to me because I would appreciate it unlike my mother."

"That's not a good enough reason to take it away." Blake said a little irritated just by the thought.

Tori sighed. "I know. Legally my mom couldn't do anything without the right legal documentation, which my father refused to hand over or even tell her where it was. Then my mom took the belongings and never told my dad where they were. I thought for sure that I'd never see any of this stuff again." Tori said pulling some more of the things out. There was a small note. "Hopefully now the piece that's been missing will be filled. – Love Dad" Tori read out loud.

Blake kissed her temple and pulled out the cookbook. "What's this?" Tori smiled and took it from him.

"My grandma's recipe book." She opened to the page marked with a bookmark. "She never would tell me this secret ingredient in her pie." Tori said smiling running her finger along the page till she reached the bottom. "Of course." She remarked to herself.

Blake looked over her shoulder. "What?" Tori chuckled lightly and showed him the secret ingredient. "The secret ingredient. A pinch of sugar and a lot of love." Blake read and started chuckling with Tori.

"She used to call me sugar." Tori commented with a smile. "It's this silly little tradition I totally get it now."

Blake smiled. "Wanna let me in on the secret?"

Tori giggled. "My grandma use to make me wish on the pie before she baked it, 'a pinch of sugar'. Said that my wish would come true someday if I had enough _love_ in my heart." Tori wiped away the small tears under eyes. "I knew the secret all along."

Blake grinned and kissed her cheek softly. "Better then a car?" Blake asked somewhat joking with her.

Tori giggled. "Much better then any car or gift that money could buy." Tori said. "This is the first sentimental gift my father has ever given me. I wonder how he got all this."

"Does it matter?" Blake asked kissing her shoulder affectionately and then her cheek. Tori smiled and snuggled close to him.

Tori shook her head. "No." She said softly. Tori pulled out a small jewelry box and opened it. There was old jeweled bracelets, silver chains with pendants, and one that caught Tori's eye in particular. A silver chain with a beautiful blue moonstone dolphin pendant Tori smiled from ear to ear as she removed the necklace from the box.

"What's that?" Blake asked kindly.

Tori bit her lip trying to control her smile. "My magic necklace."

"What?"

"When I was five my grandmother gave it to me, said that if I wanted something bad enough the magic necklace would make it happen. I put it in her jewelry box the day she died because no amount of wanting would bring her back. Shortly after my mom hid everything and it was gone." Tori said as she thought about her grandmother and how much she wanted her back. Blake lifted the chain from her palm and unclasped the hook, gently he laid it across Tori's neck and she lifted her hair and he clasped the hooks.

Tori held the pendant in her palm carefully. "Back where it belongs." Blake said nicely.

Tori put the stuff back in the chest. "This day isn't so bad, but I still don't want to celebrate." She said sadly.

"Understandably. So what do you want to do?" Blake asked

"Shane and Dustin use to take me boy patrolling when we were younger, we could do that." Tori said jokingly.

Blake made a face at her playfully. "Ha, ha very funny Blue."

"It was pretty comical actually. Shane would pick someone and Dustin would belittle him and then Dustin would pick someone and Shane would belittle him. I mean it went on for hours. I would fall behind and by time they noticed I wasn't around I was already out surfing the waves." Tori said laughing lightly.

"Shane and Dustin." Blake said chuckling. "So any other ideas?"

Tori thought for a moment before speaking. "Well we could go shopping."

"I hate shopping." Blake whined.

Tori scoffed playfully. "Whose birthday is it?" She asked mockingly.

"Yours." Blake said.

"Exactly. I promise to make it worth your wile. Please?" Tori asked with a pouty face turning to face him.

Blake looked at her playfully disgusted. "Fine. Shopping. But not for like hours and hours."

Tori smiled. "Ok." She said sweetly. "Get dressed."

Hours Later:

"Oh my god!" Tori said coming into the hotel room. "I'm beat. You know when you're actually enjoying yourself you know how to shop." Tori remarked sarcastically as her and Blake dropped their several bags on the second bed and then crashed on their bed.

Blake laughed. "I still hate shopping, but I have to say that was pretty fun."

Tori rolled over on top of him. "See it was worth your wile and we got some great stuff." Tori said sweetly as she leaned down and kissed him sweetly. "What time are we supposed to go to dinner?" She asked softly.

"Eight, why?" Blake asked. Tori grinned and leaned in kissing him not saying a word. Blake's hands went around and rested on her lower back while hers were threaded through his hair. When Tori broke away she smiled.

"There's an hour and a half till we need to leave this room and I wanna spend all of it alone with my guy." She said enticingly. Blake leaned up and captured her lips in a searing kiss and fell back to the bed holding their lips together. Blake's tongue brushed over Tori's bottom lip making her moan in pleasure and also allowing his tongue to slip in without complication.

Tori was happy just feeling his smooth tongue meet hers it made her all tingly inside and she could feel the old butterflies coming back. Tori felt special in this moment. Tori hadn't told even Nathan about why she didn't celebrate her birthday. Heck she hadn't even told Nathan when her birthday was. Blake did something to her. In two years of a relationship with Nathan she had never been as close to him as she was Blake. They never shared their feelings or moments together like her and Blake. _I just keep telling myself that my life wouldn't be as good as it is now without Blake. I love him, I really do. With all my heart and soul. There is no one I would rather share this moment or any others with then him._

Blake rolled over so he was on top of Tori kissing her hotly massaging her tongue with his and caressing her affectionately. _You really know when someone loves you if they are willing to sit with you while you hang your head over a toilet. I love her so much with all my heart and soul. This whole trip has been a reminder of that._ Blake thought silently as they kissed. _She was so happy today and cute too, when that guy snuck up on her I thought she was going to jump out of her skin. But it's Tori she just laughed it off and walked away respectfully._

Tori moaned blissfully into their kiss as her hands reached up and scratched the back of Blake's neck lightly. _Blake's everything Nathan wasn't to me. Nathan was just my boyfriend someone to go to when I needed a little tenderness. I never told him my deepest secrets. I think on some level I didn't trust him with those secrets, but Blake, there's no one I trust more._

_Jessica was never Tori. _Blake thought silently to himself._ She was never there for me like Tori always is. She never would do the things Tori does. Jessica was just affection, a friendship that grew into something a little more and stopped. Tori's friendships grew into something more and blossomed into love. Tori was right the other day when she said I'm hooked on her lock, stock and barrel. I am one hundred percent her slave and she knows it._

Tori sighed when Blake broke away to give them both time for much needed air. She stared at him lovingly, just gazing into his eyes. His eyes are so amazing; they hold this fire she had never seen, passion, and just something that was uniquely Blake. _It's amazing when I look into his eyes. They show me something I never thought I could have after Nathan left, a future a bright one with him in it. When I see Blake all the doubts I have about my life in the future disappear. It's funny I never before believed in soul mates, but now it's definitely possible._

_God I love it when she looks at me._ Blake thought as he just watched her eyes in silence. _Those blue eyes are just so soothing and reassuring. Her eyes shine with love every time she looks at me and I just hope she sees in me what I see in her. I can see myself being with her forever just gazing into her eyes. I could get lost in her completely and that is all I could ever want. I use to joke about love at first sight and soul mates never thinking any of that could possible be real. Soul mates is the only thing that comes to mind when I'm with her. I don't know what I would do without her. My soul would die if she ever left and in turn so would I._

Tori was jerked out of her thoughts when the hotel phone rang. Blake groaned and got up to answer the phone. _Always calling at the wrong time._ Blake thought. "Hello?"

"Hey bro. You guys forget about dinner?"

Blake could've kicked himself. "Is it eight already?"

"Bro it's eight fifteen." Hunter said.

"Ok we'll be there in a few bye." Blake hung up and turned to Tori. "It's…"

"Eight fifteen I just saw the clock. "Tori said with a flirtatious twinkle in her eye. "I told you we forget about everything." She said teasingly.

Blake grinned at her and helped her up from the bed. "Well I like being with you, the rest of the world can wait."

"Well for now I say we go eat." Tori said wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing his nose lightly.

Blake chuckled a bit and then calmed. "I have kind of a strange question for you."

Tori looked and gave him an odd smile. "What's that?"

"I've been thinking since you told me about your birthday, was Rox a _birthday_ present from Nathan?" Blake asked warily.

Tori bit her lip, but shook her head. "Uh, no she was just a gift. Nathan never knew about my birthday, nor did he ever ask." She said.

"I'm sorry." Blake said pulling her closer. Tori scrunched her nose and shook her head.

"Don't be. He was the kind of guy to forget that stuff. He forgot a lot of things except things that involved him." Tori said. "You know it's kind of hard now to believe I cared about him as much as I did."

Blake lifted her chin so he could look her in the eye. "Everything happens for a reason. Everything that happened with Nathan and Jessica lead us right here, and I can't speak for both of us, but from my point of view I couldn't be happier."

Tori smiled but couldn't stop a small tear from falling from the corner of her eye. "We're gonna miss dinner." Tori said softly gazing into his eyes smiling softly. Blake smiled, he just knew in his heart Tori felt the same, but they both knew if she said anything they would get wrapped up in each other and miss the nice dinner Tori had agreed to.

"Yeah." He said softly. "Let's go." Tori grabbed her beg and her and Blake left their room. Tori wrapped her left arm back around his waist and Blake put his right hand in her right back pocket.

Tori turned her head and glanced at him as they walked down the long hallway. "Anyway to cop a feel." She whispered huskily in his ear. Blake chuckled lightly and turned to her face giving her a soft kiss.

"You know it." He joked playfully. They continued to banter as they headed to the lobby to meet their friends to go to the restaurant in the hotel.


	19. Vacation P4

Day 10 (cont'd):

Tori's "Birthday" Dinner:

"Ok so let's make a toast…" Peyton said raising her glass. Tori looked at her and just gave her a look. "To friends and Tor's dad for sending us on this amazing trip."

"Here, here!" Shane and Dustin exclaimed finishing up their Bahama Mama's. Tori laughed cause Hunter just looked and Blake shook his head.

"Cheers!" The rest of them said clanking their glasses, while Shane and Dustin chugged their drinks.

"Never again!" Hunter grumbled. Tori glance at Peyton and they both laughed.

"You two, really." Tori said jokingly.

"Ugh give me a break that was the worst I've felt since I had the flew a year ago." Blake commented.

Tori and Peyton chuckled a bit. "Never go drinking your first time without an experienced drinker." Peyton commented.

"And how would you know?" Hunter asked smirking at her.

Peyton scoffed playfully. "I went to an all girls private school, I wasn't dead." She joked.

"So Peyton you told him yet?" Tori asked with a devious grin. Peyton made a throat slicing motion with her hand.

"Tell me what?" Hunter asked looking from Peyton to Tori. Peyton stopped motioning and glared at Tori.

Tori sobered her face. "Sorry I thought you would've told him by now." She said holding back her peals of laughter.

Peyton seemed to silently chastise herself and then look at Hunter with an innocent smile. "What Tori might be referring to is what I mentioned to her the night we got here."

"And that would be?" Hunter asked. Everyone turned to Peyton and waited for her response.

Peyton bit her lip nervously. "I don't think you want me to say it out loud." She said sheepishly.

Hunter groaned. "Oh god what did you do?"

"Well…" Peyton said nervously leaning into his ear and whispering something. Hunter's eyes went wide.

"There's photo evidence of this somewhere right?" He asked suddenly making Tori chuckled. Blake looked at Tori while Peyton and Hunter continued with their "private" conversation.

Tori leaned into Blake and whispered in his ear. "Peyton got really wasted last year and made out with a girl. It's what she told me while we were dancing." Blake started laughing and Peyton turned and glared at him. Blake's laughter stopped instantly.(A/N: Not that there is anything wrong with that)

"Dude what?" Dustin asked.

"Nothing." All four of them said.

"This is really stupid." Shane commented. Tori, Blake, Hunter and Peyton chuckled softly.

Peyton smiled over at Tori for the millionth time that night. "Hey Tor I don't want to be nosy, but where'd you get that necklace?" Peyton finally asked. Taking the attention off herself.

Tori smiled. "My grandma gave it to me a long time ago and I just got it back." After that the rest of the dinner went well. Blake and Tori headed back to their hotel room early.

Tori/Blake Room:

(B POV) "Tor are you coming out of the bathroom anytime soon?" Blake called as he climbed under the covers and lay back resting his head on the pillow and closing his eyes.

(T POV) _Well here goes nothing._ Tori thought, as she looked herself over in the mirror. Tori opened the door and looked over at Blake who had his eyes closed. Tori walked out and stood in front of the bed. "Blake?"

(N POV) Blake opened his eyes and his jaw dropped when he saw Tori. She wore the see through blue lace lingerie that Whitney had given her. Tori's hair hung parted mostly to one side and she stood there looking shy and sexy at the same time. After a few minutes of not saying anything Tori got antsy. "So?" She asked. "You like?" She spun slightly and the loose lace twirled with her and Blake saw her ass looked absolutely amazing in those boy shorts.

_Holy shit._ Was the only thing that popped into Blake's head, but he couldn't say that out loud. Blake felt his heart pounding practically out of his chest. "Uh…" He didn't know what to say.

Tori giggled slightly. "Good enough to leave you speechless. I'm impressed with Whitney's taste." Tori joked. She crawled on the bed and over Blake. "Hi." She whispered getting close to his face.

"Hi." Blake said still not tarring his eyes away from her body. "Uh what…what changed your mind?" Blake stammered in shock.

Tori lay down on his body and propped her elbows on his abdomen. "Well I'm actually having a good day, I thought hell why not. Or maybe I'm just losing my mind." Tori said playfully. Blake chuckled faintly finally catching his breath that had left him when she appeared.

"Now what?" Blake asked. Tori rolled off him towards the lamp and shut the light off. She climbed under the covers and scooted back over to him with a bright smile.

"Now we have some fun." Tori whispered huskily in his ear as she placed kisses down his neck. Tori's hands went to Blake's shirt and lifted it up and Blake removed it completely. Tori rolled on top of Blake and kissed him fervently for a few moments. When she pulled away Tori kissed down Blake's chest, running her hands along lightly as she made her way to his boxers. She continued to kiss down his legs until the boxers were removed.

Blake felt Tori began to kiss back up until she stopped. "Tor?" Tori didn't reply, but Blake suddenly felt her lips around him and panted lightly. Tori slowly, smoothly continued her labors as Blake lay there in bliss letting out low moans. After a while Tori pulled off completely and continued back up his body til she reached his face and he grabbed her lips to his mouth and kissed her eagerly. Blake's hands worked on their own slipping her baby doll top off and helping her wiggle out of her panties.

Once they were naked Blake took a moment to pause. "Tor?" Tori stopped kissing his neck and lips and pulled away to look at him. "I have something for you." He said anxiously.

Tori panted slightly. "What?" She asked looking rather frazzled. Blake scooted, not letting her off his body, towards the nightstand. He opened the drawer and pulled out a light blue velvet ring box.

"Happy birthday and in advance happy four month anniversary." Blake said handing her the little blue box.

Tori looked at Blake astonished. Slowly she opened the box and inside was a beautiful silver ring. The ring was three dolphins nose to flipper and it had little tiny light blue crystals scattered in it. "Blake." Tori gaped as she looked at it. "It's beautiful…" Tori whispered.

Blake removed the ring from the box and took her right hand and placed it on her right ring finger. "Just for you. My beautiful surfer girl." He said. Tori laced her fingers with his and leaned in and gave him the most loving passionate kiss she had ever, out of all their love filled kisses, given him. As she did this she chucked the blue velvet box behind her.

Blake shifted his weight and rolled so he was on top of Tori. "I love you." He whispered taking her lips in another kiss.

Tori moaned delightfully and pulled back a fraction. "I love you too. Thank you." She said faintly. Blake grinned.

"You're welcome." He said kissing her vehemently as his hands slowly made their way to her chest and gently massaged her breasts.

A long while passed and neither could stand the agonizingly sweet torture anymore and Blake thrust into Tori suddenly, taking her off guard. She whimpered delicately and cried out in ecstasy quietly. Blake grinned when she caught her breath and seemed to smile at him as he looked down at her beautiful face. Tori lured him down into frenzied passionate tongue play as their mouths locked, as their pelvises met and released rhythmically.

If Tori and Blake could define paradise, it would be this. Their here and now this was their paradise. Being with each other and making each other feel utterly incredible was what they loved. And not only this here and now, every minute of every day they spent with each other was sheer paradise.

Tori groaned melodiously as Blake's lips found the sweet spot on her neck and began to work it diligently. It felt like hours passed for them as they moved together feeling the heated passionate waves wash over them. After a short eternity Tori felt Blake's pace pick up and he began to drive in harder then before. Tori cried out in sheer pleasure as she came to her peak. Her body tingled and her muscle tightened and then everything released and Tori felt a sense of undeniable joy and happiness wash over her.

Blake heard Tori cry out hitting her climax and he to found his release. He grunted and collapsed on top of her like a warm blanket. They lay their holding each other close, sweating, breathing heavy, and smiling. "Ok…maybe I could get use to this whole birthday thing." Tori joked catching her breath.

Blake chuckled softly and gave her a tender kiss on the forehead before pulling out and rolling off her to lie beside her. Tori rolled over to lay her head on his chest. His arm went around her body and pulled her in close. He felt her soft breasts pressed against his side and her warmth breath on his chest. "You know you keep making a liar out of me." Blake said calmly.

Tori giggled. "What do you mean?" She asked softly closing her eyes.

"Every time I think we've had the best sex possible, we out do ourselves." Blake said only half kidding.

Tori laughed lightly. "Sorry Thunderboy." Tori teased.

"Tor?"

"Hmm?" Tori mumbled running her fingers along his toned, but not too toned, torso.

"Happy birthday Blue."

Leaving Paradise:

The last few days of the trip came and went like that it was time for the six friends to head back to Blue Bay. Tori had to by another suitcase to fit everything that her and Blake had gotten while they were there. They were bummed that they had to leave, but Tori was excited to get back to Rox. The treasure chest that Tori had received from her father had to be shipped by mail back home and Tori had been very reluctant to let that happen but Blake made her a promise that it would get there.

The jet skiing adventure had been fun and the rest of their time was spent lounging around the Bahamas with nothing to do and no cares in the world.

"That's all of it right?" Tori asked Blake as they took their begs to the door.

"We've been over this room many times, yes I believe that's all of it." Blake said teasingly.

Tori stuck her tongue out at him immaturely. "I just don't want to leave anything behind."

"You have your ring?" Blake asked. Tori looked at her hand and nodded. "Necklace?" Tori felt around her neck and nodded. "Then we're set."

Tori smiled. "Fine let's go don't want to miss our flight." She said.


	20. Getting Home

Getting home:

"Whit?" Tori called walking into her house. It was raining out and she and Blake had gotten drenched on the walk from the cab, dragging their luggage along.

"Tor?" Whitney said coming out of Tori's room in a robe. Tori looked at her and saw the flush of her cheeks.

"Whitney Anne Hanson!" Tori said sternly. Tori shoved passed Whitney who immediately began following her back to her room. Tori opened the door and saw Nick trying to get out her window.

"Tor I'm sorry please don't be mad. It just sort of happened!" Whitney said sheepishly. Nick turned to them shirtless and his jeans were practically falling off.

Tori took a deep breath. "Blake! I can't deal with these two." Blake came back and saw Nick.

"Dude not cool." Blake said casually and then walked over to Nick helping him out of the room with a manly pat on the back. "We need to talk about the rules around here. " He said leading him down the hallway.

Tori turned to Whitney. "I'm sorry." Whitney said biting her lip.

"Whitney I gave you one rule to follow dead on, no bullshit and what did you do?"

"I know Tori and I'm sorry it was sort of by accident I mean…" Tori put a hand up.

"Whitney there is no excuse. I told you how I felt about this and you did it anyway." Tori said with an agitated tone.

Whitney sighed. "I know I didn't mean for it to happen. Nick came in through your window last night and a few things led to something and it just happened I didn't mean for it to I swear." Whitney said ruefully.

Tori shook her head. "Whitney I know what the heat of the moment is like, I do trust me, but please not in my home in my room. I trusted you with this one simple thing and my dog. Where is my dog?"

"The vet. She began chewing on her leg and the vet said she had to stay a couple days so they could watch her while it healed the rest of the way." Whitney answered honestly.

Tori sighed angrily. "And you didn't tell me?"

"Tor it wasn't that big of deal." Whitney said calmly.

"Whitney! She's my _dog_! Everything with her is important to me." Tori said heatedly.

Whitney nodded. "I'm sorry."

"There's a lot of those coming out of your mouth today." Tori said flatly.

"Doesn't make any of it less true." Whitney said. "I'll change and head out. I'll take Nick home."

Tori nodded. "Right now I think that's best cause I don't want to get into a fight."

"Tor you gotta believe me." Whitney pleaded.

"I do." Tori said giving her a frail smile. "But I need you to go so I can calm down."

The Relationship between a girl and her dog:

After Whitney left with Nick Tori unpacked her suitcase quickly and changed her bedding and then offered to drive Blake home before she headed to the vet to get Rox. Blake agreed and she dropped him off and then headed over to the veterinary hospital.

"Ms. Hanson we must insist on keep Rox here until her leg is fully healed." The vet said.

Tori sighed and took a deep breath. "Look you're not understanding me, Rox only did it because she thought I would come home if she wasn't ok. She's not stupid doc." Tori said calmly.

"All in all she opened the small cut on her leg and if she continues to chew on it, it will get infected." Tori was getting frustrated this man wasn't listening to her.

"She doesn't need to be muzzled. Rox will be fine now that I'm home so just give me my dog." Tori said sternly.

The vet scoffed slightly. "Ms. Hanson please Rox needs to stay here for treatment. If I release her without full treatment … "

"Just give me my damn dog." Tori said angrily. "I know how to take care of her. Give me whatever medications she needs and I'll be on my way."

The vet huffed hotly. "I can not be held liable for what happens to her if you take her back into your care against my wishes."

Ok now Tori was really pissed off. "Stop trying to save your ass, cause I'm not going to do anything. I just want my god damn dog. Where is she?" Tori asked almost yelling.

The vet walked away leaving Tori in a waiting room with several other pet owners staring at her. Tori was not having the best day. She asked of Whitney two no bullshit things and she screwed both of those up. Tori could care less if Whitney and Nick slept together, hell Tori couldn't preach she had lost her virginity at sixteen for christ sake. But for her and her boyfriend to do it in her bed was just creepy.

It was like having a party and walking into your own room and finding some couple doing it on your bed, where you sleep at night, where you are most comfortable. In some aspects it was sort of an invasion of privacy to Tori. That is her room, her bed, and the place she made love to her boyfriend. It was her sanctuary in sorts.

And Rox. Tori was furious that Whitney hadn't told her about Rox going to the vet to stay. Rox was one of the most important things in Tori's life. She was her best friend, her confidant. Rox had been there through everything after Nate. Rox was her pillow when Tori crawled home, from partying to hard, and fell asleep on her bedroom floor. Rox was constant like her friends but always at her side. She was her protector, and guardian. Rox was there when Tori cried herself to sleep, and when Tori was asked to leave home. Until Blake Rox was all that Tori had really.

Tori knew the real reason Rox hadn't liked Blake. He was new; he could take away her role of guardian and confidant in Tori's life. Rox didn't like that idea. But slowly surely Blake had given Rox the respect she deserved and had made her understand that he wasn't trying to take any place in Tori's life. They could both fit in her heart comfortably. Rox and Tori were a pair you wanted one you got the other. Blake knew that and Rox new that Blake cared deeply for Tori. Tori didn't know how but Rox really did understand their feelings for each other, and after they had admitted their real feelings for each other Rox had been different more so towards Blake. She gave him more space and befriended him more then she had already done.

And now Tori was certain that not only was Rox her loyal guardian but had adopted to protecting Blake as well. Tori saw that the day in the school hallway when Rox instantly backed down at Blake's word.

Tori had shared so many moments with Rox alone, but now she could share those moments with Blake as well. It made Tori's heart melt when she would wake up some Saturday mornings and find that Blake, who had spent the night, was missing as was Rox. Tori would step out onto the side porch and see Rox chasing Blake around out on the beach and them playing fetch. Rox wasn't much of a fetch dog, but she played with Blake and Tori. Shane had tried once and Rox had looked at him like he was stupid.

Tori giggled faintly thinking about all that. And then realized that the vet was walking Rox out on a leash and she had a muzzle over her face. "Muzzle off." Tori said insistently.

"I must recommend that she keep it on." The vet said. Tori knelt down undid the vets leash and took the muzzle off her dog. She handed the muzzle to the vet and took the medicine bag he held.

"Rox, come on." Tori said patting the side of her leg as she walked out. Rox immediately followed limping slightly. "Put the medicine on my card." Tori said walking out of the office with Rox in tow.

Home:

(Tori's POV) Tori walked in and Rox followed closely behind. She shut the door and dropped her keys and bag on the dining room table. Tori walked over to her couch and patted the seat next to her. Rox jumped up carefully snuggled close to Tori. Tori grabbed the remote and turned the TV on. As Tori flipped through the channels she saw double o seven with Sean Connery and stopped.

_Pierce Brosnan._ Tori thought lightly chuckling to herself. It reminded her of the night Blake kissed her for the "first" time, a real heartfelt kiss that meant worlds to both of them, good and bad. As Tori watched them movie she suddenly felt rather lonely without Blake around. Spending the last two weeks with him right there at all times was fun. It was like "playing house" sort of to her. Someone always there to talk to.

Rox rested her head on Tori's thigh cause she had her feet tucked under her. Tori smiled and petted Rox diligently on the head. After a little while Tori her soft snoring and realized Rox had falling asleep. Tori continued petting Rox's head and watching the movie in thought. _Rox and Blake get along great. I mean Rox really likes him now. Maybe I should ask him to move in._ Tori thought.

_But what if it's two soon? We've only been dating four months_. Her other side argued.

_Yeah but I mean it's not like I'm proposing marriage or anything, just someone to live with. A roommate if you will._ She told herself.

_But what if Blake says no that he's not ready for that? Are you going to be crushed?_ Argued her one half.

_No I don't think so. I mean we love each other. So what if he says no. It's not like we don't spend time together anyways. It would just mean sharing everything. And it's not like he doesn't spend enough time here anyways. _Tori disputed.

_Yes but he comes and goes as he pleases and stays when he wants if he lived here he'd be here all the time._ Tori argued

_I don't necessarily think that's such a bad thing._ Tori told herself.

_And what happens if we break up?_ Tori asked herself disputing with herself.

_That won't happen. Stop thinking like that it wont happen. We may have little fights here and there but that isn't going to happen._ Tori insisted mentally chastising herself for evening thinking such a thing.

Tori continued to argue with herself for a while as she slipped down on the couch next to Rox and fell asleep. Rox rested between the back of the couch and Tori's side, resting her head on Tori's abdomen, while Tori lay on her back one hand on the back of Rox's neck and one under her head.

(Blake's POV) Blake walked to Tori's place the way he used to walk home when they first started "hanging out". Blake smiled to himself thinking about all that. _I still can't believe she made me walk home almost every night for two weeks, unless we were already out and about._ He thought to himself smiling.

The rain had let up and Blake wanted to go over to Tori's and check on her to see if she had calmed down any from earlier. And he even admitted to himself that he had kind of missed Rox as well. Blake chuckled lightly to himself as he thought about how he and her had started off not so good. _She was just protecting Tori. It's understandable really. Here's a new guy coming in and Tori had never really done that. It was new and it scared her especially after Tori had been hurt so badly._

Now Blake and Rox were "good friends" as good a friend as you can be to a dogged owned by the person you care about most in the world. It had taken time but Blake got Rox to trust him and it worked he couldn't believe Rox had actually listened to him that day when Nathan had come back. The thought was actually a little endearing. Blake knew he and Rox ranked highest in Tori's world and neither minded that.

_You know this whole separate living is getting a little bothersome._ Blake thought as he walked through the park. _I mean we're pretty much always together maybe I should talk to her about moving in. It would be the next step right. That's actually logical._ Blake thought.

_But dude what if Tori doesn't want you to move in? What if she isn't ready for that and you scare her away?_ Blake argued with himself.

_Well it's her place I can't force anything, just suggest. Tori wouldn't be scared she would just tell me she wasn't ready._ Blake disputed. _Besides Tori and me have spent the last two weeks together, it was like a trial type thing. See if it could work. And it did._

_Dude, that wasn't going to last. You were in a hotel on vacation of course you got along._ He argued. _But living together the other person is always there. You can't just come and stay whenever you want and then go home, you actually have to see that person every day._

_And that doesn't bother me. I love Tori I want to see her everyday. I'm walking almost five miles just to see her now. Waking up to her everyday would just get better as time went on. _Blake argued against himself.

_And if we break up?_

_Not going to happen._ Blake told himself. _Tori and I are happy together and I know I'm happiest with her. I'm not ready for marriage or to provide totally for another, but I wouldn't mind marrying her someday when we were both ready._

Blake reached Tori's door and knocked softly. There was no answer but her car was in the driveway, so he just let himself in with his key. When he turned around from shutting and locking the door he couldn't help a small smile. Tori was asleep with Rox on the couch. Blake walked over and went to pick Tori up to carry her back to her room when Rox began to growl. "It's me Rox." Blake whispered patting her head affectionately.

Rox licked his hand as he pulled it back and lifted her head up so he could pick Tori up. As Blake lifted Tori off the couch Rox jumped down and followed him to her bedroom. Blake lay her down in bed and Rox jumped carefully up and laid at the end of the bed. Blake removed Tori's jeans and covered her with her comforter.

It was still relatively early and he knew Tori was prone to naps in the afternoon time when she was really tired, so he decided to just go in the living room and watch some TV or maybe make some dinner while she slept.

Couple hours later:

Tori awoke in her room tucked comfortably into her bed. _Blake._ Tori thought with a smile. _ He must still be here._ She added when a very amazingly taste-bud tingling smell tickled her nose. _What the hell?_ Tori got up and Rox followed her out of her room.

"Blake?" Tori asked coming into her kitchen in just her tee and boy shorts panties.

"Hey Blue!" Blake said turning from the stove and giving her a kiss.

Tori looked at him oddly but he didn't see cause he turned right back to the stove when he released her lips. "What on earth are you making?" Tori asked a little terrified at the thought, but also relatively intrigued. She hadn't known he could cook; actually the jury was still out on that.

"Chicken pot pie. My mom and I use to make it all the time." Blake said.

Tori sat on the counter and looked at the baking pan he had filled with a creamy filling and was toping with stovetop stuffing. "You never said you could cook." Tori said unsurely.

Blake chuckled softly. "Well it never really came up. So how's Rox?"

Tori groaned. "I am never taken her to that Vet again." Tori said a little irritated.

Blake glanced at her a little confused. "Why?"

"He wouldn't just give me my damn dog. He didn't believe me that I could take care of her just fine." Tori said angrily, but not at Blake at the earlier situation.

Blake chuckled. "You didn't cause any scene did you?"

"There were some people in the waiting room. " Tori said shyly.

"Well she seemed content just to be with you when I showed up."

"When did you show up?"

"About four hours ago. I watched TV and then started making dinner about a half hour ago." Blake told her.

Tori jumped down from the counter and kissed his cheek before going to her fridge and grabbing a soda. "You know you come and go and awful lot." Tori said casually as she hoped back on the counter.

"Yeah I thought that was what the key was for." Blake said teasingly.

Tori smiled. "It is. I was just thinking since you spend a lot of time here anyway…" _Just ask._ Tori thought. "I was thinking maybe you could just move in."

_Did she really just ask me to move in?_ Blake questioned himself. "Are you serious?" Blake asked.

Tori bit her lip nervously. "Of course I'm serious. I just thought that since you spend lots of time here that you might as well live here."

Blake put the baking dish in the oven and then went over to Tori, perched on her counter. He wrapped his arms around her waist and her legs went around his abdomen. "I was gonna talk to you about that to."

"You were?" Tori asked a little stunned.

Blake nodded. "I was thinking about it on my walk here."

"I thought about it after I brought Rox home. It felt a little empty around here with you not with me." Rox whimpered from where she lay at their feet. "Not like that Rox." Tori said giggling.

Blake chuckled. "So you wouldn't mind if I moved in?"

Tori shook her head and smiled. "No. I asked you didn't I?" She asked rhetorically. "I want you to move in."

Blake smiled. "I'd love to move in. Any way to see your beautiful face every day is fine by me." Blake said sweetly.

Tori blushed slightly ducking her head down. "I hate it when you make me blush. Stop it." Tori said playfully.

"Aw did you blush?" He joked.

Tori lifted her head and her cheeks were their very light tan they always were. "No." She denied playfully.

Blake smiled. "Yes you did, you said so."

Tori rolled her eyes. "Ok I admit I blushed so stop it."

"You're beautiful." Blake said teasingly. Tori tried to duck her head as she felt her cheeks warming again, but Blake stopped her and chuckled slightly when her cheeks turned pink. Tori covered her face with her hands.

"Stop it." She groaned playfully.

Blake pulled her hands away. "But you are." He said sweetly.

"No I'm not. Stop it." Tori said shyly. Tori never really thought of herself as beautiful. She liked to think of herself as average with good style, now that she wasn't trying to be something she wasn't Tori had become more secure in who she was again, but still didn't think she was beautiful.

"Yes you are." Blake protested with a smile. Tori looked deep into his eyes, they were so sincere.

Tori sighed. "Fine if you say so."

"I definitely say so." Blake said giving her a soft kiss. Tori smiled.

"So is that a yes to you moving in?" Tori asked changing the subject.

Blake nodded with a smile. "Definitely."

A little while passed and Blake pulled the potpie out of the oven and he and Tori snuggled up on the couch together and ate dinner watching the older double o seven marathon on spike TV. Tori had to admit Blake did make good homemade potpie.


	21. Moving In

Moving In:

About a week Later:

Over the passed week Blake had gradually moved in to Tori's place. His parents were a little skeptical about them living together after only four months of dating, but couldn't really say much now that they were both adults. Being adults also meant getting jobs. Blake got a job working with Dustin at the extreme sports shop Storm Chargers, working as a mechanic, and Tori got a hostess job at L.A. North's. She knew one of the chefs.

Also Tori's package from the Bahamas had arrived finally two days after they arrived home and Tori was so happy. Rox was healing just fine and Tori had yet to sit and have a calm chat with Whitney about what had happened. Tori had been meaning to tell her she wasn't mad anymore, but the week had been busy. Between getting and starting a job, Tori also had to go to the local community college and sign up for classes that she wanted to take, as did Blake. They decided to stay local when they applied two months prier while they were still in school.

Tori was gonna major in photography, which had always been a hobby of hers but she had kind of lost it when Nathan left, but now she really wanted to pick it back up and make it something great. And Blake was going to major in mechanics.

"Tor!" Blake yelled carrying a box into the house. Tori came running out of her room.

"Hey!" Blake set the box down and shut the front door.

"That is the last of it."

"Do you stock pile clothes or something?" Tori asked jokingly. Blake had decided to put most of his stuff in storage, except his pictures, clothes and his laptop. Tori had placed the pictures around the house amongst hers and he had also bought a new dresser to put in Tori's closet with hers. All his clothes went in there and his laptop sat on Tori's computer desk with her monitor.

Blake chuckled softly. "No I just own a lot of clothes."

"You're a guy with like a gazillion pairs of jeans." Tori joked.

"Ok I'll admit I have a lot of jeans, but so do you."

"Of course I do. I'm a girl. I'm supposed to have a lot of clothes." Tori said jokingly.

Blake hugged her close to him. "You have a lot of bikini's, some that don't even have the match to them, tones of tops and belts, and not to mention your three pairs of black work boots." Blake said. "I think you've taken your right to have a lot of clothes to far." He said teasingly.

Tori poked his sides making him pull back and laugh lightly. "Ok match set tie?" Tori suggested holding out her hand. Blake grabbed it and they shook on it. Tori then pulled him back towards their room. "You have to see the new comforter set I bought today." She said.Rox followed them into the room.

"Tori I liked the old one just fine. You liked the old one." Blake said as he followed her back to her room.

Tori smiled. "I know but it was two girly for you, very light blue…so…" Tori opened the door to the bedroom. The bedding was a light blue and navy simply stripped. "See now it's got a guys touch." Tori said.

"And it happens to be dark navy. I like it." Blake said simply.

Tori smiled and turned to kiss his cheek. "I knew you would. I like light blue, you like darker navy we're a match made in heaven." Tori said playfully.

Blake grabbed her in his arms and pulled her back against his chest. Tori's hands held his arms over her clavicle and they walked out of the room and back to the living room. Rox still following and then heading over to her bed in the corner of the room. "What do you say to you and me going out to dinner tonight?" Blake said as he sat on the couch forcing Tori to sit in his lap.

Tori turned so she was facing him straddling his lap and put her arms around his neck. "Um…tonight?" She asked. Blake nodded. "Well…I was thinking we could celebrate your moving in, _privately_." She said with an impish grin. "But…if you want to go out we can." Tori finished.

"Tor that would be fun, but did you forget what today is?" Blake asked.

Tori smiled sheepishly. "Maybe. If it's anything besides…the day you moved in."

"Tor…" Blake said a little hurt.

Tori then smiled brightly. "I'm just kidding. It's our official four-month anniversary. I'm not that forgetful." Tori said laughing a little. "I would love to go to dinner."

Blake grinned. "Well now I wanna stay in." He said devilishly.

"Well…we could order in." Tori said smirking sweetly.

Blake nodded. "Good idea. How about that Japanese place just down the beach? They deliver." His hands roaming her body sent chills through her.

Tori smiled and nodded. "Yeah, but there's just one problem."

"What's that?"

Tori leaned in and kissed him feverishly and then broke away a little. "The phone is in the kitchen, and I am much…much to comfortable to move." She said enticingly. Blake kissed her hard on the lips and stood slowly as her legs went around his waist.

"We can fix that." He said holding her and walking into the kitchen to get the phone and to-go menu from the fridge door. Tori started laughing.

"You must be hungry." Tori said jokingly.

Blake smiled. "I haven't eaten since breakfast and it's like almost seven."

"Kelly's really working you hard isn't she?" Tori said. Blake set her on the counter next to the sink and went to get the menu from the fridge.

Blake came back over and handed her the menu, and then walked over to the table and chairs in the dining room and removed his jacket setting it on the back of one chair. "Yeah, but I like it. And I'm good at it. I thought I'd have to like work in some horrendous horrible job that I hated. But no, I really owe Dustin." Blake said going back to Tori. Tori picked up a fruit roll up from the drawer under her and opened it up while they talked.

"Well I'm sure Dustin thinks the same thing." Tori said playfully. Tori rolled the fruit sheet and took a bite. Blake grabbed her hand and took a bite to. "Hey!" Tori protested using her free hand to swat his arm jokingly. "Mine get your own."

Blake opened the drawer chuckling and grabbed his own. "Fine."

"So what do you want?" Tori asked referring to the food menu.

Blake pursed his lips in thought as he opened his fruit roll up pack and started eating the tasty snack. "The special no onions."

"Do you even care what the special is tonight?" Tori asked.

Blake shook his head. "It's Friday right, so I think it's like egg foo yung and pork fried rice."

Tori chuckled. "I should never have introduced you to the wonderful world of Wakus." (A/N: Wa-koos it's a great little restaurant in Seattle, WA one of my faves) Tori said. "You eat there way to much now."

"I do not."

"You know the days and what specials they have those days." Tori said. "That isn't classified as too much?"

Blake grinned. "Fine I admit I eat there a little too much."

Tori smiled. "It's ok I use to order in from there like five times a week."

"Hypocrite." He accused playfully. Tori scrunched her nose at him making a face. "So special no onions."

Tori nodded. Tori called the restaurant and placed their order. After a while the food arrived and Tori and Blake sat back to watch TV and eat. "So you enjoying working at the restaurant?" Blake asked while the show they were watching was on commercial.

Tori took a bit of food, chewed and swallowed. "Oh yeah." She said dryly. "I help serve stuffy rich people. I love it." Tori said sarcastically.

Blake chuckled. "I knew you weren't gonna like that part." Blake teased. Tori got a piece of broccoli from her yokisoba and shoved it in Blake's mouth.

"Eat and leave me alone." She instructed playfully.

Blake chewed and swallowed the piece of broccoli and kissed Tori's cheek. "I was only kidding."

Tori turned to him and smiled. "I know." She said nicely. After that they fell silent and finished their food. The leftovers got put in the fridge and Tori shut the TV off and headed into her room, while Blake showered. It wasn't too terribly late but it had been a long couple of days, so they were in all truth exhausted. Tori lay down in bed and closed her eyes lightly. She heard the shower shut off a few minutes later the door opened.

Blake walked into the room and climbed into bed next to Tori, in his boxers only. Tori smiled as he leaned over and gave her a sweet kiss, as he pulled away Tori quickly brought her hand to the back of his neck and pulled him back to her lips. Blake laughed into the kiss but obliged her wishes and suddenly neither felt tired anymore.

Their tongues met and Blake slowly climbed more on top of Tori. Tori brought her other hand up to the back of Blake's neck as well and her nails lightly grazed his skin. Blake and Tori would only pull away from each other for seconds before returning hungrily and passionately to each other's lips.

Blake's hands moved down Tori's frame caressing her affectionately. Tori moaned heatedly into their kiss and pulled back slightly for oxygen. In that moment her eyes opened and she looked up at Blake a smiled sweetly. He returned the smiled with one of his own, knowing what she wanted.

Tori felt an intense need for Blake right at that moment. She was so happy he wanted to live with her, share life with her, and just be with her and she wanted him so much for it. Blake too wanted Tori. He loved living with her, seeing her everyday after coming home was great. They could hold each other every night and make love when they pleased and neither had to go away after.

Blake slipped his hands down Tori's body till he reached where her shirt was riding up and he lifted it off. His hands came next to her panties and Tori giggled as he slowly kissed down her warm, sun kissed, vanilla smelling legs and then back up scattering sensuous butterfly kisses over her abdomen and chest. Tori didn't wear a bra to bed so she lay completely in the nude. "Stop teasing." Tori laughed as his lips went to her neck and his fingers intertwined with hers pinning them to either side of her head.

Blake didn't move his lips from her neck or his hands from hers he just wanted to drive her nuts until she couldn't take it anymore. "I dunno teasing you is kind of fun." He said huskily.

Tori writhed underneath him trying to shift their weight so she could roll him over, but she had no luck. Blake chuckled at her predicament. "Blake…" Tori whined playfully.

Blake pulled away from her neck and grinned at her. "Now who has the control?" He asked smugly.

"Fine I'm pulling my you owe me card." Tori said smiling brightly.

"Owe you for what?" Blake asked frowning playfully at her.

"You still owe me for that day you introduced me to your parents. Or did you forget that you owed me for that?" Tori said.

Blake shook his head and grinned at her. "That's not fair you were going to have to meet them eventually."

"You know making me bring this up, I'm starting to get tired again." Tori yawned. "And you know talking about your parents isn't really putting me in the _mood._" Tori emphasized. Blake grinned and released one of her hands. As his hand trailed down her exposed torso, Tori quickly brought her hand up to the side of his neck and shifted their weight flipping them so she was straddling his hips. "Ha!" Tori said pinning his hands down on either side of his head. "Let's see how you like it." Tori whispered seductively as she leaned down to his ear and placed a light kiss on it and then down the side of his neck and across his shoulder. Tori kissed across his pecks and to his other shoulder and up his neck to his ear.

Blake felt a shiver up his spine and shuddered slightly. "Ok I am a horrible person." Blake whispered jokingly.

Tori kissed his ear again. "Yes you are." She whispered. "But it's ok I forgive you." She said huskily releasing his hands and finding her way to his lips. Blake brought his arms around her and pulled her body down on top of him as their lips lingered firmly on each other. Tori's hands threaded through Blake's hair while his rubbed small sensuous circles into her lower back making her let our a low moan into their passionate kiss.

Blake released Tori for a second while he wiggled out of his boxers. Tori laughed slightly as she felt him against her leg. "Someone is very happy." Tori commented teasingly

"Very happy doesn't even cover it." Blake grinned drawing her in for another kiss as he rolled so he was on top again. Tori giggled when he almost rolled them off the bed. "Oops." Blake chuckled.

The adjusted and they were back on the bed completely Blake on top of Tori. "Blake…" Tori breathed when he began kissing her neck again. Blake pulled away from her neck and went to her lips as he slowly embedded himself into her warm opening. Tori groaned when he stopped for a moment and then pulled out thrusting back in slowly and then after a while picking up the pace a bit. Blake pulled away from her lips and began kissing her neck and shoulders massaging the open skin with his mouth.

A while later as they both felt on the cusp of their explosions Blake trailed his lips and tongue along Tori's chest consuming the sweet tender flesh of her breasts as he went along. Tori cried out in delight feeling his lips and tongue working her rounded flesh. An eternity came and went as his lips slowly began to travel back to her lips. Tori felt Blake go harder and faster and soon felt him release and then felt her own tidal wave of bliss.

Blake collapsed on top of her and then rolled to lie next to her with her in his arms. Tori rested her head on his chest breathing heavily and rhythmically to the sound of his thudding heart. Blake kissed her head. "I love you Tor." Blake said softly letting out a slight yawn.

Tori sighed contently. "I love you too. Happy Anniversary."

"Happy anniversary." Blake said quietly closing his eyes. A few minutes passed and Tori tilted her head up and saw Blake sleeping. She smiled to herself and closed her eyes drifting of into a light sleep.


	22. End of Summer

End of Summer:

Blake and Tori were walking down the sidewalk downtown along the water. "Blake you don't have to walk me to work." Tori said. It was late morning and Blake was walking Tori to the restaurant. They worked two blocks from each other and Kelly let Tori park her car there, cause parking near the restaurant was so much trouble.

"I want to." He said kissing her head pulling her closer with the arm he slung around her shoulder.

Tori smiled and laughed. "You know I can't believe they make me wear dress shoes for this job."

"I thought it was particularly funny seeing your face picking out high heels." Blake teased. Tori slapped his chest playfully.

"What did I pick?" Tori said gesturing her to her chunky stiletto knee high boots as she lifted her black dress pants. Tori wore a nice blue collard button up the top with a black v-neck sweater vest over top. She looked very professional and yet uncomfortable at the same time.

"Boots." Blake said. "What is it with you and boots of any sort?"

"I own running shoes, but boots are a lot more comfortable and you can walk through puddles and your feet stay dry." Tori said jokingly.

Blake chuckled. "Good point."

"Why do you wear boots all the time?" Tori asked turning the playful banter on him for a change.

"So I can jump on my bike and go riding whenever I want." Blake said without skipping a beat.

Tori laughed. "Good point." They reached the restaurant and Blake walked her into the employees lounge in the back. "Ok so I'll see you at seven?" Tori said giving Blake a quick kiss.

"Seven." Blake confirmed giving her another quick kiss. "Love you." He said with a sweet smile.

"Love you." Tori said as he walked out the door and left. Tori put her bag away and headed out to relieve the morning hostess of work.

With Tori:

Tori spent the day seating people and towards the end of her shift a young girl around Whitney's age came in with her family. Tori seated them and went back to her post. She couldn't help but think about Whitney, right now she was heartbroken. Nick had dumped her just a week ago. Tori remember back to that day like it was yesterday…

Flashback

Tori and Blake were walking around town enjoying the sun and each other's company on their much-needed day off from work. "Hey stop that." Blake protested when Tori popped a bubble with her gum right next to his ear.

"How you gonna make me?" Tori bantered blowing a big bubble right next to his cheek. Blake chuckled and then popped the bubble with his hand. Only problem was the gum stuck to his hand. Tori instantly started laughing and Blake peeled the gum off and through in the trash. "Hey that was my last piece." Tori complained playfully.

Blake grinned at her. "Too bad." He said casually.

Tori shrugged with a slight mischievous smirk. "I guess I'll just have to by another pack." She said calmly.

Blake frowned at her playfully. "Tor…" Blake said dryly.

Tori smiled sweetly. "It's just fun to annoy you." She said in a softly sweet tone.

"I know but that popping makes my head hurt." Blake said truthfully. Every sound was different for different people, which just really happened to annoy him.

Tori sighed shaking her head idly. "Fine I'll quit blowing bubbles in your ear."

"Thank…" Her cell phone-ringing cut off Blake. Blake kept his arm around her waist as she rested her head on his shoulder and grabbed her phone from her pocket.

"Hello?" Tori answered putting the receiver to her ear. "Whit slow down…what on earth are you…" Tori stopped walking and Blake lingered at her side. "He what?" Tori asked. "Whitney I'm sorry." Tori's face saddened a bit and Blake began to worry. "Ok just come over me and Blake are out, but you know where the spare is. Ok bye."

"What happened?" Blake asked. Tori put her phone and away and scooted closer to Blake and then continued walking.

"Nick broke up with her." Tori said sadly.

Blake sighed angrily. "Want me to go beat him up?" Blake asked jokingly.

Tori giggled faintly. "No, but do you mind if Whit sleeps on the couch tonight?" Tori asked looking up at him with dough eyes.

Blake nodded. "Yeah it's your place not…"

"It's our place." Tori interrupted him.

"Well you know I don't care. I owe your sister anyways for getting you that lingerie from Victoria Secret." Blake said playfully as they walked to the car.

Tori chuckled. "You weirdo." Tori accused jokingly. Blake smiled.

"But you love me."

"Yeah." Tori said softly.

End

Tori's shift ended and she headed out to meet Blake.

With Blake:

Blake got to work and spent the day working on several bikes getting them ready to return to their owners. He couldn't help but think about Tori while he worked. Tori had been so sad for Whitney all week, but had finally cheered up when her sister agreed to a bonfire where they were going to burn every reminder of Nick. Blake just laughed and called them melodramatic girls.

He had walked in to the kitchen this morning to find a very cheery Tori, which made him smile.

Flashback

"Tor?" Blake called from the bathroom. Getting no response he called again. "Tor?" Still nothing. Blake wrapped a towel around his waist and went to the kitchen. Tori had her back turned to him and she was in her pajamas. She was shaking her hips and her head was bobbing. Blake smiled he knew she was listening to her MP3 player and she also looked to be cooking eggs.

Tori turned and seeing Blake scared her and she tossed the spatula she was holding in shock. "Oh my god." She almost yelled throwing her hands over her mouth and then instantly dropping them down to rest over her heart. "I told you not to do that."

Blake grinned. "Sorry. I called and you didn't answer." Tori picked up her spatula and stuck it in the sink and retrieved a new one.

"What did you need?" Tori asked.

"Where's my hair gel?" He asked.

Tori turned to him pulling her headphones out now instead of just pausing the music. "You scared the shit out of my to know where your hair gel is?" She asked playfully glaring at him.

Blake nodded. "Yep."

Tori shook her head but couldn't help a small smile. "Do you even need it? I mean…" Tori walked over and put her arms around Blake who was still moist from his shower. "I like it when there's no gel. It's so much softer and easier to run my fingers through." Tori emphasized this fact by running her fingers through his wet hair.

Blake put his arms around her waist. "Uh yeah. I wont put a lot in. I promise." Blake said sweetly. Tori smiled brightly.

"Uh I think it's on my dresser where you left it yesterday." Tori informed him with a simple smile.

Blake kissed her forehead and nose and they released and he went to finish getting ready for work. Smiling the whole time because Tori was much happier then she had been.

End

Blake unintentionally ran his fingers through his hair after washing them in the employee lounge. He laughed when he realized Tori was right his hair was softer without so much gel. Blake clocked out said goodnight to Dustin and Kelly and headed to the car to wait for Tori.

Tori climbed in the passenger seat of her car and looked at Blake who was reading a magazine. "Hey!"

Blake turned his head and smiled at her. "Ready to head home?" He asked leaning over the center console to give her a kiss.

Tori smiled and nodded. Blake started the car and they left for home. "So how was work?" Tori asked.

"Good. I replaced parts on three bikes today. So that is three less to work on tomorrow." Blake told her. "You?"

Tori sighed a little. "Well a girl came in with her family a while ago and she reminded me of Whitney. It made me sad."

"I told you I would beat Nick up." Blake joked with her. Tori chuckled softly.

"I know. But Whitney said we couldn't. I just feel really bad for her. I mean I know what that feels like, you know what that feels like and I know it's inevitable to feel that but I really didn't want Whit to go through that." Tori said down heartedly.

Blake took one of his hands from the steering wheel and crept it down to Tori's on the armrest. Tori looked over when he took her hand. "She'll be fine." He insisted with an affirming sincere look.

Tori smiled softly and nodded. "I know." She said quietly. "Plus we're burning his stuff tonight." Tori said jokingly.

Blake chuckled and squeezed her hand lightly. "Melodramatic." He whispered teasingly.

"Are not. We're just being girls. Except instead of a fire place we're making a pit out on the beach and big humongous flames." Tori giggled. "Ok we may be a little melodramatic."

Blake laughed. "Yeah but melodramatic or not I still love you."

"I love you too." Tori said sweetly. The rest of the car ride was filled with comfortable silence.

Bonfire:

As Tori watched Whitney throw in all reminders of Nick into the fire she couldn't help but remember back to the day her and Whitney had finally said more then two words after she had returned from the Bahamas.

Flashback

"Tor?" Tori turned around from her seat on the beach to see Whitney walking over. "May I join you?"

"Yeah." Tori said. She was sitting a little ways away from her house and Rox was lying at her side. Whitney sat on her other side.

"Tor I just…"

"No it's ok. I overreacted. It's just that my room is just that, my room. It's my place to relax, sleep, and be with the man I love and it just felt invaded."

"I know I'm really sorry. I feel so bad and I feel even worse that I didn't tell you about Rox." Whitney said remorsefully.

Tori looked over and gave her a sad smile. "I know you're sorry."

"I really am. I know what Rox means to you and I should've told you. It's not my place to withhold that information." Whitney said.

"It's ok. Rox is fine. I'm fine and I got new bedding so everything is cool. Just promise Whit if I let you stay at my place while I'm gone again…"

"No boyfriends in your room I promise. I swear."

Tori put her arm around Whitney's shoulder. "No worries."

End

Whitney threw the rest of the things in the fire pit and sat down on a log next to Tori. "That's the last of it."

Tori put her arm around Whit shoulder and pulled her close. "You feel better?"

Whitney gave her a sad smile. "I wont lie I still miss him. But I do feel better this really helped. How did you know this would help?"

Tori chuckled softly. "I haven't told Blake this yet, but I burned a lot of things that I had with Nathan right after Blake and I met. When he started pursing some sort of relationship with me I found that I could let go of more belongings. It took some serious trust to really let Blake in and let down some of the walls I built, but belongings I could let go of and I felt like every time a wait was lifted off my shoulders."

"But the pictures you didn't throw those away until long after you and Blake started dating."

"I forgot they were in the box to tell you the truth. Which I'm not to hurt by, forgetting meant I had let go of all thoughts of Nathan." Tori said as she watched the flames rise and die down again.

Whitney hugged Tori. "I'm glad I have you to go to for these things. Mom just doesn't understand us."

"Or like us." Tori commented dryly. After Tori had received her fathers birthday gift, Tori had also found out that dad had given Whitney her rightful belongings as well. Their mother was furious. "You know I think mom resents us because grandma showed us the care and love that mom never did."

Whitney scoffed. "Mom chose to keep us away, she never really wanted kids. She's said it so many times."

Tori sighed sadly. "I know and I think grandma use to make up for moms lack of affection for us. I miss her so much."

Whitney hugged Tori close. "Me too. But at least we have the things now that she always wanted us to have and appreciate."

Tori let a tear roll down her cheek. "Yeah."

"You girls ready to come in!" Blake called from the porch of their place. Tori looked to Whitney. Whitney smiled and nodded.

As they put the fire out and then headed back to the house Tori and Whitney both paused and turned to look out on the night sky hanging over the massive ocean. "Her favorite thing was to watch the ocean…"

"At night." Whitney finished. They smiled and headed back to the house.


	23. Forget Forgiveness

September:

Burger Joes:

Tori and Blake were having a nice dinner with their close friends Hunter, Peyton, Shane, Kapri, Marah and Dustin. They had long since finished eating now they were just hanging out and talking. "Wait, wait so Peyton you and Hunter are moving in together?" Shane said.

Peyton nodded and took a sip of her soda. "Yeah why?"

"Nothing its just Hunter is a slob." Shane teased and Hunter glared at him. "What it's true, dude have you seen your room lately? Better yet have you seen the floor?" Shane asked mockingly.

Hunter scoffed at him. Blake just laughed. He knew all to well that Shane was right. "Bro, he is totally right." Blake said.

"So what I can't see my floor. It's carpet what's the big deal?" Hunter said jokingly. Everybody at the table laughed.

Marah and Kapri Sat between Shane and Dustin comfortably. "You know it's nice telling our friends we're dating college guys." Marah teased Dustin playfully. Marah and Kapri were still in high school and they had told everyone in their brother that they were seeing college guys.

Shane and Dustin had signed up for a couple basic courses, nothing to serious and they didn't know what they wanted to major in yet.

"Glad we could be of service in your quest for popularity." Dustin said kissing Marah's cheek.

As the minutes turned into hours other customers started to leave the little burger joint and the group were slowly becoming the only people left. That is until someone came over to their table causing everyone to look up. Hunter and Blake both choked on their soda.

"Hey." The girl said softly. Everyone saw the looks Hunter was shooting at her and if looks could kill that girl would be dead a hundred times over.

"Who's she?" Marah whispered to Dustin. Dustin shrugged. None of them had ever seen her before, but Tori suddenly did recognize her and she tightened her grip around Blake's waist. This attempt at comfort knocked Blake out of his silent stupor.

"Jessica." Blake said coldly.

"Hi Blake." Jessica said nicely in return. "Haven't seen you in a long time, how are you?" She asked.

Blake looked at her like she was completely stupid for even asking that. "Uh is there something you wanted?" Blake asked a bit harshly.

"Just to say hi to you…" She looked at Hunter and he glared daggers back. "And Hunter."

Peyton leaned over to Hunter. "Who's she? And why are you giving her the death stare?" She whispered. Hunter turned to her to respond.

"Jessica, Blake's ex. The girl I told you about." Hunter whispered back so only Peyton heard what he was saying.

Blake continued to just stare at Jessica. "Ok well…"

Jessica seemed to bit her lip. "Can you and I talk?" She asked. Tori held in her laughter, just the thought of Blake saying yes amused her.

"Anything you have to say to me you can say in front of my friends." Blake said. The group just watched Jessica shift nervously.

"Uh actually its more of a private kind of thing." Jessica said.

Blake scoffed. "Ok and I care because?"

"Blake we were friends long before we dated you can't ignore that." Jessica said a little hotly.

Blake shrugged. "Ok well where was that courtesy when you left and moved on without even telling me?"

"That's different." Jessica shot back.

Blake laughed angrily. "How is that any different?"

"It just is. You weren't there to talk to. I'm here to talk to." Jessica said insistently.

"And yet I can't find myself caring. If you have something to say to me you can say it in front of my friends or you can leave." Blake said aggressively. Jessica seemed to get frustrated and turned on her heel walking away.

Tori giggled. "Well that was a little melodramatic."

"Girls." Blake muttered to himself with a soft kiss on Tori's temple. Tori leaned into him and his arm tightened around her shoulder.

"I wonder what she's doing in blue bay?" Hunter asked a little angrily.

"We saw her at the mall back in June." Blake said. "Maybe she has relatives here."

After that everyone went back to their playful teasing banter and then a little while after that Burger Joe's was closing so everyone had to head out.

Two days later:

Tori/Blake Place:

"Tor do we have to go to this dinner thing?" Blake asked coming out of their room trying adjust his light blue tie around the collar of his navy button down shirt. Tori walked over to him and took the tie from him and started to redo it.

Tori laughed when his hands rested on her backside. Tori was wearing a long black tiered halter dress with a strip of silver sequence down the front. The bodice was tight fitting and the lower half consisted of three tier ruffle skirt. "Yes. We have to go because my dad donated money to the hospital."

"I hate suits." Blake complained.

Tori giggled. "You hate a lot of things. Stop complaining we're going to the restaurant, eating, shaking hands, and leaving."

"Fine a couple hours wont kill me." Blake said playfully. "You look stunning."

Tori rolled her eyes. Her hair was curled in lose waves and she wore very little make-up. Her dolphin pendant hung around her neck and her silver dolphin clips were place strategically through her hair. "Thanks." She said dryly.

Blake leaned in to give her a kiss as she finished with his tie. "It's true."

Tori smiled. "And look…" Tori lifted the bottom of the skirt up a bit. "Heels." She said jokingly. She wore black strappy three-inch high heels.

"Wow." Blake said looking a little stunned.

Tori shrugged. "They'll be in the trash by morning." She said casually. Blake pulled her closer.

"I think they look nice. You should keep them."

Tori chuckled. "Well if you think…" She trailed off teasingly. Rox came over and barked.

"We should take her with us." Blake said playfully.

Tori laughed. "That would be a huge hit." Tori said sarcastically. "Come on. Go get your jacket. The sooner we get there, the sooner we can get home and have fun." Tori said leaning into his lips slightly. Blake grinned.

"I like fun. "He whispered kissing her passionately. Tori pushed herself away, not wanting to but knowing she had to.

"Go get your jacket." She insisted playfully. Blake retreated to their room to grab his black jacket and they headed out.

Three Hours Later:

Tori and Blake bust through the door in a heated embrace. Their hands roaming each other's bodies and their lips locked. Tori moaned blissfully when Blake backed her against the wall kissing down to her neck. Tori reached over with her free hand and locked the door.

Blake's hands worked on untying the halter straps of Tori's dress while hers removed his tie and began to unbutton his shirt. Their hands continued to work as they made their way down to their room. Tori whimpered slightly when Blake slammed her into the door jam. "Sorry." Blake whispered breathing unsteadily. Tori smiled.

"It's ok." She said just above a whisper capturing Blake's lips in a heated kiss. They moved into the room and stood at the foot of their bed. Tori untucked Blake's shirt and finished with the buttons and he shrugged it off. He then unzipped the side zipper of her dress and it fell to the floor. Tori kicked her shoes off, as did Blake as they continued holding each other in a fit of passion.

Tori unbuttoned Blake's trousers and let them fall to the floor and he unhooked her strapless bra and it fell away. They made their way onto the bed and took turns exploring each other, as they lay softly kissing and caressing. After a while Blake removed Tori's panties and his own boxers and rolled on top of Tori. Tori giggled when his lips met her neck. "Blake…" She sighed contently.

Blake smiled as he pulled away looking her right in the eyes. "I love you Tor." He said passionately.

Tori's lips turned into a pleasant smile. She saw a fire in his eyes, the fire she saw whenever she looked at him. "I love you too." Tori whispered bringing her hand up to his cheek and baiting him to lean in for a zealous tongue tingling, sweet sensation kiss.

Blake broke the kiss after a little while and his hands slowly travel down Tori's body sending shivers along her skin. Tori laughed lightly. "That tickles…" She giggled.

The Next Morning:

"Blake, honey wake up." Tori whispered running her finger along the bridge of his nose lightly. Blake scrunched his nose twitching a little and Tori giggled softly. "Blake?" Blake didn't move any. His head was right next to Tori's and he lay on his stomach next to her his one draped over her stomach protectively and the other under his pillow.

Tori began to wonder what she could do to get him awake. It drove him nuts when she woke him up, relatively early after a long night of passionate lovemaking. _A shower._ Tori thought with a grin. Tori lifted his arm and gently pulled hers out from under him as she maneuvered out of the bed. Tori started to head for the bathroom when the doorbell rang.

_God it's like ten in the morning._ Tori thought as she grabbed her panties and Blake's dress shirt and through them on. She buttoned his shirt as she walked to the door. Rox was already waiting for her. Blake's shirt hung down to about her knees leaving enough exposed leg to show off. Tori opened the door and about slammed it shut. "Can I help you?" Tori asked refraining herself from just slamming the door like she wanted to so bad.

"Hi I'm…"

"Jessica. Yeah I know and I don't care." Tori said.

"I'm looking for Blake. His mom said I could find him here." Jessica said. Tori noticed Jessica looking her over.

"What?" Tori asked frustrated.

"Are you his…"

"Girlfriend? Yes." Tori said effectively cutting her off. Rox sat next to Tori who was standing just in front of the door jam.

"Tor! Who is it?" Blake asked walking up behind her in his boxers rubbing his eyes. He ignored the visitor, who he hadn't seen, and grabbed Tori's waist from behind and leaned forward giving her cheek a light kiss.

Tori turned her head and met his lips in a soft kiss. "You have a visitor." She said quietly. Blake looked away from Tori at Jessica.

"What do you want?" Blake asked annoyed.

Jessica sighed. "I told you I wanted to talk to you."

"Yet you couldn't say any of it in front of my friends." Blake said coldly.

Jessica took a deep breath. "Look what I want to say is between you and me no one else."

Blake rolled his eyes. "You're ruining my much needed day of rest with my girlfriend I suggest you say it or just go away."

"Ok…fine…I wanted to say I'm sorry. You're right you deserved more on account of the friendship we had prier to dating. I saw you a few weeks back when I was walking passed that store and I started to feel really bad about what I did." Jessica finally said everything she had wanted to say to him. Now all Blake had to do was respond.

Blake looked at her like she had grown a second head. "Am I assuming you want forgiveness or something?" Blake asked. Jessica nodded slightly. "Not a chance in hell."

"Blake come on it wasn't that bad of a break up." Jessica pleaded.

Blake gently moved Tori out of the way to stand behind him. "Are you kidding it wasn't even a break up. It was me there, you wherever it was you were, and your friend sending me pictures of your sex escapades. So forgive me if I'm not quick to forgive you."

"Oh come on it's been almost three years, let's move on. Can't we like try being friends again?" Jessica said.

Blake rolled his eyes sarcastically. "I have moved on and no I'm not going to be your friend after what you did."

"Fine. So I guess then I might as well just leave." Jessica said.

Blake nodded. "Bye." He said harshly stepping back and shutting the door. Tori waited for him to turn around before wrapping her arms around his waist. "What's with people interrupting our showers?" He asked jokingly.

Tori laughed. "We weren't in the shower?" She smirked.

Blake grinned impishly. "But that was where you were headed when you got out of bed."

Tori shrugged. "I could've been going to the kitchen." She said coolly.

Blake shook his head. "You know I know when you're lying right?"

"How?" Tori asked playfully.

Blake smiled. "You look away to the right and you roll the balls of your feet."

Tori scoffed playfully. "I do not."

"Do too."

"Not."

"Too." Blake grabbed Tori's waist and began attacking her with his fingers.

"Stop that!" Tori laughed out loud. She tried to get out of his arms but he held her there with one arm and tickled her with the other hand.

"Admit it!" Blake insisted playfully.

"Ok! I admit it!" Tori cried out. Blake stopped tickling her and leaned down and grabbed Tori's legs picking her up over his shoulder. "Blake!" Tori squealed in delight. "Put me down!" She protested slapping his bare back lightly.

Blake walked them down to the bathroom leaving Rox alone in the living room. Only when Blake was in the bathroom did he set Tori down. "You know you look really sexy in my shirt."

Tori smiled. "I look sexy in everything…almost." Tori said playfully.

Blake grinned and started unbuttoning the shirt. Tori giggled and leaned passed him shutting the bathroom door.


	24. Thanksgiving Hell

Thanksgiving:

Over the last couple month's things were great. Tori and Blake were still working and going to school. And they hadn't heard anymore from Jessica. Living together seemed to get better every day and they would soon be sharing their first "family holiday".

Blake had convinced Tori to do a family dinner his parents, and her parents, Hunter, Whitney, and Peyton. Peyton's parents were going out of town to visit Nathan who had been put in a mental facility after several psych evaluations after what he had done. Peyton wanted nothing to do with Nathan and Tori didn't want to turn her away on Thanksgiving. The dinner would be held at Tori and Blake's. Blake's mom agreed to do the turkey and Tori and Blake agreed to prepare the basics.

Blake walked into the kitchen and saw Tori dancing slightly and using her mixer to mash the potatoes. "Tor?"

Tori turned around a smiled. "I can't believe I let you talk me into this." Tori said suddenly looking a little worried.

Blake chuckled softly and went over to the dining table to clear it. "It'll be fine."

"You don't know my mother." Tori muttered.

"What's the worst she could do? Tell me I'm unsuitable for her daughter or put my family down cause they aren't the richest?"

"Well yeah." Tori said sadly.

Blake walked over with some of Tori's class photo shots in hand and kissed her cheek. "My parents don't care about money, I can't guarantee my mom won't throw something back at her, but I can say that it won't bother them. Or me for that matter. You love me and that's what matters."

Tori turned after turning the mixer off. "You're right."

"Aren't I always?" Blake asked jokingly. Tori leaned in and gave him a soft kiss. Blake pulled away and looked at the pictures in his hands. "These are really good Tor." Blake commented.

Tori looked. "Eh not my best." Tori said. They were all black and white portrait shots of the ocean and some emotion shots of friends.

"No I like them." Blake said setting them in the drawer next to the sink.

Tori smiled. "You have to say that."

Blake shook his head. "No I don't. If I didn't like them I wouldn't say anything at all."

Tori giggled. "Smart move Thunderboy."

Blake grinned. "I know." Just as they were leaning in for another small kiss the doorbell rang. Tori quickly kissed him and then pushed him to go answer the door. After Tori finished putting the bowl of mashed potatoes on the table and covering it with foiled to keep them warm she went to the sink and put her rings back on and took off the apron she wore.

"Hi Tori." Tori turned at her name and saw Linda joining her in the kitchen carrying the turkey covered in foil.

"Hi there." Tori said smiling brightly.

"Can I borrow your oven to heat the bird?" Linda said. Tori chuckled.

"You don't need to ask." Tori said jokingly. Linda smiled and went further into the kitchen and turned the oven on setting the turkey inside.

"Hey Tori." Tori turned around and saw Blake and his father coming over.

"Hey." Tori said back. Blake joined Tori opposite his father and put his arm around her waist.

"It's really great of you to have us all here on thanksgiving." Jake said nicely.

Tori pursed her lips and smiled slightly. "I'm starting to have a few doubts as the time gets closer to my parents arriving." Tori said looking down at her watch.

Jake chuckled. He noticed Tori's ring and took her hand. "What an exquisite ring. Where did you get it?" He asked. Tori looked to see which ring he was talking about.

"My grandmother left it to me." Tori said smiling thinking about her grandmother.

"Tor!" Tori looked over to the door and saw Whitney coming in. "Rox is outside and it's starting to rain."

Tori walked quickly over to the side door and let Rox in. "So this is Rox." Linda said as Rox followed Tori back the Bradley's and now her sister.

Tori smiled and nodded. "Yeah."

"She's beautiful. You keep her well maintained." Jake said crouching down to pet Rox.

Tori chuckled softly. "It's easy because she likes baths." Tori said. Rox took off for the bathroom making everyone laugh. "See just the word sends her to the bathroom."

"Strange dog." Blake muttered jokingly.

"So, where are Hunter and Peyton?" Whitney asked.

Tori looked at Blake and then back at the others and they both shrugged. "Beats us." Blake said.

Just as he said that Hunter and Peyton walked through the door. "You know just cause you guys visit a lot doesn't give you barge in privileges." Tori joked. Peyton and Hunter both stuck their tongues out at her playfully.

"Now we're just waiting on mom and dad." Whitney said. Tori groaned.

"Don't remind me." Tori mumbled. Blake hugged her closer.

"It'll be fine." He whispered in her ear. Tori closed her eyes and rubbed her forehead a little.

There was a knock at the door. Tori looked at Whitney and she walked over and answered it. Tori walked over to her parents with Blake. "Hi Dad, Mom!" She said smiling as best she could.

"Well isn't this quaint." Tori's mother said. "Victoria." She said greeting her daughter. Tori pursed her lips.

"It's Tori." She said through gritted teeth. "And you remember Blake."

Blake shook their hands and then they all went to the living room to sit and wait for the dinner to heat up. Tori's father made an incredible effort to talk with Blake's parents Peyton and Whitney were talking, and Hunter Tori and Blake sat back and watched. Tori's mother barely spoke to words, which just upset Tori because the Bradley's were being kind and she was just giving them the cold shoulder.

Rox was sitting with Tori and Blake while they watched the guest "mingle." After a while dinner started and Tori looked over and saw her mother poor herself some wine and knew it wasn't a good idea to let her have that, she was a very rude drinker, but what could she do.

Half way through dinner things were going fine until Tori realized her mother had gone through three glasses of wine. Tori looked at Whitney and she got up and grabbed the bottle taking it to the other end of the table. "So Blake what exactly do you do now?" Will asked.

"I work at Storm chargers with Dustin, when I'm not in class." Blake answered.

"What are you studying?" Victoria asked finally speaking. Her voice was uncaring and a little snooty.

"Mechanics." Blake answered truthfully. Blake was seated on the side corner, Tori at the end next to him and her mother to the other side corner. Down from her mother was her father, Whitney and Linda. Down from Blake was his brother and Peyton. Across from Tori at the other end was Jake.

Victoria looked at him scoffing slightly. "They actually have class…"

"Mom do not finish that." Tori said firmly.

Victoria looked at her. "I will say what I want."

Tori giggled angrily. "No you wont, now just drop it." Tori insisted giving her a steel look.

"Victoria I am…" She paused when she finally noticed Tori's right hand and the rings she wore. One in particular caught her eye. "Where did you find my ring?" She asked.

Tori looked at her ring and then at her mother. "Not here. Not now." Tori said lowly.

"Where did you find it Victoria?" Her mother asked angrily.

Whitney sighed. "Mom stop please. Eat your food and leave it." Tori took some cleansing breaths as Blake took her hand noticing she was really about to go ballistic.

"Dear this is not the time. It's the holidays." Will said to his wife. Victoria scoffed.

"It is the time, give me my ring." She said holding out her hand.

Tori looked up at the Bradley's and tried her hardest to hold in what she wanted to say, but her mother was making it quit difficult not taking her hand away. "Drop it." Tori insisted irritably.

"I will not drop it. Give me my ring." Her mother said now insisting upon it aggressively.

Tori looked at Blake and gave him an apologetic look, Blake sighed and nodded. He knew that her relationship with her mother wasn't the best. But they had invited her into their home for a good holiday dinner and she was being awful. "It's not your ring." Tori informed her.

"It is rightfully mine, taking care of that old…"

"Mom I suggest you don't finish that." Whitney said aggressively.

"You three stop." Will said firmly.

"No problem dad." Tori said. "I just have one thing to say."

"Oh god." Will groaned rubbing his eyes.

Tori looked right at her mother. "It's _my_ ring, not yours. Grandma left it to _me_. If you have a problem with it, there's the door…" Tori pointed. "Don't let it hit you in the ass on the way out."

Victoria stood and started to leave the table but she paused. She raised her hand up like she was going to smack Tori and Rox who was sitting by Tori's feet jumped up and began to growl and then barked a few times snarling. "What a disgusting vial creature." Victoria sneered.

"I wouldn't piss her off." Tori said sternly. Rox growled still until Victoria just walked away. As she left she slammed the door and Tori heard something hit the floor and glass shatter. "Blake _tell_ me that wasn't the picture?" Tori asked as Blake looked back to see what it was.

"Ok then I just wont say anything." Blake said.

Tori closed her eyes and got up calmly from the table and walked over to pick up the picture of her, Blake and Rox. She picked up the small pieces of glass and went into the kitchen dumping them in the trash and leaving the picture on the counter. Tori left everyone and went back to her room. Rox ran after her and into the bedroom with Tori. Tori slammed the door and lay down on her bed.

A long while passed and the door opened. "Tor?" Tori looked up and saw Whitney coming in. Tori waved her in and Whitney closed the door and lay next to Tori. "Can I say I'm a little crept out by the thought that I'm laying on Blake's side of the bed." Whitney said jokingly making Tori huff a small giggle.

"Is everybody leaving?" Tori asked.

Whitney shook her head. "No Blake sent me back here to see if you wanted to finish dinner with us?"

Tori shook her head. "I'm not really in the mood to eat or be out there right now."

"The Bradley's told me to tell you they understand why you did what you did. They don't hold it against you or think you ruined dinner." Whitney said calmly

Tori chuckled softly. "I don't think much could ruin the holidays for them." She said a little jokingly.

Whitney smiled. "They're nice. Really nice and they like you a lot. Dad told them about grandma's ring. They thing you were totally in the right. I think everyone thinks mom is wrong. And Blake switched out the picture frames with one he found in the hall closet and put your picture back."

Tori smiled softly. "I think I'm jut gonna stay in here till this holiday is over. I really am not in the mood to be around anyone. I feel like if we keep talking about grandma I'm going to lose it. Thanksgiving was her favorite holiday. I knew this was a bad idea." Tori said covering her face with her hands.

Whitney sighed. "I miss her to Tor. I'm sorry mom did that. Dad tried to tell her to be kind, but you know mom if it isn't about her it isn't worth it."

Tori nodded. "I know. Why don't you head back out there and tell everyone to finish without me. I'm just gonna stay here and relax."

"You sure?"

"Yeah."

Whitney left the room and headed back to the table. "She's gonna take a nap, she is really upset."

Will sighed. "Should I go talk to her?"

Whitney shook her head. "No, she'll be ok."

The rest of them continued on with dinner and desert and then everyone decided to head out. Blake wanted to check on Tori.

Tori was lying in bed asleep when Blake came in. Blake lay down next to her and Tori instinctively turned to snuggle against him. "Tor?" Blake whispered kissing her forehead.

"Hmm…" Tori hummed slightly.

"You ok?" Tori bobbed her head gently and Blake kissed her forehead again. "You sure?" Tori repeated her nod once again. But this time she opened her eyes.

"I'm sorry I just couldn't let her…"

"No it's ok. I know you tried to keep it in. And I also know she wasn't helping matters." Blake said gently.

Tori snuggled closer to him and Blake wrapped his arms around her tight. "I'll go clean in a minute."

Blake leaned down and gave her a very sensuous kiss on her soft lips. "It's ok, mom already helped me."

"I'm sorry I missed the rest of dinner." Tori whispered. Blake sighed sympathetically.

"There'll be more." Blake said.

Tori giggled faintly. "So sure you're sticking around. "She said sarcastically playful.

Blake chuckled lightly. "You know it."

"I love you." Tori said. Blake held her close as he kicked off his shoes and covered himself and Tori with the comforter on their bed.

"I love you to Tor. Always." He said tenderly. He took her right hand in his and brought it to his lips laying a soft kiss on the finger that held the ring he had given her for her birthday. They fell into a light sleep Blake holding Tori close.


	25. December Blues

Two Weeks After Thanksgiving:

Beach:

"Tor? That you?" Tori turned around from where she sat propped up by a tree just off the beach watching the water roll in and out underneath the dark cloudy sky.

"Of course who else would it be?" Tori asked jokingly looking up and seeing Blake.

"What are you doing out here alone?" Blake asked coming over to sit beside her. Tori scooted forward and Blake took the hint. He sat behind her and leaned back against the tree so Tori could sit between his legs rested back against his chest.

Tori sighed. "Thinking."

"About?" Tori muttered something Blake couldn't here. "What?"

"Thanksgiving." Tori said louder.

Blake sighed. "Tori none of that was your fault." The last two weeks had been rather awkward for the Hanson family. Victoria was even more furious then before that her mother's belongings had been found and giving to their rightful owners, and Will had to deal with the backlash.

Will had talked with Whitney about maybe getting her a little place near Tori and moving her there away from their mother. Victoria was nice enough when left alone, but upset her and she could throw herself into a drinking frenzy and say the most horrible things.

Tori told her father that she thought Whitney moving out was a good idea. She would be eighteen soon, old enough to take care of herself. Will made the decision and bought a small beach house near Tori, same size and everything to Tori's place. But the inside was different. More walls then Tori's place and it looked to be smaller but really wasn't.

Will got some movers to help move Whitney's belongings while Victoria wasn't around.

On a happy note Blake's birthday was two days away. Tori still had yet to buy him a gift and was still trying to figure out what to get him. Peyton and Hunter were throwing him a surprise party, which Tori was certain Blake knew about. Peyton was the worst at keeping secrets unless they were her own.

"I know none of it's really my fault. I just can't help but feel awful."

"Tori if you don't stop feeling bad I'm gonna be forced to tickle you non-stop." Blake joked with her.

Tori turned and playfully glared at him out of the corner of her eye. "Don't…you…dare." She drawled. Blake's hands that had instinctively wrapped around Tori once they were comfortable moved towards her ribs. "Blake Bradley I swear if you tickle…" Tori was cut of by cries of laughter as Blake started attacking her with his fingers. "Stop…" She choked out.

"Are you still feeling bad?" Blake asked mockingly.

Tori continued to laugh unable to escape his arms and retaliate. "Ok I'll stop! Just stop…" She managed through her laughter. Blake stopped.

"You mean it?"

"I swear I'll stop, just don't tickle me anymore." Tori said her breath heavy and erratic.

Blake chuckled. "I do it because I care."

"No you do it to make me squirm." Tori said playfully.

Blake leaned close to her ear. "I know many different ways to make you squirm." He whispered huskily. Tori quivered at the tone in his voice, she loved when he whispered and spoke to her in that voice.

Just as Tori opened her mouth to retort they heard a loud rumble of thunder in the sky. "There's a storm coming." Tori pointed out.

Blake kissed her cheek lightly. "Come on we should go in before we get soaked." Blake said.

Tori sighed. "I wanna stay."

"Tor we're gonna get drenched. It's going to start raining any second." Blake said.

Tori smiled softly to herself. "A little water never hurt anyone."

"We'll watch the storm from the porch." Blake compromised.

Tori turned her head and looked at him sweetly. "Fine." She said. "Chicken." She muttered playfully as she stood.

"What was that?" Blake asked grinning as he to stood up from the ground. Tori started to walk away.

"Nothing." She chimed smirking, her back to Blake.

Blake walked up behind her and grabbed her waist. "I think you said something."

Tori turned around and smiled innocently at him. "Why on earth would you think that?" She asked teasingly.

"Oh I dunno cause I heard you." Blake said.

Tori giggled. "Ok if you heard me what did I say?" She asked knowing full well he hadn't heard.

Blake frowned playfully. "Fine you got me. So what did you say?"

"You're going to have to catch me to get me to say anything." Tori said grinning as she turned at took off for the small beach in front of her house. Blake chuckled softly and then took off after her.

Tori got to just in front of her house and Blake tackled her to the ground from behind. The whole time they laughed as they rolled down a slight slop. When they came to a stop Blake rolled off Tori next to her and Tori rolled over to lay in his arms. "So now will you tell me?" Blake asked as they lay their staring at the gray sky.

"I called you a chicken." Tori said laughing lightly.

"I am not a chicken." Blake protested rolling on his side to gaze down at her.

"So if it started raining right now you wouldn't take off into the house?" Tori asked playfully.

Blake smirked. "No I wouldn't."

"You sure?" Tori asked.

"Yeah." Just as Blake said that rain began to pour down from the storm clouds over head. Blake quickly stood and started for the house, while Tori just lay on the sandy beach. Blake turned back once he hit the porch and saw Tori just lying there, like she was making a snow angel, just letting the rain fall on her.

"Tor!" Blake called cupping his hands around his mouth to make his voice heard over the now rumbling sky.

"Chicken!" Tori yelled out towards the sky directing the comment at Blake. Blake chuckled softly and then ran back out to Tori and lay at her side.

"Ok. I'm a chicken." Blake succumbed to her mockery.

"Yeah, but you're my chicken." Tori said looking over at him. Raindrops rolled down Tori's face and the exposed skin of her arms and torso. Her jeans were almost completely soaked now and her shirt clung to her.

Blake looked over at her. "Why do you like the water so much?" Blake asked over the rain.

Tori sat up and looked out on the roaring waves. Tori stood and turned holding her hand out to Blake. He sat up and accepted her hand so she could pull him up. Tori lead him back to the house and they sat on the covered porch and watched the storm unfold before them.

"My grandma liked the water in all its forms. She loved the sea especially at night, and when the rain would fall we'd sit and watch the drops trickle down the window. I guess I get my fascination of water from her." Tori explained looking at Blake a little sadly.

"Tor it's ok to miss her." Blake said gently. He took Tori into his arms and held her. They were both drenched from the heavy rain. Blake delicately ran his fingers through her curly wet hair.

Tori put her arms around Blake's neck and hugged him close. "I know." She said softly gazing at him.

Blake gave her a gentle kind smile. "Come on let's go put on some warm clothes and watch a movie." Blake said sweetly. Tori smiled and nodded, but before they moved Tori stopped Blake. "Tor?" Blake asked confused by her unwillingness to go into the house.

"Can we just watch the storm a little longer?" Tori asked softly.

Blake smiled and nodded. He and Tori took up a seat on the hanging swing chair on their porch and watched the storm as it continued to roll through blue bay harbor.

Blake's Birthday Surprise:

"Tor, wake up Hunter wants us to meet him and Peyton for lunch at Burger Joe's." Blake said throwing at pillow at Tori who was sleeping soundly. Tori grumbled and lifted her head from where she lay face down in bed, completely void of any clothing.

"To early. "She mumbled and her face dropped back into her pillow. Blake went over to the bed and crawled over her sleeping form and laid soft kisses on her shoulder blades.

"Tor?" Blake whispered kissing her shoulder and leaning in next to her buried face. "Tor? Come on. Get up. It's already eleven." He said gently next to her.

Tori groaned into the pillow. "Blake…" It was muffled but understandable.

Blake grinned. "Come on Blue."

Tori sat up again turning her face to Blake. He leaned in and gave her a sweet passionate kiss before she had time to bury her face again. "Blake we had a very, very long night. It's my day off let me sleep." Tori whined.

Blake frowned at her playfully. "We did what you wanted to do on your birthday, so now we're gonna do what I want to do." Blake said playful smug.

Tori's eyes went wide. "Birthday?" She said sheepishly biting her lip. "That's today?" She asked.

Blake sighed. "Please tell me you didn't forget?"

Tori grinned guiltily. "Ok then I wont say anything at all." Tori said quietly. _As if I could forget his birthday._ Tori thought to herself trying hard not to blow her surprise.

"Tor." Blake said a little hurt.

Tori sat up forcing Blake up to sit next to her. "I'm sorry I've just been really busy." Tori said sadly. "I'll make it up to you I promise." Tori's cell phone rang before Blake had a chance to say anything. "Hello?" Tori answered. "But it's my day off." "Ok fine I'll be there in half an hour." Tori closed her phone. "I have to go in a pick up a shift, Becka's sick." Tori told Blake giving him the most heartfelt apologetic look she could muster.

Blake's eyes looked so sad and it was having its effect on Tori. She just wanted to tell him she was lying to surprise him, but she really wanted to surprise him no matter what. "Tor it's my birthday can't they get someone else to cover for Becka?"

Tori shook her head. "Meredith is out of town and both Becka and Shawnna have the flu." Tori said. She got up and started dressing in her usual work attire. "I promise I'll be home as early as I can and celebrate with you then." Tori finished dressing and walked in the bathroom and quickly ran a brush through her smooth straight blonde hair.

"But I wanted to spend the day with you." Blake complained. Tori walked up and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"I know. I'm so sorry. Come on you drop me at work and go meet Hunter and Peyton." Tori said grabbing her little bag and Blake's hand pulling him up from the bed.

"This birthday sucks." Blake pouted. Tori turned to him as they exited the door.

"Blake I promise tonight it'll be all celebration ok. Will you just try to have a good time? For me?" Tori asked caressing his cheek softly. Blake gave a weak smile and nodded. "I love you." Tori gave him a soft kiss and headed for the passenger door of her car. Blake got in the drivers seat and headed off to drop her at the restaurant.

After dropping Tori at work Blake drove over to meet Hunter and Peyton at Burger Joe's. Blake walked into the dinner and saw only Hunter. "Hey bro." Blake said walking over. They clasped hands and met for a brotherly hug before sitting back down in the both seat. "Where's Peyton?"

"Oh she had to run back to the apartment, forgot her phone and she is expecting an important call today." Hunter said. "Where's Tor?"

"Work. She got called in a while ago. And she even forgot that today was my birthday." Blake said sadly.

Hunter scoffed. "Women." He said playfully trying to cheer his brother up. "Unless it has to do with their nails or hair they don't remember." He joked. But they both knew that wasn't Tori or Peyton.

_It is really unusual for Tori to forget something like this._ Blake thought silently to himself. Blake was going to respond when he and Hunter heard very loud honking and what sounded like yelling. They looked out the window and saw a dark blue ford f-150 pulling up alongside the dinner with Shane, Dustin, Marah and Kapri in the back holding up a sign that read "Happy Birthday Blake!"

"What the hell?" Blake asked looking at Hunter who was now grinning. Blake noticed the car shut off and the way he saw the truck the passenger door was closest to him. It opened first and Peyton stood up on the running board. Then Blake saw Tori's head pop up and look over the roof of the cab at him. She folded her arms, rested them on the smooth metal and then rested her head on her arms. She smiled at him and Blake jumped out of his seat running out to the truck. "What the hell are you guys doing?"

"We ditched school to surprise you!" Marah proclaimed jumping out of the bed of the truck with Dustin's helping hand. Kapri was next out with Shane's help. Peyton walked over to Hunter who had now come out of the small dinner. Blake walked around to the driver's side and saw Tori sitting in the driver's seat with the door open facing out.

Tori smiled at him. "Happy birthday! You didn't actually think I forgot did you?" Tori asked with a sweet smile.

Blake hoisted up on the running board and leaned in to give her a gentle kiss. "Never." Blake whispered pulling away. Tori held up a set of keys and Blake's eyes widened. "This is for…"

"You. " Tori cut him off. "Happy birthday!" Tori said.

"But Tor, how? It's just I don't know what to say." Blake said taking the keys.

Tori grinned. "I have some money stashed away for a rainy day. Or just for something important like my boyfriends birthday." She said teasingly. "And you could say, 'come on Tor let's go for a ride.'"

Blake smiled. "Come on Tor lets go for a ride." Blake repeated. Tori scooted over the bench seat to the passenger side. Tori rolled the window down and looked at her friends.

"Follow us." She instructed. Tori tossed her keys to Peyton and everyone loaded either into Hunter's truck or the mustang.

Blake pulled out and couldn't sit still. He fidgeted with the radio and the air conditioning. "Blake shut that off." Tori said as she changed out of her work clothes into some clothes she had given to Peyton to hold for her, for this reason. Blake obliged and looked over at Tori she had already gotten her jeans on and was now stripping off her top to reveal a sky clue and white lace bra.

"How is it that you're changing?" Blake asked randomly.

Tori smirked at him as she put her thermal long sleeve shirt on. Then she slipped on her blue acdc shirt. "How long do you think I've had the truck ready to give you?" Tori asked looking over at Blake. He shrugged. "A week. Peyton and I planned this a week ago. I came prepared. Oh and it was Hunter who called me this morning."

"I have to admit I was a little hurt that you forgot my birthday." Blake said looking at her with a small smile.

Tori scooted over and sat next to him wrapping her arm around his waist after buckling the seat belt. (A/N: safety first) "I didn't forget though."

Blake turned his head slightly and kissed her forehead. "Yeah that's a whole lot better."

Tori snuggled in as his right arm went around her should and the other hand remained on the steering wheel. "Oh right go to Storm Chargers." Tori said.

"Birthday party?" Blake asked smirking knowingly.

"Birthday party. " Tori replied, knowing that lying to Blake was futile. She could never actually lie to Blake.

The gang arrived to the party at storm chargers and it went for about three hours before everyone had to get back to their lives. Not to mention Christmas was coming up and everyone needed to get their shopping in. Tori had done Christmas shopping long ago, and had put everything away in a safe in her father's office so no one could snoop.

Tori and Blake headed back to their house and rested on the couch with Rox and watched movies all night until it was late and they made their way back to their bedroom and Tori made up for her little act that morning.


	26. Holiday Love

Christmas:

Ever since Blake's birthday things had been great. The group all had much needed breaks from classes, Whitney was officially moved in to her own place, and Tori had been thanked profusely for the extravagant gift she had given Blake. She did not mind the gratitude in the least.

It was Christmas Eve and Tori and Blake decided to spend it alone. Going to his parents would be fine, but they wanted to stay home and watch Christmas movies and drink apple cider warm on their couch. Hunter and Peyton were doing the same thing; this gave the Bradley's time to get use to the holidays alone with no kids. 

"Tor? Where's the animated grinch movie?" Blake asked looking through their DVD cabinet.

Tori walked over and peaked around him into the cabinet. "It should be…right…" Tori pulled it out. "Here." She said.

Blake took the movie and popped it into a DVD player. "Do you think we're a little old for this movie?" Blake asked jokingly.

Tori plopped herself down on the couch with her hot apple cider and Blake's. "You're never to old for Christmas movies." Tori said sweetly. Blake got the movie situated and then joined Tori on the couch. Tori cuddled with him and they enjoyed the first Christmas movie on their 'to watch' list. After about three more movies Blake realized Tori had falling asleep, her head rested on his lap. Rox lay next to the couch softly sleeping as well. It was late and Blake decided to just call it a night.

Blake eased Tori's head from his lap and got up to pick up the food and drinks they had laying on the coffee table. He cleaned up and put everything away before making his way over to Tori and picking her up carefully into his arms. He carried her to bed and tucked her in comfortably. Blake slipped out of their room and snuck into the hall closet to find the special gift he had gotten Tori. He put it under their small fake tree and went to bed.

Christmas Morning:

"Come on Tor! Don't make me drag you out of bed." Blake said playfully hovering over Tori's sleeping body.

Tori lifted her head from her pillow. "Go away." She whined. Blake stepped up on the bed and started jumping up and down. "Stop!" She shouted groggily.

"Get up Tor!" Blake said grinning broadly while he jumped up and down on the very bouncy mattress. Tori lifted her pillow out from beneath her head and stuck it over her head. "Tor!" Blake yelled teasingly. "Blue come on!"

Tori didn't budge and she didn't make a sound. Blake got frustrated and stopped bouncing and sat so he was straddling her lower back to the bed. He gently lifted Tori's pillow up as he laid his chest on her back. He stuck his head under her pillow. "Blake go away I wanna sleep." Tori complained.

Blake grinned mischievously. "Tor, come on I got you something really cool." Blake said trying to entice her to get up.

"And it'll still be there at noon." Tori retorted softly. Blake moved her pillow so that Tori didn't have anything covering her head.

"It's Christmas come on…" Blake pleaded playfully. Tori flipped herself over so Blake was now straddling her hips.

Tori scoffed. "Fine. But I am going back to sleep as soon as all the stuff is open."

"Not possible." Blake claimed.

"Why?" Tori asked looking confused.

Blake chuckled softly. "Did you forget that you invited the gang over for Christmas lunch?"

Tori groaned and rubbed the bridge of her nose. "I did." She said quietly. "Ok. Fine I'm up. This better be good." She said getting up throwing on a fleece blanket over her blue flannel shorts and white tee. Blake scooped her up as they exited the room. "Blake!" Tori giggled.

"Thought I'd give you a lift." Blake said sweetly. He got to the couch and set her down. Tori grabbed the collar of his shirt and pulled him to her before he could step away.

"Thanks." She whispered giving him a soft kiss. Blake leaned in a second time and gave her a passionate firm kiss.

"Welcome." He said gently. Tori let him go and he walked over and grabbed the special gift he had gotten for Tori and brought it back to her. "Here." Blake handed her the box wrapped in blue.

"What is it?" Tori asked looking over the small rectangular box.

Blake chuckled gently. "You have to open it and see." He said teasingly. Tori smirked at him before she slowly started ripping the paper off the box. "Tori." Blake said firmly.

Tori giggled. "Oh fine." She ripped the paper off and sat with the box in her hand. "I'm afraid to open it." Tori said playfully.

"Just open it already." Blake begged with a pleading smile. Tori laughed.

"But torturing you is so fun." She claimed with a sweet smile.

Blake was about to take the box from her and open it and show her what was inside but Tori jerked it away. "Tor open it." He said gently.

Tori rolled her eyes. "Fine…" Tori took the lid off and what was inside made her heart skip a beat. Inside was a white gold charm bracelet and a very elegant white gold diamond and blue topaz pendant necklace. The charm bracelet had a thunderbolt, a dolphin, a raindrop, a cloud, and a turtle. "Blake…" Tori breathed softly.

"You like them." Blake asked eagerly. Tori looked up and gave him a very bright smile. She leaned over to him and gave him a searing kiss.

"No I don't like them." She said straight-faced. Blake looked confused. Tori giggled. "I love them. Thank you." Tori said giving him another gentle kiss. Blake grinned and pulled something out of his pocket. Tori laughed seeing it.

"Rox!" Blake called. Rox walked over and sat in front of Blake. He put a very cheesy but cute collar on her. The collar was an inch wide and covered with fake blue topaz and white diamond jewels. "There now you two match." Blake said jokingly.

Tori got up from the couch setting her gift on the coffee table. She grabbed a box from next to the small table the fake tree sat on. She walked back over to the couch and handed it to Blake. "Open." Tori insisted. Blake was going to torture Tori like she did him, but Tori looked indifferent to the whole thing.

When he opened it he saw the box had a blender on it. "A blender, how wonderful." Blake said sarcastically.

Tori rolled her eyes. "It's inside the box you idiot." She teased playfully. Blake opened it and inside was a new riding helmet and gloves.

"Tor this is great thanks." Blake was going to give her a kiss but stopped when Tori got up and got another box from next to the tree. "Tor?"

Tori handed him the second box. "Here. Open." He did so and inside was a whole new set of riding gear.

"Tor..." Blake said a little stunned. Tori pulled something out from under the couch. It was an envelope.

"And you can't have all new riding gear without an all new bike." Tori said handing him the envelope. Blake gapped at her and opened the envelope to see a sales agreement receipt for a new top of the line two-fifty bike.

"Tori this is way, way too…" Blake was cut off when Tori put her hand over his mouth.

"It's Christmas and I don't have anybody else to buy for really but you and Whitney. Big things are what I am good at." Tori said jokingly. She removed her hand from Blake's mouth.

"But Tor this really is too much." Blake said still shocked at the enormity of the gift.

Tori shook her head. "Nah it's just enough. Plus I'm sick of hearing you complain about the parts you keep having to replace on your bike." She teased.

"I definitely wont complain anymore." Blake joked with her. He leaned over all the stuff and gave Tori a very indulgent desirable kiss. "Thank you so much." Blake said softly pulling away gazing at her.

Tori smiled. "You're welcome. Thanks for the beautiful jewelry." She said quietly taking his lips in another heated kiss.

After a while the gain arrived interrupting a very hot make-out session on the couch. Tori and Blake we're teased mercilessly the rest of the day. It was a great Christmas for both Tori and Blake. Tori hadn't had a Christmas with anyone really in two years and Blake was just glad that he got to spend the day with the women he loved and his best friends.

Day Before Valentines Day:

Since Christmas things had been uneventful. New Years was spent at home watching the ball drop in N.Y.C. on TV. Tori and Blake were still working hard and going to school. Not to mention Kelly Dustin, Blake and now Hunter's boss was working with them on the idea of putting together her own racing team. Dustin would freestyle, Blake would ride one-twenty five and Hunter would ride two-fifty. All the basic fields would be covered.

Tori of course was more then happy about it. Especially after she heard what she had heard from Dustin about Blake. Tori was waiting for Blake to get off work one day and had decided to chat with Dustin. They watched a little TV in the small cove of the store and racing was one. Tori saw a guy come on and the name flashed 'Roger Hannah'.

"Who's that?" Tori asked Dustin.

Dustin looked at her like she had just asked the stupidest question ever. "That's Roger Hannah. He is like a legend in the racing world. He works for factory blue now bringing in new riders. I still can't believe Blake said no."

Tori looked up at Dustin. "What?" She asked shocked.

"Uh yeah Blake got a call from Roger Hannah before school let out last year and Blake turned him down." Dustin told her unaware that he had just spilled the beans.

"Oh my god, are you kidding, why would Blake ever do that?" Tori asked a little confused.

Dustin looked over at Tori and saw the awkward confusion on her face. "Dude you didn't know?" Dustin asked. Tori shook her head. "Oh." Was all he said.

"Dustin why'd he say no?" Tori asked.

Dustin sighed. "You really should talk to Blake about this."

"Blake didn't tell me, so you tell me now." Tori said calmly.

Dustin shook his head. "No you need to talk to Blake about this."

"Talk to Blake about what?" Tori and Dustin looked up and saw Blake walking over his coat on ready to leave.

"Nothing." Tori said quickly. "We can talk about it later." Tori finished standing and walking over to Blake. "Ready to go home?"

Blake nodded. "You wanna drive?" He asked holding out his keys.

Tori shook her head. "Nah you go ahead and drive this time." She said with a sweet smile as they walked out to the truck.

They got home ordered in and watched movies on the couch until late when they decided to go to bed. Tori lay there silently her head rested on Blake's chest and his arm around her holding her close like they were every night. Why didn't he tell me? Tori asked herself. "Why didn't you tell me?" Tori asked out of the blue into the silent room.

Blake opened his eyes and looked down at her as her head tilted up to look at him. "About?"

"Factory blue? Roger Hannah? Why didn't you tell me?" Tori asked now sitting up. Blake gently grabbed her shoulder and pulled her back down into his arms.

Blake sighed. "I didn't want you to know."

"Why?" Tori asked sounding a little hurt. Why wouldn't he want me to know that?

"Because I didn't want you to think I gave it all up for you."

"Why would…oh you didn't want me to feel guilty for you sticking around?" Tori asked. Blake nodded.

"Yeah."

"Blake did you turn him down just because of me?" Tori asked gently.

"Not completely but for the most part. I wanted to go to college and I wanted to make a life. And I wanted to be with you. I knew that if I left we wouldn't see each other all that much with me traveling from country to country." Blake explained. "Leaving school was one extreme, going straight into factory blue after high school would have been another extreme and I don't think I could've handle it without you around."

Tori smiled softly to herself. "Blake I understand but you didn't have to keep it from me."

"I know I just didn't want you to feel guilty and think that the only reason I didn't take it was because of you."

Tori giggled softly. "If you had explained it like you just did I wouldn't have felt guilty."

Blake chuckled lightly. "Yeah you're probably right. I'm sorry I didn't tell you." He apologized.

Tori tilted her head up and gave him a soft kiss on the lips. "It's ok. You're forgiven." She said playfully. "So long as you take Kelly up on this racing team thing she's doing."

"But Tor I'll be out of town for weeks at a time." Blake proclaimed.

Tori sighed. "It'll just make your homecomings more enjoyable." She said teasingly.

"Ok maybe it isn't such a bad idea." Blake said willingly.

Tori laughed. "Glad I could put your mind at ease." She joked. Blake lifted her chin with his free hand and gave her a gentle affectionate kiss.

"I love you Tor." Blake said gazing into her brilliant blue eyes.

"I know." She said smugly. Blake frowned at her playfully. "Ok, ok I love you too." Tori said playfully.

Valentine's Day:

Tori was at work when a flower delivery guy came in. "What's the name?" Tori asked. This had happened several times guys sending flowers to their girlfriends to surprise them before showing up.

"Hanson." The guy said. Tori looked at him oddly.

"Excuse me?"

"Tori Hanson." He said. Tori took the flowers.

"Thanks." She said a bit skeptically. The guy disappeared. And Tori took the flowers into the employee's room. They were beautiful Tori had to admit to that. They were white long stemmed roses tipped in a vibrant shade of sky blue.

"Oooo someone has a Valentine." Tori turned and saw Linda coming in to wash her hands so she could get a quick bit and then finish out her shift.

Tori giggled. "I guess so." She took the card and opened it. "To my beautiful surfer girl. Happy Valentines Day, love Blake." She read out loud.

"I knew I did something right when I raised my boys." Linda joked. Tori laughed with her.

"He can be really sweet when he tries. Sometimes when he isn't even trying is when he's the sweetest though." Tori said looking at the flowers with a content smile on her face. "I better get back out there." Tori stuck the flowers in her locker and went back to work.

After finishing her shift Tori caught a ride home from a co-worker of hers since Blake had the day off and was probably taking a nap. Tori walked in the house and did a double take. There were white flower pedals, tipped in the same blue as the ones Tori held, spread all over the floor. And Rox sat in front of the door with a single flower in he mouth. Tori chuckled softly as she shut the door and walked over to Rox.

Tori took the flower from her mouth and Rox walked her back to her room. Tori opened the door and her jaw fell open. The room was cleaned meticulously and everything was where it belonged. There were the same rose pedals spread all over the place and a lot of candles lit around the room. Tori felt an arm snake around her waist and a finger playfully close her jaw.

"Happy Valentines Day." Blake whispered in Tori's ear.

Tori turned to Blake and had unshed tears in her eyes. "This is so great thank you." She said softly. Blake leaned in and met her lips in a gently firm kiss.

"There's more." Blake said as he took Tori's hands, throwing the flowers she held on their bed and then led her down and out to the beach. Tori gasped. Blake had set up a small table and chairs right off the porch and there were tiki torches lit around it. Not to mention Tori also got a good look at Blake. He was wearing dress clothes black slacks and his collard navy button down shirt, the top three buttons undone.

"You're in a suit." Tori proclaimed sweetly. "Well part of a suit." Tori teased.

Blake grinned. "Only for you." Blake gave her a soft kiss. "Go change."

"Into what?" Tori asked.

"There's something hanging behind the door for you." Blake said.

"Do you mind if I blow out the candles in the room, I would hate for something to catch on fire?" Tori asked being overly cautious.

Blake smirked and rolled his eyes. "If it will make you feel better."

"It really will." Tori said calmly walking into the house and back to her room. She blew out the candles and then looked behind the door. A blue strapless fairy like dress was hanging on the back of the door. Tori pulled it down and looked it over the bottom was a layered sheered fabric that looked torn and shredded and the top was strapless corset that had decorative lacing up the front and back.

Tori quickly changed into the dress and went back out to meet Blake. Blake stood by the table waiting for Tori to return. "It fits."

"And you're surprised by that?" Tori asked teasingly joining him on the sandy beach in bare feet.

Blake chuckled. "Not really. I know what size you are without a number." He said.

Tori grinned. "You perve." Tori joked. Blake frowned at her playfully. "Ok you're a sweet perve. "Tori gave in teasingly.

"I can live with that." Blake pulled a chair out and Tori took the hint and sat. Blake sat across from her and they ate in comfortable silence. When the sun started to set over the water Blake stood and pulled Tori up from her seat. " I have one more surprise." Blake said.

Tori turned to him as the sunset in front of them. Blake turned to Tori and pulled a single flower from behind his back. "I think I have enough of those." Tori said playfully and sweet.

Blake shook his head smirking. "This one is special." He said.

"Why's that?" Tori asked. Blake handed her the rose.

"Look in the center of the flower." Blake told her. Tori did and what she saw bowled her over and left her breathless. Holy shit. She thought, but knew not to say it out loud. In the center of the ring was a gorgeous white gold quarter inch band with blue topaz and sapphire stones alternating around the band. Blake took the ring from the flower and got down on one knee in front of Tori.

Tori was about to pass out she couldn't breath, and her heartbeat had increased rapidly. Blake took Tori's left hand in his hand and looked up at her. She stared blankly back at him unsure if she was dreaming or if what was happening was real. "Tori I didn't know real love until I met you. Granted we started off on the wrong foot…" Tori giggled as her eyes glazed over. "…But I can't imagine spending my life with anyone else but you now. I want to be with you forever. Will you marry me?"

Blake held the ring to Tori's left ring finger waiting for a response and Tori looked like she was trying to speak, but couldn't find her voice. "A nod will work." Blake teased. Tori breathed a small giggle, smiled, and nodded. As Blake slipped the ring on her finger tears started to rain down from Tori's eyes. Blake stood and Tori threw her arms around his neck in a tight hug. " I love you Tor." Blake whispered kissing her ear softly.

Tori broke away from him and wiped her eyes. "I love you too." She said smiling, finally catching her voice. Blake lifted Tori up and spun around for a moment and then settled her back down. "This is so sweet and amazing thank you." Tori whispered gently kissing Blake's tender lips.

Blake smiled. "Thanks for loving me."

"I always will." Tori said and then it hit her. "Holy crap."

"What?" Blake asked looking at her very beautiful face.

Tori smiled brightly. "We're engaged." Tori said in disbelief.

Blake grinned. "Yeah we are." He said softly. Tori smirked at him seeing the wheels turning.

"What?" She asked.

"Oh I'm just thinking of a certain thing engaged people do." He said impishly.

Tori smirked. "You mean like plan a wedding?" She asked jokingly.

"That's not exactly what I was thinking." Blake said waggling his eyebrows.

Tori giggled. "Oh you mean telling are parents?" She said playing with him mercilessly.

Blake frowned at her playfully. "Not exactly that either."

Tori bit her lip. "Well what else is there?"

"Would you like me to show you?" Blake asked huskily. That sent shivers down Tori's spine.

"Um…" Tori tapped her chin with her finger. Blake rolled his eyes and bent over grabbed Tori's legs and hoisting her over his shoulder. "Blake!" Tori squealed in amusement.

Blake walked into the house leaving everyone on the beach and took Tori back to their bedroom shutting the door. 


	27. Telling

Morning After Valentines:

Tori awoke the morning after Valentines in bed, naked, warm, and cuddled to her fiancé. _Oh my god he's my fiancé._ Tori thought giddily to herself. Tori was lying on her back, Blake on his stomach one arm slung across her abdomen. Tori's right arm was wrapped under and around Blake's neck. Her fingers lightly played with the hair on the back of his head. Tori turned her head to his face that was buried in his pillow snoring softly. She smiled to herself. _ I can't imagine waking up to anyone else._ She thought silently as she just watched him sleep.

"Blake?" Tori whispered bringing her free hand up and lightly tracing the side of Blake's face that was visible. He turned his head away keeping his face buried. Tori giggled softly. "Blake…" Tori heard a groan and giggled a little louder. She moved his arm and leaned over his back to see his face. "Blake it's almost noon. My class starts at one." Tori said softly. Blake opened one eye.

"Skip." He said groggily. Tori pouted her lip slightly and then bit down.

"I can't today we have an important guest speaker. Not to mention I have to write a five page essay on why his lecture is useful." Tori said sounding a little disgusted.

Blake rolled over forcing Tori back at his side. "Fine I'm awake. I have a class today too."

Tori heard scratching at hers and Blake's door and chuckled. "Rox wants out. I'll be right back." Tori said as she leaned down and grabbed Blake's shirt off the floor and slipped it on as she climbed out of bed.

"Hey Tor?" Blake called as she reached the bedroom door.

Tori turned to him and smiled. "What?"

"I love you." Blake said sweetly.

Tori rolled her eyes and chuckled. "I love you too."

After Tori left the room Blake got up and started dressing for class. _I can't believe she said yes._ Blake thought happily as he wondered around their room searching for the clothes he wanted to where. _Now we just have to tell our parents._ Tori came back in the room. "Everything copasetic?" Blake asked jokingly.

Tori removed his shirt and grabbed some clothes from her drawer. "Yeah Rox is out now and I have to get ready."

"Or we could just go with my original thought and skip." Blake said coming up behind her and wrapping his arms tight around her still nude body.

Tori giggled slightly and started putting panties on and then jeans. "Blake I have to go to this lecture." She said insistently playful not to hurt his feelings.

"Fine…" Blake whined and let her go so she could put on her bra and top. "So, uh, I was thinking what are we gonna tell our parents?" Blake asked.

Tori turned to him as she put her top on over her blue and white lace bra. "Well do you want a long engagement or a short engagement?" Tori asked.

"Long so that we can finish school and have enough time to plan for the wedding. Why?"

"Good me too. The reason I ask is because we're gonna hear a lot of 'you're too young' so if we just tell them we are gonna have a long engagement then we wont hear any of that." Tori explained.

Blake kissed her cheek. "I've said it so many other times, but you are so smart." He said smiling brightly.

"Now we just have to decide when to tell them." Tori commented.

"Well my mom invited us to dinner tonight since she is off. We could tell my parents then." Blake suggested. Tori looked at him and smiled with a soft nod.

"If you don't mind I just wanna tell my dad over the phone. If I go to the house there is a good possible that my mom will be there and I really don't want to hear anything from her." Tori said giving him a sad smile. Blake wrapped his arms around Tori again and kissed her temple softly holding her close to him.

Blake felt Tori's arms go around his waist and hold him firmly. "If that's what you want, then I totally agree." He said sweetly.

Tori sighed. "Thanks I just really don't want to hear anything negative from my mom. I'm so happy right now and I don't want her to ruin it."

Blake pulled away gently. "I just have one favor."

Tori gave a small smile. "What's that?"

"Let's hold off telling the other's until after we tell my parents. I don't want Hunter to blow it."

Tori giggled. "The cell chain. If I told Dustin, Dustin would call Shane, who would call Kapri, who would call Marah, who would call Peyton…"

"Who, would call Hunter. In turn he would blow it." Blake said chuckling at the cell chain.

Tori laughed lightly as she pulled away from Blake's arms gently to finish reading for class. "Ok no telling anyone. Should I move my ring then?" She asked unsurely.

Blake took her hand in his and pulled the ring off and slipped it on her right ring finger where her dolphin ring was as well. "Just for today." Blake said. Tori kissed him softly.

"Doesn't matter what finger I where it on today or tomorrow we're still engaged." Tori said sweetly. Blake kissed her again quickly and they both headed out of their room to the bathroom. Tori ran a brush through her hair and then ruffled Blake's hair playfully to make it stick up without any hair gel. "Perfect." Tori commented kissing his forehead affectionately.

"Love you." Blake said as he leaned in capturing Tori's lips in a passionate kiss, embracing her fully.

Tori pulled away gasping for air. "Wow…" She whispered as a smile spread across her face. "I love you too." Blake kissed her cheek softly and then they walked out of the bathroom hand in hand. Tori let Rox in and then her and Blake headed off to the college.

Telling the Parents:

Tori and Blake pulled up to the Bradley house just after six o'clock. From the looks of it Peyton and Hunter we're there already. Tori climbed out of Blake's truck and they headed to the front door. Blake opened the door and he and Tori let themselves in.

"Mom, Dad!" Blake called walking in. There was light shuffling and then four people walked out of the kitchen. Tori walked over to Peyton and Linda while Blake joined Hunter and Jake. Then once those hellos were finished they found their way back to each other. "Guys we have something really great to tell you." Blake said eagerly.

Linda and Jake stood together as did Blake and Peyton. "Ok what is it little Bro?" Hunter asked. Blake took Tori's hand in his and took the ring she was wearing on her right ring finger and switched it back to her left ring finger.

Peyton and Linda gasped. "We're engaged." Blake said warily seeing the shocked expressions. Hunter saw the frozen state of his mother and girlfriend and decided to be the first to congratulate the happy couple.

"Congrats bro. Tori welcome to the family." The three met for short hugs and then Blake and Tori turned their attention to his parents.

Linda was still in shock and Jake was smiling from ear to ear. "Son I'm so happy you're happy."

"Me too." Linda put in quickly. "But aren't you two a little…"

"Long engagement." Blake said. "We're gonna finish school and give ourselves time." Blake explained.

Linda's shock turned into a content smile as she walked over to Blake and Tori and wrapped them in a hug. When she broke away she looked at Tori. "Welcome into our crazy little family. "She said jokingly. Tori chuckled softly.

"Thanks." Tori said. Peyton came up next to Tori and lifted her left hand up.

"Damn he knows how to pick jewelry." Peyton remarked jokingly. "First the ring and then the bracelet and necklace and now this."

"I owe what I know to my mother." Blake said playfully. Linda laughed.

"I raised you boys right." She remarked.

Hunter chuckled. "That you did mom." He said kindly. After the excitement died down they all and wonderful home cook honey ham with the best side dishes ever. Dinner was very talkative and very interesting to say the least. Blake would throw covert smiles at Tori and she would return them just as sneakily.

The next day Tori and Blake had no classes but they did have work so they went. On her lunch break Tori decided to call her father and tell him her news. Shane, Dustin, Marah and Kapri had heard from Blake that morning when he went into storm chargers and found them all there. Tori's phone had been ringing off the hook every since, so before she could call her dad she had to delete all her messages.

Tori dialed the number to her father's office and waited for an answer. "Hello?" She heard.

"Hi dad!" Tori said happily.

"Tori, sweetie, how are you? Oh wait you're sisters in the office helping me today she wants to listen." Will said. Tori heard some shuffling and then a loud screech.

"Hey sis!" She heard Whitney say.

"Hey Whit. Ok I have like five minutes left on my lunch break but I have some news." Tori said.

"Well?" Will and Whitney asked.

"I'm engaged." Tori said plainly. "Blake proposed on Valentines and I said yes."

"Oh that's so romantic." Whitney said sweetly.

"Tori are you ready for…"

"It's gonna be a long engagement dad. We want to finish school and everything so we wont be getting married for at least another year." Tori explained simply enough.

"If it makes you happy." Will said at last after a long pause.

Tori bit her lip. "It will make me happy dad."

"Then I am happy for both of you. Tell Blake I said congratulations." Will said kindly.

Tori smiled. "Thanks dad."

"Congrats Tor!" Whitney called.

"Thanks. Well I better go so I'll talk to you guys later!" Tori said happily. Tori heard goodbyes and then hung up and went back to work.

Later That Night:

"Blake I'm serious stop!" Tori said as she ran around the small island in her kitchen, Blake chasing her close behind.

Blake chuckled as he almost caught her but she dodged. "Tor give me the box of brownies!" He said still chasing her.

Tori laughed as she ran just out of his reaches. "You can't have them." Tori said playfully.

Blake stopped and opened a cupboard pulling out a box of fruit roll ups. "Fine then I'll eat _your_ fruit roll ups."

Tori's jaw fell open. "Don't you dare." She said sternly with a smirk on her face.

"Then I want my brownies back." Blake bargained. Tori stood on the other side of the island and set the brownies on the counter.

"Fine. But when you're up at two in the morning with nothing to do, don't blame me." Tori said. Blake put her fruit roll ups back and grabbed his box of brownies. He pulled a pack out and put the brownies back in the cupboard.

"Who says I don't have anything to do?" Blake asked as he walked over to the couch and turned the TV on.

Tori sat beside him and lay her head in his lap and propped her feet up on the couch. "I'm gonna be sleeping so you're out of luck."

"I know how to wake you up." Blake said devilishly looking down at her as he opened his brownie.

Tori giggled. "I've had a long day I wouldn't be surprised if I slept through a fire alarm." Tori said jokingly.

"I'll find something to do." Blake said taking a bit of his brownie as he grabbed the remote and channel surfed. Tori just shook her head exhaustedly and rested her eyes. "Tor we both have the day off tomorrow right?"

"Mmmhmm…" Tori hummed softly.

Blake looked down and saw her eyes shut and smiled. He took another bite of his brownie and then turned slightly and through the rest of it in the trash not far away. After a while Blake turned the TV off and picked Tori up in his arms. He took her back to their room and laid her down on their bed. He removed her jeans and put on her pajama pants. Tori rolled away from him resting her left hand on the pillow next to her. Blake saw her engagement ring shining bright from the moonlight pouring in from the window.

The ring made him smile. He could've waited till after college to propose, but he couldn't wait. A long engagement was better to Blake then not being engaged to her at all. Blake couldn't imagine life without her. He loved waking up to her every morning, despite his grunts and groans of protest on the mornings she forced him awake. But he usually got payback on the mornings after he and Tori had spent a long night together. He was usually the first one awake after those hot nights, and Tori would be out like a light, but he liked to torture her playfully and wake her up. It was a vicious playful cycle and it didn't bother either of them.

Blake quickly undressed down to his boxers and went to his side of the bed and climbed in. Tori unconsciously scooted closer to him and rested her head on his chest. Blake wrapped his arm around Tori and pulled her close. He remembered back to when he first realized truly that they loved each other. It was the day Nathan had come back.

Flashback

Blake was walking back to the lunchroom when he heard someone shouting. "Tori please listen to me. I love you!" Blake had heard. He for some reason ducked behind a wall and listened.

"If you loved me so god damn much then why did you leave me?" Tori yelled and she was furious. A few minutes of yelling went by before Blake heard something that made his heart skip a beat. "No! I love Blake!" Tori said furiously at Nathan, Blake was certain it was him. She loved him. "I never loved you." Tori muttered. _She loves me._ Blake thought happily when a small smile spread across his face. _I love her too._

Blake heard Tori tell Nathan that she hadn't really loved him and Nathan's responses were that of hurt. "Who's Blake?" He finally asked after Tori mentioned him a second time. Blake decided to make himself known.

"I am." He said walking out from behind the corner and over to Tori. Blake smiled gently. "You love me?" He asked.

Tori bit her lip, smiled and nodded. "I love you." She said softly gazing at him intently.

"I love you too." Blake said contently smiling brightly. He ran his fingers through her long blonde hair and put his arm around her waist drawing her in for a kiss. _I love her I really do. And she returns my feelings._ In that moment nothing else matter except them and their kiss. Then a clearing of a throat drew them away from each other. Blake just gazed into her stunning blue eyes happy and content to be with her.

End Flashback

That day was one of the most incredible days of his life. Tori had professed her feelings, and had made him the happiest man alive. He had finally understood the jumbled feelings he had and loved her so much for loving him.

Tori moved slightly and Blake pulled her in closer to him and kissed her head softly. "Night Tor!" He whispered and his eyes closed and he fell into slumber


	28. So Happy Together

Two months later:

Tori walked into hers and Blake's place to find a very energetic Blake dancing around the kitchen and cooking at the same time. The radio was on full blast and he hadn't even heard Tori come in. Tori sat herself on the counter and waited for Blake to turn around. A few seconds passed and he spun around a surprised look on his face when he saw Tori that soon melted into a brilliantly white infectious smile. "Hey! How long have you been there?" Blake asked stepping up to her.

Tori leaned down and gave him a soft kiss and smiled at him. "Only a few minutes. What puts you in such a good mood today?" Tori asked seeing how eager he was.

Blake kissed her quickly and went back to cooking. "So Kelly finally is ready to start up her team." Blake said happily.

Tori's smiled widened and her eyes grew brighter. "That's great!"

"Yeah our first race is in three weeks." Blake said turning back to Tori. "We're gonna be gone for a week."

"Well at least you're racing right? But what about class?" Tori asked. Blake was a thousands thoughts a second. He could see how happy Tori was for him just looking in her crystal blue eyes.

Blake shrugged. "I am gonna talk to my professors tomorrow. If I can just get them to agree to a few days off once and a while till summer break I'm golden."

Tori cupped his face in her hands. "That's great." She said sweetly planting a firm kiss on his lips. When she let go Blake leaned up and gave her another loving kiss.

"So how was your day?" Blake asked going back and finishing up whatever it is he was cooking. Tori removed her sweater and threw it behind her and it landed on the couch.

"You remember I had to turn my portfolio in for early grading?" Tori asked. Blake turned and nodded and turned back to the stove. "I got an A on my portfolio. My professor wants me to do a summer internship with some professional photography company."

Blake turned everything off and went over to Tori. "Tor that's wonderful. What did you say?"

Tori smiled. "I said that I would give it a lot of thought. The paperwork is in my bag."

"So what's the real answer?" Blake asked giving her that all knowing smirk.

Tori couldn't help a giant grin. "The real answer is yes." She said brightly. Blake pulled her down from the counter and hugged her.

"This is so great. We're both doing something we love, and we're in love and planning a wedding. I think this is the best year of my life." Blake said spinning slightly and then setting Tori down. Tori laughed at him a little.

"I totally agree with you." Tori said sweetly. Tori looked passed Blake. "So what exactly are you making?" Tori asked.

Blake smiled. "I made beef stew."

Tori chuckled softly. "I should've seen this coming. Your moms a chef and Hunter can't cook worth a crap so one of you had to get all the talent." She said jokingly. Blake gave her a soft kiss.

"Are you complaining?" He asked with a slight smirk.

Tori shook her head. "Of course not. I'm just trying to point out how lucky I am that I got you." She said smiling.

"Good save." Blake said laughing.

Tori grinned. "What can I say? I learned from the best." She remarked sarcastically. Blake leaned in and met her lips in a gentle kiss.

"So I rented a movie for us to watch while we eat." Blake said.

"What movie?" Tori asked wiping some flour from Blake's cheek with her thumb.

Blake gave her nose a soft kiss. "Underworld." He answered.

Tori giggled and gave him a playful smirk. "Blake we've seen that like five times."

"Six times won't kill us." He joked.

Tori rolled her eyes, but smiled and nodded. "Alright fine…" The phone rang putting Tori's sentence on hold. Tori answered while Blake dished up dinner. "No I don't want anything to do with him." Blake heard. He turned to Tori and saw that she was a little upset. "Look I really could care less, don't bother calling back." Tori hung up the phone and set it on the counter.

"Who was it?" Blake asked cautiously.

Tori scoffed lightly. "Some doctor from the facility Nathan's at. Apparently I'm needed to further his treatment and help him _move on_." Tori said sounding absolutely disgusted at just the thought.

"Oh." Blake said unsure of how to answer.

Tori sighed. "Can we just eat and go to bed? I'm tired." Tori said gently. Blake frowned to himself. She looked so down, a few minutes ago she was happy.

"If that's what you want." Blake said nicely. Tori looked up at him and he gave her a soft smile before turning back to dinner that he was dishing up. Tori looked down at her ring and smiled.

"Actually you know what I'm fine let's watch the movie." Tori said. Blake turned to her and nodded.

"You sure?" He asked.

Tori smiled and nodded. "Of course I am." Blake grinned back and then he and Tori took their dinner into the living room and got comfortable on the couch and watched the movie Blake had rented.

When their bowls were empty and the movie was over Blake realized Tori had falling asleep against his shoulder. He leaned down and kissed her lips gently and she responded. He pulled away and her eyes fluttered open. "Is the movie over?" She asked and then yawned gently.

Blake smiled faintly and nodded. "Yeah." He said quietly. "Come on let's go to bed." Tor sat up and Blake carried their bowls to the kitchen. He quickly put away the rest of the stew. He turned off the lights and went to Tori and helped her up from the couch. Tori leaned on him as they walked down the hallway to their room.

Four Weeks Later:

Blake Returning:

Blake walked into he and Tori's house late on Sunday night. All the lights were off and Rox wasn't lying on her bed in the corner of the living room. Blake heard padded footsteps and looked up seeing Rox walking down the hallway to him. He set his bag down and knelt to the dogs level. "She asleep?" He asked. Rox licked his face and Blake chuckled softly knowing that was a yes. "Thanks. Go to bed." Rox went over and lay down on her soft bed.

Rox most nights slept in the living room, now that Blake lived with Tori. But when Blake wasn't home or Tori was just taking a nap Rox took the opportunity to sleep on the end of their bed silently.

Blake made his way down to his room quietly and grabbed some pajama's out of his drawer and went to the bathroom to change. After he changed he went in to the bedroom and laid down keeping quiet so he didn't wake Tori. But his stealthy behavior didn't work. Tori stretched slightly beside him and her eyes fluttered open. "Hey." She said groggily seeing his beautiful brown eyes first.

"Hey go back to sleep it's late." Blake whispered. Putting his arms around her he noticed she only wore her bra and panties. Tori had told him it was getting hotter in blue bay while he was gone, so he assumed that she spent the nights sleeping in her under garments a light sheet covering her body.

Tori leaned against him as she rested her head right next to his. Tori kissed his cheek lightly. "I missed you." She said quietly as her eyes closed gently.

"I missed you too." He whispered turning his head and meeting her lips in a gentle kiss. Tori's left hand went up to his cheek and held his lips to hers. Blake rolled and leaned over her. Tori parted from his lips and smiled softly at him. Blake took her lips in his once again, now being wide-awake and he gently slipped his tongue in to meet hers. Tori moaned melodiously into their kiss as she felt Blake's hands work the clasp of her bra. Once the article was removed Blake took of his shirt and boxers and then her panties.

Tori giggled softly when he kissed up her legs and his lips danced across the skin of her torso. His lips danced up to hers taking them in a desirable passionate kiss. A groan escaped Blake's mouth as Tori's finger traced a sensuous line down his torso and then around and up his spine. Blake's' lips found the secret spot on Tori's neck as he slowly entered her. Tori gasped lightly feeling him embedded in her completely. Blake continued to work her neck as he repeatedly pulled out and pushed back in for a long time.

They both let the heated pleasure wash over and chorus through their veins as they continued long and slow for what felt like hours. Blake's lips found their way back to Tori's and kissed her deeply as they continued to move together. Hours later, very sweet hours, they both climaxed and came down from their cloud nine. Blake rolled over taking Tori with him. "Whoa." Tori giggled being caught off guard. Blake looked up at her and smiled.

"Hi." He said breathlessly.

Tori chuckled softly and leaned down giving his lips a swift peck. "Hi to you too."

"God I missed you." Blake commented just staring at her. "I missed laying next to you, seeing your beautiful face every morning. In general I just missed everything about you."

Tori blushed slightly and rolled over him to lie at his side wrapped gently in his embrace. "I missed you just as much. So how did you do?" Tori asked as her eyes drifted shut listening to the thrumming of his heart.

"First over all." He said confidently with a light laugh.

Tori kissed his chest lovingly. "That's great Thunderboy." She yawned. Blake chuckled softly and kissed the top of Tori's head.

"Go back to sleep blue. I didn't mean to wake you." He said sweetly.

Tori sighed contently. "I'm glad I woke up." She joked playfully. "But I'm so exhausted."

"Yeah I know. Let's go to sleep. We can talk tomorrow." Blake said as his eyes shut. Tori yawned again softly and Blake soon felt her whole body relax in his arms. He smiled to himself and he to fell into a light slumber.

The Next Morning:

Blake awoke alone in bed. "Tor." He said aimlessly into the empty room. Tori walked into the open door a toothbrush in her mouth.

"Morning." She mumbled and went back into the bathroom. Blake grabbed his boxers off the floor and went to great his lovely fiancé.

"Morning." Blake kissed her temple as she finished up brushing her teeth. Tori rinsed and put her toothbrush away. Blake gave her a soft kiss when she turned her head to him. "Minty." He said playfully.

Tori giggled. "You goober." She accused playfully. "So we don't have class today, and I don't have to work and you don't have to work. What do you want to do?" Tori asked.

Blake pursed his lips in thought receiving a faint chuckle from Tori. "I think I would be happy just lounging on the beach, in the sun, with my beautiful…funny…smart…fiancé." As Blake listed each thing he kissed Tori with a soft tender peck on the lips.

Tori laughed. "That's sounds fun. How about we invite the guys to join us?" She asked. "I haven't gotten to spend any time with Whitney and the guys have been working crazy hard all week. And there's no school today some teacher thing."

Blake nodded. "Just a hang out day sounds like fun."

So that's what they did. Tori started the cell chain and before they new it everyone was at Tori's lounging around on the beach bathing in the hot sun.

"I'm gonna hit the waves. " Tori said. Blake grabbed her wrist before she could he off with Whitney to the water. "What?" Tori asked seeing an odd look on his face.

"Ring." Blake said.

Tori smiled sheepishly and removed her ring and handed it to Blake. "Hold it for me?" She asked giving him a sweet kiss.

Blake grinned. "Of course." He said slipping the ring in his pocket.

When Tori headed off to the water to join Whitney the guys we're left to ponder. Peyton was in the house making some sandwiches. "So dude when exactly are you and Tori getting married?" Shane asked as he adjusted the trucks on his skateboard.

Blake shrugged. "After we finish college sometime. We haven't really talked about it much."

"Bro mom has been planning the food since you two told her." Hunter commented laughing.

Blake grunted back his laughter. "Figures. "He said sarcastically.

"I've been thinking about asking Marah." Dustin said out of nowhere. All the guys looked over at him in shock. "What?" Dustin asked seeing the looks he was getting.

"Dude, that's great but Marah hasn't even graduated high school yet." Blake said logically.

Dustin scoffed slightly. "Dude I'm not an idiot. I just said I was thinking about it, not actually going to do it yet."

"Where are the lovely Marah and Kapri today anyways?" Peyton asked coming out the side door with a plate of sandwiches.

"Eavesdropping again I see?" Hunter joked with his girlfriend.

Peyton turned to him and made a cute face. "You know I have ears like a hawk. I wasn't eavesdropping you guys just need to learn to speak softer." She said turning the blame on the guys.

The guys chuckled lightly and then calmed. "Marah and Kapri are at the library actually doing research for some project that is their final grade in English, I think." Shane said a little unsure.

Peyton nodded as each of the guys took a sandwich from the plate she held. "I wish I brought my board." Peyton remarked when she looked out and saw Whitney and Tori curling through the waves gracefully.

"Tori's other board is in our closet. " Blake said suggesting she use it.

Peyton grinned. "You think she'll be mad?"

Blake shook his head. "Nah she won't care. Let me go get it." Blake got up and headed into the house to retrieve the board. When he returned he handed the board to Peyton and took the plate she held.

Peyton paddled out to Tori and Whitney. "Hey." She said reaching them. Tori and Whitney looked up at her.

"Hey. I thought you didn't bring your board?" Tori asked.

"Uh yeah Blake said I could barrow your spare. That's cool right?" Peyton asked.

Tori rolled her eyes sarcastically. "No get off that board right now." She said jokingly. Peyton grinned.

"Ha, ha." Peyton said.

"So what we're the guys talking about when we left?" Whitney asked.

"Oh nothing really when Tori and Blake are having the wedding, and um Dustin's thinking about popping the question to Marah." Peyton said like it was nothing.

"Well I know me and Blake haven't even talked about the wedding date yet. But Dustin asking Marah that is news." Tori said a little stunned.

Whitney shrugged. "Not really. Marah and me are in the same gym class and she talks about him all the time. I guess I figured they'd get married someday."

"Now if only I could get my boyfriend to think about popping the question." Peyton said a little sarcastically.

Tori looked at her with a sympathetic smile. "Look we're all still young, you're turning nineteen in a couple weeks and Hunter is twenty, maybe he's not ready to ask yet. Maybe he's afraid that your parents will think you're too young."

"You're probably right, but you and Blake are only nineteen."

"And we're gonna have a long engagement. I can't see us married before we are both twenty." Tori said.

"True." Peyton agreed. "I guess I shouldn't worry about it. Hunter will ask me if and when he wants to."

Back with the boys:

"So bro when you gonna ask Peyton?" Blake asked randomly.

"Ask her what?" Hunter asked feigning stupidity.

Dustin and Shane both rolled there eyes, even they knew what Blake meant and if Hunter didn't he was serious daft. "To marry you?" Blake asked.

Hunter shrugged. "She's still eighteen I wanna wait till I know her parents wont freak and say she's too young. If I asked her now her parents would see that I'm twenty and she's eighteen and they would probably freak on us."

The guys nodded in agreement. "Good point man." Dustin said. The guys all quieted when the girls wondered back up the beach to them. Rox came bounding down the stairs of the deck right to Tori. She jumped up and knocked her over causing everyone to laugh including Tori.

"Blake!" Tori called having no luck getting Rox off of her. Blake chuckled softly to himself and went to Tori's aid.

"Rox." Blake said coming up. Rox turned her head from licking Tori's face no stop. "Get off her." Rox did as told and went over next to Blake. Blake helped Tori up.

"Thanks. That really hurt my back." Tori complained rubbing ineffectively at the now tightened muscles of her shoulder and lower back.

"Come on I'll give you a quick massage." Blake said Tori stuck her board in the sand and then walked over to where Blake was sitting. She sat in front of him cross-legged and hunched over. Blake worked the tightened muscles for a few minutes while they chatted with their friends and then he felt them loosen and Tori sighed in relief.

"Thank you." She said softly smiling as she sat up and back between his legs. Blake kissed the top of her head.

After that the day dissipated into dark and the guys headed on home, knowing they all had either class or work the next day. Tori and Blake retreated to their room and fell asleep gently kissing and caressing one another lovingly.


	29. Welcome Home

A little over Year Later:

Every since the day Blake had proposed time seemed to move by rather quickly. Marah and Kapri had graduated. Blake, Dustin and Hunter were still racing for Kelly, more and more as time went on. Tori had done and completed the summer internship with the Photography Company her professor had recommended her for. Not to mention she had an invite to return and work for the company as soon as she finished college.

College was finally over for the gang and now all that was left we're their jobs. Tori had taken up the job offered to her by the owner of the Photography Company and was now working happily shooting magazine covers and professional head shots, etc… The company was very diverse in what they shot.

Blake was still racing with Kelly as mentioned earlier and he was loving it. But he knew he wouldn't be doing that forever.

With Tori:

It was finally Tuesday and Tori couldn't wait for work to be over. Blake had been gone two long weeks, but he had promised they would start talking about the wedding arrangements as soon as he got back. Tori planned to bombard him with the perfect idea tonight.

"Tori could you reshoot this model here and digitally replace her old image?" Her boss asked leaning over her shoulder and looking at the advertisement shot Tori was piecing together.

Her boss was a rather successful career woman. She had co-owned a modeling agency years ago but discovered she had a hidden passion for photography shortly after and decided to go with that instead. "Uh, sure, Ellen. When do I have to have this done by cause I really need to be heading home? My fiancé is coming home tonight."

Ellen turned Tori's swivel chair to face her. "The end of the week. You know you worked here all last summer and have been here a month and I still have yet to see a picture of this fiancé of yours." Ellen said. She was a very easygoing boss, kind, and she seemed to have a weakness for wedding tutorials in magazines.

"You've never asked for a picture." Tori remarked sarcastically.

Ellen grinned at her and held out her hand. "Well I am now." Tori pulled her wallet from her bag and pulled out a small picture of her and Blake with Rox on the beach.

"My friend Dustin took this about three months after we started dating." Tori said.

"Oh very cute."

"I know isn't he?"

"I was talking about the dog." Ellen joked. "But your man isn't half bad either." Tori laughed and Ellen handed her the picture back." Tori if you wanna head out you can."

"I can stay and reshoot the model first and then I can head out." Tori said.

Ellen took Tori's camera from her. "No go home. I know how you are, you get so involved with work everything else goes out the window."

"Not Blake I've been dying to see if for days." Tori said.

"Really why's that?" Ellen asked smirking at Tori. "You looking to get lucky or something?" She asked teasingly.

Tori laughed at the implication. "No actually we are gonna talk about wedding plans tonight, which may lead to me getting lucky." Tori said jokingly.

Ellen laughed. "I insist that you go home. Get dressed up or something."

Tori shook her head. "He prefers me in tight jeans and a tee so I already am dressed up." She said with a kind smile.

"Tori I insist that you go home early. Don't worry about coming in early either. If you step foot in this office before noon, I will be forced to fire you?" Ellen said sarcastically.

"Ell that won't be necessary." Tori said.

Ellen nodded. "Tori please take the time off. You work so hard, you've gotten more done in a month of working here then some of my regular employees have gotten done in a year of working here. Please spend some time with your fiancé."

Tori smiled sweetly. "Thanks Ell this is really great." Tori said.

"You can show me gratitude later, so beat it kiddo. Get out of here." Tori grabbed her stuff and her camera and headed off for home.

With Blake:

"Are we there yet?" Blake asked from the back seat of Hunter's truck.

"No and if you keep complaining I'm going to be forced to drive slower." Hunter said getting a little annoyed with his younger brother.

Blake thrummed the seat with his thumbs and his foot tapped rapidly on the floor. It had been two very long weeks without seeing Tori. Normally he would be gone anywhere's from a week to three, but the last few that were three weeks long Tori had come and visited them on the weekend. Tori was considered a very frequent flyer the last few months.

Finally Hunter pulled his truck up to Blake and Tori's place. Blake jumped out grabbing his duffle and heading up the walkway with a wave to his brother. Both the truck and the mustang were in the driveway so that meant that Tori was home.

Blake walked into the front door and was about to yell when he saw Tori curled on the couch sleeping peacefully. He looked at his watch while he shut the door and locked it. It wasn't very late, but Blake new that Tori was working hard at work, putting in long hours and staying till early morning.

Blake walked over to her and gently knelt down to her eye level. He laid a soft kiss on the tip of her nose and as she started to wake he kissed her lips gently. Tori responded just as gently and then they broke away. "Hey blue." Blake said softly.

Tori sat up and rubbed her eyes. "Hey when did you get home?" She asked sleepily stretching her arms and yawning.

"Just a minute ago." He said sitting down next to her leaving his duffle on the floor next to them. "How's my favorite girl?"

Tori smiled and snuggled into his arms tucking her feet under her and putting her arms around his waist. "I'm good. How'd you do?"

"Me and Hunter both placed first. Dustin had some technique problems and placed second." He said a little sadly but still upbeat.

Tori nodded slightly. "That's good. Dustin upset?" She asked.

Blake chuckled softly. "Not anymore, but he was at the time. Then he rewatched the tape and saw his mistake and understood why they gave him the score he got." Blake explained. Rox came over from her bed in the corner and jumped up on the couch next to Tori. "So what did you two do while I was gone?"

Tori chuckled. "Oh the usual…we threw a wild kegger, got really hammered and ran down the beach naked." She said jokingly sarcastic.

"Sorry I missed it." Blake commented teasingly kissing the top of Tori's head affectionately.

Tori giggled. "No I worked a lot. Ellen threatened to fire me if I came in before noon tomorrow." Tori said with a slight laugh. "She thinks I'm gonna get lucky tonight or something." Tori added playfully.

Blake grinned to himself. "You know she just might be right."

"What if I'm not in the mood?" Tori asked playfully.

"When have you ever not been in the mood?" Blake asked playfully arrogant.

Tori thought for a moment. "The time when I was sick. But no you had to climb in the shower with me." She remarked sarcastically.

Blake chuckled thinking about that time. Tori had a cold and was taking a hot steamy shower to warm up after being so cold all night and Blake decided he was going to climb in the shower and make her feel better. "If I remember correctly I ended up sick too." Blake commented.

Tori bobbed her head yes. "Yeah you did, cause you kissed me when I told you not to." She said sardonically.

"And you know now that I know the outcome, if I could do it again I wouldn't change a thing. Know why?" Blake asked playfully.

Tori shook her head. "Why?"

"Because I got to spend more time with you." Blake grinned.

Tori slapped his chest lightly. "You are so cheesy."

"Yeah but you love me." Blake said confidently. Tori snuggled into him more.

Tori tilted her head up and kissed Blake's cheek. "Of course I do." She said quietly. Blake turned his head and kissed Tori's lips. They lingered for a moment and then pulled each other closer into a heated passionate kiss. Blake's tongue swept lightly over Tori's bottom lip making her moan softly and open her mouth. His tongue slip in and met hers gently, while Tori brought her leg over Blake's lap so she was straddling him to the couch.

"I thought you said you weren't in the mood?" Blake asked teasingly when they pulled away.

Tori grinned and shook her head. "I said 'what if' not 'I am not'. Do I look ill to you?" She asked huskily.

Blake shook his head as she placed her lips to his and their mouths opened again and their tongues danced some more. Blake started to stand when Tori stopped kissing him. He flopped back on the couch. "What gives?" He asked chuckling.

Tori rolled her eyes. "I didn't mean for this to happen. I was gonna bombard you with my idea first." She said sardonically.

"What idea?" Blake asked confused. Tori wrapped her arms around his neck and leaned in close to him so they were face to face.

"About the wedding." Tori said. Blake nodded his head in understanding and he wasn't so confused anymore. "Well I was thinking what if we had the wedding on the beach, just close family and friends."

Blake smiled. "Whatever you want."

"No whatever we want we have to agree." Tori said sweetly.

Blake chuckled softly. "I agree. I think a beach wedding would be perfect. And my mom wants to do the food for the reception." Blake said.

Tori laughed lightly. " I already knew that. She talked my ear off about appetizers and stuff for like the first two weeks after you proposed."

"Why didn't you tell me?" Blake asked.

Tori shrugged. "Didn't really matter all that much. Besides if your mom doesn't do it who will?" Tori asked kissing Blake softly.

"Good point." He commented. "So when do we want to do all this getting married stuff?" Blake asked smiling brightly at Tori.

Tori played with her ring while her arms were wrapped lovingly around Blake's neck. "I dunno." She shrugged. "When do you think we should do it?"

"Well let's see…" Blake pulled out his cell phone from his jacket pocket. "Ell will give you time off whenever right?" Tori nodded. "Well I don't have any races month after next, we could do it then and have a two week honeymoon." Blake suggested.

Tori looked at him incredulously. "July? That's like six weeks away."

"Well it's not like we have to do it the first week." Blake said smiling. "Seven weeks to plan a romantic, intimate beach wedding should be enough right?" Blake asked.

Tori smiled but couldn't help rolling her eyes. "Seven weeks?" Tori asked. Blake grinned and nodded. "Seven weeks?" Tori repeated. Blake just continued to nod. Finally Tori sighed, but she smiled all the same. "Fine, but I'm not telling your mom she has seven weeks to decide on food." Tori said playfully.

"Deal." Blake showed Tori his phone. "Pick a day." He said. Tori took his phone and programmed in the day she had in mind. It was a little over a week after Fourth of July. "The fourteenth?" Blake asked taking his phone and seeing the date she picked.

Tori nodded. "Our anniversary is the fourteenth, your birthday is the fourteenth, and not to mention we told each other we loved each other on…" Tori paused for dramatic effect.

"The fourteenth." Blake said remembering. "How do you remember all that?"

Tori grinned. "I just do. Things like that are hard to forget." Blake kissed her tenderly. "You know…" Tori said pulling away from his lips gently and trailing kisses down his neck. "It's been two very long weeks without you." Tori said seductively as she kissed up and down his neck.

Blake closed his eyes as he felt his skin tingling with hot desire. "I was thinking the same thing." Blake whispered. Tori grinned against his skin and kissed her way back to his lips. Their lips met hungrily as Blake slowly stood and Tori's legs wrapped around his waist. He walked around the coffee table and all the stuff that might be in their way and down the hall to their room. Blake kicked the door shut behind him as he lay Tori down on the bed.

Tori and Blake made quick work of their clothes and laid down together in the comfort of their bed. It didn't really matter what happened that night so long as they were together. But Tori was so happy that Blake was home and that they had set a date for the wedding that she wanted him, wanted to show him how much she loved him. Tori kissed Blake passionately as they lay on their sides. She leaned into him forcing him on his back.

Blake lifted Tori's waist up and placed her down on him as they rolled. The both broke away from the kiss gasping, having not felt this in what felt like forever. Once they had recovered they returned to each other's lips heatedly as Tori started working her hips. They began at a slow pace after a long while Tori's movements became hurried as she felt herself on the verge of her climax.

Grabbing her waist gently Blake lead Tori down to kiss her neck as the continued to move together as one. "I love you." He breathed on her neck as he felt himself release and felt an extreme pleasure wash over him.

Tori sighed happily as she felt herself peak and slowly but surely her movements ceased. She laid herself on his chest kissing the glistening flesh as Blake ran his hands lightly over her back. "I love you too." She whispered. Soothing the muscles that had tensed and released in a short period of time. They were both covered in sweat, but neither seemed to notice or care. They loved each other, loved this, loved holding and being with one another and that was all that mattered.

Tori lifted her hips up gently and pulled herself off Blake and collapsed to the bed next to him in his arms. "That was…" Blake started.

Tori giggled softly and laid a feathered kiss on Blake's chest. "Yeah." She said softly. Blake kissed Tori's forehead as they lay covered by a single sheet in each other's arms.

They fell into a light sleep holding each other close throughout the night and repeating their activities more times then they could remember or cared to count.


	30. Just Before

Two Days Before Wedding:

The last few weeks had been rather hectic for Tori. She was balancing work on top of planning her simple wedding. But it was anything but simple planning a wedding. It didn't help that Blake was gone an awful lot on races up until July. But Tori succeeded and it was now only two days till her and Blake would get married.

To tell you the truth both were getting nervous. Tori was nervous because after what happened with Nathan she never thought she could love again let alone get married. And Blake was nervous that Tori might have a change of heart and not want to marry him. Their friends who they confided in just told them it was pre-wedding jitters and they were just being silly. Hearing that from Dustin and Shane instantly made Tori feel better. They were always there for her always her support.

And Blake, well Hunter did the best he could trying to convince him that Tori was crazy about him and all, but Peyton took over and told him that he had absolutely nothing to worry about. Tori will walk down the sandy beach to him and she will say I do. For some reason that made Blake feel better then when Hunter was speaking.

But for both of them it was just another day of work. Tori was working and so was Blake.

With Tori:

"So, Tori, the big day is in two days." Ellen said happily for Tori. Tori looked over at Ellen from her computer and smiled.

"Yeah." Tori said softly thinking about the perfect wedding she had planned for her and Blake. It was just going to be amazing.

Ellen was like a teenage girl, giddy and excited for her new found friend and employee. Tori liked having a boss she could confide in and talk to. "What made you chose the fourteenth? Anything specific?" Ellen asked.

Tori giggled faintly to herself. "Well the fourteenth is the anniversary of the day we started dating, not to mention Blake's birthday is on the fourteenth, we told each other we loved each other on the fourteenth and to top it all off he proposed on valentines day." Tori explained rather sarcastically playful though.

"This isn't all on the same fourteenth is it?"

"No. No different months, but it seems like the fourteenth seems to be our lucky number." Tori said laughing lightly with Ellen.

Ellen smiled. "Well it does seem that way doesn't it?" She asked jokingly. "So Tori I know you said you were going to surprise your guests but I wanna know what the wedding is going to be like?"

Tori bit her lip to contain her smile. "Well since you are my boss and you are photographing the wedding free of charge I guess I can let you in on the secret."

"Oh that reminds me…digital or film?" Ellen asked.

Tori thought for a moment. "If you can, both. If you can't just do digital."

"I can do both. Ok please continue." Ellen said joyously.

Tori smiled softly. "Well we are having it on the beach just away from our house. Close friends and family, which adds up to about thirty-five people or so. It'll be just before sunsets and after. We both decided on simplistic clothes nothing fancy. The reception is gonna be easy but elegant and um that's basically the gist."

"You weren't kidding when you said simple." Ellen teased Tori a little.

Tori chuckled. "Nope. We really like simple. I'm wearing a very pale blue silk sheath halter gown floor length with I think flip flops and he has decided on black slacks and a navy dress shirt."

Ellen laughed softly. "Wow. You mean to tell me you never dreamed of the big fancy wedding and tons of guests and the overpriced gown?"

Tori shook her head. "No I never did. I was never a girlie girl. I really dislike dressing up, and I own one pair of high heels." Tori said. "I guess I just got lucky getting Blake. He prefers simple just as much as I do. Besides he hates tux's and I would never force him to where a tux."

"You two really do sound absolutely perfect for each other." Ellen said kindly. Tori turned her computer off and turned to Ellen.

"Ell I couldn't agree with you more." Tori said with a bright smile as the butterflies in her stomach disappeared. "I'm gonna head home. I want to spend some time with Blake before he leaves tomorrow. Cause according to his mother we aren't allowed to see each other the day before or the day of, until I walk down the aisle, of our wedding."

Ellen laughed. "Well mother knows best. Enjoy some time with Blake and I will see you bright and early tomorrow morning to finish up that advertisement shoot."

"And thanks again Ell for the two weeks off." Tori said grabbing her stuff as she stood and started to back towards the elevator.

"It's your honeymoon. You need two weeks in whatever paradise with your husband…two more days and you can call him that." Ellen joked with Tori speaking loud as she backed away.

Tori laughed softly. "I know I can't wait. See you tomorrow." Tori waved and turned into the elevator and the doors closed.

With Blake:

"So, Bro, two more days." Hunter said clapping Blake on the back after ringing up a customer at the cash register of storm chargers.

Blake sighed happily. "I know bro." Blake said.

"No more worries?" Hunter asked handing Blake a wrench. Blake adjusted some bolts on the bike and handed Hunter the wrench back.

Blake shook his head. "I was just being paranoid. I definitely don't have any worries." Blake said confidently. "Tori and I are getting married in two days and spending the rest of our lives together."

"You know I thought since I was older I'd end up being the one married first and you would make fun of me on my wedding day, but guess what I get to do that to you." Hunter teased his younger adopted brother.

Blake glared at him playfully. "Shut up! You will not make fun of me on my wedding day."

"Oh but bro I am giving the best man speech. And I remember a certain incident between you and Tori that mom and dad know nothing about." Hunter said smirking deviously.

Blake's eyes grew wide and he turned on his brother. "You wouldn't." He said quickly.

"Bet me?" Hunter smirked. Blake glared at him intensely. "Ok I wont but I was thinking about it."

"You know if you do, it will crush Tori, right?" Blake asked his brother being completely sincere and serious.

Hunter nodded. "That is why I have decided to cut it from my speech, I just thought I would screw with you a little." Hunter joked.

Blake glared at him. "Don't joke like that. It's not funny." Hunter chuckled. "Hunter I'm serious. Tori still kind of feels bad about that so do I sort of, but we've moved past it. Key word there was _past_ meaning that is where we would like it to stay." He said very seriously.

Hunter nodded again. "Fine the secret is safe with me. No one ever has to know besides half the school and the guys." He said somewhat jokingly.

Blake nodded. "Good let's just keep it that way. Why don't you just talk about the time we attempted taking Peyton and Tori fishing or something like a normal person would?"

Hunter chuckled and patted his brother's shoulder affectionately. "Because I am anything but normal. You've said so yourself for the last seventeen years of your life."

"Only seventeen?" Blake asked randomly. "God it feels like a lot longer since I was adopted."

"You were three I was four, seventeen years." Hunter confirmed remembering back. "Maybe I'll say what a pain it was having a new little brother running around the house." Hunter joked.

Blake made a funny face at him. "Ha, ha. You loved me from hello and you know it." Blake said smugly playful.

"You just keep telling yourself that little bro." Hunter mocked walking out of the back storeroom of storm chargers to the front with Dustin.

Kelly walked in to put something away. "Hey Kel is it cool if I clock out a little early today? I want to spend some extra time with Tori before I don't get to see her for a day and a half." Blake asked.

Kelly quirked a grin at him. "Sure. You two I swear we should just glue you two together and you would be so happy." She teased him.

"Hey no objections here." Blake said jokingly as he wiped his hands on the dirty grease rag. "Well I'm gonna head off then."

"Ok I'll see you tomorrow." Blake quickly washed his hands in the break room and left.

Tori and Blake's place:

Tori walked in the door of hers and Blake's house and then closed and locked it behind her. She went straight into the kitchen and set down the groceries she had gotten. Tori suddenly felt an arm snake around her waist from behind. "Hey gorgeous." She heard with a small kiss on her cheek.

"Hey Thunderboy." Tori said leaning back into his embrace.

"What took you so long to get home?" Blake asked leaning his head on her shoulder and looking at the grocery bags she was unpacking now.

Tori looked over at him and gave him a small smile. "I had to stop at the store."

"I thought we agreed not to buy food until after we got back from the honeymoon?" Blake asked. They had agreed to that so that they wouldn't have to deal with rotting food once they returned from Hawaii. Hawaii was a gift from Tori's father, as was the fact that Tori's mother was banned from attending the wedding. It was a sure thing that Victoria would make some sort of scene at the wedding and Tori had asked her father to keep her away. This was Tori's special day with the man she loved and she didn't want her mother to ruin it.

Tori nodded her head softly. "We did. I just wanted to get something for dinner." She said pulling out burgers from burger Joe's.

"See I knew I loved you." Blake said as she handed over his burger. Tori kept it out of reach and turned her head and gave him a soft kiss.

"Now you can have it." She said playfully.

Blake gently grabbed her chin and turned her face to his once again and gave her a quick peck on the lips. "Thanks." Tori gave him another quick kiss as he released her chin.

"Welcome." She said simply sweet. They ate their burgers in silence and then Tori grabbed out fruit roll ups and a couple packs of brownies. "Fruit roll up or brownie?" Tori asked holding up his options to him.

Blake grabbed for the fruit roll up and Tori pulled it back and handed him the brownie. "That doesn't seem very fair." Blake said playfully reaching for Tori's hand. Tori handed him the fruit roll up and got another out of her drawer.

They ate their snacks and then sat on the couch together with Rox and watched TV. "So I take Rox to Whitney's tomorrow." Tori said sadly as she patted Rox's head.

"Tor she'll be fine." Blake said kissing her temple. "Whitney learned her lesson last time. And besides Rox isn't injured this time."

Tori nodded. "I know, but I'm really going to miss her." Tori said softly.

Blake chuckled a bit. "Tori it's two weeks. I think you'll be to preoccupied to worry about Rox." He said waggling his eyebrows at her suggestively.

Tori rolled her eyes but smiled nonetheless. "So sure of yourself." Tori said shaking her head with a playful smirk.

Blake nodded grinning. "It's our honeymoon. I'm pretty damn certain of myself."

Tori giggled. "If you say so." She said teasingly.

"And you better not ditch me to go surfing every day." Blake said tickling her sides lightly. Tori swatted his hands away gently.

Tori smiled innocently. "Is it my fault you don't get the hang of surfing like I do?" She said sweetly.

Blake rolled his eyes. "It's not fair I don't even have a come back about you sucking at riding, cause you don't you're actually pretty good." He muttered.

Tori giggled. "Honey it's ok. We'll work on it." She said kissing his cheek lightly.

"I will eventually get surfing." Blake said confidently.

Tori smiled kindly at him and leaned closer to his face running her fingers gently through his short dark hair. "That's the spirit." She said quietly with a brightness that was uniquely Tori. Blake gave her a soft kiss and allowed his lips to linger on hers and Tori pushed forward bringing them together heatedly. Tori's fingers laced through Blake's hair while his pulled her into his lap.

"Tor?" Blake asked softly as his lips left hers. Their eyes opened and they just gazed at one another for a moment in silence.

"Yeah?" Tori whispered catching her breath.

"You aren't having second thoughts are you?" Tori shook her head.

"No are you?" She asked some worry evident in her crystal blue eyes. Blake shook his head and gave her a soft but firm kiss on the lips.

"Never. I love you and I wanna spend the rest of my life with you." He whispered sweetly.

Tori kissed him tenderly. "I love you and I want us to be together and have a family." She said thoughtfully. Blake took her lips in his once more and they adjusted to lie on the couch making out with each other as an engaged couple for the last time. After this make out session it would be the last until they were married and then they would be husband and wife. Neither minded that thought.


	31. The Wedding

Wedding Day:

With Blake:

It was finally Blake and Tori's wedding day and both were very excited. "You saw her she's getting ready?" Blake asked Peyton who had just come from inside the house. The guys had a small tent set up on the beach to change in and there was a larger one set up a little ways away for the reception.

Peyton grinned at his nervous smile. "Blake for the hundredth time yes she's in the house getting ready? Now will you stop?!" She said annoyed slightly.

Hunter came over and put an arm around Peyton's shoulder. "She's right bro you are freaking out way too much."

"I am not freaking out. I just asked if she was getting ready." He said to both of them.

Peyton rolled her eyes. "Mmmhmm…" She hummed softly being sarcastic.

"You know leave me alone. I'm getting married in a half hour I'm allowed a little nervousness." Blake claimed jokingly. Blake tucked his navy button down into his black slacks and unbuttoned the top three buttons. _Tori likes it that way._ He thought silently to himself, as he looked in the mirror.

Peyton and Hunter left Blake to his own devices. "Son?" Blake turned at the sound of his father's voice.

"Hey Dad." Blake said smiling nervously. _Why the hell am I so nervous? It's not like Tori is going to back out and leave me at the alter._

"You ready?" Jake asked.

Blake looked at himself._Shirt, pants, sandals…_ Blake put a hand through his hair. _No gel like Tori like's it. Yep I'm ready._ Blake told himself. "Yeah." He said with a small smile.

"Uh Blake!" Peyton ran in.

Blake looked over at her, she looked a little winded and very pissed off at the same time. "Uh…my…my parents decided to bring…a…um…guest." She stuttered trying to catch her breath.

"Nathan?" Blake asked his insides bubbling with hatred. Peyton nodded.

"They think watching Tori get married, will help him move on and get him released from the psych hospital." Peyton explained angrily.

Blake shook his head. "No way. He's not allowed to be anywhere near her." Blake said angrily. _God doesn't he ever just go away. I don't want him here and Tori won't want him here. Maybe I should just go give him a piece of my mind._

Jake put a hand on Blake's shoulder as he started to head out of the tent. "Stay here and I'll handle it."

"Dad you weren't there when he…"

"I know son. Trust me I'll handle it. This is your wedding day just take it easy. Think about Tori and the rest of your lives. She wouldn't appreciate Nathan being here but she would be so upset if you got into a fight." Jake said rationally. Blake sighed and nodded.

"You're right." He said stepping back. Jake nodded with a small smile to his son and then walked out of the tent.

Peyton sighed. "I'm sorry they just dropped this on me too." She said sitting in a small chair next to the entrance of the tent.

Blake turned back to the mirror and adjusted his shirt a bit. "It's fine. My dad will take care of it."

"No it's not fine. My parents and those damn doctors are so worried about Nathan and getting him back out into society they don't even care that him being here might ruin this day for you and Tori. Tori especially. I wouldn't want the guy who…" Peyton trailed off not wanting to say what she was thinking.

Blake turned back to her and went over and knelt in front of her. "Really it's fine Peyton. You just focus on being Tori's maid of honor and forget about the whole Nathan thing."

Peyton gave a weak smile. "You're right." She sighed. "I'm gonna go check on Tori. Should I tell her?"

Blake thought about this for a moment. "Tell her in the calmest way you can and also that my dad is taking care of it." Peyton got up and started out the entrance. "Oh and Peyton?" Peyton turned back her soft white sundress twirling a little and her blonde curls bouncing. The sun caught her eyes at just the right point and they sparkled like the emerald jewel she wore around her neck. "Tell her I said everything is going to be better then ok it'll be great." Peyton smiled, nodded and disappeared.

With Tori:

Tori was looking herself over in her full-length mirror in her bedroom. She loved her dress it was so simple and perfect for a beach wedding. Ell was snapping shots of Tori while she fixed the curls that hung loose from the twist Tori had the majority of her hair pulled into on the back of her head. "Ell would you stop with the pictures?" Tori asked teasingly.

Ellen giggled. "Tori you said I could take as many pictures as I wanted."

"I know, but you've taken like fifty of me standing her getting ready, which I think is just a little over kill."

"The over kill will definitely come in hand when the ceremony is going." Tori heard a new voice enter the room and turned to see Linda coming in.

Ellen smiled. "I like her." She said with a grin pointing at Linda.

"Ellen this is Linda, Blake's mom. Linda this is Ellen my boss and the photographer for the wedding." Tori introduced them. "Where's Jake?"

Ellen and Linda exchanged handshakes and then Linda walked over to Tori, everything being caught on film by Ellen. "He went to talk to Blake. How are you?"

"Uh a little queasy to tell you the truth." Tori said wrapping her arms around her stomach. _And I don't know why._

Linda smiled and fixed a few of Tori's loose curls with some bobby pins. "That's just the jitters. I felt the same way at mine and Jake's wedding."

"When did it go away?" Tori asked.

"The moment I said I do because from that moment on there was no more doubt about our future." Linda said. Ellen snapped another few pictures as Linda straightened out Tori's dress a little, getting rid of the wrinkles.

"But I don't have any doubts. I love Blake this is what I want. I want to marry him and be with him forever." Tori said certainly.

Linda gave her a soft serene smile. "The doubts are there you just don't think about them."

Tori bit her lip. "Thanks."

"It's no problem. I'm just sorry your own mother couldn't be here." Linda said.

Tori shook her head idly. "It's not her I want here. If I could have anyone here in this moment it would be my grandma." A single tear slid down from her eye. "She'd love to know that my wish came true." Tori said with a teary smile.

Linda turned Tori to face the mirror and stood behind her looking at her over her should. "Tori she's here if you want her here." Linda placed her hand over Tori's heart. "She's always with you right here. And what wish?" She asked with a faint laugh as Tori giggled. Linda let Tori go and she turned around.

"My grandma used to make me wish on the pies that we made for my birthday before we baked them. She said that if I had enough love in my heart my wish would come true. My last wish was that I could find someone who loves me for me."

"That's so sweet." Ellen said as a single tear fell from her tear ducks.

"I use to think it was Nathan, then after he left I never thought I would find that and Blake came along and pieced me back together." Tori said sweetly. Linda was now to smiling with teary eyes. Nothing else was said until Peyton came into the room.

"Hi Mrs. Bradley, Ellen can I have a moment with Tori?" Ellen and Linda nodded and left the room shutting the door. "Tori I think you might want to sit."

Tori walked over and sat on her bed. "What is it Peyton?"

"First thing is that my parents are here…"

"I know I invited them." Tori said looking at her oddly.

Peyton nodded. "Them yes, their guest not so much." Tori's eyes went wide. "Before you say anything Mr. Bradley is handling it and Blake told me to tell you everything is going to be better then ok it's going to be great."

Tori took some deep calming breaths and then released. "Why on earth would your parents bring Nathan?" Tori asked coolly.

"Them and the doctors seem to think that if Nathan witnesses you getting married and moving on with your life that it will help him move on and get him released from the hospital." Peyton said quickly and then taking in a deep breath.

Tori rolled her eyes. "I told them I wanted no part in helping him. This would be helping him." Tori said a little annoyed.

Peyton nodded. "I know, but…" Peyton was cut off by a knock on the door.

"Tori? Peyton?"

"Come on in Hunter!" Tori called. Hunter opened the door and walked in shutting it behind him. When he looked up at Tori he smiled.

"You look…" He trailed off not sure if beautiful was the right word for how amazing Tori looked.

Tori smiled softly. "Thanks." She said sweetly.

"I've been sent with news. The Morris' have decided to leave with Nathan." He said.

Peyton nodded and then looked over at Tori. "You know they care about you. It's just they are trying…"

"I know. Nathan's their son." Tori said a little downheartedly.

Hunter walked over and patted her shoulder. "Only…" Hunter looked at his watch. "Sixteen minutes until the ceremony starts." Tori smiled brightly at that.

"Those sixteen minutes are gonna feel like forever. "Tori's aid softly. Peyton and Hunter chuckled. "Why don't you guys go check on the guests? Marah and Kapri called earlier and said they'd be here about fifteen minutes prier to the ceremony."

"And we were right." Marah said excitedly busting through the door. "So how do we look?" Marah and Kapri twirled into the room.

"I think I'll go join Blake and the guys and leave the guests to Peyton." Hunter said leaving the room.

Marah, Kapri and Peyton all wore the same simple white spaghetti strap sundresses that hung just above the knee. They each had their hair down and curled and they would stand on the beach bare foot. "I think you all look amazing." Tori said nicely.

"Ok well what do we do? And sorry we're late Shane and Dustin didn't know what the hell they were doing." Kapri said jokingly.

"Yes we did." Shane said coming into the room. Peyton took that as her cue and headed off to tend to the guest, with a final smile at Tori.

"Marah, Kapri why don't you guys go check on Linda and make sure everything is ready for the reception afterwards. And please don't touch any food I don't want it on your dresses." Tori said playfully. Marah and Kapri giggled as they exited the room after kicking off their sandals.

Shane and Dustin walked over to Tori. "No more boy patrolling." Dustin commented jokingly.

Tori laughed with them. "I guess not." She said sweetly.

"Tor can I just say you look absolutely stunning." Shane said looking over the now standing Tori. Tori smiled.

"Thanks. I'm getting a lot of that lately. I'm half tempted to change into some jeans or something." She remarked sarcastically. "Guys why don't you go see Blake."

They nodded and headed out of the room. Tori was alone at last. _I'm getting married in less then fifteen minutes to the man I love more then anything in this world. More then I love myself. _Tori thought to herself with a smile on her face.

Ceremony:

There was no music as Tori, escorted by her father, walked down the sandy beach between two sets of arranged chairs. Tori looked ahead of her and saw Blake standing with the priest in front of the beautiful small archway that was covered in white roses tipped with blue. To the left were Peyton, Whitney, Marah and Kapri and to the right were Hunter, Shane and Dustin. The guys each wore black slacks with a white collard button up dress shirt and a loose tie color of their own choosing. Whitney had Rox on a leash so she wouldn't go after Tori.

Tori couldn't stand having one maid of honor so she split the duty between Peyton and Whitney. Rox wore a blue bow around her neck attached to a small pillow that had the rings on it.

Blake was wearing what they had agreed on. The black slacks with the navy dress shirt and simple sandals. Behind him the sun was just high enough to light the sky in a beautiful orange glow as it began to set. There were tiki torches placed around the perimeter of the chairs. _I've seen him like that a hundred times before, but right now he looks more amazing then ever._ Tori thought kindly to herself.

Blake watched as Tori walked up the sandy beach to him, slowly. His breath caught in his throat and his eyes began to softly glaze over. _She's simply stunning. The most beautiful thing I've ever seen. _He was enraptured by the way her dress curved around her body and the way her hair was up with loose bouncing curls.

They both saw camera lights flashing, but it was like the world around them disappeared. Everything drowned out, there was nobody besides them, and no sounds and only the scent of the seawater surrounded them. Tori reached Blake and her father gave over her hand to him and kissed her lightly on the cheek. Tori handed the single white rose she held to Peyton and turned to face Blake.

The ceremony began as the priest spoke in a monotonous but strangely bright voice. Tori and Blake spoke when told to but didn't look away from each other for a second. Tori stared into Blake's watery brown eyes that still held that fire she loved so much. His eyes were just enthralling and they lured her in and held her gaze.

Blake too found himself just watching her eyes. The way they shined that brilliant blue when she smiled at him, or the way they looked like rain drops when tears began to well up in her eyes was jut so captivating that Blake couldn't look away.

When it was time for the rings Whitney walked Rox over to Blake and Tori and they each took the specific ring. They spoke their vows and each placed their simple wedding bands on the left ring finger of their love as they spoke soft 'I do's.' After when the ceremony was coming to an end time stopped as Blake reached a hand up and wiped away the small tear that had fallen from Tori's eye. Tori giggled softly.

Blake smiled at her as the priest announced them man and wife and told them to kiss. Tori and Blake pulled each other close and shared a passionate soft love filled kiss that was so tender and gentle it brought tears to both of their eyes again as they pulled away. They watched each other as they came back to reality as their friends and family clapped and cheered around them. The sun had set and they were no standing in the light of the tiki torches all around them. Tori turned to Whitney and took Rox's leash and her and Blake walked down the sandy aisle with Rox in toe. They walked up the steps and into their house closing the door behind them.

Tori let Rox go and she turned to Blake. "Did we really just do that?"

Blake grinned and took her left hand in his and they both saw their simple bands on their ring fingers. "These prove it."

Tori smiled and looked at their rings. "I love you." She said softly as she watched his eyes light up hearing those words. They both loved those words and loved that they really meant something to one another.

"I love you too. " Blake said giving her a soft kiss. "Mrs. Bradley."

Tori grinned against his lips. "Mrs. Bradley, I like the sound of that an awful lot."

"Me too." Blake said playfully pressing his lips firmly upon hers. Tori broke away from him gently.

"I'm gonna go change." She said softly as she smiled vibrantly at her new husband.

"Aw but you look gorgeous in that." Blake said taking her in his arms and pulling her close to him again.

Tori rolled her eyes. "You know how I feel about dresses." She said teasingly. Blake looked down at himself.

"We can change after the reception. Not to mention Ell insisted on group shots." He said smiling at her.

Tori smiled softly and nodded her head. "Ok fine." She kicked off her sandals. "It's easier to walk barefoot." Blake kicked his sandals off too.

"I agree." He said kissing her and pulling her in tight for a zealous tongue included kiss.


	32. What come's after?

After the Wedding:

The Reception:

Tori and Blake were drawn out of their kiss at the sound of a knock on the door. "We're ready for the newly weds!" Hunter yelled jokingly.

The couple smiled at each other and opened the door. "You make it sound like we were doing inappropriate things and you couldn't walk in." Blake teased his older brother.

Hunter rolled his eyes smirking. "Come on lovebirds." He said walking them towards the tent. He stopped them and walked in. Tori and Blake heard someone on a microphone announce them and they walked in and were met by a loud barrage of clapping and cheering guests.

Tori and Blake smiled brightly and made their way through the crowd, as they were having flower pedals throwing on them, to their table at the, what was considered to be, the front. Once there they sat and their few guests calmed and sat down mingling at their tables.

Waiters from the restaurant where Linda worked began to walk out plates of food to the guests. Dinner was started and finished rather quickly. Tori and Blake were joined by their friends and they all agreed to do speeches before cake. Whitney decided she would give her speech first and took the microphone being handed to her by Shane.

Every guest turned and watched as Whitney started her speech. "So two years ago my beautiful, talented, surfer sister met this stubborn jackass Motocross rider and she changed." Tori nudged Blake with her elbow gently when Whitney defined him. "I saw my sister go from being something she wasn't back to the person she had started out as. Blake gave Tori the strength to wash away the fake persona that Tori plastered on for the world because she didn't want to be hurt again.

I almost had a heart attack the day Blake walked into my hospital room. He was new and I was like what the hell is this? Is my sister dating? Well needless to say Tori and Blake became a couple and Tori was happy again. She went to a school dance even and wore a dress. Tori hates dressing up and I'm sure she's sitting there in that seat contemplating her chances of sneaking away and changing into a comfortable pair of jeans."

"I am not!" Tori protested throwing a crumpled napkin at Whitney. Whitney gave her a look and Tori looked away smirking.

"That's what I thought." Whitney continued. Everyone laughed at the sisters. "Anyways the shock just kept on coming. After a trip to the Bahamas they moved in together, then they were engaged a little less then a year later and now they are married. I think I speak for everyone when I say there is no one better suited for my beautiful, talented, surfer sister then the stubborn jackass Motocross rider. Congratulations guys! I wish you lots of love and happiness." Whitney smiled at them and the guests clapped. Hunter took the microphone.

"How to follow that?" He remarked jokingly causing the crowd to chuckle softly. "Well I remember the day I met both of the newly weds. I met Blake when I was four he was intruding on my family and I decided to lock him in a closet." Jake and Linda both laughed softly at their boys who were throwing covert grins at one another. "Anyway I also remember the day I met Tori. She was beautiful and smart and I couldn't understand why she was talking to my brother. And then I saw something I hadn't seen in a long time on Blake's face. A smile. A genuine honest to god smile, Tori made him smile and that is a hard task trust me.

When they started dating you could tell that they were both happy. You rarely saw them alone or without a huge grin on their faces. They were inseparable. I figured they'd end up together someday the moment I saw Blake trying to teach Tori how to fish. It took everything Tori had not to tell him she knew what she was doing and didn't need his help, but Tori sweetly listened to everything Blake was telling her. That's just Tori she likes to make Blake happy and she's doing a damn good job of it. I just want to say congrats to my little bro and my new sister-in-law! I hope you have a long and happy life together!"

The crowd applauded as Hunter passed on the microphone to Peyton. Peyton stood and the crowd silenced. "Wow! Um I guess for starters I just want to say I don't think I've ever seen Tori as happy as she is when she is with Blake." Tori smiled at her knowing what she meant deep down. "It's like a love out of some wacky romance novel that you don't want to read but you can't help it. You're hooked and you can't wait for the next big event. But unlike a book you can't skip to the end and see if it's going to all go the way you think it is. And I think I speak for the newlyweds when I say this isn't the end of their book it's just the beginning. I hope you guys live, love and have an amazing life together." Peyton lifted her glass as did the crowd and then applause rang out through out the tent.

Peyton sat down and passed the microphone. "You just winged it didn't you?" Hunter whispered.

Peyton grinned. "Shh…don't tell Tori." She said jokingly.

For the next forty-five minutes Shane, Dustin, Marah, and Kapri gave their little speeches and not to mention the Bradley's and Tori's father, Will. Tori was certain she had dried out her tear ducks by the end of all of the speeches. Blake had his arms affectionately around her waist comforting her and occasionally leaning over to give her a soft kiss on the lips.

Soon it came time for the dance of the bride and groom. Tori and Blake danced to frank Sinatras 'witchcraft.' Tori rediscovered frank Sinatra after meeting Blake and had forgotten how much she enjoyed the music. Blake said he would dance to anything she wanted.

After Tori and Blake's dance Blake danced with his mom and Tori danced with her father and then Jake as well. Soon after that Tori and Blake found each other again and danced for a while longer before they found that it was getting very late and the guests were starting to head home.

"You two go back to the house. We'll clean up." The guys and the Bradley's said. Tori and Blake didn't argue and they headed back to the house hand in hand. When they reached the door into the house Blake scooped Tori into his arms. Tori laughed.

"Oh come on that's silly, put me down." Tori protested laughing. Blake shook his head and Tori just stopped arguing and let him do what he wanted. They walked across the threshold into their house and Blake put Tori down and turned and locked the door. The front door was locked as well. Tori looked over at Rox's empty bed. "Blake I want my dog." She said turning and pouting at him.

Blake rolled his eyes. "She'll be fine. How many times do I have to reassure you of that?" He asked teasingly. Tori made a face at him that melted away into a sweet grin.

"Well…there is something that helps me forget how much I miss her." Tori said biting her lip trying to hide her smile.

Blake grinned. "Tor we still need to pack our flight leaves at nine a.m." Tori pointed to the suitcases next to the door.

"No we don't." She said smugly. Tori turned her back to him. "Will you undo the zipper?" She asked. Blake unzipped the zipper on the back of her dress and Tori walked away down the hall to their room. Blake followed close behind and when Tori walked in the room she undid the halter around her neck and the dress fell to the floor leaving her in her undergarments. Blake grinned to himself. _She's my wife now. That beautiful amazing girl is my wife._ He thought.

Tori turned back to him as she pulled pins out of her hair. "What?" She asked seeing the look on his face. Tori's hair fell down in curls as she pulled the last pin out, taking Blake's breath away. _She still takes my breath away._

Blake walked up to her and wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her body close to his. "I love you." He said quietly leaning in a capturing her lips in a soft affectionate kiss.

Tori pulled away smiling softly. "I love you too." She said sweetly putting her hands behind Blake's head and pulling him in for a more heated pleasurable kiss. Blake felt Tori's hands work on the buttons of his shirt and slowly remove the article. Then his pants fell off leaving him in his boxers holding Tori to him. Tori's hands went though his hair as his fingers worked small circles into her lower back leading her over to the bed.

They lay down together kissing and affectionately embracing each other. Tori pulled away from his lips and trailed kisses down his chest making him let out low moans. Tori's lips found their way back to his and his hands ran up her back to her bra and removed the strapless garment. Blake rolled Tori so he was laying over her kissing down her neck and torso to her chest.

Tori was in heaven when Blake's lips and tongue found her tender sensitive mounds of flesh and sucked them into his mouth sensuously. He continued on for a while letting her desires build as she squirmed slightly beneath him before returning to her lips and removing their remaining underwear. Blake now lay atop her gazing down into her eyes and as he slowly eased his way into her. Tori smiled when she felt him fully embedded into her, he began to pull out and thrust back in slowly picking up speed as he went along.

Blake trailed his kisses to the spot on her neck that he knew drove her crazy. Tori felt her body heating up as Blake kissed her neck and moved within her. Sweat beads formed on their bodies as they began to move faster, their pelvises meeting and releasing fluidly. Tori cried out in delight and her nails dug into Blake's back, but he just pushed away the pain and continued on feeling his release coming.

Tori brought her hands up to either side of Blake's neck and gently lead his lips back to hers as she moaned heatedly. They opened and their tongues caressed each other sliding around in the warmth of their connected mouths. Tori groaned and took in a deep breath as she felt her muscle tightened and her skin tingle. "Blake…" She whispered desirably against his lips. Then all of her muscles released and a tidal wave of pleasure shot through her from head to toe as she climaxed. Tori cried out softly and pulled out of the kiss closing her eyes letting the sensation wash over her repeatedly. It felt, if it was possible, more amazing then it ever felt before.

Blake found his release and leisurely slowed his pace and then came to a stop holding Tori in his arms his forehead rested to hers. Tori's eyes opened at she just stared at him with an exhausted smile on their faces. They both were panting for air and covered in sweat, but it didn't matter. Blake kissed Tori's forehead softly and then her lips. He rolled off of her to lie at her side. Tori turned to lie in his arms with her head rested on his chest.

Tori looked up and saw Blake's eyes closing lightly and she smiled to herself. _He's my husband now. _Tori thought excitedly as she listened to the steady drumming of Blake's heart. _I've never felt that kind of immense satisfaction. It was so new and wonderful. He'll probably say…_

"That topped anything we've ever done." Blake said quietly his eyes still shut but a soft smile on his face all the while. _I guessed it._ Tori thought amusedly to herself.

Tori ran her fingers lightly over Blake's abs and she felt him shiver. "I know what you mean." She whispered softly. Tori looked at her rings as she gently dragged her fingers over Blake's abs. She now wore a simple white gold band with a diamond cut blue topaz stone flanked by two baggett sapphires, and she wore her engagement ring on her middle finger right beside her wedding ring.

"Victoria Maree Bradley." Blake muttered softly to himself.

Tori tilted her head up and gently pinched him with the fingers that were caressing his abs. Blake winced slightly and pushed her hand away as he chuckled. "I've told you not to use my full name." Tori said playfully aggressive.

"But it's sounds so nice to say." Blake said looking down into her eyes and resting his hand atop hers on his abdomen.

Tori frowned at him playfully. "I hate my full name."

"But you're not your mother anymore. Now it's Bradley not Hanson." Blake said as Tori was about to pinch him again. Tori paused.

"Good point, but I still prefer Tori to Victoria." She said insistently.

Blake pouted. "I can't even call you Victoria?" He asked.

Tori smirked at him. "Fine, but only you."

"You know I never asked how you got Tori out of Victoria? Most girls go by Vicky." Blake said randomly.

Tori pulled her hand out from under Blake's and ran her fingers up and down his arm softly. "One day when I was little my grandma called me Vicky and I made the comment that it sounded like icky. My grandma then said Tori and it stuck."

"You're grandmother sounds absolutely amazing from everything you've told me. How could your mother dislike her so much?" Blake asked.

Tori sighed. "I don't know. They were different that's for sure. Unlike my mom, I wanted my grandmother here today. I know she'd be happy to know my wish came true."

"What wish?"

"My last wish on my last birthday pie. I wished that I could find someone who loves me for me. And it came true." Tori said happily.

Blake kissed the top of her head. "You were seven." He commented.

Tori giggled softly. "Yeah well when your that age and you see your parents in a unhappy loveless marriage and the only reason they stay together is for the kids and so the wife has her wealth status you wish for just about anything but that. I wanted real love not what they have."

"And your wish came true." Blake said sweetly.

Tori sighed gladly. "Yeah it did."

Blake lifted her chin up and kissed her lips gently. Tori shifted so she was leaned over so her torso was leaned over his as they kissed. "We should…" Blake gasped pulling away. "Sleep. There's only…" He looked over at their alarm clock. "Eight hours till we leave."

Tori smiled softly at him and then rested back in his arms her head rested comfortably on his chest. "Set the alarm." She said quietly. Blake did just that and then he to snuggled into their bed and fell asleep holding his new wife in his arms.


	33. The Honeymoon

The Honeymoon:

The first week of Tori and Blake's honeymoon was spent mostly in their hotel room. They only left the room to take sunset strolls down the beach hand in hand. But now Tori was getting antsy she had woken up fairly early and wanted to go hit the waves, so she crawled out of bed and quickly got ready to head out. Blake was still fast asleep so Tori left a note by the phone for him.

About an hour passed before Blake awoke alone. He looked around and listened carefully and he heard nothing. Tori wasn't there and he didn't see the note. Blake got dressed and started pacing around the room. It seemed like hours went by when Tori finally walked through the door a towel wrapped tight around her waist and her hair dripping wet.

"Hey Thunderboy when did you wake up?" She asked with a bright smile, not noticing the intense worry he was going through.

"Where have you been?" He asked concerned.

Tori dropped her room key on the lamp stand and looked up at Blake. "Oh not that again." She said remembering back to the last time he had asked her that upon returning from being out. "Didn't you get my note?"

"Note?" Blake asked looking at her confused. Tori walked over to the phone and grabbed the notepad and tossed it to Blake. He looked at it and chuckled quietly to himself. "God I've been worrying the last hour for nothing." He said feeling rather stupid.

Tori walked up to him and put her arms around his neck. "Why were you worrying?"

Blake shrugged. "When I woke up you weren't here. It didn't even occur to me that you might be out surfing."

Tori giggled softly as her fingers lightly played with the hair on the back of his neck. "Sorry next time I'll just wake you up." She said sweetly looking at him with loving eyes.

Blake shook his head. "No it's fine."

"You sure you still look all upset." Tori said softly. Blake gave her a gentle kiss.

"As long as you're ok I'll be fine." He said nuzzling his cheek to hers. Tori smiled softly as his arms went around her waist and pulled her closer.

"Ok." She said softly. Tori started to pull him towards the door. "Let's go swimming.

Blake chuckled. "Tori you just spent god knows how long in the water and you wanna go back?"

Tori looked at him and grinned. "You know me a regular fish out of water. I need it to survive. Come on…" She pleaded with big blue eyes.

"How do you survive in winter?" He asked jokingly.

"I take bubble baths in the tub. Now come on…" She said.

"Let me put on my shorts." Blake changed into his swimming trunks and they headed down to the beach. Tori and Blake walked along the somewhat populated beach to a small-secluded area a ways away from the hotel. There were no other people and it was private enough for the two of them to be alone. They threw their towels down on a rock and Tori grabbed Blake's hands and pulled him into the water.

"I'm sorry I made you worry. "Tori said softly as she and Blake held each other and floated in the gentle waves.

Blake kissed her nose lightly and then her lips. "Its ok. I just overreacted I guess. I forgot what state we were in for a second."

"Surfing capital USA." She said playfully as her finger played over the short hairs on the back of Blake's head.

"I think spending so much time in the room with my beautiful wife made me forget the rest of the world around us." Blake commented with a slight grin.

Tori giggled faintly. "I guess that means maybe for the next week we shouldn't spend so much time in the room." She said teasingly.

Blake grinned at her impishly. "I like spending time in the room thank you very much."

"You're very welcome." Tori said smugly playful. Blake's hands dropped from Tori's lower back to her ass and Tori's legs wrapped around Blake's waist. "Are you trying to hint at something?" Tori asked with a knowing grin.

Blake smiled innocently. "Maybe I am. Maybe I'm not. Do you want me to hint at something?" He asked.

Tori pursed her lips in thought and looked intently and Blake. The corners of her lips curled up into a small smile. "Maybe I do. Maybe I don't. How about you tell me." Tori said back playfully confident. Blake leaned in and kissed Tori softly and their lips lingered upon each other.

"Maybe I am." Blake whispered against her lips.

"Maybe I do." Tori replied huskily as Blake pressed his lips firmly upon hers and they stayed in that moment passionately kissing and their tongues fervently caressing one another.

Tori felt one of Blake's hands leave her backside and trail to the front of her and slip into her bikini bottoms. "Blake?" Tori said pulling away.

Blake's hand paused and he opened his eyes and looked at Tori. He saw a shy nervousness in her eyes. "What?" He asked gently.

Tori gestured to their surroundings. "We're sort of in public."

Blake looked down the sandy shore. There wasn't anyone visible or that could see them at the moment, but that didn't mean that someone couldn't walk by. "You're right." Tori was disappointed when he removed his hand from her bikini bottoms but knew it was better this way.

"We've been out here long enough let's head back to the hotel room." Tori said sweetly. Blake and Tori swam to shore and grabbed their towels to dry their bodies somewhat and then headed back down the beach arms around each other's waists occasionally turning their heads and stealing sweet kisses.

When they reached the hotel room Tori stripped off her bikini top and head for the bathroom removing the towel from her waist and untying her bottoms. Tori felt two arms go around her one over her clavicle and the other around her waist from behind. "Just where do you think you're going?" Asked Blake in a seductive growl.

Tori giggled softly. "To take a shower and get the sand out of my hair. Want to join me?" Tori asked turning her head to him.

"You wont get any washing done if I'm in the shower with you." He whispered kissing and nibbling on her ear and neck.

"I guess it's a very good thing hotels have unlimited hot water." She said teasingly continuing her walk for the bathroom, Blake not releasing her from his arms.

"Good point." Blake said kissing from her neck to the bend of her shoulder. They made it into the bathroom and Tori turned in Blake's embrace and untied the string on his swimming trunks while Blake finished untying her bottoms. Both articles fell to the floor and they climbed into the tub and turned the warm water on.

Blake gently pressed his body against Tori's forcing her back against the tile wall. His hands lifted and pinned hers above her head and his kissed her lips zealously and then down to her neck. "Blake…" Tori moaned feeling all the intense needs she had growing.

The rain like showerhead poured warm water soothingly on their skin as they continued to make out in a fit of passion. Blake's lips returned to Tori's as he slowly released her hands, which immediately went to his hair. Tori ran her fingers through his soaked hair holding him close to her. After he had released Tori's hands Blake's fingers traced down the sides of Tori's body and to her inner thighs and her sensitive area.

Tori inhaled sharply as Blake's hands rubbed just centimeters from her warm opening. And she whimpered in pleasure as his fingers slowly entered her. Tori let out sweet sounds of delight as Blake continued to please her the way only he could please her. It was almost too much for Tori to contain her disappointment as he removed his fingers from inside her. "Don't stop." Tori whispered blissfully saddened. Her eyes remained shut.

Blake's hand ran along her cheek and Tori slowly opened her eyes to see him smiling. Tori knew deep down he wouldn't stop until they were both satisfied. Silently Blake leaned in and kissed her passionately. Blake dropped his hand to Tori's thigh and grabbed firmly and hiked her leg onto his body. After a moment Tori felt Blake plunge into her and pause for a moment letting them both get comfortable in this particular position and then he began to thrust repetitively.

His lips traveled to Tori's neck and he buried his face their massaging the silky flesh that smelled of salt water and cucumber melon. Tori had changed up her shampoo again, but one thing that never changed was the smell of the lotion on her legs, it was always vanilla. Blake pushed those thoughts from his mind hearing Tori's cries of delight and fulfillment ring out through the bathroom.

They met and released rhythmically for a long time clinging to each other as the water rained down on their sweating bodies. Blake took Tori's lips in a searing kiss, but soon pulled away feeling his last bit of oxygen leave him as he felt his ultimate release. Blake continued on until he felt Tori climax and her nails dig into his shoulder blades holding in a gleeful scream. Blake's pace slowed to a stop and his head fell forward gently upon Tori's as they both panted and gasped for air.

Tori giggled softly and then opened her eyes to meet Blake's fiery brown irises. "Maybe we should wash up and make our way to the bed." Tori said a sexy glint in her eye. Blake grinned and nodded his head. He released Tori and they both quickly washed and then made their way to the bed, not bothering to dry off, and continued on with their sensuous heated love making till early the next morning.

They forgot their need for food, and fresh air as they continued to pleasure one another for hours on end. The day flew by, but neither cared or noticed it was their honeymoon they didn't need to care about what they spent their time doing as long as they were together. And for that day and some of the next they were really together making love and enjoying everything they had to offer to each other.

Returning home:

Blake and Tori's honeymoon seemed to short and they had returned home shortly after the day they had made love repeatedly after showering together. Blake dropped his and Tori's duffels on the floor just inside the door and turned taking Tori in his arms. "Welcome home Mrs. Bradley."

Tori laughed softly and gave him a soft kiss. "Thanks." She said softly as she pulled away. "Let's go get Rox."

Blake chuckled softly. "Ok." He said not wanting to make her suffer another day without her canine confidant.

When they reached Whitney's place which they just walked to, it not being far away, they let themselves in and found Whitney fast asleep on the couch in the arms of a guy. Tori through her hand over her mouth to keep from laughing and waking them. Tori made eye contact with Blake and nodded her head towards Rox's things and he went to gather them up silently. Rox came out of the back room and ran over to Tori. She knelt down and Rox licked her face all over causing Tori to let out a faint giggle, which woke Whitney. "Rox?" Whitney asked groggily. She sat up the arm that had been around her falling off her limply.

"Hey." Tori whispered. "Go back to sleep. I'm gonna take Rox." Whitney lay back down and snuggled close to the guy causing Tori to laugh and think of her and Blake when they had first starting really dating. Sometimes they fell asleep on the couch much like Whitney and her friend were right then.

Blake walked over blue duffel in hand and Tori, Blake and Rox left the house. Rox lead the way down the road unleashed and perfectly capable of finding her way. "I wonder who that was?" Blake asked randomly.

"I haven't got a clue, but he was cute." Tori said watching Rox. Blake looked over at her. Tori sensing his gaze looked into his eyes and smiled. "Well he's no Pierce Brosnan." She commented sarcastically teasing Blake.

Blake rolled his eyes. "Do you compare every guy to him?" He asked.

Tori shook her head idly. "Why would you rather me compare guys to you?"

"Maybe." Blake muttered jokingly.

Tori giggled. "Truth is that is kind of difficult cause nobody compares to you. You're perfect to me." Tori said sweetly leaning over and kissing his cheek before turning her attention back to Rox.

"Does that mean Pierce isn't cuter then me?" He asked remembering back to the tickle war they had the first night he really kissed her. He remembered the reason for the tickle war as well.

Tori laughed and shook her head spontaneously. "No one's cuter then you. I just didn't want to admit back then that you were cute." She said shyly.

Blake grinned at her as his hand slipped into her back pocket and hers tightened her grip. "I knew you were checking me out." He said confidently laughing. Tori rolled her eyes and they walked the rest of the way back in silence.

Next Day:

Their first night at home was spent doing the typical watching a movie, and falling asleep holding each other close. They had perfected living together, but now they were married and somehow it felt different though neither could place the difference.

Blake drove his truck to work, while Tori took her mustang to the office and saw Ellen for the first time since her wedding.

With Tori:

Tori knocked on Ellen's office door. "Come in!" She walked in and as soon as Ellen looked up she jumped up from her desk and made her way over to Tori. "Welcome back! All though here may not be as fun as Hawaii." She commented jokingly.

Tori noticed Ellen's hair right away. It was no longer deep dark brown, it was a light mousy brown and it made her green eyes really stand out. "Thanks. I love the new hair." Tori commented as Ellen turned to show of her new look.

"And less make-up. I'm trying to shave a few years. You like?" She asked hands on hips.

Tori smiled at her boss. "I love it Ell you look awesome."

"So sit tell me everything." Ellen said taking her seat behind her desk. Tori took a chair in front of the desk and tucked her feet up under her.

Tori smiled shyly and blushed lightly. "Well nothing much I can tell."

Ellen grinned at her. "Did you even leave the hotel room?" Tori nodded.

"Yeah a couple times." She said laughing lightly. "We went swimming and walked along the beach a few times."

"I'm sure you'd like to go back. No worries or work." Ellen said.

Tori shook her head. "No we were ready to come home. It was fun and all but home is really were the heart is."

Ellen stood and grabbed something from one of her filing cabinets behind her. "These are the best photos from the wedding and reception." Tori opened the file Ellen handed here. There were tons of photos and several copies in different sizes.

"Ell I could make like ten scrap books with these." Tori commented a little stunned by the amount of pictures.

Ellen smiled. "Well you can't have just one picture of something you need lots so other's can have copies." Tori stood and gave her a hug.

"Thanks Ell." Tori said kindly. Ell patted her back nicely and then they released each other.

"You're welcome." She turned a picture frame around on her desk. It was a picture of Tori and Ellen at the reception.

"I have a copy of that right?" Tori smirked. Ellen nodded.

"Of course." Tori nodded and started out of the office. She wanted to get to work. Working helped Tori relax believe it or not and right now she thought she might cry at the generosity of her boss so she wanted to get straight to work.

With Blake:

Blake walked into storm chargers and was met by three guys bowling him over. They all fell to the ground laughing uncontrollably. "Guy's get off!" Blake yelled chuckling breathlessly because the wind had been knocked out of him. The guys all got up and then Blake found his brothers helping hand and he lifted him up. "Hey bro." Blake said as Hunter gave him a quick hug.

"Hey." Hunter said as they walked together over to the register counter.

"Dude, how was it?" Dustin asked with a goofy grin. Blake rolled his eyes shaking his head.

"How do you think it was?" He asked casually.

Shane chuckled. "Oh you so didn't leave the hotel room." He commented laughing at his friend's sheepish grin.

Blake couldn't hide the grin because he knew Shane had hit the nail on the head. "We did, but only a couple times. So what happened here while I was gone? Where's Kelly?"

"Present!" Kelly called as she walked out of the office. "Welcome back Blake. Did you and Tori have fun?"

"Loads." Blake said calmly ignoring the snickers coming from the guys.

"That's good. So we have news." Kelly said walking up to them.

"Yeah? What's that?" Blake asked.

Kelly gave him a simple smile. "You guys placed for Nationals in two weeks."

Blake's eyes grew wide and he looked and Hunter and Dustin like Kelly was playing a joke. "Na…Nationals?" He stuttered. Kelly nodded. "No way. This is a joke I mean…"

"No bro. We placed it was announced on ESPN and everything. We taped the rerun you wanna see?" Hunter asked started to go for the sitting area.

Blake shook his head stopping Hunter's movements. "Kel can I go and take and early lunch?" Blake asked happily.

"Blake you just got here." Kelly said smiling at him amusedly.

Blake gritted his teeth trying to dull down his excitement. "I know but I wanna tell Tori and I can't wait and I don't want to tell her on the phone. Please…" He said giving her a pouty face.

"Only your _wife_ falls for that face, but I guess you cant take the time off. Go tell her." Kelly shooed him out of the store and Blake took off for his truck quickly climbing in and heading off for Tori's work.


	34. What Comes Next?

(A/N: Last sentence in previous chapter says cant I mean can…sorry I missed it when I was going over) 

Same Day:

Blake pulled up in front of Ellen's office, parked, got out of the car and ran inside. He got off the elevator on the third floor and ran over to Tori's desk, but she wasn't there. Blake walked briskly over to Ellen's office and knocked. "Come in!" Blake opened the door and saw Ellen.

"Hey Ellen is Tori here?" He asked. Sometimes Tori did location shoots, like on the beach or sometimes other places.

"Blake! Welcome back! Yeah she is in the dark room. Let me take you there." Ellen got up from her desk and Blake followed her out of the office. "So what brings you here?" She asked as they walked in a door and down passed several more.

"News I want to tell Tori in person." Blake said gladly.

"I hope its all good news." Ellen commented sarcastically hearing the gleeful tone in his voice.

Blake chuckled softly. "It is. It really is." Ellen stopped at a door with a red light turned on above it.

Ellen knocked on the door. "Just a sec!" Ellen left and Blake waited. He knew opening the door could ruin whatever shot she was working on so he just waited as patiently as he could. He leaned back against the wall next to the door and closed his eyes softly with a smile on his face.

After a few minutes the lock on the door clicked and opened. Tori stepped out and turned to her right and saw Blake. "Hey Thunderboy!" She said with a sweet smile. Blake grabbed Tori in a hug and lifted her off the ground spinning her. Tori laughed. "Put me down!" She protested playfully. Blake set her down and pulled away from her to look in her eyes. "What brings you here?"

"Nationals!" Blake said happily. Tori looked at him confused. "As in Hunter, Dustin and Me are going to Nationals. We placed and Kelly just told me this morning!" Tori's eyes grew wider and she through her arms around Blake's neck again.

"That's great Blake! When?" She asked releasing him. Blake smiled vibrantly.

"Two weeks." He said excitedly.

Tori bit her lip becoming a little nervous. "Blake I don't think…"

"Oh no! I want you to go. Please! We'll talk to Ell and see what we can work out. Please you have to come! I need you there." Blake pleaded. Tori gave him a weak smile and grabbed his hand and led him back down the hall and out the end door to Ellen's office.

This time the door was open so Tori and Blake just walked in. "Ell?" Tori asked seeing her boss hadn't noticed them.

Ellen looked up and smiled at the happy married couple. "Good news I hope!" She said looking at them cheerfully.

Tori smiled and nodded. "Great news actually. Um…is there anyway I can have some time of in two weeks. Blake made Nationals and it's really, really big and I wanna be there for it." Tori said quickly.

Ellen's smile started to fade. "Tori I dunno we have a lot of stuff scheduled for the next few weeks and lot's of it was pushed back because you were away."

"I know. I know it's just this is really important. What if we scheduled more of the things in the next to weeks? I'll work on the weekends and get more done."

"No, Tor, don't do that. It isn't that important." Blake said a little sadly. Tori tugged on his hand affectionately and smiled softly at him.

"It is that important and I want to be there." She said sweetly.

Tori looked back at Ellen and she looked as if she was coming up with a plan. "What if you went as a photographer? It's paid vacation pretty much and all you'd have to do is take pictures at all the events and of all the riders. When you get back we can sell the best ones to the moto magazines."

Tori smiled brightly. "You serious?" Tori asked. Ellen nodded. "Thanks Ell."

"You'll have to at least get the accounts with close deadlines done before you leave, but I'm sure we can arrange that in an orderly fashion. And I don't want you working on weekends…you're already employee of the year and you've only worked here a few months." Ellen said smiling. Tori and Blake chuckled.

Tori turned to Blake. "Ok, so you better get back to work." Tori said giving him a soft kiss.

"Hey no PDA in the office." Said Ellen in a playfully stern tone. Tori and Blake chuckled softly.

"Ell he doesn't even work here." Tori said turning back to her boss and backing her and Blake out the door.

Ellen laughed. "Good point." She said jokingly. "It was nice seeing you Blake!"

"Bye Ellen." Blake said as he and Tori finally walked away from the office to Tori's desk. "You're coming with me!" Blake said excitedly lifting Tori up again and spinning her.

"Blake…" Tori gasped for air trying to squirm out of the bear hug. Blake released her.

"Sorry." He said sheepishly. Tori smiled and shook her head.

"No worries. Now you go so I can rearrange my schedule and make phone calls."

"You're all businessy and stuff." Blake said jokingly. "I can't believe Ell lets you wear jeans to work."

Tori smiled and pulled away from him. "Your favorite pair if I'm not mistaken." Blake pulled her back slipping both of his hands in her back pockets. "PDA." Is all Tori said.

Blake leaned in and gave her a soft kiss. "I don't work here, remember?" He whispered their lips lingering. Tori kissed him again a little more passionately and then pushed herself away slightly lifting his hands from her back pockets.

"You really should go." Tori said a smile of disappointment on her face. "I'll see you around six."

Blake nodded and leaned in for one last short kiss. "We have to go to the store tonight."

"Oh and stop at your parents. Ell gave me the pictures your mom demanded one." She said giggling.

Blake smiled and nodded again. "Ok. I'll see ya later then."

"Of course you will we live in the same house silly." Tori joked.

Blake rolled his eyes playfully. "That wasn't meant to be a question."

"I know." Tori gave him a soft kiss and then he kissed her nose tenderly like he always did in playful moments like this. "Bye. Love you." Tori said quietly. Blake backed away towards the elevator.

"Love you!" He called with a small wave as he turned to the elevator and disappeared.

At Home Later that Night:

Tori and Blake walked in carrying several bags of groceries. Rox ran over and almost tripped Tori who was going into the kitchen. Tori started laughing and gently nudged Rox out of the way with her foot. She set the bags she was carrying down right along with Blake. "Well that was fun." Tori said looking at Blake.

"What?" He asked trying not to smile.

"Don't what me. You're like a little kid. I can't take you anywhere." She said grabbing some stuff from the bags and putting them in their rightful spot between the refrigerator and the kitchen cabinets.

Blake laughed. "It's not my fault we went down the snack aisle." He countered.

Tori turned and grinned at him. "All we needed down their were fruit roll ups and brownies, but you had to stick cookies and granola bars and everything in sight in the basket." She said.

"What can I say? I like snacks. And granola bars aren't junk food." Blake said jokingly.

Tori wrapped her arms around his neck and gave him a soft kiss. "I love you, I really do. But from now on all the shopping will be done on my lunch break like before. You aren't allowed to go shopping." She said smiling at him.

Blake frowned disappointedly. "Aw come on…I promise to be good next time."

Tori sighed grinning. " Fine. One more chance, you act like a four year old I'm not ever taking you shopping again." She bargained.

"I'll just have to act like a four year old when you aren't around." He joked kissing her cheek.

Tori giggled. "You're almost twenty-one years old."

"I may be a grown man but I have the heart of a kid." He said playfully.

Tori smiled and gave him a quick peck before returning to putting the groceries away. "Help me put the groceries away." Tori ordered politely. Blake obliged and helped put the new products in their rightful spot. After they finished that Tori grabbed out some ingredients and began making dinner.

"So what are we having?" Blake asked leaning over her shoulder to see what she was doing.

Tori turned and kissed his cheek. "Pasta alfredo with fried zucchini and broccoli."

"No onions?" Blake asked.

Tori shook her head. "I know you're allergic you don't have to keep reminding me." Tori said sweetly.

"I know I'm just paranoid."

"I'm making the sauce from scratch so no there will be no onions, I promise." Tori said kindly. Blake kissed her cheek and then her neck softly. "You should go watch TV. I can't have you distracting me."

"Sorry." He said ruefully. "Can I help?" He asked.

Tori shook her head. "It's ok I've got it. Go watch TV or something." Just then the phone rang. "Go answer that." She said nicely.

Blake gave her a quick peck on the cheek and then grabbed the cordless. "Hello?" Blake answered. "Yeah hang on." Blake brought the cordless over to Tori. "It's Whit." He said handing her the phone. Tori took it and turned to Blake.

"Can you handle this?" She motioned to the boiling noodles and the steaming sauce that was simmering.

Blake rolled his eyes. "It's cooking noodles and thickening sauce I think I can handle it." He teased her. Tori scrunched her nose at him playfully and then stepped away to talk to Whit.

"Hey Whit!" Tori said. "Really so he's just a friend?" "Yeah well I use to say that too." "Let me guess you fell asleep watching a movie. Because he didn't want to go home yet?" "I know because…well I just do." "Hey I'm not comparing you two to me and Blake." "Ok maybe a little." Blake turned and smirked at Tori who was sitting on the counter of the small island in the kitchen. Tori smiled at him. "Ok well I'm making dinner so I'll talk to you later…hey I didn't say that. Ok Bye."

"That guy?" Blake asked stepping aside as Tori took over cooking again.

"His name is Derrick and according to my little sister they are _just friends_." Tori said laughing lightly.

Blake chuckled. "We were _just friends_ once too."

"I said the same thing." Tori said smiling. Blake wrapped his arms around her waist from behind.

"I give it a week before they are more then _just friends_." Blake stated.

Tori giggled. "I think so too. If not sooner." She said. "Now I have too finish dinner. You think you'll survive not being close to me for another twenty minutes?"

Blake's gripped tightened causing Tori to giggle. "I don't think so." He joked in a very serious voice.

Tori turned her head and gave him a light kiss. "Fine…here." Tori pulled a fruit roll up out of the drawer next to her and handed it to Blake. "Sit on the counter and eat this." She instructed playfully.

"You're giving me sugar?" He asked taking the snack and sitting up on the counter where Tori had been.

Tori laughed. "I know bad idea since it keeps you awake, but it's the best way to keep you from distracting me."

"Yeah I'd hate for you to ruin dinner cause of me." He joked playfully.

"Just eat your snack." Tori insisted shaking her head with an amused smile on her face.


	35. Nationals P1

Nationals:

Two Weeks Later:

The last two weeks had been rather hectic for Tori. She had rescheduled all the accounts that had deadlines that were close and then scheduled her others for sometime after she returned from Nationals.

Tori and Blake were loading up the truck and getting ready to drive to Reefside, which was only a few hours drive away from blue bay. Hunter and Peyton were riding down in his truck and Dustin was taking Marah in the Storm chargers van.

"So is everything loaded up?" Tori asked coming out and throwing her duffel on the back floorboard of the cab. Rox was sitting nicely on the back seat and ready to go.

Blake grabbed out his keys from his jacket. "Bike, bags, dog, dog stuff, wife…" He checked off on his fingers jokingly. "Yep I think we have everything." He said.

Tori climbed into the front seat of the cab and Blake right along side her in the drivers seat. "So I come after the dog stuff?" Tori asked playfully frowning at him.

Blake looked over and smiled. "No I was checking off my list backwards. You're number one." He said.

Tori giggled and scooted over close to him and gave him a soft kiss. " I like number one better." She commented teasingly.

Blake smiled. "Of course you do. Buckle up." Tori and he did just that and Blake pulled away from the curb and they left their little house behind for a few weeks.

Tori and Blake drove in silence. Blake had one arm slung around Tori's shoulder while her head rested on his, and his other hand one the steering wheel. And Rox road silently in the back snoozing. Hunter and Blake met Dustin and storm chargers and then the three left heading out of town following one another.

About an hour passed of just driving in silence and Blake looked down at Tori who was silently sleeping. He smiled to himself. She hadn't been sleeping much the last two weeks with all the work she was trying to do before leaving. Blake loved her so much knowing she was doing everything that she was doing so she could be there for him and support him.

He didn't want to admit how nervous he would be if Tori wasn't there to keep him focused and clear headed. Tori wriggled knocking Blake out of his thoughts and yawned. Her head lifted from Blake's shoulder and then fell right back. "How long was I out?" She asked.

"About an hour or so. You can go back to sleep if you want." Blake said kissing the top of her head not taking his attention to far from the road ahead.

Tori let out a deep yawn. "Neh."

"You sure? You haven't been sleeping much." Blake said sweetly.

Tori's head bobbed gently on Blake's shoulder. "I'm sure I'll sleep just fine tonight. If I sleep to long now I won't sleep tonight."

"Well I can't say that's a bad thing." Blake commented jokingly.

Tori softly giggled. "You know it might be a bad thing." Tori commented.

"How?" Blake asked sarcastically.

"Well your first race is tomorrow around ten. If you and I were together tonight you for sure wouldn't make it unless I dragged you out of bed. Then you wouldn't place for the next races and it would suck." Tori explained.

Blake sighed. "Good point."

Tori smiled. "So until your races are over, no sex on the weekends."

"Fine." Blake agreed reluctantly. Then a grin appeared on his face. "That gives us five out of seven days a week to have fun after practice."

Tori laughed lightly. "Who knows, maybe before practice as well." She said quietly with an alluring tone.

"Hell who needs practice?" Blake said brightly making Tori laugh. "I mean it's just a waist of time. I'll skip for the next two weeks."

Tori rolled her eyes smiling uncontrollably. "We're gonna need at least a few hours break in between, so you will be attending practice. Not to mention I have photos to take for work."

"Well a guy could hope for a somewhat second honeymoon." Blake said jokingly sarcastic.

"God you are such a horn dog." Tori commented flatly.

"We've been over this. I'm a pig but you still love me." He said confidently.

Tori smiled. "Oh right back in the Bahamas. I remember."

"Something was said about skivvies and then we made love in the shower and then again in the bed, twice." Blake said proudly.

Tori couldn't help laughing. "I called you a pig because it took me stripping down to my skivvies to get you out of bed and then you made the comment…"

"That it sometimes takes you stripping down to your skivvies to get me in bed too. And that is still true to this day." He said jokingly.

Tori slapped his chest playfully. "You pig." She accused flatly with a small smile.

"But you love this pig." Blake exclaimed.

Tori giggled. "Of course I do. And if I remember correctly we were like a half hour late for lunch." Tori laughed.

Blake chuckled. "Yeah and Hunter and the guys were cracking jokes until Peyton slapped all of them upside the head and told them to shut up. And then she threatened Hunter…"

"No sex the rest of vacation. I remember the look on Hunter's face was priceless." Tori laughed. Tori and Blake shared a long laugh and then things in the truck quieted.

"That was a fun trip." Blake commented sighing contently.

Tori nodded her head slightly on Blake's shoulder. "Yeah it was. We'll have to go again at some point."

"Do you think if Hunter proposed next to the track in front of everyone Peyton would be upset?" Blake asked out of the blue.

Tori sat up and looked surprised. "What?"

"Hunter is thinking about proposing to Peyton after his first race." Blake said. Tori smiled brightly.

"Really?" Blake nodded. "I don't think she would be upset at all. She's been driving me nuts talking about how he hasn't done it yet."

Blake glanced over at Tori and then back at the road. "He doesn't think what I did is what he wants to do. He would rather be spontaneous and unplanned. Well not totally unplanned." Blake explained. Tori rested back in his one armed embrace.

"No I think Peyton would be too happy to care." Tori said contently. "When did you guys talk about this?"

"Last week. Hunter's been bugging out. He has the ring he just can't seem to pick the right time. I told him after he wins would be good, then he said after he finishes would be fine to."

"You've known for a week and you didn't tell me." Tori said a little stunned.

Blake shrugged slightly. "I guess it slipped my mind until now. It was just shoptalk and I usually forget about all that after I leave work. Not to mention you've been coming home around nine at night the last two weeks."

Tori sighed. "I know, but that wont be the case once we get home. It's been kind of a long two weeks."

"Thank you." Blake kissed her head affectionately.

"For?" Tori asked.

"Working all the crazy hours and stuffing four weeks of jobs into two. I know you did it for me and I just wanted to say thank you." Tori tilted her head up and looked at Blake's bright brown eyes.

Tori smiled faintly. "I want to be there for this. This is really important and I didn't want to miss it. Not to mention who's going to keep you sane the next two weeks if not your lovely wife."

"You know me to well." Blake claimed lovingly. "Besides with you there I have all the luck I need to win."

Tori smiled brightly. "I know you're going to win. There's no doubt in my mind that you are going to win. And I want to be there when you do. I love you Thunderboy."

"Love you too Blue. Always." He kissed her head again softly and they remained silent the rest of the drive to Reefside.

Thursday:

Almost a week after arrival:

Tori collapsed next to Blake panting for air. "Ok you had a really great practice." Tori giggled. Blake leaned on his side pulling Tori close with on arm over her stomach and his head propped up by the other.

"Told you, you couldn't say no." He mocked.

"Not true. I just figured since we can't for the next two days at least, that I'd just give you what you want." Tori said looking at him with a very serious stare.

Blake frowned at her playfully. "Yeah right."

Tori laughed. "I guess it's a good thing we don't have time to argue cause we have to go have dinner with the guys. Shane and Kapri came today remember?"

"Why is it a good thing we don't have time to argue?" Blake asked randomly as Tori grabbed her oversized Motocross shirt off the floor and slipped it over her head.

"Because I would win." She deadpanned getting up and going into the bathroom.

Blake walked in after her as she turned the shower on. "What make's you so certain you'd win?" He asked.

Tori smirked at him. "Do I need to go over again what we went over in the Bahamas?" Tori asked.

Blake closed his eyes remembering that simply seductive teasing speech and gulped. "No we don't."

"Good. Now get in the shower with me and wash up." Tori stripped of her shirt and they both climbed in the shower to wash up. Tori turned to Blake and giggled. "How did you get mud in your hair?" She asked putting shampoo in her hand and shampooing his head for him.

Blake shrugged smirking. "I don't know."

"Did you ride without your helmet again?" She asked with a playful smile. Blake shook his head. "Were you and Hunter wrestling?" Blake's lips curved into a shy grin.

"Maybe." He said softly over the raining showerhead.

Tori giggled. "You two sometimes I swear I just wanted to tie you both to chairs. Rinse."

Blake grinned as she turned them so the shower was pouring down on him. "Hey no objections here." Blake commented sarcastically as he rinsed the shampoo from his head. "Better?" Blake asked as he finished getting the shampoo out of his hair. Tori smiled.

"Much." She said sweetly. "Now please act surprised when…" Tori was taken off guard when Blake grabbed the back of her legs and lifted her up. Tori chuckled. "Put me down." She said smiling at him. Blake shook his head. Tori wrapped her legs around his waist and he backed her against the wall gently. "Blake, we can't we have to go meet everyone for dinner."

"We've been late before." He said smirking at her as he leaned in.

Tori turned her head and his lips caught her cheek. "Yeah but we can't make Kapri wait any longer to tell her good news. It's driving her insane." Blake pulled away with a pouty face.

"Fine." Tori released his waist and he slowly set her down.

"So act surprised when they tell the others, cause she doesn't know you were in the room when she told me." Tori said grinning.

Blake nodded. "You know it took them longer then the rest of us to move in together."

"Well Kapri isn't exactly like me, Marah, or Peyton. She actually knows and understands the meaning of slow." Tori said jokingly. Blake kissed her sweetly.

"You gonna wash your hair?" He asked. Tori shook her head.

"Nope I'm just rinsing off the sweat." She said giving him a light kiss. "I showered about two hours before you got back."

Just then Rox barked pulling Tori and Blake away from each other more. "Someone must be at the door." Blake stated. Tori turned off the shower and they each grabbed a towel from the rack and went to the door. Blake opened it to find Hunter. "Hey bro." Blake said.

"Hey can I talk to Tori?" He asked. Tori grabbed her rob and wrapped it around her toweled body and went over closer to the door. "Hey Tor."

"Hunter you can come in." Tori said pushing Blake out of the way.

"But…" Blake stuttered.

Tori grinned at him. "Wasn't gonna happen trust me." Blake rolled his eyes and grabbed some clothes from his bag and headed into the bathroom to get dressed.

"I wasn't interrupting was I?" Hunter asked. He stood near the tossed bed, hands buried in his pockets, and looking absolutely nervous.

Tori shook her head. "What's up?"

"Uh well I need your opinion on something." Tori nodded her head in understanding. "Ok so I want to propose to Peyton."

"Yeah Blake told me." Tori said urging him on.

"Well I don't know when to do this." He said timidly.

Tori smiled. "Hunter, Peyton just wants you to propose she doesn't care when you do it as long as you do."

"Look." He pulled out a ring box and showed the ring to Tori. It was a thin white gold band with alternating rubies and emeralds. Tori smiled and looked down at her engagement ring.

"Hunter just ask her." Tori insisted.

"That's what I said." Blake commented coming out of the bathroom. He saw the ring. "Nice. Mom go with you?"

Hunter chuckled. "Dad actually."

"Look you want my advice?" Tori asked. Hunter nodded. "Do you have those moments with her that make you think god I can't imagine life without her doing that?"

"All the time." He said looking a little confused.

Tori smiled. "Next time you find yourself thinking that drop down on your knee and pull out the ring. It should all just go from there."

"That is brilliant." Blake exclaimed. "Told you she was smart." He said kissing Tori's cheek.

Hunter smiled and nodded. "You're right."

"I know." Tori said smugly smiling vibrantly. Hunter walked passed Tori for the door.

"Thanks Tor!" He called leaving the room.

Dinner:

"So what's this great news?" Marah asked her sister. The group was sitting around a table in a restaurant just down the street from the hotel where they were staying.

Shane put his arm around Kapri's shoulder. "We're moving in together." Kapri said brightly.

Everyone smiled, but remained silent. "Well?" Shane asked.

"Dude, we sort of figured. Kapri sleeps over at your place enough. It's always the first sign." Dustin said kissing Marah's temple.

Tori and Blake just laughed lightly at their friends. "Dude congrats." Blake said seeing the surprising disappointment on Shane's face.

Shane smiled. "Thanks."

"So when?" Tori asked.

"Yesterday actually." Kapri said. Tori smiled.

"Well just don't get sick of each other and everything will be fine." Tori joked.

"You and Blake ever get sick of each other?" Kapri teased.

Tori nodded. "A couple times. He made me so mad I wanted to through him in the ocean."

"But she didn't." Blake said grinning at Tori.

Tori smiled. "He's right, but I do remember him sleeping on the couch twice."

"Ok let's not go there." Blake said.

"So the happy couple does fight." Peyton remarked talking for the first time since they had arrived.

Tori and Blake chuckled. "Very rarely." They both said sending each other into fits of laughter.

Everyone around them chuckled at the only married couple in the group. Their meal came and things settled while they ate. They talked long into the night until it was time for the restaurant to close and the guys agreed they needed rest for practice the next day.


	36. Nationals P2

Sunday:

Tori ran up and wrapped her arms around Blake's neck and they melted into a long passionate kiss. "You won." Tori whispered happily when they separated.

"Only cause of you." Blake whispered gazing into her eyes and running his fingers through her long blonde hair. Press started to gather around and ask questions. Tori gave Blake's hand a squeeze and then she made her way out of the crowd.

About ten minutes passed and Blake joined the rest of the gang near the storm chargers van. Hunter's race was up so they all went to the sidelines to watch. "Go Hunter!" Peyton and Tori yelled loudly when the gate was released and the riders were off.

Hunter, of course, finished first in two-fifty division and like Blake had been was surrounded by press. But as soon as they were done with their questions he made his way over to his friends and loving girlfriend. Tori saw Peyton make a funny face at him and Hunter grinned. He shot a look at Tori and pulled the ring box out of his beg. Tori nudged Blake who was watching the next set of racers line up and he turned around to see Hunter walking over to Peyton.

Peyton smiled at him and was about to give him a hug when he stopped her. Tori saw Peyton become all sorts of confused until Hunter dropped down on his knee and opened the ring box he held. Peyton's hand went over her mouth in shock. Blake and Tori couldn't hear what was being said but a few moments passed and Hunter jumped up and hugged Peyton spinning her around. Peyton kissed Hunter passionately and then they released each other.

Tori watched Peyton as she ran over to her and Blake. "He asked me! He finally asked me!" This made Tori and Blake both crack up laughing.

Tori calmed herself enough to give Peyton a hug. Blake too hugged Peyton and gave her a small kiss on the cheek. "Welcome to our wacky little family."

After that Dustin was in his freestyle competition and placed second. While not being first it still qualified him for the next rounds in a week.

"We should go celebrate!" Peyton said happily.

"Uh some of us aren't old enough." Marah said.

Peyton looked at Tori. "We're old enough!"

Tori shook her head. "Oh know I'm not waking up with my head in a toilet. Thank you very much."

"Oh come on please! Just this once!" Peyton gave her pleading eyes.

Tori looked at Blake and he smiled. "If you want to I will and we can both wake up with our head over the toilet. Or trash can depending how far we make it." Blake joked.

"See Blake's ok with it. Come on Tori don't be a spoil sport!" Peyton said brightly.

Hunter came over from behind Peyton. "What are you trying to do?"

"See if Tori will celebrate. We can buy the boos and go back to the hotel and have a party of our own."

"Last time I had a drink it didn't go so well." Hunter grimaced at the thought making Shane and Dustin laugh lightly.

Tori took and released a deep breath. "Ok only a few shots." Tori said. Peyton jumped up and down giddily.

"Yeah!"

"I swear if you talk me into anything like last time I'll kill you." Tori said seriously.

Peyton through her hands up defensively. "All I said was tattoo you said lets go."

"Yeah well you still said tattoo." Tori countered playfully.

Blake stepped in. "Wait that's how you got your tattoo?" He asked. Tori nodded. "You never told me that."

Tori shrugged. "You never asked. I guess you should know I am kind of a happy go lucky drunk. Right Peyton?"

"I came for a visit about a year and a half after Nathan left and Tori took me to a party. She got so wasted and then I mentioned something about getting a tattoo and Tori jumped up and said let's go." Peyton explained. "At first I didn't think she was serious but then afterwards I knew she was."

"I fell asleep while the guy tattooed me." Tori said laughing lightly.

"I practically dragged her home. And then the next day it was like nothing happened." Peyton said.

Tori scoffed. "My lower back hurt like a son of bitch and you say nothing happened."

Peyton pursed her lips to keep from smiling. "Is it my fault alcohol is like amnesia on you?"

Tori frowned at her. "Which is exactly why I don't drink anymore."

"Girls." Hunter stepped in. "Look a few shots isn't going to kill anyone, but only a few." Hunter said looking between Tori and Peyton. The both nodded in agreement. "Bro?"

Blake nodded. "Yeah! So what are we waiting for let's celebrate my brother giving away his manhood to the woman he loves." He joked. Tori punched his arm playfully. Blake saw her playful stern stare. "I mean let's celebrate a happy loving engagement." He corrected himself sarcastically.

Tori rolled her eyes and her and Blake headed off to load up their truck and head back to the hotel. Peyton and Hunter said they would call when they got in from the store. "So is that what you did?" Tori asked as Blake drove back to the hotel.

"What?" Blake asked.

Tori smirked. "Gave away your manhood?"

Blake chuckled. "Nah I was only kidding."

Tori giggled. "Yeah you better say that."

"Why you gonna punish me if I say any different?" Blake asked sardonically. Tori glanced over at him.

"Well I did bring special sleep wear for you, but if you'd rather not…" Tori said casually. Blake looked over and smirked.

"I was only kidding Tor." He said quickly with a small smile.

Tori nodded and smirked at what control she so had over him. "That's what I thought." She said smugly. The rest of the drive was silent.

Later that night:

Tori wobbled through the door of hers and Blake's hotel room. As soon as she was in she kicked off her shoes and collapsed back on the bed. "Ok no more alcohol for me ever again." Tori laughed.

Blake lay down next to her. "It didn't kill you." He muttered kissing her neck softly. Tori grinned to herself as her eyes closed softly.

"Blake I'm exhausted please don't do that." Tori protested weakly. Blake grinned and rolled on top of her. Tori opened her eyes and saw Blake smiling down at her. "Blake…" Tori giggled.

Blake leaned down kissing her lips tenderly at first and then Tori opened and Blake slipped his tongue in caressing hers. Tori's hands slipped Blake's jean jacket off and threw it to the floor. Tori scooted further back on the bed so her legs weren't hanging over, and Blake followed her not releasing her lips. Blake's hands went up Tori's shirt lifting it off of her. Tori and he quickly removed their pants and got comfortable under the blankets of their bed.

Tori trailed kisses down Blake's torso and Blake sighed pleasurably feeling Tori's lips rim around him. Tori bobbed up and down on Blake for a while and stopped pulling off and kissing back up to his lips. Blake flipped Tori and kissed her neck passionately massaging the flesh with his succulent lips. Blake paused for only a short time as he thrust into Tori's warm opening. Tori arched her back upwards accepting him fully and taking all of him in while she released a string of harmonious moans.

Blake continued to vigorously explore Tori while he kissed her neck and his hands worked the tender flesh of her breasts gently. "Oh Blake…" Tori whispered heavenly in Blake's ear.

He pulled away from her neck and took her lips in a heated kiss. Tori groaned blissfully into the kiss as she felt sensations chorusing through her. It felt like an all to short eternity for her as they continued. Blake too was feeling the pleasurable sensations running through him. He couldn't help how much he wanted to be with Tori all the time, and she didn't seem to mind much either.

Tori broke away from Blake's lips gasping for air as her muscles began to spasm and tighten and her whole body tingled in anticipation. "Oh god…" She whispered very faintly in bliss as her eyes closed tightly.

Blake dropped to her neck and kissed there as he felt himself on the verge of exploding and not long after he did. Tori released at the same time and her whole body relaxed. Tori sighed both in happiness and exhaustion as Blake collapsed on top of her and then pulled out and rolled off of her. Tori was taken off guard when Blake grabbed her and pulled her over so her torso was somewhat rested on his and he could look into her beautiful eyes.

"I love you Blue." Blake said quietly giving her a quick peck on the lips. Tori smiled softly and kissed him with fervor and intense heat for only a brief moment.

"I love you too Thunderboy." She giggled. "Ok I'm a little loopy right now so don't hold this against me in the future, but god that was the best sex we've had since this afternoon." She joked.

Blake laughed. "Hey that's my line." He complained playfully.

"But I said since this afternoon, usually you say over all." Tori countered.

"Good point." Blake chuckled. "We should probably sleep now. It's late and I have practice in the morning."

Tori nodded. "Yeah. I'm exhausted." Blake loosened his grip on Tori and she snuggled so her head was rested on his chest and his arms were wrapped tight around her. They fell asleep content and comfortable together.

The Drive Home:

A week or so later:

Tori was in the center seat with Rox on the passenger floorboard upfront with her and Blake. "I can't believe you guys said no." Tori said.

"Well what they wanted us for would keep us away for months at a time. Sticking with Kelly we pretty much chose our own riding schedules." Blake said. Tori rubbed his chest affectionately and sighed.

"But Blake…"

"No buts. We decided together all three of us that we didn't want to be away from the people we cared about for months on end." Blake said affirmation in his tone.

"But…"

"What did I say about that word?" Blake teased. Tori sighed in playful disgust.

"Fine then I will just stop talking." She said smugly.

"Ok we don't have to go to the extreme here." Blake countered playfully.

Tori shook her head. "Obviously we do cause that word is a big part of my vocabulary."

"Ok you can say it as long as it has nothing to do with that sponsorship deal." Blake said giving Tori a firm squeeze in his warm arm embrace. Tori rested her head on his shoulder and then patted the passenger seat with her hand. Rox jumped up and rested her head on Tori's lap. Tori sighed contently petting Rox and resting in her husband's arms.

"Ok fine. I wont say anything else about the sponsorship deal. So have you guys decided about that article offer?" Tori asked. After all three placed first in their respective fields winning Nationals they were approached by a writer for down 'n' dirty magazine and offered an article on Storm Racing.

Blake nodded slightly. "Yeah we were thinking that we would probably do it. I mean Kelly's shop would get a lot of publicity that way and us. It would be cool."

"You know you could've had all that already if you had just signed with…"

"I didn't want to Tor. Factory blue would've kept me away from you and besides I wanted to finish college." Blake said. Tori nodded her head.

"I know it's just I feel like you're missing out on all these great things cause of me." Tori said. "Well partially."

Blake chuckled softly. "You are a great thing. I'm not missing anything. I have you and that is all I could want in my life. If I had an accident and was restricted to a wheel chair the rest of my life it would all be ok because I would have you with me."

Tori smiled and huffed a slight giggle. "If you say so then who am I to argue with that?" She said sweetly.

Blake kissed the crown of her head and things in the cab of the truck fell silent. Tori fell asleep with Rox's head rested in her lap and Blake's arm wrapped tight around her shoulder.


	37. Hunter & Peyton

A week later:

Tori was relaxing on the beach with her dog when someone stepped in front of her and blocked her sun. "Can I join you?"

Tori smiled. "Of course you can bro." Tori teased.

Hunter took up a seat next to Tori and sighed looking out on the water. "Where's Blake?" He asked randomly.

"Oh he went to talk with your dad about something. But that isn't why you're here is it?" Tori asked.

Hunter glanced over and saw Tori grinning. "I wanted to say thanks. Your advice was the best that I had gotten. The moment Peyton made that face I just couldn't help but think how much I wanted to see that for the rest of my life. How much I wanted to be with her."

"Well I'm just glad you finally proposed." Tori said thoughtfully.

Hunter nodded with a smile on his face. "I also wanted to thank you for taking care of Blake. I know after Jessica did what she did, what I came up with to make him happy again wasn't the greatest."

"I love him. I think I've known on some level since the first time he kissed me." Tori said. "Well after the very first time." She laughed.

Hunter chuckled. "I knew what you meant."

"I know. I don't know if I thanked you, but your wedding speech was perfect." Tori said nicely.

Hunter grinned at her. "Well to tell you the truth I wrote it that morning. I don't know if you've tried, but writing a speech is hard work." He joked.

Tori laughed. "No, but I'm sure I'll have to work one out for your wedding. All though Peyton did just wing it."

"How do you know?" Hunter asked.

Tori smiled softly. "I knew her long before I knew Nathan, she actually talked him in to taking me on a date, but anyways Peyton's never been good at memorizing anything and she didn't have anything in front of her to read off of."

Hunter laughed. "Peyton did wing it. And I didn't know she set you two up."

Tori nodded. "I was fourteen and he was sixteen and we saw each other in school and sometimes when I would hang at Peyton's and I just thought he was so cute. Peyton begged him to go on a date with me and he did. I guess he found that he really liked me cause he called me the next day and asked me to go with him to the beach for a bonfire on the beach."

"Wow."

"Yeah. We hit it off, but I know now that what I felt for him was just a crush that was warm affection. I love Blake with every fiber in me." Tori said looking out on the water in a dream like daze.

Hunter put his arm around her shoulder. "Well it all worked out cause you and Peyton are gonna be somewhat related now, like sisters and I get the coolest sister-in-law." He said.

Tori laughed. "You want me to do the wedding photographs."

"Oh no, I want you to be in the wedding and Ellen to do the photos." Hunter corrected her playfully. Tori's head fell onto Hunter's shoulder.

"I think I can arrange something." Tori said softly.

Five months later:

Hunter and Peyton getting married:

Needless to say in the last few months things had been sort of crazy. Peyton and Hunter wanted to have a nice wedding with all their close friends and family, but Peyton was having some troubles in the family department.

Besides all of that the guys had done the article with down 'n' dirty magazine. It was released and the guys and storm chargers had been getting lots of attention since. But it was now February and wedding plans were in full swing.

The wedding was going to be held in the park and the couple would be married in the little white gazebo where they had shared their first kiss. Peyton thought it was fitting and Hunter wasn't one to argue with her on it.

With Peyton:

Tori was helping Peyton with her wedding dress. It was a corset top that flowed into a long silky a-line skirt. "I'm sorry Tori." Peyton said looking in the mirror back her.

"For what?" Tori asked standing behind her lacing up the dress.

"That my parents insisted on bringing my jackass brother." Peyton said angrily.

Tori sighed. "Peyton it's ok. They said it was all three or none and you deserve to have your parents here on your wedding day."

"I'm just glad Hunter put his foot down when it came to Nathan being a groomsman." Peyton said relieved.

"I don't think Blake could've stood by him without clocking him." Tori joked.

"See I knew it. This isn't ok." Peyton said getting all sorts of flustered. She started to walk away from the mirror when Tori grabbed her waist and forced her to look at herself in the mirror.

"No it's ok. Don't let this ruin yours and Hunter's big day. I promise to avoid Nathan at all costs. And I've warned Blake to do the same." Tori said firmly.

"But…" Peyton started.

Tori shook her head. "No buts. Today is going to be the best day of your life. You remember how we always use to say we wanted to be sisters, right?" Peyton nodded. "Well here's our chance."

Peyton gave a weak smile. "Thanks Tor. You're the best maid of honor a girl could ask for."

Tori grinned devilishly. "You want your something borrowed?"

"I dunno that look on your face is giving me the creeps." Peyton joked. Tori handed her a little blue box. Peyton opened it and gasped. "Tor the necklace your grandma gave you?" Peyton asked stunned. Tori nodded.

"I want it back, but you can borrow it today. It always brings me luck." Tori said taking the moonstone dolphin pendant from the box and wrapping the chain around Peyton's neck. "There." Tori said. She adjusted Peyton's long hair over her shoulders again.

"No Tor, I can't. This is yours." Peyton said nervously.

Tori laughed. "Yes you can. It's not like you're keeping it. It's just on loan for the day. Take good care of it."

Peyton turned and hugged Tori close like a sister would. "Thank you." She said thoughtfully. Tori gave her a quick squeeze and they released.

"You're welcome. And now for your something blue." Tori handed her a clothing box. "I can't take credit for this. You can blame my little sister."

Peyton grinned warily and then opened the box. "I am not wearing that." Peyton giggled. "Ever."

"I thought the same thing." Tori said and then threw her hand over her mouth. Peyton gapped at her and then laughed.

"You?" She asked surprised.

Tori pulled her hand away smirking shyly. "Well not for the wedding or anything, but back in the Bahamas."

"I knew it. Dustin owes me ten bucks." Peyton said.

Tori looked at her confused. "What?"

Peyton chuckled. "Dustin let it slip that he found "sexy lingerie" in your room the night he helped get Blake in bed. I bet him ten bucks you'd wear it and he said no way."

"How were you going to find that out?" Tori asked a little amused by the simple wager.

"I figured Blake would tell one of the guys or something, or maybe you would talk to me about it, but no." Peyton said playfully disgusted.

Tori laughed. "I'll be sure to tell Dustin when I see him."

"See who?" Tori and Peyton looked to the door and saw Peyton's mother coming in. Peyton quickly scrambled to close the box and hold it behind her back.

"Hi mom!" She said. "Oh Dustin, it's nothing really."

"Tori." Mrs. Morris acknowledged her.

"Mrs. Morris." Tori said.

"It's Sarah, please. I know things have been difficult but you are still our little Tori." Sarah said with a small smile. Tori nodded.

"Look I should go check on Blake. He was considering having a beer and I don't want him to mix it with anything." Tori said teasingly about her husband.

Sarah smiled and nodded. "How are you two by the way?"

"Are you asking because you genuinely care or because Nathan thinks there's a chance with me again?" Tori asked a little harshly.

"I genuinely care Tori. Nathan lost his chance with you a long time ago."

Tori smiled faintly. "We're great. He's sort of in off season right now so he hasn't been riding as much and I love my job."

"That's good. Tori might I employ you to help me convince my daughter of something?" Tori sighed.

"Sure."

Peyton shook her head. "No he is not walking me down the aisle."

"Wait what?" Tori asked.

"My mother and father think that Nathan should walk with me and dad down the aisle." Peyton said absolutely appalled by just the idea.

Tori looked at Sarah. "Why on earth would I ever convince her of that? This is her wedding Sarah, her future with the man she loves. She obviously doesn't want Nathan here and the way you forced his way in was completely underhanded and low. Don't make things worse by trying to convince her of this cause I am not helping you."

Peyton smirked at her mother. "Well put Tori I couldn't have said it better myself."

"Well what's a maid of honor for?" Tori asked jokingly.

Sarah sighed and through her hands up in defeat. "Alright I get it."

"Look I'm leaving the room now." Tori said. "Peyton be good." She said jokingly.

Peyton giggled. "Sisters honor." She teased.

Tori walked out of the room to find Blake and also to check on Hunter he was probably a nervous wreck at this point.

With Tori:

Tori was walking the guys tent when she bumped into somebody not paying much attention she just continued walking. "Tori?" Tori stopped. She knew that voice she really hated that voice. "Hey." He said running up to her.

Tori scoffed. "What do you want Nathan?" Tori asked as she continued her walk to the guys changing tent.

"To talk about what happened and to apologize." Nathan said keeping pace alongside her.

Tori rolled her eyes. "Nathan I don't want your apology. What I do want how ever is for you to disappear."

"Tori I was upset and drunk and all sorts of screwed up in the head." Nathan said.

Tori laughed angrily. "Nathan personally I think that you fooled those psych doctors with your crazy act. What you did was absolutely uncalled for. Drunk or not. You almost violated me and you know what there is no forgiveness for that."

"Tori please I wasn't acting. After I left the school that day I just really started losing it."

"Good now you know how it feels." Tori sneered. She reached the entrance to the tent. "Hunter you decent?" Tori called.

"Yeah Tor!" Tori turned to Nathan.

"I suggest if you want to survive this wedding you don't follow me in here." Tori said in a low voice with a glare that could kill. Tori entered the tent.

With Hunter:

"Hey Tor who were you talking to out there?" Hunter asked.

Tori smiled. "No one important. Where's that husband of mine?" She asked with a sweet innocent face.

"Right here." Blake came out from behind a changing screen.

Tori giggled. "You and Peyton are trying to make me a widow aren't you?" She joked.

Hunter chuckled. "The suits were Peyton's doing not mine. I would wear jeans to my own wedding if I could."

"I would wear jeans to your wedding too. I hate tuxes." Blake said adjusting his bow tie. "Why did Peyton have to be traditional?" Blake complained.

"Cause she wants the dream Barbie and Ken wedding." Tori commented sarcastically.

"Are you comparing me to Ken?" Hunter asked. Tori walked over and stood behind Blake for protection.

"If the shoe fits." Tori teased. Blake chuckled and Hunter started walking towards them. Tori made Blake stay in front of her. "I mean just think about it for a second. Ken had all the girls and then settled down with Barbie." Tori added jokingly.

Hunter continued towards them. "Bro it totally see it." Blake said teasingly.

"You both are dead." Hunter said playfully.

Tori and Blake both took off running slightly to another side of the tent. "You ruin this dress Peyton will kill you." Tori said.

Hunter paused and he was just about to say something when a voice from outside the tent interrupted. "Tori please come out of there!"

Tori took and released a deep breath. "God wont he go away?"

"Is that?" Blake asked. Tori nodded. Tori started for the exit with Hunter and Blake following. When they stepped out Blake and Hunter stood behind Tori looking completely pissed off, not to mention the agitated look on Tori's face.

"Nathan what part of disappear don't you get?" Tori asked angrily.

"She's right dude, before we make you disappear." Hunter added.

Blake just remained silent not trusting himself to say anything. If he did he might start something and he really didn't want to ruin his brothers and Peyton's big wedding day.

"Look this is between me and Tori." Nathan said.

Tori glared daggers at him. "No Nathan there is nothing left to talk about. You want to apologize I don't want to accept. And I swear if you ruin this day in any way shape or form for Peyton and Hunter I will make you regret it. Now get lost!"

Nathan was about to say something when both Hunter and Blake took a step forward making him second-guess his decision. He put his hands up in defeat and turned and walked away.

Tori felt two arms wrap around her waist from behind and a hand on her shoulder. "Thanks guys."

Hunter chuckled. "What are a husband and a brother in law for?"

Tori laughed. "Kicking serious ex-boyfriend ass?" She asked sarcastically.

"Exactly. "Blake said kissing her cheek lightly.

The Ceremony & Reception:

Finally the ceremony got underway. Tori and Blake were maid of honor and best man and they stood directly behind their friends. Marah, Kapri, and Whitney followed tori. And Dustin, Shane and Derrick followed Blake. Oh and off subject Tori and Blake were right about three days after Tori and Blake said it would happen Whitney and Derrick became a couple.

Anyways Tori occasionally looked out on the guests to see that Nathan was sitting in the front row of the bride's side with his parents. Rox was lying comfortably at Blake's feet because she was again the ring barrier. Peyton loved the idea and used it for her wedding as well.

After the rings were exchanged and the vows were said the wedding party and the guests made their way to the reception, while Hunter and Peyton waited in the gazebo.

The reception was again held in a small tent on park property not far away. Blake and Tori walked back to the gazebo once all the guests were seated to get Peyton and Hunter and found them making out.

"Good god guys this is a public park." Blake teased walking up the steps into the gazebo with his lovely wife.

Peyton and Hunter pulled away from each other smiling. "Your point?" They both asked at the same time. Rox came running up with something in her mouth. Tori knelt down.

"Hey Rox, whatcha got?" Tori removed it and found that it was a piece of black cloth. "Oh no." Tori muttered. Tori, Blake, Hunter, and Peyton saw the Morris' rushing Nathan out of the tent and to the parking area. They all started laughing.

"Good girl Rox." Peyton knelt down and patted her head. "Did that mean old Nathan try to pet you." She asked in a baby voice. Rox licked her face making everyone laugh again for a moment.

Tori turned to Blake who looked absolutely uncomfortable. "Pey we should put them out of their misery." She commented about the Bradley boys. Peyton stood and turned to Hunter.

"Yeah but first…" She and Tori both undid their bow ties and tucked them into their jacket pockets and then undid the top three buttons on their crisp white dress shirts. "Better?" Peyton asked Hunter. He smiled and nodded.

Tori looked at Blake. "And you?" She asked.

"Much." Blake sighed happily. "Come on the guests are probably gonna wonder where the lovely couple is." Hunter and Peyton and Tori and Blake clasped hands and headed off for the tent.

The newlyweds were announced and then were seated with the other young Bradley couple at the head table. Speeches were given, there was dancing and cake, and lots of talking until Hunter and Peyton took off heading for a hotel close to the airport for their early morning flight.


	38. A Little Surprise

Tori/ Blake Anniversary:

About 5 Months later:

Tori and Blake weren't having the best morning. Blake was pissed cause Tori had to go into work for a last minute scheduled account and he had taken the day off from work to stay home and be with Tori on the day of their one year anniversary. At first Blake thought Tori was just fooling again, but it slowly became a realization that she was serious.

"Blake, I have to go to work." Tori insisted stepping out of the bathroom where he was trying to seduce her. "I'm not fooling this time. I'm completely one hundred percent serious. This is a very important account and if I don't get this finished today it may be my head on the chopping block."

"Tor, can't they get someone else to do it? Ellen has several qualified photographers, can't one of them do it. God it's our anniversary for christ sakes." Blake said growing agitated.

Tori turned to Blake calming herself. "Blake this is my account I can't just pass it off. I have to go." She insisted pushing passed him. Blake grabbed her arm.

"Tor, come on." Blake said pleadingly.

Tori sighed. "I can't I have to go." She said yanking her arm from his grasp. "I'm sorry I'll try to be home early." Tori said giving him one last look and then running out the front door.

_This is not at all what I had planned_. Blake complained angrily to himself. _Lately all we ever do is work. I've been gone three weeks and I come home for our first anniversary as a married couple and she can't even take off work for it._ Blake's head fell forward and rested on the wall in front of him. _ Guess I better call and cancel those dinner reservations. There isn't any way Tori is going to be home early tonight._

With Tori:

"Sorry I'm late." She tolled the gentlemen as she walked into the studio camera in hand.

One of them came over and stood with Tori. "Ok we're looking for something to sell our product. We want out there and fun. We're going for the teen crowd. "He said.

Tori nodded. "I've photographed for your ads before I know the drill and what you like and don't like. Trust me it'll be perfect." Tori insisted with a smile. The male and female models that were in the room stood before a blank white sheet ready to shoot.

Tori shot them for about a half an hour before she called it quits. Her head was aching and she couldn't help but feel tired. She had woken up early that morning when Blake had come home. It had been three weeks without him and Tori couldn't help herself for some reason.

"So do we have the shot?" One of the suits asked looking over Tori's shoulder as she loaded up the picture from her camera.

"Let's…" Tori paused rubbing her temple.

"You alright." He asked.

Tori looked over to the corner of her desk and smiled at the picture of her and Blake and her headache seemed to disappear. "Yeah never better. Ok so here are the shots." Tori brought up the viewer.

"That one! It's perfect. " The guy said looking and pointing to a picture about ten frames in.

"You sure!" Tori asked.

"Positive it's perfect! When can you have the ad ready for us by?"

"I don't do the ads normally, but I can send it over to a colleague and have him work his magic. A week tops."

The guy gave her a pat on the shoulder and a genuine smile. "Great thanks."

Tori nodded. The group left and Tori started to pack up. She walked into Ellen's office and saw her looking over to files. "Oh good Tori another account is coming in for an early shoot."

"Ell I can't. You forget today I took off to spend with Blake." Tori asked. She leaned on the door jam into the office. While her headache had disappeared she was beginning to feel a little lightheaded.

Ellen looked up and was about to protest when she saw Tori's face pale, her eyes roll back in her head and Tori collapsed. "Tori! Oh my god!" Ellen ran over to Tori and grabbed her cell phone out of her pocket and called an ambulance.

The hospital:

Blake ran into the hospital and saw Ellen waiting in the waiting room. "Ellen what the hell happened? Where's Tori?" Blake asked hurriedly.

Ellen couldn't find her words and shrugged. "She…She just collapsed. I don't know what happened." She finally said.

"Where is she?" Blake asked again. Just then a doctor walked in. "Victoria Bradley?" He asked looking at the chart. Blake walked over to him.

"I'm her husband Blake Bradley, what happened?" Asked a very worried and nervous Blake.

The doctor stuck out his hand. "I'm doctor Gordon."

"Don't care, what's the matter with my wife?" He asked growing a little agitated.

The doctor sighed. "At this stage in pregnancy fainting isn't uncommon." He said.

Blake's face paled. "I'm sorry what did you just say?"

"Victoria is ten weeks pregnant."

"Hey Ell!" Ellen came over. "Tell her what you told me."

"Victoria is ten weeks pregnant." The doctor said obliging Blake's wishes.

"Ok Ell you heard the word pregnant to right?" Blake asked in shock.

Ellen nodded and just stared at the doctor. "Tori is…pregnant." She said trying to piece the doctor's words in her head.

"You two can see her if you want." The doctor said. "I haven't had a chance to talk with her so maybe hearing the news from you…" He said looking at Blake. "Would be more joyful."

Blake looked at the doctor still processing what he had said. "Uh yeah."

"I'll just head back to the office." Ellen said. "Tell Tori I said congratulations and that she is off for the next week." Ellen gave Blake a quick hug and then headed out of the hospital.

"Uh, doc what can cause fainting?" Blake asked a little concerned.

"Like I said it's common around this time of the pregnancy for some women. It can also be caused by stress and working to hard. Lack of sleep can cause it." The doctor listed off. Blake nodded and the doctor led the way to Tori's hospital room. She was already sitting up in bed drinking a glass of water.

"Hey Blue!" Blake said with a bright smile on his face.

"I'm in the hospital why are you smiling like you just got the greatest news?" She joked. "I'm not dead yet." She chuckled.

Blake laughed lightly and walked over and took her hand. "That's not why I'm happy. I'm happy cause you are ok. I'm sorry for being kind of a jerk this morning."

Tori shook her head. "Don't be I should've told Ellen I couldn't do it. I've just been so busy lately that I didn't even think. I'm sorry." Blake leaned over and gave her a soft kiss. "So have you talked to the doctor? What's wrong with me? When can I leave?"

Blake grabbed the chair and took a seat not releasing her hand. "Well you fainted."

"I figured that much out. I wanna know why?" Tori asked smirking playfully at Blake. Blake smiled and took a deep breath. "Am I dying and you just don't want to tell me?" Tori asked jokingly.

Blake laughed. "No you're not dying. You're uh, well…"

"Blake just spit it out!" Tori insisted laughing a little.

"Pregnant." Blake said bluntly.

Tori giggled. "That's funny cause it just sounded like you said I'm pregnant." Tori said now fully laughing.

Blake nodded. "I did." Tori stopped laughing and looked at Blake flummoxed.

"What?" Tori practically squeaked out.

Blake smiled. "The doctor said you're pregnant."

Tori remained silent for a few moments taking in the news and then she turned to Blake a smiled brightly. "What do you want a boy or a girl?"

Blake grinned vividly. "I don't really care as long as it's healthy and ours." He said.

"Can we leave now?" Tori asked. Blake stood and kissed Tori lightly on the forehead.

"I'll go talk to the doctor." He said and kissed her nose softly. Tori smiled and lifted her head up a little to give him a soft kiss on the lips.

Blake released Tori's hand and headed out of the room to talk with the doctor.

Later that Night:

"What an anniversary." Tori remarked sarcastically walking in to their house. She dropped her stuff, which she had picked up at the office, on the floor and then walked over and laid down on the couch. Rox came over and rested her head on Tori's abdomen. Tori smiled and lifted her hand to pet Rox only to have her walk away and lay on her bed. "That was odd." Tori muttered to herself.

"What?" Blake asked coming over and Tori sat up and he sat down and she rested her head back in his lap.

"Rox, she came over and when I went to pet her she walked away." Tori said a little sadly.

Blake chuckled. "Maybe she knows. Dogs can sense things like that sometimes."

Tori groaned. "Crap we have to deal with a jealous dog." Tori joked. Blake rested one and on top of Tori's over her abdomen and the other gently ran through her blonde tresses.

"Uh I hate to be the barer of bad news, but we're also going to have to move. This place isn't big enough to add a kid." Tori grumbled and turned her face burying it in Blake's shirt.

"Aw man…I don't want to move. This place has a lot of good memories." Tori said sighing contently and rolling her head back to Blake's lap.

Blake chuckled softly. "This place or the couch, dining table, shower, the island, and our bed?" He asked jokingly.

Tori giggled and opened her eyes smiling at Blake. "All of the above." She said grinning impishly. Blake just laughed lightly at her.

"We can make new memories in a new place." Blake said smirking at his wife.

Tori sat up and snuggled into Blake's warm gentle embrace. "God I thought I was just getting the flu or something." Tori commented. Blake gave her an odd look. "I didn't want to worry you while you were away, but I've been feeling nauseous for like two weeks straight. Not to mention I've been having frequent headaches."

Blake kissed her forehead tenderly. "Tor I was more worried when I got the phone call that you had collapsed in Ellen's office. You have to tell me when something's wrong."

Tori nodded slightly. "I know. I'm sorry. Forgive me?"

Blake rolled his eyes. "No I want a divorce." He said sarcastically. Tori frowned at him playfully. "I'm only kidding. Of course I forgive you. But seriously Tor you have to tell me when something's wrong. Even if it is just the flu."

"Ok just don't make me go back to the doctors." Blake chuckled. "It's not funny." Tori protested smacking his leg. "All the poking and prodding creeps me out."

"Tor you have to go back to the doctor. Like he said you should've been going two weeks ago at the least." Blake said.

Tori rolled her eyes. "You're not gonna start treating me like porcelain are you?"

"Maybe." Blake said jokingly.

Tori shook her head. "Don't. Please I hate being taken care of, you know that."

"I know but I don't want to take care of you. I want to take care of our baby." He said teasingly. Tori scoffed with a small smile and smacked his leg again.

"Love you too you big jerk." She said playfully agitated.

"Hey you said you didn't want to be taken care of." Blake countered laughing at his blond beauty.

"Whatever…" Tori muttered. "What are we gonna tell everyone?"

"The truth sounds like a good bet. I mean it's not like you can hide being pregnant starting in a few weeks." Blake said.

Tori giggled. "We don't bet anymore remember?" She said playfully.

Blake grinned. "You know what I meant." Tori had been a little dazed the entire time after hearing about the pregnancy and Blake was wondering if she was really ok. "Are you happy?" He asked out of the blue.

Tori's eyes snapped open and she looked into Blake's eyes. "Of course I'm happy." Tori said sweetly.

"But?" Blake asked.

Tori sighed. "You know me to well." She commented with a small smile. "I guess I'm a little worried that I'm gonna be a horrible mother. I mean it's not like I have the best example." She said a little fretfully.

Blake chuckled softly. "You're gonna be a great mom. And if things start to go down hill you can always talk to my mom…" Blake paused. "Oh crap my mom."

"What?" Tori asked as he jumped up from the couch and went to grab the phone.

"I had this great dinner surprise for you at the restaurant and I totally spaced." Blake said grabbing the phone.

Tori giggled. "You had a dinner surprise for me?" Blake looked up and smiled and nodded at her. "Well just tell her we'll be a little late. Don't cancel that's just mean." She said with a playful smirk. Blake nodded. Tori got up from the couch and went to change, but changed her mind. She would only be able to wear her favorite jeans for a little while longer and she wanted to enjoy them while she could.

Blake met Tori in front of the door and the walked out of the house hand in hand bound for the restaurant and to tell Linda she was going to be a grandma.


	39. Grandparents, Aunts, Uncles, & Houses

At The Restaurant:

When Tori and Blake showed up at the restaurant they saw Hunter and Peyton and not to mention the rest of their friends. "Where the hell have you been?" Jake asked coming over to the couple. "Your mother is having a heart attack thinking something happened to the two of you."

Blake grinned sheepishly. "Sorry I was gonna call and cancel this morning and then I got sidetracked." He said. Jake walked away to the back employee room and returned with Linda.

"Oh thank god. Don't ever do that to me again." Linda said glaring at Blake.

Tori bit her lip. "It was my fault I had to go in to work today."

"Well next time call someone please or at least answer your cell phones." Linda said her tone softening and less worrisome.

"Well we had our phones off and Tori's was at the office." Blake said. Everyone gathered around now. Linda and Jake both looked rather confused by that.

"Why would you turn your phone off?" Linda asked flummoxed by her son and daughter in law.

Tori glance at Blake smiled and nodded knowing his questioning stare. "Well because I had to go to the hospital and get Tori."

Everyone started talking at the same time and crowding towards Tori. Tori threw her hands up. "I'm fine don't suffocate me please. I fainted, that's all."

"Tor I've known you like a lot of years and you've never fainted. Well except that one time at your seventh birthday." Tori glared daggers at Dustin. "Sorry." He said recoiling from her death stare.

"Well what's wrong?" Shane asked.

"First off why are all of you here?" Blake asked.

They all pointed to Linda who smiled timidly. "I was worried and when none of them could reach you they showed up here."

Tori shrugged. "It's better this way anyways."

"What?" Peyton asked.

Tori smiled brightly and looked at Blake. "Should I just torture them or be blunt?" She asked.

"Torture sounds like a lot of fun, but I'm kind of hungry so why don't you just tell them." Blake said playfully.

Tori turned to everyone. "Don't jump me when I tell you this, but I'm…" They all nodded their heads urging her on. "Pregnant." She finished.

Linda and Jake looked at them shocked while rounds of 'holy shit' and 'are you kidding' went around the group of young adults. Next thing Tori knew she was wrapped in a tight hug, Hunter if she wasn't mistaken. "Hunter I need…to breath…this can't be good…for the baby." She finished taking in precious gasps of air. Hunter released her grinning sheepishly.

"Sorry, but this is so great. I am going to be an UNCLE!" He shouted. "This is so awesome."

Tori turned to the others and the Bradley's. "And the rest of you?" She asked smiling. They all smiled vividly and cheered making Tori wince slightly at the volume. Linda stepped forward and wrapped Tori in a gently hug.

"Congrats." She said. Jake stepped up next to Tori while Linda hugged Blake, and Tori was certain gave him advice.

"This is great Tori. Congratulations!" Jake said hugging her.

After that Tori received a hug from every member of their group and they all decided to sit and have a quit dinner together. Blake and Tori couldn't think of a better way to spend their anniversary then with their friends, their family.

A few days later:

Blake woke up early morning just a couple days after Tori and he found out about the baby, to the sound of Tori being sick in the bathroom. Blake got up out of bed and went into the bathroom to see Tori sitting on the floor back rested against the tub knees drawn to her chest. Tori sensing his presence looked up into his eyes.

"You are never allowed to touch me again." Tori said dropping her head on her knees. "I thought the first few times I drank was bad." She muttered.

Blake sat down next to her and wrapped his arms around her lifting her into his lap. She rested sideways against his chest and shoulder. "I'm sorry."

Tori scoffed. " I really hate you right now." She said trying to laugh but having no luck.

Blake chuckled softly. "Like I said, I'm sorry blue." He said sweetly stroking her back lovingly and kissing her forehead affectionately. "I've been thinking."

"About?" Tori whispered snuggling close to Blake and letting her eyes shut softly.

"I'm not gonna race until after you've had the baby." He said. Tori lifted her head and gazed at him a little confused.

"Why?"

"Well I want to be here for you and the baby and not to mention we need to find a new house, and you wont be able to go anywhere alone for a while."

"I have Rox I wont be alone, you can't stop racing." Tori said tears coming to her eyes. "Oh great now you've got me crying. What the hell is the matter with you?" Tori dropped her head on his shoulder. Blake smiled softly.

"I'll run the shop while Kelly's away with the other's that way she wont have to close. And I'll admit Rox is good, but she's no wonder dog." Blake said playfully.

Tori sniffled. "Blake I don't want you to stop racing." She cried softly.

Blake continued to stroke her back soothingly. "I'm only taking a break I promise. After you have our son or daughter I'll get right back to it and have another wonderful reason to come home."

Tori giggled through her soft sobs and right at that moment there was a knock on the door and then door heard the door just open. "Tori? Blake?"

"Oh Whitney. She's back." Tori got up a little wobbly and Blake steadied her.

"You good blue." Blake asked cautiously. Tori put and hand over her belly and felt it rumble slightly, but it soon passed.

"Yeah I'm ok." She said softly. Tori and Blake walked out of the bathroom in their pajamas down the hall to where Whitney was kneeled petting Rox.

"Do I even want to know what you two were doing in the bathroom together?" Whitney teased.

Tori and Blake chuckled softly. "How was Fiji?" Blake asked giving her a brotherly like hug.

"Good. Derrick and I really had a lot of fun."

"I'm pregnant." Tori blurted. Blake turned to her and grinned.

"Way to be subtle." He teased. Tori smiled and turned to Whitney who had a shocked smile growing on her face.

"Serious? I'm gonna be an Aunt?" She asked excitedly. Tori and Blake nodded as Whitney gave Tori a big hug. "I'm going to be an Aunt this is great!" She exclaimed.

Blake wrapped his arm around Tori's waist and her head fell on his shoulder while her arms wrapped around her abdomen hugging her belly. "Mom and Dad don't know." Tori said softly. Blake and Whitney both sighed somewhat. "Dad I'm not worried about."

"Mom will probably say what were you thinking? Kids are such burden and waste of time." Whitney said sadly. "She can't be happy for us about anything."

Tori scoffed. "Whatever. I'm telling dad today, because Ellen wont let me step foot in the office."

"Well I just wanted to let you know I was back, but your news is way better." Whitney said playfully.

"Ok. Well if you see dad before I do, keep your trap shut." Tori said teasingly. Whitney smiled and nodded. She danced out the door signing 'I'm going to be an aunt…' over and over again making Blake and Tori both crack up laughing.

Blake stepped away from Tori to grab his laptop and then walked over and led her to the couch. "Sit." He insisted with a small smile. They both sat down and he turned on his laptop and google'd a real estate company in blue bay.

"Oh Blake do we have to do this now?" Tori whined.

Blake looked at her and nodded. "Yeah. I wanna move before you get to pregnant." He said mockingly. Tori slapped his arm playfully.

"Don't mock. The only reason I'm pregnant is because of you." Tori said.

Blake grinned impishly and leaned over kissing her ear softly. "I didn't hear you complaining at the time." He whispered huskily in her ear.

Tori giggled. "At the time there wasn't a problem, there still isn't a problem." She said sweetly. Blake gave her a soft smile and a kiss on the cheek. "But I meant what I said you are never touching me again." She teased seriously.

Blake grinned and looked over the website he had up. "We'll see." He said cockily.

Tori rolled her eyes. "Stubborn jackass." She said looking at the website he had up. Blake put his free arm around her shoulder as Tori tucked her legs under her and rested her head on his shoulder.

"I know I am." He said quietly.

Tori yawned gently. "It has to be on the beach. And have enough property that I can put up an invisible line for Rox."

"Ok. " Blake typed in the specifications and one house popped up. "Well right now this is what its looking like."

Tori looked at the house. "It looks perfect."

"Tor you haven't even seen in." Blake chuckled.

Tori grabbed her cell phone of the coffee table and dialed the number posted on the website. After talking with the real estate lady for ten minutes Tori hung up and turned her beautiful blue stare on Blake. "We meet her at four, which means I need to go see my dad."

Blake leaned in. "Can I give you a kiss at least?" He asked jokingly.

Tori giggled and nodded. "Yes you can give me a kiss." Blake kissed her lips tenderly leaving them both a little breathless. "Ok come on let's get ready." Tori said giving him another quick peck and then getting up to go change.

Will's Office:

"Sir it's your oldest." The receptionist said into the phone. "Ok, yes sir." The receptionist hung up and looked up at Tori and Blake and smiled. "You may go in." Tori smiled and she and Blake walked into her father's office hand in hand.

"Hi sweetheart what brings you here?" Will said giving Tori and Blake each a quick hug. Will sat in his chair behind his desk and Tori and Blake took up the two seats directly facing him.

"Well we were gonna be out and about looking at places and we decided to drop in and give you some news." Tori said smiling brightly.

Will looked up at her oddly when she said places. "Are you moving?" He asked.

"Well we sort of have to." Blake said.

"Have to. Is something wrong with your house?" He asked.

Tori and Blake shook their heads. "No the only problem is it's to small." Blake said.

"To small?" Will asked.

Tori giggled and Blake squeezed her hand. "Dad, Blake and I are gonna have a baby."

Will's face paled but his eyes grew wide and a smile appeared on his face. "Really?" He asked in disbelief. Tori and Blake both nodded. "That's great. I'm so happy for you." He said sincerity in his eyes.

"You're the first who hasn't tried to squeeze the life out of me." Tori joked and then paused. "I don't mean that literally." She said causing Blake to laugh at her unintentional joke. "Anyways we just wanted to stop in and tell you, but we should probably get heading out."

"Busy day?" Will asked.

Tori grinned and shook her head. "No I planned to drag Blake around to baby stores and make him suffer." She said brightly.

"Aw…man…" Blake groaned. "I knew this was gonna come back and bite me in the ass. I hate shopping." He said in protest. Tori stood and yanked him up from his chair.

"Don't care. You did this to me you suffer the consequences." She said grinning sneakily at him.

"Have fun you two." Will said giving Blake an 'I'm sorry' look. Tori dragged Blake out of the office and back to the truck.

"How about babies R us first?" Tori asked mockingly. Blake grumbled something under his breath as he climbed in the truck. "What was that sweetie?" Tori asked being fakely sweet and teasing him.

Blake smirked at her. "You aren't really gonna make me suffer shopping with you, are you?" Tori smiled.

"Nah..."

"Thank you." Blake said in relief.

Tori buckled her seatbelt. "So what should we do until four?"

"Let's go hang out at the beach." Blake said kindheartedly.

Tori smiled. "That sounds like a great idea."

Looking at the House:

"It has four bedrooms, two and a half bath, a big kitchen, two car garage, basement, living and dining rooms, two stories, and it has beach access right off the back part of the wrap around porch." The realtor stated walking them into the spotless house.

"We would have to do some definite color changes." Tori said looking around at the bright baby yellows and pinks on the walls.

"I agree." Blake said frowning at the thought of someone actually enjoying those colors.

"All four rooms are upstairs, the master has a bathroom and a walk in closet. That is definitely something this place isn't lacking almost anywhere you turn in a closet of some sort."

"So how much?" Tori asked looking around and definitely like the basics that she saw. They talked price and then Tori and Blake talked over what they could do in a place like this, they both agreed it was perfect for them. "We'll take it." Tori said.


	40. Moving Day

Two Weeks Later:

After the deal was closed on the house Tori and Blake hired professional painters to redo the color in all the rooms. Now the house was mostly soft blues, very pale greens, and white. The exterior of the house itself was a very pale tan shade.

Once the painting was finished Tori and Blake employed their friends to help them move in. Tori could only pack boxes she wasn't allowed to lift them, which gave everyone license to tease her mercilessly cause Tori was annoyed by it. In the end Tori just shrugged it off and said they were doing really all the hard work and all she had to do was pack and unpack the boxes. All of the guys grumbled because they had to move all the heavy furniture as well as the extra heavy boxes Tori packed.

Speaking of furniture Tori and Blake didn't have enough to fill the house even with the stuff Blake's stuff in storage it still wasn't enough, so they went out and purchased more. Rox had come around to the idea of a new family member and wasn't being so recluse like she had done the first week after Tori announced her pregnancy.

Tori made it up to Rox by getting her a new house that fit perfectly on the back porch area and a new dog bed to sleep on in the living room.

"Peyton could you reach up and put these dishes in that cupboard?" Tori asked pointing to the cupboard to the right of the sink. The kitchen was good size and it had a small island centered in the room. All the appliances were brand new and the counters were maid of a light, but fake, marble.

Peyton grabbed the box from Tori and started putting away the dishes. "So come up with names yet?" Peyton asked.

Tori scoffed playfully. "Peyton I'm twelve weeks pregnant and we didn't know until two weeks ago, no we haven't thought of names."

"If it's a boy you should name it Hunter." Hunter commented walking into the kitchen with another box.

"No you should name it after me. Dustin." Dustin said coming in with yet another box followed by an empty handed Shane.

Tori put up a hand to stop Shane cause she knew what was coming. "A) Dustin your name is Waldo, and B) I'm not naming my baby after one of you three knuckle heads." She said sardonically.

"Hey! What's wrong with Waldo?" Dustin protested.

Tori giggled. "Dustin you don't even like your first name, what makes you think I'm gonna burden my kid with it." She said playfully.

Dustin nodded. "Good point, Tor." Marah came bouncing up next to Dustin.

"Hi fiancé." She said brightly. Dustin had finally gotten around to proposing to Marah about a week ago and it was really spontaneous. He asked her while he was working a shift at Storm Chargers and helping a customer. But Marah was too ecstatic to care, cause she accepted.

"Marah are you and Kapri done unpacking the bathrooms?" Tori asked.

Marah smiled and nodded. "All except for the master like you said."

"Thanks." Tori said sweetly. She stood up from putting pots and pans away in the cupboard to the right of the stove. Tori grabbed on to the counter and took a deep breath after getting slightly dizzy. Hunter stepped up and put a steadying hand on her shoulder.

"You ok?" He asked. Tori took a deep breath and let go of the counter and turned to five worried stares.

She nodded. "I'm fine guys I just stood up too fast. Stop worrying so much."

"Hey I'm allowed to worry." Blake said coming in to the kitchen shortly followed by Whitney and Derrick. "Look who I found."

Tori smiled at her sister. "About time you showed up." Tori said brightly.

Whitney bit her lip nervously. "Well I sort of got hung up." She said sheepishly. Derrick frowned at her.

"Don't you mean you sort of got put behind bars?" He asked a little agitated. Tori's eyes along with everyone else in the rooms went wide. Peyton dropped a glass she was holding, luckily Hunter saw and caught it in time before it hit the floor.

"What?" Tori exclaimed.

Whitney smiled guilty in nodded. "So I went to see dad at the house today right and mom was there and…"

Tori put up a hand. "I know where this is going. You hit mom right?" Whitney smiled timidly.

"Maybe." She said softly.

"Let me guess she said exactly what we thought she'd say and you got mad and took a swing at her?" Tori asked. Whitney nodded remaining silent. Tori rolled her eyes. "I can't believe she called the cops on you."

Whitney shrugged. "Doesn't matter really. Dad paid my bail after he found out and Derrick showed up to get me."

Tori tried not to smile but was having no luck. "Did you at least clock her good?" She asked.

Whitney smirked and nodded. "Just like you taught me."

Tori laughed. "Well we can either stand here chit chatting or we can finish unpacking."

All the guys grumbled and headed out to keep unloaded boxes from their trucks and cars. Whitney smiled at Tori and went out to help and took derrick with her. Marah disappeared somewhere as well and Kapri was probably still unpacking the bathroom without Marah's help. Sometimes Marah could be a little annoying and you just had to tell her to go away.

Blake walked over to Tori and gave her a soft kiss. "Oh get a room." Peyton remarked jokingly when she turned around to grab another box of dishes.

"There's four of them upstairs." Blake joked.

Tori swatted his arm and stepped away from him to grab the box with all her utensils and silver ware. "Like I said, you aren't ever touching me again." Tori said groaning just thinking about her last two mornings.

"Tor you aren't serious right?" Peyton asked somewhat jokingly and giggled softly until Tori turned and gave her a playful but stern glare.

"Trust me when you and Hunter have your first kid you'll be saying the same thing." Tori remarked.

Blake gave Tori a quick kiss on the cheek. "I have to go put in the invisible fencing I'll be back." He gave her another quick kiss on the lips and disappeared through the sliding glass door in the dining room that led to the back porch.

"Invisible fence?" Peyton asked.

"For Rox! Being cooped up in that room upstairs isn't good for her." Tori said. Peyton finished up putting away the dishes.

"Done!" Tori looked and smiled.

"Thanks this would've taken forever without you guys."

"Oh don't worry about it. When me and Hunter move into a big house to accommodate the three children and pool he wants you can help us move." Peyton laughed.

"Three? He wants you to go through this three times?" Tori asked smirking at her long time friend.

Peyton shook her head. "We we're thinking we'd have two of our own and maybe adopt one."

Tori smiled. "Adopting is always an option if you want more kids." Peyton nodded. "Me and Blake talked about adopting once, right before we got married. Who knows maybe we'll end up adopting as well."

Tori and Peyton finished unpacking the last boxes in the kitchen in no time while they talked about what life is going to be like in the future when all of them have kids and such.

Couple Hours Later:

After a few hours all the boxes had been unpacked and now Tori and Blake were left alone to move their furniture around. Or better Blake moved the furniture Tori just instructed him to where she wanted it. "That is perfect." Tori said as Blake stopped moving the couch and collapsed on it.

"That's the last thing, right?" Blake said. They had started upstairs and made their way downstairs to the living room. Tori sat down next to him and he lay down and rested his head in her lap. Tori massaged his cranium with her fingernails ever so lightly.

"Yeah that's the last thing to move." Tori said softly. Blake's eyes closed and he lay there enjoying the tender caressing of his scalp. "Thanks." Tori said sweetly. Blake's eyes opened and he smiled at Tori. "I know I've been a major pain with this whole moving thing and I owe you a thank you."

Blake sat up and gave Tori a passionate kiss. "You're welcome." He said quietly. "And you may have been a major pain, but you're my major pain and I love you." Blake caressed her cheek with his hand ever so gently. "Have you eaten at all today?"

Tori pushed him away playfully. "There you go, taking care of me. Yes nurse Blake I did eat today." She said sarcastically.

Blake smiled. "What did you eat?"

"I had the weirdest craving for a peanut butter and banana on wheat sandwich. I haven't eaten those since I was six. " Tori said. Blake made a somewhat disgusted face. "Give me a break all women get weird cravings during pregnancy."

Blake chuckled. "Are you sure you're just not plain weird?" He asked jokingly. Tori shoved him and he fell off the couch. "Hey!" He protested laughing as he lay on his back on the floor next to the couch. Rox came over and started licking Blake's face.

"Rox." Tori said sternly. Rox looked up at Tori with doe eyes, which just made her heart melt. Tori patted the cushion next to her and Rox jumped up and rested with her head on Tori's stomach. Blake sat up and looked at the duo.

"I think Rox is gonna do really well with the baby." Blake commented. Rox perked up and barked happily causing the happy couple to laugh.

Tori smiled and Rox rested her head again. "I think you're right." Tori let out a long deep yawn.

"We should probably go to bed it's been a long day." Blake said. Tori smirked at him. "Hey I'm not taking care of you I'm…"

"Yeah, yeah…taking care of the baby. I get it." Tori said standing up leaving Rox on the couch and heading upstairs with Blake in toe. "Doors locked?" Tori asked walking down the hall to their master bedroom. Blake wrapped his arms around Tori's waist from behind and they walked in sync down the rather long hall.

"Of course." Blake whispered in her ear.

"I plan to go see Ellen tomorrow and beg for my job." Tori joked.

Blake chuckled. Ellen upon Tori's return had told her to take it easy and that her schedule had been cleared. Blake had been with Tori and Tori wasn't allowed to argue the matter, but her morning sickness was starting to go away and she wanted to get back to work. Sitting home alone was not appealing to Tori. "Are you sure? The doctor said working to hard can cause…"

"Blake I promise I wont work hard. But you know me I hate just sitting around. It's not like I can go out and jog along the beach or surf, or hell go riding. I need to do something." She said dramatically. Blake and Tori readied for bed quickly and then cuddled into the warmth of their bed together.

Blake kissed the top of Tori's head and pulled her in close to his body. "I just don't want another call about you being in the hospital."

"And you wont get one, cause if I start feeling sick I'll come straight home." Tori said insistently. Blake looked down at her soft blue eyes that pleaded with him to just let her have this.

Blake sighed and nodded. "Fine."

Tori smiled brightly. "I love you thunderboy." Tori said giving him a searing kiss. Blake pulled away and reached over to turn of their small lamp on the stand next to the bed.

Blake held Tori close to him protectively cradling his wife and unborn child in his arms as they slowly drifted off into a content sleep.

Next Day:

With Tori:

"Ellen?" Tori walked into her office.

Ellen stood and went over to Tori and quickly helped her to a chair. "What on earth are you doing here? I told you to take it easy."

"I am. I need to work Ell." Tori said kindly. Ellen took her seat behind her desk.

"Tori I don't want to over work you while you're pregnant." Ellen said.

Tori smiled. "And you wont, I just need to work at least until the beginning of the third trimester. I can't just sit home and do nothing."

"Tori you could've really been hurt as could the baby the other day when you collapsed." Ellen said looking rather worried for her employee and friend.

"Ell the doctor said that fainting at this stage in pregnancy is not unheard of. I was just probably a little tired."

"Exactly I was over working you."

"Ok look I'll only do three accounts a day or less. I'll go home early if you want, and I'll only come in three days a week if it will get me working." Tori bargained.

Ellen sighed and smiled at Tori. "You sure you're up for this?"

"Positive. I hate just sitting around Ell. I need to do something." Tori said pleadingly. Ellen nodded.

"Fine…Monday, Wednesday and Fridays. Three accounts or less a day and I want you to leave by four in the after noon. You got me?" Ellen asked looking seriously at Tori.

Tori grinned and nodded. "Thanks Ell."

With Blake:

"So Bro, am I getting this right you aren't racing at all?" Hunter asked. Blake nodded.

"Yeah I don want to leave Tori for that long every couple of weeks. I need to be here for her and the baby. Not to mention if she goes to the doctors alone she might kill him." Blake said jokingly getting a good chuckle.

Hunter grinned and shook his head idly. "Man I don't think it's totally sunk in that I'm gonna be an uncle."

"You?" Blake scoffed jokingly. "Ha! It hasn't sunk in that I'm gonna be a dad yet."

Hunter nodded. "Peyton said that you and Tor talked about adoption once."

Blake nodded. "Yeah we did. I want to do for someone what our parents did for us. Does that make any sense to you?"

"Crystal clear bro. Me and Peyton are hopefully gonna have two of our own and adopt one." Hunter said.

Blake chuckled. "Ambitious aren't you?"

Hunter laughed. "Well I married the girl I love and can't wait to have kids and a family of our own with her."

Blake smiled softly to himself. "I know what you mean."


	41. The In Between

A Couple Weeks Later:

Tori was wondering around the house checking over things while she waited for Blake to get home from storm chargers. Rox was following Tori everywhere being overly protective. As Tori looked in to the room that they were going to soon decorate for the baby and set up she felt the strangest things.

Tori put a hand to her slightly rounded belly gasping feeling a weird jab. A small smile appeared on her face as she sank to the floor resting back against the wall. _Oh my god. The baby. It moved._ Tori thought happily to herself. Rox licked her face wondering if something was wrong. Tori looked up at Rox and smiled. "I'm ok." She whispered. Rox laid down next to Tori and that is where Blake found them when he arrived home.

"Tor?" He asked worriedly as he rushed over to her dropping his stuff to the floor. Tori looked up and smiled at him through teary eyes. Blake knelt down taking her face in his palms. "Are you ok? Is the baby ok?"

Tori giggled softly and nodded. "Yeah we're fine." Tori took one of his hands from her cheek and placed both of hers over his on her belly. Blake felt a small bump. "You feel that?" Tori asked softly. Blake looked at her wide eyed and grinned. "It took me by surprise today and I sat here and haven't moved since." Tori said laughing lightly as Blake shifted to sit against the wall next to her without moving his hand from her abdomen.

"So the baby just started kicking today?" Blake asked gleefully. Tori looked over at him and smiled.

"Yep! I thought I was done with nauseousness, but each time the baby kicks or shifts I feel sick." Tori said holding in her laughter, but having no luck. "But I'm not complaining."

"I was thinking pot pie for dinner. You want?" Blake asked kissing her temple lightly.

Tori hummed softly thinking about the tasty dinner. "I could eat some pot pie." She said sweetly. Blake stood and held out his hands to Tori and helped her up. Rox jumped up alongside them and followed them down to the kitchen. Blake promptly put Tori on a stool at the breakfast bar, part of the small island. "Blake I can stand you know."

Blake turned from where he was rummaging up the stuff he needed to make dinner and grinned at her. "I know, but if you sit you wont be in my way."

Tori scoffed. "Jerk." She accused flatly. Blake stopped pillaging his cabinets and went over to Tori and gave her a hug.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean it. " He said ruefully. Tori felt him brush his cheek against hers and smiled softly to herself.

"You're still a jerk." Tori commented playfully in his ear.

"A jerk who is making you dinner." He said pulling away smirking at her.

Tori scoffed mockingly. "Don't make me go to your mom and tell her you're being a jerk."

Blake shrank away pretending do be scared. "Oh what's my mom gonna do?" He asked sarcastically.

Tori grinned. "You remember when I said in the Bahamas that we were surrounded by water and sharks and you would be just another missing tourist?" Tori asked. Blake nodded. "I'm pretty sure I could fool everyone into believing you went out to better your surfing skills and got caught up in a rip tide."

Blake shuddered slightly at the playful but serious tone in Tori's voice. "Ok I'll stop teasing you."

"It's your fault I'm this way, not mine. So you just remember that mister." She said pointing a finger at him jokingly. Tori's smile faded slightly as she felt another jab and gasped putting her hand on her stomach.

"Blue?" Blake asked not playing anymore, but serious and worried.

Tori took a deep breath and straightened up. "I'm ok. Baby kicked and took me off guard. I'm not totally used to it yet."

Blake stepped up to her and put his hand on her belly. "You'll be ok in a couple days."

Tori laughed. "Thunderboy I wont be _ok_ until after the baby's born." Tori said jokingly.

Blake chuckled. "Good point."

Couple Weeks Later:

Tori was sitting on her couch watching a little daytime TV or at least trying to. Daytime was so boring and there was absolutely no way she would ever be caught dead watching soap operas. Tori was starting to see the downside of having two days a week off, at least while Blake was working. Weekends were usually fine cause they found something to do, but Tori hated being home alone. It was slowly starting to get to her.

Tori picked up their cordless and dialed her sisters phone number. "Hey it's Whit! I'm not home leave me a message."

Tori heard the beep. "Hey Whit it's Tor, just calling to say hey and see if maybe you wanted to do something, but I guess not. Call me later! Love you!" Tori hit end on the phone. And then she decided to call the store.

"Hello Storm Chargers?" Tori heard the cheerful voice of Dustin.

"Hey D, it's Tor." She said.

"Tor is something wrong?" Dustin asked quickly.

Tori chuckled softly. "Other then being bored out of…"

"Tor you ok?" Tori heard Blake say.

Tori giggled. "I'm fine except for the boredom. I would rather shoot myself then watch soap operas and I have this weird craving for pistachio ice cream." Tori said quietly. She heard Blake chuckled. "Don't laugh at me."

"I'm not. I'm laughing at Dustin mimicking your bickering." Blake said laughing.

Tori scoffed. "Tell him to stop. I'm not bickering. I'm just all sorts of cooped up." She whined.

Blake continued to laugh and then finally calmed himself enough to speak. "Babe I'll be home in like three hours. Take a nap or something. Don't pregnant women usually sleep a lot?"

Tori rolled her eyes. "I'm not tired, but you know what I will do…"

"What?" Blake asked.

"I think I'm gonna take Rox for a walk on our private beach. _Alone._" Tori emphasized smirking. She had been band from walking Rox alone anywhere. Blake didn't want her collapsing and not having someone around to help her. "Love you thunderboy. Bye!" Tori pulled the phone away.

"Tori wa…" Blake was cut off when Tori hit the end button. She got up and grabbed Rox's leash and dog collar, that wasn't for the invisible fence.

"Come on Rox." Tori said patting her leg. Rox came over from her bed in the corner and Tori readied her for their walk. They walked out the sliding glass door off the dining room and headed down onto the beach close to the water. They started towards a more secluded area the eventually lead off into woods and hills leading up to beautiful ridges that looked out on the vast sea.

After about forty-five minutes of walking in one direction Tori and Rox turned around and headed back down the way they came bound for the house. When they reached the deck Tori was startled to see Blake standing there looking completely panicked. "I told you not to do that." Blake said rushing over and taking her in his arms.

Tori rolled her eyes and pulled away. "Everyone needs a little fresh air Blake. It didn't hurt anything." She said coolly.

"Tor you could've fainted again and nobody would be out there to help you. And you did it to spite me." Blake said agitated. Tori just walked into the house with Rox. She really didn't want to fight with him, but he seemed to want to get his point across. "Tori don't walk away from me."

"If I don't I'm gonna hit you. Blake I know my limits. Taking a short stroll down the beach isn't gonna hurt me or the baby." Tori said angrily. She unhooked Rox and dropped her leash on the table.

Blake huffed irritated. "Tori you're not listening…"

Tori turned around and glared at him. "No Blake you're not listening. It's my body. I know the limits ok! Jesus christ I'm not a fucking porcelain doll. I'm not going to break, so just back the hell off ok…" Tori gripped her stomach and winced.

"Tori…" Blake grabbed her arm and tried to lead her over to a chair, but she just yanked her arm out of his grasp.

"Don't." She said aggressively, Rox jumped up and started growling at Blake, seeing that Tori was upset. "Rox, no." Tori said sternly taking a deep breath. Rox backed down and followed Tori into the living room.

Tori sat down on the couch and rubbed her hand over her abdomen. The baby had kicked hard and it hurt startling Tori. Rox jumped up and sat with Tori on the couch. "Tor, I'm sorry. " Blake said coming into the living room.

Tori felt the baby calm and she looked up at Blake through teary eyes. "No, you're right I did it to spite you. It's just I hate being cooped up." Blake sat down and when Rox snarled Tori smacked her nose. "No." She said lowly in a stern voice. Rox jumped off the couch. "She doesn't like you when we fight." Tori said laughing faintly. "And the baby doesn't like it when we fight either." She joked.

"Tor I just don't want you to get hurt." Blake said seriously.

Tori gave him a faint smile. "I'm not going to. A small walk here and there wont hurt anything. We'll even ask the doctor tomorrow." She said. Blake sighed and nodded. "Blake you know me. I have to be doing something I can't just sit around watching TV or sleeping. I'm active I have to be doing something."

"I know. " he said softly. "Look how about the days you aren't working I take off and then you wont be alone and I won't be worrying every second of the day."

Tori giggled. "Blake I don't need someone with me twenty-four seven. I'll be just fine alone, so long as I can take the occasional walk along the beach." Tori said running her fingers lightly across his cheek. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to yell at you."

Blake shrugged. "I'm sorry I got angry."

"Wanna make it up to me?" Tori asked smiling.

"You want some pistachio ice cream?" Blake asked jokingly.

Tori giggled. "That is exactly what I want. So take me to the ice cream parlor since I cant be alone." She said mockingly. "Please?" She pleaded with her doe eyes.

Blake smiled and took her hand helping her up from the couch. "Come on."

Tori smiled. "See I have all the control."

"And I'm not complaining." Blake said wrapping his arm around her should while both her hands rested on her apparent rounded belly.

October:

Tori was now twenty-two weeks pregnant. Her belly was slightly more rounded then before and it was definitely noticeable to not only her but also everyone around her. Two more weeks and Ellen was kicking her permanently out of the office on maternity leave. That thought was not appealing to Tori, but Blake had talked to Kelly and they worked out an easy schedule so Blake could spend days at home, but still work.

Tori was sitting on the back porch looking over the water Rox sitting next to her chair, when the sliding door opened and out walked the Bradley boys and Peyton. "Hey blue." Blake walked over and kissed her temple. Tori felt a quick foot hit the wall of her belly.

"Don't do that." Tori muttered. "Baby get's all excited."

Blake chuckled. Peyton came over and put both of her hands on Tori's belly and felt a small hand or foot meet hers. "It still fascinates me." Peyton said smiling brightly. "Hi Tor." She kissed her cheek and stepped away.

Tori stood and Hunter gave her a hug. "Hey guys." Tori said softly. "Why are you here? Not that I really care." She said softly.

Peyton and Hunter both laughed. "Make us feel loved." Hunter said sarcastically.

Blake wrapped his arm around Tori's shoulders. "She's been that way for a couple days. The lack of sleep is starting to get to her."

"I am not lacking on sleep, the doctor's wrong." Tori protested around a yawn. The other three just chuckled. "Ok, ok maybe I should've done more sleeping the last few weeks. But I just felt…"

"We know! All cooped up!" The three chorused. Tori grinned at them warily.

"Anyways, what are you doing here?" Tori asked diverting the subject.

"We came to help finish setting up the baby room." Hunter informed her with a kind smile.

Tori yawned again. "Ok. Have fun." Tori started to walk off.

"Oh so we come over and all of a sudden you want to sleep." Peyton teased following her into the house. Rox followed them and went straight to her bed in the corner of the living room.

Tori giggled. "You know why I was sitting out looking at the ocean?"

"Because you were trying to calm yourself as well as the baby so you could take a peaceful nap." Peyton remarked with a silly smile.

Tori nodded. "Yep. Baby likes ocean sounds and thunderstorms. Weird that's the perfect mix of me and Blake."

"Well it is our baby. " Blake said walking up alongside her and helping her up the stairs.

Tori smiled softly and leaned on Blake as he helped her down to their room. "Smartass." Tori remarked jokingly.

"We'll add it to the list of things I am." Blake said teasingly. Tori lay down on their bed and Blake covered her with the blue and navy comforter.

"Will you hand me my mp3 player please?" Tori asked sweetly. Blake grabbed her player from the top drawer of her dresser and handed it to her.

"Anything else?"

Tori shook her head and smiled at him. "No wake me up when it's time for dinner though." Blake chuckled and leaned down and gave her a soft kiss.

"You got it." Blake left Tori shutting the bedroom door after Rox ran in and jumped up to lay with Tori. Tori put her headphones on and turned to rest next to Rox petting her head softly. Tori soon drifted off listening to the sounds of the rain forest.

Tori was lying in bed staring at the ceiling when soft crying could be heard. "Blake!" Tori yelled. But there was no response so Tori got up from her bed followed by Rox. "Blake?" Tori said walking down the hall.

Tori reached the baby's door and opened it. Inside was a male figure back turned to Tori in the dark but it was clear that he was rocking the baby to sleep. Tori hit the light switch and looked up as the male figure turned to face her. "Hey honey!" Nathan said with a smile.

Tori jerked upright. "My baby." She breathed wrapping her arms around her belly, hugging tight to her unborn child. Tori panted for air as Rox sat up and licked her face sensing her distress. "I'm ok it was just a dream." Tori whispered. Rox jumped up and went to the door barking. Tori saw the door open and a small crack of light brightened up the almost completely dark room.

"Rox quiet." Rox walked back over to the bed and Tori saw Peyton walk in. Her eyes grew concerned seeing Tori crouched over hugging tight to her protrude belly. "Tor you ok?" Peyton said sitting next to her and whipping away some of the sweat beads on her forehead.

Tori sniffled and let a few tears roll down her cheeks. "Bad dream. I'm ok."

"You sure? I can get Blake." Peyton said tucking some hair behind Tori's ears.

Tori shook her head. "No really I'm ok. Just startled me awake is all. I'll be fine."

Peyton nodded. "Ok. Well me and Hunter just finished setting up the changing table and Blake is downstairs making pot pie."

"What you mean to say is that you and Hunter made out for an hour and then set up the changing table and Blake is downstairs cooking because he didn't want to hear you two making out." Tori teased.

Peyton laughed lightly. "Funny part is I can't even deny it." Tori rolled her eyes and tried to get out of the bed, finding it difficult with Peyton sitting on her comforter.

"Move please. I am done napping." Tori said.

Peyton sat for a long moment smirking at Tori before rolling her head and standing. "Fine. Come on I'll walk you down to the kitchen."

Tori took Peyton's hand and with her help and support got out of the bed and they headed back downstairs Rox following close behind keeping a watchful eye on Tori.


	42. Aubrey or Adam

A Few Days After Christmas:

"I guess we should start talking about names." Blake said as he and Tori lay in the comfort of their bed snuggling together their hands joined over Tori's very round belly.

Tori laughed softly. "If this baby comes on the fourteenth of next month I'm gonna laugh." Tori said. The doctor had told them that Tori would be due sometime in the middle of January. "I don't know about names though. It's not really something I've been thinking about."

Blake scoffed playfully. "Shame on you." He teased.

"Have you?" Tori countered with a smug smirked. Blake was propped up by one arm and the other hand was clasped with Tori's on her abdomen, that way they could look each other in the eyes without Tori being uncomfortable.

Blake pursed his lip trying not to smile. "No." He said softly.

"What was that?" Tori asked smirking.

"No ok? No I haven't either." He said playfully ashamed.

Tori sighed happily. "So we should both be ashamed." Tori said jokingly with a light laugh.

Blake nodded. "So what do you think if it's a boy?' Blake asked.

Tori thought for a long moment. "I've always liked the name Adam for some reason. I think I use to know an Adam at some point."

"I like Adam. What about Adam Owen?" Blake asked.

"Where'd you pull Owen from?" Tori asked a little confused.

Blake chuckled. "My dad's middle name is Owen. As was his dad, and his dad…well you get the picture."

"What if Hunter names his sons middle name Owen and why don't either of you have that middle name then?" Tori asked.

"We were already to old to change our names by the time we were adopted. And I don't think having cousins with the same middle name is weird."

"Not for this family." Tori joked. "I like it. Adam Owen Bradley." Tori said smiling with bright eyes at Blake. "But what about girl names?"

Blake got a thoughtful look on his face. "What was your grandma's name?"

Tori kept her tears back answering that question. "Aubrey Maree."

"You got your middle name from your grandma?" Blake asked.

Tori nodded idly. "It's the one thing my father insisted on after I was born. He wanted to name me Aundrea Maree after his mom and grandma, but mom wasn't having any of that. Even though she really didn't want kids she still named both of her children." Tori said a little bitterly.

"Aubrey Maree Bradley?" Blake asked. Tori smiled softly and nodded.

"I like that a lot." She said sweetly. Blake kissed her cheek and then rested down on his pillow his hand till held in Tori's over their child. "Don't you think it's odd their both A names, and that the middle names are within a few letters of each other in the alphabet?" Tori asked randomly.

Blake laughed softly and kissed her shoulder. "No, but only you would think of that." He said teasingly.

"Shut up." She said dryly amused. Blake chuckled for a moment and then things got quiet. "I can't wait for this kid to be born."

"Me too." Blake said softly as his eyes crept shut and he and Tori slowly slipped into a good nights sleep.

January 14th 10:30 pm:

"Come on Tor just one more push that's all." Blake said calmly gazing into her tired blue eyes.

Tori shook her head and a fresh round of tears poured out. "No I can't." She sobbed.

"Your husbands right Victoria, just one more push and this is all over." The doctor said.

Blake looked at the doctor. "If you want to keep your head on your shoulders I wouldn't call her Victoria if I were you." He said somewhat jokingly.

Tori laughed painfully. "Don't make me laugh." Tori said breathlessly.

Blake smiled. "Tor we just need one more push and then we can have an Adam or an Aubrey. You with me?"

Tori took and released a deep breath. "Ok." She breathed. Blake looked at the doctor and saw him nod.

"Ok push…" The doctor said. Tori pushed holding tight to Blake's hand and gritting her teeth to hold in her scream of anguish. After what felt like forever Tori heard the first cries of her baby and stopped falling back on the hospital bed breathing heavily and silently crying. "It's…a girl." The doctor announced.

Blake got to cut the cord and the nurses rushed the baby away to clean it up and then brought the baby back over to Tori and Blake.

Tori sobbed taking the baby in her arms. It took everything Tori had not to laugh seeing her baby. She had a full head of dark hair like Blake and darker skin then Tori's permanent light tan. Her eyes opened somewhat and it was obvious they were blue like Tori's. "She's perfect. "Tori said softly as Blake kissed his wife's temple affectionately.

"Of course she is, she's ours." He remarked jokingly.

Tori shook her head smiling softly. "Smartass." She whispered.

Blake chuckled. "There is a baby present watch your language missy." He said teasingly.

Tori smiled. "I apologize." Tori said softly. The nurse came over and took the baby to finish cleaning her off and take her to the nursery. Tori was moved into a private room and Blake stayed with her until she fell asleep and he went to call his parents and friends.

Early Next Morning:

Tori awoke a little groggy and her vision was a little blurred but it soon cleared and she looked to her left and saw Blake holding their beautiful baby girl rocking her gently in his arms, standing by the window in the room. "Hey." Tori said softly. Blake looked up at Tori and smiled. He came over and handed Tori the baby careful not to wake her from her peaceful slumber. Tori rolled her eyes. "Daddy's girl. "She muttered to herself.

"Finished all the paperwork this morning. Doctor says we can go home tomorrow." Blake told her quietly.

"Aubrey Maree Bradley. It definitely suits her." Tori whispered looking at Blake and smiling. Blake leaned in and met Tori's lips in a tender sweet kiss. "I love you." Tori said against his lips.

"Love you too Blue." Blake pecked her lips again quickly and then took a seat next to the bed.

Tori looked at the baby blanket Aubrey was wrapped in a rolled her eyes. "It had to be pink." Blake heard her and chuckled.

"Of course, that's how it works in hospitals." He said jokingly. Just then there was a soft tapping on the hospital room door and in walked Hunter and Peyton followed by Linda and Jake.

"Can we come in?" Hunter whispered.

Tori giggled. "No get out I don't want you here." She said sardonically.

"What a way to treat your favorite brother in law." Hunter said playfully putting and hand to his heart.

"My only brother in law." Tori teased. "Of course you can come in."

Linda walked over to Tori's bedside along with Jake and they both smiled at the sight of their sleeping granddaughter. "She's a spitting image of Blake." Linda commented. Blake grinned and stood and rested his hand on Tori's shoulder.

Tori laughed softly. "She has my eyes though." She commented throwing a smug grin towards Blake.

The Bradley clan chuckled softly. "What's her name?" Peyton asked from the end of the bed where she stood beside Hunter.

"Aubrey Maree." Tori said looking at Blake as a few tears spilled from her eyes.

"Wasn't that…" Peyton stopped when Tori nodded.

"What? Who's she named after?" Jake asked confused.

Tori smiled through soft tears. "My grandma." She said sighing contently. Tori looked over at Blake again. "Did you call Whit?"

Blake nodded. "She was still out of town with Derrick, but they are heading back early."

Tori nodded. "So who wants to hold her first? The lucky Grandparents or happy uncle?" She said teasingly. Tori didn't wait for an answer and turned to Linda who nodded and took the child. After Linda Jake held Aubrey and then Hunter and Peyton took their turns, shortly after that they left leaving Blake and Tori alone with their little girl.

Blake sat casually next to Tori on the hospital bed holding his daughter comfortably against his chest. "Blake I'm sorry I was such a pain in the ass these last few months." Tori said playfully.

Aubrey opened her little eyes and Blake smiled and turned to look at Tori. "I can deal with a it again if we get another one of these." He commented sweetly.

Tori smiled. "Eh maybe I'll let you touch me again." Tori proclaimed sarcastically. "If your lucky." She added. Blake chuckled softly and looked from his beautiful wife to his little girl.

"I love you both of you. "Blake said softly.

The Next Day:

Tori awoke when she heard whispering and soft laughing. "Whit not so loud my head hurts." Tori grumbled opening her eyes.

Whitney giggled. "That was the first thing you said to me after Tracy Shaun's party."

Tori laughed softly. "I remember. And if I remember correctly you held a pot of my face and clanged on it with a wooden spoon."

Blake and Derrick laughed at the fun banter of the sisters. "And this little one is going to do the same thing to wake you up." Whitney said sitting with Tori and holding the baby.

"That's it. We're putting key locks on the pan cupboard and utensil drawer." Tori mumbled when Blake leaned over and kissed her nose sweetly.

"Morning Blue."

"A good one at that. I get to go home today." Tori said brightly. "Has anyone been watching Rox?" Blake frowned at her sarcastically.

"No I just left her there to starve." He kidded. "Peyton and Hunter have been staying in the guest room."

Tori smiled. "Bet Rox is all kinds of freaked out right now." Tori said laughing.

Whitney smiled. "Blake told me her name. You name her after grandma?"

Tori looked over at Blake. "His idea."

Whitney turned to face him. "Can I just say thank you and I hate you at the same time."

"What why?" Blake asked chuckling.

"I was gonna name my kid after grandma." Whitney whined jokingly.

"Whit you can name her Aundrea Maree…part of grandma Hanson and part of grandma Jenson." Tori said rubbing her eyes of the sleep.

Derrick tapped Whitney's shoulder. "You gonna tell her?"

Whitney seemed to frown. "They just had a baby, our news can wait."

"No it can't tell us." Tori insisted.

"We're engaged." Whitney said gently lifting her left hand somewhat to show Blake and Tori her ring.

"That's great!" Tori and Blake said together. The baby awoke and began to cry and Whitney handed her to Blake and she instantly settled when he started swaying her back and forth.

Tori sat forward and leaned in to Whitney's ear, not taking her eyes off of Blake. "I think we have a daddy's girl." She whispered. Whitney giggled.

"She get's that from you. You always were more of the daddy's girl. So was I but she cant inherit anything from me."

Tori smiled. "Yes she can. She inherited good genes." Both sisters laughed softly.

"Ok well we're gonna head out. I'll tell dad to stop by your place tonight when I see him, and we'll see you two later ok?" Whitney said heading to the door hand in hand with Derrick.

"Bye guys!" Tori and Blake said as they walked out the door.

"You ready to go home Tor?" Blake asked sitting with their daughter next to Tori. Tori looked at him longing in her eyes.

"Very much so."

Arriving home:

Later that Day:

Tori walked in to their house Tori carrying their bundle of joy while Blake manned the bags. Rox came over and stopped short seeing the tiny bundle in Tori's arms. While Tori went into the living room Blake grabbed a small note off of the inside of the front door. "Tori, Blake and Aubrey, did dishes cleaned the living room and washed bedding. Happy homecoming Aubrey! Love Uncle Hunter and Aunt Peyton." Blake read aloud as he joined Tori in the living room.

Tori sat down on the couch and Rox jumped up and laid her head close to the baby, sniffing her and getting to know her. Tori wasn't certain what Rox thought until she licked Aubrey's little head softly one time. Tori smiled and looked at Blake. "Of course they would write to Aubrey she can't even read yet." Tori joked.

Blake sat down with her, Aubrey and Rox and put his arm behind Tori's neck and she rested her head on his shoulder holding her baby close to her. "You know all the baby stuff is upstairs you can take her out of the pink blanket now if you want." Blake joked.

Tori stood gently and Blake followed, as did Rox. They all went upstairs. "So your birthday is the fourteenth of December and hers is a month later. I so called it." Tori said jokingly on her way up the stairs.

"What can I say? Fourteen is our lucky number." Blake said unphased by the joke.

Tori got to the baby room and her and Blake quickly changed a very calm silent Aubrey out of the clothes from the hospital and into the ones they had purchased. They stayed neutral with greens, blues, and some light purple.

Once Aubrey was wrapped comfortably in the light blue fleece blanket Tori had gotten her they went back down stairs and waited for Tori's father to show.

When will arrived it was a very short visit. He was greatly enthused to see his granddaughter and daughter happy and both healthy. He held her and was overcome with tears of happiness when Tori told him her name. "Whit was a little mad, but I told her to name her daughter when she has one after Grandma Hanson and Grandma Jensen." Tori commented.

Will chuckled and awoke the sleeping Aubrey in his arms. Blake quickly stood from his seat on the couch and took her and went upstairs. "Daddy's girl." He commented jokingly. Tori smiled and nodded. "Aundrea Maree, so maybe it will get used."

Tori smiled. "Dad if Whitney has anything to say about it yeah it'll definitely will be part of this family."

Will smiled and stood. "Ok well I better head home." Tori stood and hugged her father.

"Thanks for stopping by." Tori said sweetly. Will gave her a quick squeezed and then pulled away heading for the door.

"Bye sweetheart." Will waved and let himself out.


	43. Getting To Know You

Next Day:

Getting to know you:

Tori and Blake were both a little stunned to hear their doorbell ring just after noon. Blake ran to answer the door while Tori remained in her comfortable recliner holding her baby girl. "Where's Tor?" Tori heard the familiar voice of Dustin.

"In here D." Tori said softly as not to disturb the peaceful Aubrey.

Dustin came in Marah attached to his arm. "Shane and Kapri are coming over to. We thought it would be nice to get to know our honorary niece." Dustin said taking a seat on the couch.

Tori smiled. "Well you're always welcome here to visit."

"So what's her name?" Marah asked excitedly leaning over Tori's shoulder to look at the small baby in her arms.

"Aubrey Maree Bradley." Tori said as Blake sat on the armrest of the recliner next to Tori.

"Aw how cute…it all ends in an e sound…" Marah said. Tori looked at Blake and they both chuckled softly.

The doorbell rang again and Blake got up to let Shane and Kapri in. "Ok I wanna see my future skating champ." Shane said walking into the living room.

Tori giggled. "What makes you think I'm gonna let my child take after you and your board?" Tori asked jokingly.

Shane smirked. "Well personally I think it's the safest between our sports." Shane commented sarcastically.

Tori rolled her eyes and turned to Blake. "Blake wants to teach her to ride, I want her too surf, Shane wants her to skate board, this poor kid is gonna be run ragged." Tori said.

Blake took up his spot on the armrest again. "No what you say is this ones ours get your own." Blake chuckled.

Tori looked at him. "She's not a thing you can purchase." She remarked playfully frustrated.

"I want one." Kapri remarked looking over Tori's shoulder with Marah.

Tori laughed. "You have to get dufus over there to purpose first."

"Uh yeah about that…" Shane said standing up from the couch and Kapri joining him. "I asked her last night."

"And I said yes." Kapri smiled.

Everyone's jaws dropped. Out of all of the friends Shane and Kapri were definitely the slowest in the relationship stuff. "Wow." Marah said softly. Kapri pulled the ring out of her pocket and slipped it on her left ring finger.

"See?" She held up her hand for everyone to see the ring.

"Pretty." Tori commented with a smiled. "And Shane damn it's about time." She joked.

Shane rolled his eyes at her. "Oh give me a break. She's the one that wanted to take things slow."

"I never said snail pace." Kapri said pointing at him playfully.

"Anyways…" Tori interrupted. "I guess since Dustin was here first he get's to hold the baby first."

Dustin smiled and stood at the same time as Tori and walked over and carefully took the baby in his arms. "Aubrey Maree…she is so gonna kick ass on the track."

"Language." Tori said smacking him upside the head lightly. Blake, Tori, Shane, Kapri, and Marah all chuckled softly.

Blake stood and put his arms around Tori's waist. "You're one to talk." He commented.

"Hey I'm her mom I can say those things, cause then I'll know who to blame." Tori remarked sarcastically. "Besides I want my daughter to surf."

"And I want her to ride. We have a bit of a conflict here."

Tori sighed in defeat. "She's a daddy's girl so I'm sure Motocross will be her thing." Tori gave in. Blake smirked and kissed her cheek. "But that doesn't mean she won't know how to surf."

"How do you figure she's a daddy's girl?" Blake asked. Tori stepped out of his embrace and went over to Dustin.

"I need to borrow her for a second." Tori giggled. Dustin hand the baby over and Tori walked her over to Blake. "Her eyes are open, she is awake." Tori handed her to Blake and Aubrey's eyes closed. "Now she is asleep." Tori laughed lightly.

"Daddy's girl." Their friends chorused.

Tori stuck her tongue out at Blake. "See? Told you she's a daddy's girl."

Blake chuckled. "Good that will make things easier when I tell her she isn't allowed to date until she's twenty-five." Tori rolled her eyes.

"Let's not worry about dating till she's older, ok?" Blake nodded and handed Aubrey back to Dustin. After Dustin got his turned Marah, Shane and Kapri held her and then she went upstairs to sleep.

"So Tor how's Rox with Aubrey?" Shane asked seeing the pooch asleep on her bed in the corner.

"About that…five, four, three, two, one…" Rox jumped up and headed upstairs. "Rox knows when Blake is about to leave the baby room and she runs up and lays on the floor next to the crib."

Kapri smirked. "Protective isn't she?" Tori nodded.

"Well I hate to say this, but I have to hit it. I promised Kel I'd help out with inventory today." Dustin said standing, Marah too.

"And I have to finish up some last minute shopping for the wedding next weekend." Marah said.

Kapri stood with Shane. "We need to plan a wedding." Tori laughed at her friends but walked them to the door all the same. Blake came down the stairs just in time to see them all head out.

"She asleep?' Tori asked seeing Blake at the bottom of the stairs. Blake stepped off the last step and wrapped his arms around Tori.

"Yeah." He said softly. Tori gave him a soft kiss. "You hungry?" He asked.

Tori smiled at him and nodded. "Yes actually. But I was going to leave you here and go for a jog down the beach. I haven't been able to do that in so long."

Blake chuckled softly. "You go for your run I'll wait to make lunch." He said sweetly.

Tori shook her head. "No you go ahead and eat. I just haven't been able to do any real exercise for so long I need to go for a run."

Blake kissed her forehead, nose and lips. Tori felt Blake's tongue sweep lightly over her bottom lip and she opened her mouth in a moan and his tongue slipped in and met hers gently. Soon oxygen became a must and they separated slowly from each other's lips. "Ok you go get ready for your run. Are you sure you're up for it though?" Blake asked.

Tori smiled and caressed his cheek with her fingers lightly. "I'm sure. I promise not to over do it though."

"I know you just have a lot of built up energy." He said laughing lightly. Tori smiled and nodded.

"Yep." Blake released her giving her a few quick pecks on the lips and then Tori went upstairs to change for her jog.

Tori's Jog:

Tori found herself jogging up to one of the several ridges that looked out onto the sea. When she reached the top she stopped and panted for air. She had been jogging for at least half an hour and she even jog the last bit up hill. But it didn't matter Tori loved jogging, running, exercise in general, She just loved it. Tori sat close to the edge of the ridge and looked out on the water with a smile. _I can't believe I'm a mom. I have this beautiful baby girl and a husband who loves me_. Tori thought happily.

"Grandma I know you're out there, somewhere, and I just wanted you to know that I miss you so much." Tori said aloud looking at the sky. "You'd be so happy for me. I have a baby girl we named her Aubrey Maree after you, she's a spitting image of Blake with our amazing blue eyes grandma."

A tear slid down Tori's cheek. "You'd like Blake. I'm sure if you're out there you saw how we really met, and you know I wont apologize for it because I got the greatest husband out of it. He loves me for me unconditionally even when I'm being a pain in the ass." Tori giggled.

"I know I got a little off track there for a while, but things are great now. I have a husband and daughter that I love so much. I just wish you were here to see all of it in person. But I'll settle for this, me talking to the sky. I just wish I had some sort of sign that you could hear me." Tori said throwing a small pebble over the cliff.

Tori stood and dusted off the seat of her shorts and at that moment she felt something hit her head. It was wet and cold and more of it came down. Tori looked up and rain began to pour down onto her. It wasn't heavy or to light it was perfect. Tori smiled to herself and started to jog back to the house. _That's my sign grandma. I love you._

With Blake:

After Tori left for her jog Blake went up to the baby room and found that Aubrey was no longer asleep, but laying in her crib silently. She wasn't a very vocal baby unless she was disturbed. Blake picked her up and sat in the rocking chair just next to her crib. Rox was still laying on the floor snoozing softly but very alert at all times.

Blake looked down at Aubrey and her blue eyes that mirrored Tori's so perfectly looked at him. She was so tiny and perfect and Blake fell in love with every little inch of her. _I'm a dad. I always wanted this more than anything and now that I have it I don't know what to do with myself._ Blake thought smiling softly as Aubrey closed her little eyes while Blake rocked her to sleep.

_Tori gave me the greatest thing I could've ever hoped for her love and a beautiful baby girl. I wont lie and say that I wasn't hoping for a boy, but Aubrey is perfect and she's ours. No one can ever take her away from us._ After a little while Blake could her the soft continuous tapping of raindrops on the roof.

And a while after that Blake heard the sliding glass door open and shut and decided to put Aubrey back in her crib and go downstairs and have lunch with Tori.

Normal view:

Tori was ringing out her hair over the kitchen sink when Blake walked in. "Were you running in the rain?" Blake asked. Tori turned around somewhat startled and then smiled.

"Maybe." She said happily. Tori forgot about her damp hair and ran up wrapping her arms around Blake's necking and pressing her lips firmly upon his. Blake stumbled back a bit but recovered and melted into the passionate kiss.

"What put you in such a good mood?" Blake asked when they came up for air. Tori smiled and kissed him lightly a few times.

Tori smiled thoughtfully. "A sign." She said softly gazing into his brown eyes. Blake didn't ask any more questions all he knew was that Tori was happy and that was good enough for him. "She still asleep?" Tori asked.

Blake grinned when Tori started scratching the back of his neck lightly. "Yeah she woke up for a little while but I rocked her back to sleep." Blake informed her.

Tori giggled. "Maybe you should go on maternity leave I'll go back to work."

Blake grinned playfully at her. "No I don't think so. You need time to recover."

Tori frowned. "But I want to go back to work. Oooo maybe I can take her to work with me." Tori said half jokingly and half serious.

Blake shook his head. " I don't think so." He said teasingly.

Tori pouted. "Not that I don't love our little girl, but staying home for the next two months is not appealing."

"Well at least now you can go out and about." Blake commented logically. Tori grinned.

"You're right. I can take her for walks down the beach and I can take her in town to visit her grandparents and all that great stuff. Maybe this next two months wont be so bad." Tori said smiling brightly now.

Blake lured Tori in for a heated kiss. "Ready for lunch?" Blake asked pulling back a little. Tori grinned impishly.

"If it means you letting me go, not really." She grinned.

"I thought I wasn't allowed to touch you ever again." Blake asked jokingly pulling Tori in a little tighter.

Tori bit her lip to hold back her infectiously sweet and brilliantly white smile. "I don't think I ever said that." She teased.

Blake nodded. "I believe you did. And you said it more than once."

Tori shook her head making a funny face scrunching her nose. "I would never ever say that."

"Well then next time I'll just have to get it in writing." Blake grinned sardonically.

Tori shrugged. "What makes you so certain there will be a next time?" In response Blake just kissed Tori passionately holding her damped body close to him as one of his hands went to her went hair and gently ran through the tangle tendrils.


	44. Just A Family

Two and a half Months Later:

Tori and Blake were walking downtown. Tori was pushing a stroller and Blake was holding on to Rox's leash while she walked alongside Aubrey's stroller. Tori laughed when Blake turned his head and kissed her cheek. "There's no way I'm letting you take Aubrey on your bike. You've got to be kidding." Tori said chuckling.

Blake frowned. "Oh come on it'll be harmless. She can ride in the carrier." Blake said.

Tori shook her head. "No way thunderboy. You'll just have to wait a couple years."

"Fine." Blake sighed. "A couple years. So where are we going today?" Blake asked as they passed several shops.

"You're mom wants to show of the real baby to her co-workers not just a picture." Tori giggled. Blake tightened his arm that was around her waist. "And then after that anything you want." Tori saw him open his mouth out of the corner of her mouth. "That doesn't involve my baby on a dirt bike." Tori saw his mouth close.

"Well Marah and Dustin just got back from their belated honeymoon, we could stop by their place." Blake suggested.

Tori turned and gave him a quick kiss on the lips. "That is a good idea. Do they know about Peyton and Hunter's good news?"

Blake grinned and shook his head. "No and neither do Kapri and Shane. Peyton let it slip. Hunter and her had agreed to wait and tell everyone at the same time."

"Typical Peyton." Tori muttered sarcastically to herself.

"Anyways everybody's invited to their place for dinner tomorrow night and they are gonna tell everyone." Blake told Tori quietly.

Tori and Blake continued their walk down the sidewalk until somebody stood in their way and forced Tori to stop. "Uh hey!" Tori and Blake looked away from each other, not just noticing the figure now but getting a good look at him.

Tori rolled her eyes. "Move." She said insistently. Rox started to growl and placed herself in from of Aubrey's stroller. Blake pulled gently on Rox's leash and she stood down.

"Jessica move." Blake insisted.

Jessica scoffed softly. "It's a sidewalk, public property." She said.

"Move or I'll run you over with the stroller." Tori said with a smile. Jessica didn't move so Tori just kept on walking. Jessica was forced to jump out of the way when she saw that Tori wasn't kidding. Blake went along with Tori and a few minutes after that they reached the restaurant.

Linda had the proud grandma moment and got to show Aubrey off to her co-workers and than visited with her son and daughter in law for a while and then they headed off to see the newlywed Brooks.

The next night:

"Well that was memorable." Blake remarked walking in to his and Tori's house carrying Aubrey. Aubrey laughed softly which just made Blake smile.

Tori giggled. "Well Aubrey was amused by it. I think when Peyton just blurted I'm pregnant without warning anyone was the best part."

"You blurted it to Whitney like that." Blake commented mockingly.

Tori smirked when her husband turned around. "Whitney is one person, not six."

"Good point." Blake handed Aubrey off to Tori and went to grab the ringing house phone. Tori smiled at Aubrey and took her upstairs to her room to get her changed and ready for bed.

Tori was sitting on the floor of the baby room Aubrey had a hold of two of her fingers on each hand and was standing in her diaper.

"Tor?" Blake asked coming in. Tori looked up and Aubrey stumbled a little and fell on her butt causing Tori to turn her head and laughed lightly. Blake came in and sat on the floor close to Tori across from her. "That was Whitney."

"Oh yeah what did she want?" Tori asked playing with Aubrey and making funny faces at her, making Aubrey laugh.

"Well did you know her and Derrick went to Vegas?" Tori looked up and shook her head. "Yeah um…they got married and it's legal and everything."

Tori chuckled. "Seriously?" Blake nodded. "Typical Whitney she never could wait for anything. If the wave didn't come to her she went to the wave." Tori remarked jokingly.

"Well she said to tell you she's sorry and that her and Derrick are flying to New York for their honeymoon tomorrow." Blake said Tori turned Aubrey to face him and she sort of crawled over to him.

Tori rolled her eyes. "Hey it's her wedding her choice. So she doesn't owe me an apology." Tori paused. "Did she happen to say whether or not my dad knew?"

Blake shrugged. "Not to me." He lifted Aubrey up and blew a raspberry on her belly making her laugh. Tori smiled at her husband and daughter. Blake was so good with her. He could always make her laugh and when she did cry, which was very rare he could usually calm her down.

Tori reached up to the small CD player on Aubrey's dresser and turned on the cd in the player. Soft sounds of rumbling thunder and rain rang out into the room. Aubrey turned towards the speakers and smiled. She loved those sounds and Tori found it the best way to get her to sleep when Blake wasn't around.

"So you gonna dress her or am I?" Blake asked.

Tori smirked at him. "Last time you put her in that baby Motocross outfit to sleep in."

Blake smiled. "But you have to admit she looked cute in it."

Tori rolled her eyes. "Put her in regular pajama's please. I'm gonna go let Rox in." Blake nodded and Tori stood and went downstairs.

"Mommy's silly. You look cute in the Motocross outfit." Blake said to Aubrey as he picked her up and went to her dresser to get some pajamas out.

A few minutes later Tori appeared in the door to see Blake laying Aubrey down to bed. He kissed her forehead and then put the sliding side up on her crib. (A/N: Don't know technical term) He turned around to walk out when he saw Tori standing in the door smiling at him. Rox walked passed Tori and lay on the floor next to the crib and Blake and Tori turned off the lamps in the room and walked out.

Tori and Blake went in to their room and got ready for bed. Tori lay down soon followed by Blake and she snuggled close to her husband. "Blake?" Tori said. Her head was rested on his chest and her fingers were lightly tracing over the dimpled lines of his bare torso.

"Yeah?" Blake asked softly.

"I want another one."

"Another what?" Blake asked wearily.

"Baby." Tori sighed happily. Blake chuckled. "Don't laugh I'm serious." Tori said slapping his chest.

Blake rubbed the spot she had hit. "I'm sorry. It's just I didn't think you wanted to go through another pregnancy for a while."

Tori rolled her eyes. "I didn't say right this minute. I mean if it happens now then that's what happens, same if it happens later."

"I could deal with another kid. And you're probably on to something. If we wait to long Aubrey will grow up being an only child for so long that…"

"That she wont know how to react to a sibling." Tori finished. "I really want my kids to get along." She joked softly.

Blake chuckled faintly and used his free hand to lift Tori's head so she was looking at him. "They will." He whispered kissing her lips softly. "You know we still have adoption to think about."

Tori bit her lip gently. "I was thinking about that a lot when I was pregnant. And I don't know. I mean we can have children of our own I would hate to take that option away from happy couples who can't, if that makes any sense."

"It makes perfect sense. I guess I just always thought that since I was adopted that I wanted to give something back and adopt a kid. But I see what you're saying."

"I know you want to, but…"

"No it's ok. You're right there are a lot of couples out there who want kids and for some reason can't have them and sometimes adoption is the only option left. I wouldn't want to take that away from anyone when I already have a family and kids of my own." Blake said softly.

Tori gave him a soft kiss. "I love you." She whispered.

Blake rolled gently on top of her and kissed her hard on the lips. "I love you too." Tori smiled a smile that reached her bright eyes that practically lit up their bedroom and Blake leaned down and took her lips in his once again.

Tori's fingers went to the back of Blake's neck while Blake's hands worked on removing Tori's oversized t-shirt. Once the article was removed Blake pulled away to admire Tori's perfectly fit body. It had taken a few weeks but Tori had gotten back into shape after her pregnancy with an early morning jog before Aubrey woke up and eating fairly on the healthy side except for the occasional fruit roll up.

Blake's hands trailed down her bare torso to her panties and he slowly removed those laying sensuous kiss along Tori's smooth vanilla smelling legs. Tori removed Blake's boxers and they lay together on their bed softly kissing and caressing for a long while having not been together in months. Tori had refused Blake any sexual contact the moment she found out that she was pregnant, not to mention Tori had to heal after giving birth. Blake understood and was patient with her, but now Tori could let Blake make her feel incredible like he always did when they made love late at night.

Tori inhaled deeply when Blake thrust quickly in to her warm opening and Blake paused. "You ok?" He asked seeing her eyes closed tight.

Tori opened her eyes and smiled. "Yeah I'm fine." She whispered. Blake kissed her heatedly and started to vigorously move in and out of her feeling the sensations he hadn't felt in forever chorus through him. Tori to was feeling all the pleasurable wonderful sensations work their way through her body and it felt amazing.

Both Tori and Blake knew what they wanted as they continued to move together in their warm bed in each others arms kissing passionately and moaning melodious songs only meant for each other. They wanted another baby, not that one wasn't enough in their hearts but they wanted a second child so Aubrey would have a sibling and to extend their loving family.

Tori muffled her cries as best she could so she wouldn't wake the baby down the hall. Blake found himself more aroused as Tori clenched around him when she tried to stifle her delighted screams. After a long while Tori and Blake felt themselves coming to their limits.

Tori's body tingled and her muscles tightened as her sweat covered body was ready to explode and Blake sped up his motions feeling his climax coming. Their sweat covered bodies rubbed together for a few more moments and then both released at the same time. Tori's whole body released and a wave of intense bliss washed over her down from her head to her toes. Blake grunted softly as he released and collapsed on Tori from sheer exhaustion.

"Whoa." Tori giggled softly when Blake rolled and took her with, so that she was rolled on top of his body. Both were panting and wore tired smiles on their faces.

"That was…awesome." Blake breathed quietly.

Tori smiled and rolled off of his moist body to lie in his arms at his side, where she slept every night comfortable. Blake's arm tightened around her and he felt her soft breasts pressed against his side and her breathing evening out on his chest. "That about covers it." Tori whispered gladly.

"I didn't hurt you did I?" Blake asked softly kissing her head.

Tori shook her head somewhat. "No. It was just a weird feeling after all these months. But I'm ok now."

"Ok." Blake said softly. He felt Tori softly press her lips on his chest and then snuggle herself closer to him. He looked down and if he didn't know better he heard her sigh and knew that she was slowly falling in to a content sleep. He kissed her head softly once more. "Night blue." Blake whispered.

Tori yawned faintly. "Night." She whispered softly.

Two Months Later:

"You're kidding right?" Tori asked her doctor.

The doctor shook his head. "Afraid not Mrs. Bradley you are pregnant. About seven weeks along."

Tori laughed lightly and rolled her eyes. "I'm gonna kill my husband."

"You're not happy for your second child?"

"Dr. Roberts its not that, I just got done being pregnant I was hoping to save this for at least another six months." Tori remarked a little jokingly.

"Well I'm sorry."

"Nah don't be. We wanted a second child and this is just what it is." Tori said smiling. The doctor gave her some prescription for prenatal meds and left the room so Tori could change and leave. Which she did.

On her way home Tori swung by the office to get her things that she had left and then headed off bound determined to make it home.

Once there Tori went inside. "Blake?" She called. Blake had the day off, since the day before he had just returned from a weeklong trip to Reefside to ride in a race.

"In the kitchen." Tori walked into the kitchen to find Blake sitting in front of Aubrey's high chair feeding her. "Hey Blue!" Blake said wiping Aubrey's mouth.

Tori smirked at him. "I'm not talking to you." She said playfully.

"Mind telling me what I did?" Blake asked laughing.

"Ma...ma…ma" Aubrey babbled. Tori kissed her little head.

"Like I said I'm not talking to you." Tori said to Blake. "Hi squirt." Tori kissed her head again.

"Dadda…" Aubrey pointed to Blake somewhat.

"Yeah he's a big idiot isn't he?" Tori asked jokingly making Aubrey giggle slightly.

Blake chuckled. "What did I do?" He asked. Tori walked out of the kitchen and removed her coat and put it in the closet next to the front door. Tori walked back into the kitchen and handed Blake a photo of something. He looked at it and his eyes grew wide. It was a sonogram picture. "You're…" He began breathlessly.

Tori turned to him and nodded. "Yeah thanks to you. You big idiot." She remarked smiling. Blake stood and wrapped his arms around Tori tight.

"This is great!" He said excitedly. Aubrey watched them faintly giggling as she tipped the jar of food Blake had stupidly set down on the little table in excitement.

Tori looked over her should and saw Aubrey dipping her hand in the jar of rice cereal. "You oaf. "She remarked releasing him and going over to grab the jar from their daughter.

"Oops." Blake chuckled softly.

Aubrey smiled at Blake. "Sorry baby girl you can't play with that." Tori took it and set it on the counter, making Aubrey pout her face. Blake laughed.

"I think you made her mad." Blake commented as Tori walked back over and sat on the counter next to where he was standing. Tori looked at her daughter and saw her pouting face.

"Oh well." Tori said. "So I'm at least seven weeks along the doctor said." Tori spoke to Blake.

Blake turned his head away from his daughter and smiled. "I remember seven weeks back." He commented with an impish smirk.

Tori rolled her eyes. "As do I. This is all your fault."

Blake smiled. "You said you wanted another kid."

"Not this soon." Tori remarked smirking at him. "I knew I shouldn't have let you touch me."

Blake turned and wrapped his arms around Tori's abdomen and tilted his head to give her a soft kiss. "But you like it when I touch you." He whispered huskily.

Tori tried not to smile, but had no luck. "Of course I do I just didn't want to go through another pregnancy right away."

"I know. I apologize." Blake said giving her another kiss. Tori and Blake were pulled out of their lip lock when Aubrey cooed.

"If I did the math right this baby will come sometime in December. Bet you five bucks I give birth on the fourteenth." Tori smirked.

Blake helped her down from the counter and then Tori went and grabbed her daughter from her high chair. "We don't bet anymore remember?" He asked teasingly.

"Yeah but it's an easy five bucks. That kid is so going to be born on your birthday. And I bet you another five bucks it's a boy." Tori said. Blake followed her upstairs to give Aubrey her bath.

"You know what I don't think I'm going to take that bet. I don't want to jinx anything." Blake laughed.

"Whatever I know I'm right." Tori said.

"Ma…ma…ma." Aubrey mumbled. Tori laughed.


	45. Family Christmas

(A/N: Sorry for the delay…wind storm knock out my power and that came back Sunday but it is now Tuesday and I am finally getting my internet and TV back online…keep reading more will be posted soon)

December/Christmas Day:

The months had come and gone since Tori had told Blake about her second pregnancy. Peyton and Hunter had a little girl back in October they named her Samantha Jane. Everyone knew that Hunter had begged for a boy, but was overjoyed all the same when they got a little girl. And Blake would've been out ten bucks had he taken Tori's bet all those months ago.

Tori went in to labor the thirteenth at eight thirty p.m. by eleven thirty the doctor said she was ready, but Tori said that the baby wasn't. And Tori was right at eleven fifty eight Tori could feel the immense need to push and realized they were close to having their second child. At twelve-oh-one on the fourteenth of December Adam Owen Bradley came into the world. Tori remarked 'Happy birthday' to Blake as soon as he cut the cord.

Blake laughed as they waited for the nurses to bring their child back over. Aubrey had spent the time with her Grandma and Grandpa Bradley while everyone waited to know what Tori and Blake had. In all honesty the doctor had been worried, Tori was overdue. Tori just told the doctor that the baby would come in it's own time and she would bet money he/she would be born on the fourteenth.

But now it was Christmas. Aubrey's first Christmas and she would be one year old in a few weeks. Her hair had grown out a little almost reaching the tops of her shoulders; she babbled somewhat coherent sentences and was a little taller not much though. Tori and Blake didn't know what she thought of the baby at first, but soon it became clear that she was ok with the idea.

Tori woke up early to check on Adam in his room and she didn't bother to wake Blake. When she passed Aubrey's room she noticed her little girl was standing and looking over the edge of her crib. Tori walked in and smiled at her. "Hey squirt."

"Mama wake daddy." Aubrey said pointing out of her room. Tori smiled and picked Aubrey up. She carried her into hers and Blake's room and set her down on the bed.

Aubrey proceeded to crawl up on Blake and sit on his torso. "Daddy?" Aubrey giggled. She poked his nose. Blake scrunched his nose but didn't move. "Daddy?" Tori put a hand over her mouth to muffle her laughter. Aubrey poked his nose again. When Blake still didn't move Aubrey seemed to get a little upset and she crossed her arms as best she could and pouted for a minute. Then she smiled with her few small teeth and bent over and kissed his forehead. He still didn't budge. "Wake up." She pouted.

Tori grinned she knew Blake was just being a butthead now cause he could. The next thing Tori and Aubrey knew Blake's eyes snapped open and he sat up quickly grabbing Aubrey and tossing her gently into the air. When she came down he caught her and she was laughing. "Hey squirt." Blake said kissing her cheek.

"Daddy mean." Aubrey said frowning. She was getting very good at expressing emotions through her face. Tori thought she was so cute when she frowned she got the same look as Blake. And when she smiled she had the cutest dimples on her cheeks.

Blake laughed lightly as he held Aubrey and worked his way out of bed walking over to Tori. He gave her a soft kiss and then kissed Aubrey's temple of messy dark brown hair. "No daddy was only playing."

"Daddy mean." Aubrey pouted. She reached over for Tori and Tori took her grinning at Blake.

"I think you're right daddy is mean." Tori said playfully tickling Aubrey's nose. Aubrey giggled. They started out of the room and headed for Adam's room.

"I was only joking." Blake said walking behind Tori to look at Aubrey whose head was resting on Tori's shoulder.

Aubrey huffed. "Mean jo'e daddy." Aubrey pouted.

Tori laughed lightly. "Blake why don't you grab Adam?" Tori asked. Blake walked in and grabbed his now wide-eyed little boy from his crib. Adam was a complete spitting image of Blake. Brown eyes and all he had darker hair then Aubrey and his skin was the same shade. Adam too was born with a full head of hair. That's one thing Tori was so certain about when it came to her kids their hair was full on their heads by the time they were born.

When they got downstairs Tori set Aubrey down and she waddled over to the Christmas tree they had set up in the corner where Rox's bed normally lay. Rox came running out of the kitchen and straight over to Aubrey. "Morin' Rox." Aubrey said patting her head gently. Rox licked her face and Aubrey lost her balance and fell on her behind laughing. Tori and Blake just laughed. Aubrey had become rather attached to the over protective rotweiler.

Tori and Blake took up seats with Aubrey next to the tree and Blake handed Adam to Tori and reached back behind the tree to plug in the lights. Aubrey smiled when the tree lit up. Lights and bright objects fascinated her. But what she loved most was playing on the beach with Tori and Blake and now Adam.

Blake grabbed a card off of one of the presents and handed it to Tori. "Here." He said smiling. Tori took it and opened the card. The card simply read. 'I owed you.' Inside was ten dollars and Tori laughed.

"Thanks." Tori said leaning over and kissing him. Blake grinned and grabbed another present and handed it to Aubrey.

"And this little lady is for you." He said kissing her head softly. Aubrey tried to unwrap it with her little fingers, but had some troubles so Tori reached over gently not to disturb Adam and tore a piece for Aubrey to get her bearings.

First Aubrey ripped off the bow and stuck it on her head. She had seen Peyton do that to Hunter on his birthday and ever since anything with a bow she ripped of and stuck on her head. Even if the present wasn't hers, but nobody minded much. Aubrey then ripped the wrapping paper off the package and looked at the unflattering white box with a frown. "It's inside squirt." Tori said brightly. Blake lifted the lid on the box and Aubrey's face lit up. (I've never shopped for a 1 yr old so I have no idea what they would want) Things went on like that for about a half an hour before Aubrey had opened all of her gifts and Tori and Blake had opened some they had gotten for each other as well.

After presents Tori talked Blake into making breakfast and her and Aubrey played around with some of her new toys, Tori still holding Adam so she was being very careful. After a while Blake called Tori and Aubrey into the kitchen and Blake gave Aubrey her scrambled eggs and some water in a sippy cup and Tori and he ate at the table. Adam sat in his travel seat. Blake sat him next to his chair and gently rocked the seat back and forth and Adam slowly fell into a light slumber.

Breakfast was soon finished and Tori carried Adam up to his room and set him down in his crib and then joined her husband and daughter back in the living room. When Tori came in to the living room Rox was at the door barking and Aubrey was hiding behind the tree from Blake. "What did you do now?" Tori asked Blake who was trying to coax his daughter out from behind the tree.

Blake turned to her and grinned. "I jumped out from behind the couch and scared her."

Tori rolled her eyes. "You know she doesn't like that." She laughed. "Aubrey please come out from behind the tree."

"But Daddy monser gonna ge me." She said. Tori refrained from laughing as Blake bit his lip to retain his hysterics.

Tori sighed. "Daddy monster isn't gonna get you. I wont let him."

"Why Rox barking?" Aubrey said. Tori looked behind the tree and saw an obvious pout on her face.

Tori smiled. "Someone's probably at the door. If you come out we can go see together. Maybe it's Aunt Peyton and Uncle Hunter with baby Sam." Tori said with a smile. Aubrey faintly smiled back and carefully crawled under the bottom limbs of the tree out from behind the tree. Tori picked her up and hugged her.

Aubrey buried her face in the crook of Tori's neck when she saw Blake. "He gonna ge me." She said softly to Tori. Tori turned to Blake and mouthed 'you jerk.' Blake shrugged with an impish grin on his face.

"Daddy's just regular old daddy. He loves you he wouldn't hurt you. Isn't that right _daddy_?" Tori said turning to Blake.

"Yeah what I meant was the daddy monster is gonna get you…a…cookie. You want a cookie?" Blake said coming up with the idea off the top of his head walking over and running his hand over Aubrey's little head. Aubrey lifted her head from Tori's shoulder and looked at her father.

"No more daddy monser?" Aubrey asked looking so pathetic. Blake smiled softly and nodded.

"No more daddy monster." He told her sweetly. Aubrey took her arms from around Tori's neck and turned and reached out for Blake. Blake took her and hugged her tight. Tori smiled and went to the door and opened it.

"Hey Tor! Merry Christmas!" Peyton said brightly turning from staring at the front yard. Tori welcomed the other younger Bradley couple into their home.

"Merry Christmas guys and Sam!" Tori kissed the baby's head as Hunter stepped in. "Sorry it took so long, Blake scared Aubrey behind the tree."

"Daddy monster again?" Hunter asked smirking. Tori nodded.

"Aubrey hates it." Tori told them. "So how are things with you guys?"

"Good." Peyton said taking her daughter from her husband. "How's Adam?"

Tori smiled. "He's happy healthy and we all know a spitting image of his father. He's sleeping upstairs."

"You mind if we barrow Aubrey's crib? Sam is just exhausted she was up all night because of the neighbors music." Peyton asked.

Tori smiled and nodded. "You know where it is."

"Hi Aunt Peyon! Hi baby Sam! Hi Uncle Huner!" Aubrey said as Blake carried her out of the kitchen while she gnawed on a cookie.

Hunter smiled and walked over. "Hey cutie! How's my favorite niece?" He kissed her cheek.

"Your only niece." Tori remarked.

"Then that just makes it sheer adoration instead of blatant favoritism." Hunter grinned back at Tori. Peyton headed up to Aubrey's room.

Blake watched Peyton go upstairs. "Where's Peyton going?" He asked.

"Sam was up all night, loud neighbors. So they are barrowing Aubrey's crib." Tori informed him. Tori looked at Aubrey. "You mind if Sam barrows your crib for a little while?" Aubrey smiled and shook her head no.

"Ok then. Aubrey why don't you go get Uncle Hunter's and Aunt Peyton's present." Aubrey grinned almost completely toothlessly at Blake. "I was just kidding."

"Silly daddy." Aubrey giggled. Blake tickled her belly.

"Silly Aubrey." He retorted playfully walking with her into the living room to grab Peyton and Hunter's present out from under the tree. Tori lead Hunter in to the living room and Peyton joined them a few minutes later and crashed on Hunter's lap in the reclining chair. Tori snuggled with Aubrey on the couch and Blake handed his brother and sister in law their gift.

"What is it?" Hunter asked seeing the size.

Blake and Tori chuckled. "Tha's a surprise Uncle Huner!" Aubrey said brightly from where she sat on Tori's lap. As soon as Blake sat down though Aubrey curled up against his chest, Tori was thankful cause she would have to get up shortly and check on Adam.

Blake wrapped his arms around his daughter and kissed the top of her head. Tori smiled at the duo. Aubrey still to this day was a little daddy's girl. She loved playing with him and missed him terribly when he would leave after she was born. Even though she was only an infant Tori saw a bit of sadness in her eyes when Blake was gone racing for more then a few days.

Adam however had instantly taken to Tori. Tori noticed he was always calm when she held him, and instantly calmed when she picked him up when he would cry. He would fall right to sleep when Tori gently rocked him as she walked around his room in circles.

But Aubrey and Adam had their similarities as well. They both loved water and the sound of thunder; they both liked baths and didn't fuse much. Sam their cousin was fairly different. She was fussy when she was awoken abruptly by loud noises and didn't much care for baths. She had very blonde thin hair on the top of her head and hazel eyes. She was the perfect mix between Peyton and Hunter. She did also like the sound of water and thunder and that brings us back to the gift.

Peyton and Hunter tore the wrapping off of the package and saw it was a sound machine like Tori and Blake had. "It's great for anything you want a sound of rainforest, thunder, the ocean, and all other sorts of sounds. " Tori said.

"This is perfect. Thanks guys maybe this will drowned out the sound of our noisy neighbors." Peyton said rolling her eyes.

"I get why you two enjoy the water so much being surfers, but I've never understood mine and Blake's fascination with the thunder." Hunter remarked randomly.

Tori and Peyton both shrugged. "I know that sometimes when Blake starts up his bike in the garage I think its thunder outside. Maybe that's why, because they sound similar and you've been around them your whole lives." Tori suggested.

Peyton nodded idly. "That makes sense."

Blake and Hunter both gave their leading ladies a kiss on the cheek. "You're right." They said at the same time. Both girls started laughing.

"You two." They said in unison.

Aubrey sucked on her thumb and twirled her hair in her finger silently during their conversation and when Blake looked down he noticed that she had fallen into a soft slumber. "Tor what time was she awake?" Blake asked.

Tori looked over and saw her daughter sleeping. "Well I grabbed her from her room just before she woke you up, that was like seven thirty. Before that I don't know how long she was awake. I checked on her at five when I checked on Adam and she was still sleeping."

"Well I'm gonna go lay her down in our bed with Rox. She's tired." Blake said standing holding his daughter up as her head rested on his shoulder now. One of her little fingers was caught loosely in her hair and her thumb was trapped in her little mouth. "Rox." Blake called softly. Rox came running out of the kitchen and followed Blake upstairs.

"So what time are Linda and Jake getting her?" Tori asked. Hunter and Peyton both looked up from their awesome gift.

"I think they said ten or so. They are bringing your guys' gift that Hunter here left over there." Peyton said nudging her husband with her elbow.

"It was an accident drop it already." Hunter said shaking his head rolling his eyes playfully. Tori laughed at the pair and looked at her watch.

"I should go check on Adam. I 'll be right back."

"We aren't going anywhere." Hunter joked. Tori smacked him upside the head as she walked passed and went upstairs.

Tori went into Adam's room and over to his crib. He looked so peaceful sleeping there silently. Tori smiled to herself. She now had not only one child she loved more than herself she had two and she loved every minute of it and wouldn't trade her life for anything. Tori felt an arm go over her clavicle and an arm wrap around her waist. "He's fine Tor." Tori heard her husband whisper in her ear.

Ever since the dream Tori had before Aubrey was born she was overly cautious and constantly checked up on her babies. Tori had told Blake finally one day when he thought she was gonna get a cramp in her legs from going up and down the stairs so much and asked her what was up. Blake did his best to reassure her that it wouldn't happen but Tori still found herself looking in on her kids frequently.

"I know." Tori whispered back. Blake pulled Tori back into him and backed towards the door quickly. He shut it behind them and then turned Tori to face him.

"I promise he'll be fine." Blake said caressing her cheek and then his hand traveled through her blonde hair. Tori gave him a small smile.

"She alright?" Tori asked as her arms wrapped around Blake's waist in the dimly lit hallway.

Blake nodded. "Rox is resting with her. All though she was very conflicted as she passed Adam's room. Maybe we need a second dog." Blake said. Tori giggled faintly.

"That might send her completely over the edge." Tori retorted jokingly.

"Well I left the doors each open a crack so she can go back and forth." Blake said. Tori leaned in and kissed him softly.

"Merry Christmas Thunderboy." Tori whispered resting her forehead to his.

"Merry Christmas Blue." Blake gave her another affectionate kiss. And then pulled away and smiled softly at her. "My parents should be arriving soon, we should go downstairs."

Tori smiled and nodded. "Yeah." They headed downstairs and a little while later they heard soft patted footsteps and a thumping coming down the stairs. Tori got up and laughed when she saw Rox leading Aubrey downstairs and Aubrey was sitting on her butt sliding down slowly. Blake got up and looked to see why Tori was laughing and Peyton and Hunter joined them and they all had a good chuckle.

Aubrey hadn't figured out going down the stairs yet. Blake walked over and grabbed Aubrey off the third stair to the bottom and as he started away from the door the bell rang. He walked back and swung it open. "Grammy! Grampy!" Aubrey exclaimed loudly. She hadn't fully learned how to say grandma and grandpa yet.

Jake and Linda came in and Linda took her granddaughter from Blake and gave her a great big hug. "Merry Christmas Aubrey! Where's your baby brother." Linda asked as Aubrey pulled away to look her in the face.

"Sweeping." Aubrey told her. Tori heard crying.

"Not anymore." She said and then more crying could be heard.

"Damnit." Peyton muttered.

Hunter chuckled. "I'll get her." He and Tori both headed upstairs to get their infants.

"Sowrry." Aubrey said with a sheepish smile. Blake grinned.

"It's ok. You didn't do it on purpose." Blake kissed her cheek and then his moms. "Come in. Make yourselves at home."

Tori and Hunter returned shortly and Christmas morning continued happily and Aubrey got to open more presents from Grandma and Grandpa Bradley. Adam soon fell back to sleep in Tori's arms and Peyton eventually got Sam to settle down and rest drinking from a small bottle of baby formula. All in all it was a bright Christmas for the entire Bradley clan.


	46. Four Years Later

Aubrey's 5th birthday:

"Blow 'em out!" Blake coaxed his daughter as Tori set the birthday cake on the table in front of Aubrey. Aubrey blew out the five blue candles on the cake and the parents and kids gathered around clapped and cheered.

Over the last four years or so everyone who was getting married did so and started families. After Whitney and Derrick married in Vegas and returned from their honeymoon Whitney found out she was pregnant with her first child. Very unexpected but not unwanted, Whitney always wanted kids and a little less then eight months later Aundrea Maree Cole was born. Two years later they had another little girl they named Brook Chase.

About a year and a half after Samantha Jane was born Hayden Isabella Bradley was born and there brother Austin Owen came a year later. Hunter and Peyton after finding out about her third pregnancy also decided that adoption should be left for those who wanted kids but could not have them on their own.

Just after Brook Chase was born Shane and Kapri welcomed a little boy they named David Michael Clarke. A few short days after Kapri gave birth to her son DeLinda Anna and Charlene ( Charlie ) Elizabeth Brooks were born. Marah and Dustin had been shocked by the initial thought of twins but the moment they held them they were ok. More good news Marah is expecting at this point in time. Tori and Blake had decided two kids was enough and Blake had been taken care of sometime after Adam was born.

Adam grabbed the toy dirt bike off the cake. "Hey!" Aubrey protested taking it from him. "Dodo head." She muttered to herself. Blake turned to Tori and grinned. Tori smiled innocently and shrugged.

"What it slipped out the other day." Tori remarked innocently. Blake stood from where he was kneeled next to his daughter and put his arm around Tori's waist.

"What'd you say about me this time?" Blake asked with a smug grin.

Tori smirked. "Nothing I just commented that you were a dodo head for leaving your dirt bike on that back porch yesterday." She said honestly.

Blake rolled his eyes. "You know she picks up on those things like crazy."

"Well then maybe you should stop taking her to the track where they speak like pirates and sailors." Tori countered with a playful smirk.

Blake laughed lightly. "Hey is it my fault that the guys don't know what to say in front of a five year old."

Tori rolled her eyes. "Aw mom I like going to the track." Aubrey said after over hearing their conversation somewhat.

"I know you do, but how many times have we told you not to repeat the words the riders say?" Tori asked looking intently at her daughter while the rest of the guests mingled and waited for the cake to get served.

"I heard that one from you." Aubrey said sweetly with a small smile.

Tori put her hand over Blake's mouth to keep him from saying anything. "I know and I shouldn't have said it. Promise mommy you wont repeat it?"

Aubrey grinned her holey grin and nodded. "Yes mommy I promise."

"Well in that case…" Blake moved Tori's hand away from his house. "You can go with me, uncle Hunter, and uncle Dustin to the track tomorrow?" Blake asked.

"Can I ride my bike in the field?" Aubrey asked excitedly. Tori and Blake had gotten her a little kid's dirt bike for her birthday. She loved riding with Blake when he would do simple trail riding. Not going to fast and being extra careful not to hit anything.

Aubrey got a helmet for her forth birthday and gloves to go with it. She absolutely love everything about Motocross. "Yeah I don't see why not." Blake commented. Tori grabbed a knife from the block on the counter and handed it to Blake. He cut up and distributed the pieces amongst the kids and adults.

"Hey Tor." Peyton said walking over.

Tori looked over and smiled at Peyton. Kapri, Marah and Whitney joined them as well as they watched the men interact with their children. "You know I find it funny that after all these years this is what we have." Marah commented.

"Ten kids between the five of us." Peyton remarked.

Tori smiled. "I think our little family is great."

"I agree with her." Kapri said.

"What are you ladies over here talking about?" Hunter question walking over with his two-year-old son in his arms.

"Nothing." They sighed contently.

"It's never nothing with you guys." Blake said coming over to hand Tori a plate of cake. Tori shook her head.

"No thanks. I'm not very hungry." Blake set the cake on the counter and then took his wife in his arms.

"Love you." He said sweetly.

Tori smiled as he pressed his lips upon hers. "Oh would you two get a room." Peyton remarked sarcastically.

Tori and Blake pulled away laughing. "Adam stop it." Tori and Blake turned just as Adam pushed his hand full of cake in Aubrey's face.

Tori gasped. "Oh crap." She muttered to herself. "Blake you get her I'll get Adam." Blake and Tori quickly separated the now fighting siblings just before Aubrey had a chance to throw cake back at Adam.

"I'm gonna get you! You little troll!" Aubrey yelled as Blake carried her away over his shoulder.

"Aubrey Maree Bradley!" Blake said sternly. Blake led her away and upstairs while Tori took Adam to the half bath down the hall on the first floor.

With Adam and Tori:

"Adam why did you wipe cake in your sister's face?" Tori asked as she helped him wash the mess away. Adam pouted his face and yanked his hands away from Tori and wiped them on the towel abruptly. He went to open the bathroom door and walk out but Tori shut it and sat him on the counter. "Answer me." She said firmly.

"She called me a dodo head." He said with an angry huff. Tori looked into his deep brown eyes that mirror Blake's perfectly. He was almost as tall as Aubrey and his hair was dark and short like Blake's.

Tori sighed. "Honey that's no reason to shove cake in her face."

"But she called me a dodo head and I didn't do anything." He said crossing his arms and kicking the cabinet under him.

""You're right she shouldn't have called you a dodo head, but what you did wasn't very nice either. And what have me and daddy told you?" Tori asked.

Adam sighed. "Two wongs don't make a right." He said softly.

"That's right. Daddy will talk to Aubrey, but when she gets back down here I want you to apologize." Tori said with a sincere smile.

Adam gave her a small smile and nodded. "Yes Mommy."

With Blake and Aubrey:

Blake sat Aubrey down on her bed and grabbed a washcloth from the bathroom and returned to her. He started to wipe away the cake. "Aubrey what have we told you?"

"Not to call Adam names." She answered honestly bowing her head.

"Why did he wipe that cake in your face?" Blake asked.

Aubrey sighed. "Cause I called him a dodo head."

"And what did you do?"

"I called him a name."

"And what do we say?"

"Two wrongs don't make a right, so I shouldn't have called him a little troll." Aubrey answered.

"Adam wasn't in the right either, but you both owe each other apologies." Blake said wiping away the last of the cake on her face. Aubrey smiled weakly at her father. "I know you don't like apologizing, but you really do owe him an apology. He isn't a dodo head and he isn't a little troll."

Aubrey giggled faintly. "Mommy said dodo head first."

"And mommy probably shouldn't have, but she means it more out of affection then name calling." Blake countered.

"Affection?" Aubrey asked.

Blake nodded. "Mommy and Daddy don't call each other names to be hurtful, we do it out of playful affection for one another."

"Kind of like you and mommy calling me squirt?" Aubrey asked trying to understand the difference.

Blake nodded. "Just like that." He said smiling.

"So when mommy calls you a stubborn…" Blake put his hand over Aubrey's mouth.

"That however you may not repeat for sure unlike dodo head." Blake said insistently.

Aubrey pursed her lips in thought as Blake pulled his hand away. "Why? Is it worse?" Blake didn't really know how to answer that.

"It's not worse its just vocabulary you are not aloud to use. You got me?" Blake said poking her nose playfully.

Aubrey giggled and nodded. Blake took her hand and they left her room and headed downstairs where Tori was waiting by the stairs with Adam. Tori pushed him forward gently. "I'm sorry Aubrey." Adam said softly.

"I'm sorry too." Aubrey said. Aubrey took his hand. "Come on let's go play with Rox on the beach." She pulled him towards the back.

"Wait…" Tori didn't get her last bit out before they disappeared. "It's the middle of January." She said after. Everyone was still in the kitchen and when the other kids tried to follow Aubrey and Adam out to the beach their parents stopped them. Whines of 'Oh but mom…' and 'but I want to go outside…' rang out through the kitchen.

Tori and Blake walked in. "Sorry guys." Blake said. He and Tori walked out to the back porch. "You two." He said making Aubrey and Adam look up from throwing Rox's ball. "Inside right now. You know its still winter."

"Aw but daddy…" They both whined.

"Don't but daddy me, you know if you want to be outside you need warm clothes and jackets." Blake said in that fatherly tone.

"Daddy's right. Besides Aubrey you have a birthday party going on inside." Tori proclaimed.

Aubrey and Adam moseyed up to the porch and in to the house. Tori and Blake looked out on the water. "I know what you're going to say." Tori remarked.

Blake smirked and turned his head and gave Tori a gentle loving kiss. "Then I don't need to say it. Just be careful with what you say around Aubrey."

Tori rolled her eyes. "Yes master." She remarked sarcastically.

"Tori she almost said jackass because we were talking about name calling and I had to explain the difference between that and playful affectionate name calling." Blake said smirking at her.

Tori giggled. "Well I can't help it if you are a stubborn jackass." She quipped playfully.

"Tori…" Blake said insistently.

Tori rolled her eyes. "Ok I'll keep my playful affectionate names to myself when Aubrey and Adam are around."

"Oh speaking of them being around, Hunter and Peyton offered to let them sleep over tonight and go to that new indoor water park tomorrow. It's like a two hour drive and they want to head out early." Blake told his wife. Tori wrapped her arms around his neck and smiled at him.

"Any way to have you alone for a little while is fine by me. But are they sure they wanna take five kids in a car for two hours?" Tori asked.

Blake shrugged. "Don't care, but I have to leave in a week and I want to spend some alone time with my wife. We'll send them with their leap frog hand helds or something."

Tori giggled and kissed Blake's soft lips tenderly. "I think tomorrow is going to be a day Hunter and Peyton will never forget."

Blake chuckled. "Probably. Let's go in and tell the kids." Tori and Blake walked in to the house together.

The next morning:

Tori was laying silently in bed with her eyes closed. She wore Blake's button up navy flannel pajama shirt and the sun landed on her exposed legs. "Tor…" Tori ignored her husband playfully. "Tor…" Blake whispered a second time. Tori just remained silent faking sleep. It was then that she felt Blake's hands unbuttoning the top she wore.

It wasn't that Tori didn't want to wake up, but torturing Blake was fun. They hadn't been together in a few weeks having the kids around all the time and they had spent a long night together already.

When the shirt was completely undone Tori felt Blake's soft lips graze her torso as he scattered kisses along her flat abdomen and chest. Tori tried her hardest not to squirm when Blake's tongue and mouth met her soft breast but had not luck. "Tori wake up!" Blake whispered against her skin. Tori opened her eyes and looked down and Blake looked up at her. "Morning." He said smiling brightly.

Tori rolled and lay atop Blake's somewhat toned body. "You couldn't let me sleep?" She asked playfully smirking at him as her hands traveled down his body.

Blake grinned and shook his head. "I've been awake for a few minutes and you're suppose to keep me entertained." He said, the words familiar from when they first started making love when their relationship started taking off.

Tori smirked. "Just how am I supposed to do that?"

"Well…the kids aren't here and we have the whole house to ourselves, I can think of one way." Blake said devilishly leaning up to kiss Tori's neck in the sweet spot she loved so much.

Tori moaned blissfully as her eyes closed. "I think I can handle that." Tori said softly she opened her eyes and used her hands to pushed Blake back down. Tori leaned down and captured his lips. Blake's hands slipped the top the rest of the way off Tori's body and rolled over so he was on top.

Tori giggled softly and smiled as she brought her hand up to his cheek baiting him to lean in for a searing passionate kiss. "I love you." She said sweetly as he leaned in to her lips.

Blake kissed her gently and then pulled away. "I love you to Tor. Always." Blake's hands roamed Tori's body sometimes stopping to caress and tickle the spots that drove Tori nuts.

Tori laughed out loud as her and Blake continued long into late morning and then found that they were exhausted. Life was the way it should be. They have to beautiful kids that they love and adore, and they had each other until death do they part like the vows they said the day they married.

Thanks Readers,

I know the ending is a little anti climactic I just needed a sag-way into my next story that is the sequel to Bets and Love! Hope you check out my page and read the new story that I will start working on ASAP!

BlueTurtle1888


End file.
